Î Ìàñòåðå Çåëèé
by Olga and Kitty
Summary: Â åå ðàñïîðÿæåíèè 48 ÷àñîâ è îäèí ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñîþçíèê. Äîñòàòî÷íî ëè ýòîãî, ÷òîáû óñïåòü óñòðîèòü ñâîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü?
1. Ãëàâà 1

**Ãëàâà 1.**

Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéïû - ñòàðèííàÿ ñåìüÿ, áûëî áû òàêèì æå ïðåóìåíüøåíèåì, êàê åñëè áû âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âñåëåííàÿ áîëüøàÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî îò÷àñòè âåðíî, íî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå îòðàæàåò èñòèííîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ äåë. Èõ ãåíåàëîãè÷åñêîå äðåâî òåðÿåòñÿ êîðíÿìè âî òüìå âåêîâ, áåðÿ ñâîå íà÷àëî åùå â äî-Àðòóðîâñêîé, äî-Ðèìñêîé è äàæå äî-Êåëüòñêîé ýïîõå. Ìíîæåñòâî çíàìåíèòûõ ó÷åíûõ è èññëåäîâàòåëåé â ñàìûõ ðàçíûõ îáëàñòÿõ íàóêè óêðàøàþò ñâîèìè èìåíàìè ðîäîñëîâíóþ Ñíåéïîâ. Õîòÿ, êàæåòñÿ, áîëåå âñåãî ðàçâèò â íèõ òàëàíò ê çåëüÿì. 

Êàê ìóæ÷èíû, òàê è æåíùèíû â ýòîì ðîäó îòëè÷àþòñÿ áîëüøîé âíóòðåííåé ñèëîé, õîòÿ äàëåêî íå âñåãäà ýòà ñåìüÿ çàíèìàëà ãëàâåíñòâóþùåå ïîëîæåíèå â îáùåñòâå. Â èíûå âðåìåíà Ñíåéïàì íå íà ÷òî áûëî ïðîêîðìèòü äåòåé, íî ýòî íå ìåøàëî èì èäòè ïî æèçíè, ãîðäî âñêèíóâ ÷åðíîâîëîñûå ãîëîâû, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ìèðó ôàìèëüíûå íîñû. 

Åñëè îïèñàòü èñòîðèþ ýòîé ñåìüè ñ ïîìîùüþ ãåîìåòðè÷åñêèõ òåðìèíîâ, îíà áûëà áû ïîõîæà íà ñèíóñîèäó. Ââåðõ è âíèç, ÷åðåç òüìó è ñâåò, ãîðüêèå îøèáêè è ìóäðûå ðåøåíèÿ. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ýòó êðèâóþ, ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî â ãîäû ôèíàíñîâûõ òðóäíîñòåé ýòà ñåìüÿ ðàçðàñòàëàñü, òîãäà òàê âî âðåìåíà ñèëû è ïðîöâåòàíèÿ ðîæäàåìîñòü ðåçêî óìåíüøàëàñü. È íà ñàìîé âåðõóøêå ýòîãî ãåíåàëîãè÷åñêîãî äåðåâà áûë îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé ïîòîìîê, íàçâàííûé Ñåâåðóñîì.

***** 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåëà íà ñûíà, íå âåðÿ ñîáñòâåííûì óøàì. - ×òî? 

- Äà, ìàìà. Àóêöèîí.

- ß… - âûñîêàÿ ñòðîéíàÿ äàìà ïîêà÷àëà ñåäîé ãîëîâîé. - Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå ó÷èëà òåáÿ ëþáèòü ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ òàêîãî ðîäà. 

- Òû íå ó÷èëà ìåíÿ áûòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, îäíàêî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë, íå òàê ëè? Óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ÷òî ýòîò äóðàöêèé àóêöèîí äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå íå áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÷åì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òåõ ãîäàõ. 

Óãîëüíî-÷åðíûå ãëàçà áîðîëèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ òàêèìè æå óãîëüíî-÷åðíûìè. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðâûì îòâåë âçãëÿä. 

- Äàæå ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ëåò ýòî íå ïîâîä äëÿ øóòîê, Ñåâåðóñ. Òàê ïî÷åìó æå òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòîé çàòåå? 

- Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó àóêöèîí, à íå ìîþ êàðüåðó â êà÷åñòâå êîìíàòíîé ñîáà÷êè Âîëäåìîðòà. ß êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü òåáå, ìàìà, åñëè òû òîëüêî ïîçâîëèøü ìíå çàêîí÷èòü.

- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ðàçëèâàÿ ÷àé â ÷àøêè. - Ïðîäîëæàé. Õîòÿ ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òåáå óäàñòñÿ íàéòè äîñòîéíîå îáúÿñíåíèå. 

Ñåâåðóñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Âîçìîæíî, îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê ìàòåðè áûëî íå òàêîé óæ õîðîøåé èäååé. Îíè äîñòàòî÷íî ñáëèçèëèñü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿëà è ïðîñòèëà åãî îøèáêè. È â ýòîé âåñüìà íåóäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè îí ìîã îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ òîëüêî ê íåé. Ñåâåðóñ íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà îíà íåòåðïåëèâî äåðíóëà áðîâüþ, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà. Îíè áûëè ïîõîæè âïëîòü äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ æåñòîâ. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ãëîòîê ÷àÿ è ïðîäîëæèë. - Êàê òåáå ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, ÿ ÿâëÿþñü ÷ëåíîì Âñåìèðíîé Ãèëüäèè Çåëüåäåëèÿ.

Îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.- Êàæåòñÿ, êîãäà ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, òû áûë çàìåñòèòåëåì ïðåäñåäàòåëÿ. 

- Òî÷íî. È ÿ èì è îñòàþñü. Â ýòîì, ñîáñòâåííî, è ïðîáëåìà. Âî âðåìÿ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷è êàçíà÷åé ñîîáùèë, ÷òî íàøå ôèíàíñîâîå ïîëîæåíèå… õì… êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêîå. Îò÷àÿííîå. Îäíèì ñëîâîì, íàì íóæíû äåíüãè. 

- Òðåìÿ ñëîâàìè. 

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?

- Ýòî òðè ñëîâà, Ñåâåðóñ, à íå îäíî. Äëÿ ìåíÿ âñåãäà îñòàâàëîñü çàãàäêîé, êàê òåáå óäàåòñÿ âàðèòü çåëüÿ, áóäó÷è òàêèì íåòî÷íûì.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå çàêðè÷àòü è øâûðíóòü ÷àøêó â ñòåíó. Ýòî íå ïðîèçâåëî áû íà íåå àáñîëþòíî íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, è îíà áû òîëüêî ëèøíèé ðàç óïðåêíóëà åãî â íåñäåðæàííîñòè. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, òàê îíî è áûëî. Åé óäàâàëîñü ñâîäèòü åãî ñ óìà ñóùèìè ïóñòÿêàìè. 

- Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, íàì íóæíû äåíüãè. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ìû äîëæíû ïîïûòàòüñÿ èõ çàðàáîòàòü. Ìû íå ìîæåì ïîâûñèòü ÷ëåíñêèå âçíîñû, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå îðãàíèçàöèÿ ïðåâðàòèòñÿ èç ñîþçà èñêóñíûõ Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëüåäåëèÿ â ñáîðèùå áîãàòûõ èäèîòîâ. 

- Âåñüìà ìóäðî, - çàìåòèëà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï. - Äëÿ ïîñëåäíåé êàòåãîðèè äîñòàòî÷íî ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 

Åå ñûí ôûðêíóë. - Àáñîëþòíî âåðíî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áû ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ ïîìîùü - â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áîãàò. Íî åñòü äâà ñåðüåçíûõ àðãóìåíòà ïðîòèâ: âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòî ñîçäàñò ïðåöåäåíò. Â äàëüíåéøåì âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ çàðàáîòàòü äåíåã, îíè áóäóò ïðîñòî ïðîñèòü ó ìåíÿ. À âî-âòîðûõ, ýòî ïîñòàâèò äðóãèõ ÷ëåíîâ àññîöèàöèè, òàëàíòëèâûõ, íî íå òàêèõ áîãàòûõ, â íåóäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå. 

- È â-òðåòüèõ, - õîëîäíî äîáàâèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. - Õâàñòàòüñÿ äåíüãàìè - âóëüãàðíî. 

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë. - Ýòî ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ. - Îí âçÿë ïèðîæíîå. - Ììì, ñîâñåì êàê â äåòñòâå. Êñòàòè, ñ Ïèããè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? ß åå íå âèäåë. 

- Íå óõîäè îò òåìû, Ñåâåðóñ, - íàõìóðèëàñü ìàòü. - Äà, ñ Ïèããè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è òû ñìîæåøü óâèäåòü åå ïîçæå. Íî òû ìíå âñå åùå íå îáúÿñíèë, ïî÷åìó, ðàäè áîãà, íóæíî óñòðàèâàòü ýòîò àóêöèîí?

- Íî ýòî æå î÷åâèäíî! Ïðåäñåäàòåëü, åãî çàìåñòèòåëü, è ïÿòåðî ÷ëåíîâ ðóêîâîäñòâà ïîæåðòâóþò ñîáîé, âûñòàâèâ ñåáÿ íà ïðîäàæó ñ àóêöèîíà. Ìû - ëó÷øèå èç ëó÷øèõ, òàê ÷òî ýòî ñîáûòèå ïðèâëå÷åò áîëüøîå âíèìàíèå. Àëüáóñ ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïðåäîñòàâèòü íàì Õîãâàðö. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îïóñòèëà ÷àøêó íà ñòîë, òàê ÷òî ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ëîæêà æàëîáíî çâÿêíóëà. - Ñåâåðóñ! 

Îí âçÿë åùå îäíî ïèðîæíîå. - Äà, ìàìà? 

- Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. Íåò, ñìîòðè â ãëàçà. È ñêàæè. 

Åé ýòî âñå åùå óäàâàëîñü. Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ìîã ðàñêóñèòü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Îíà âèäåëà åãî íàñêâîçü. Îäíàêî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñòîèëî. - ×òî ñêàçàòü, ìàìà? 

Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ñåâåðóñà, îíà íåæíî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ùåêå. - Ìîé ìèëûé ìàëü÷èê, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü øèðå, óâèäåâ, êàê îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò ýòèõ ñëîâ. - Äà-äà, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. Ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå è ñîðîê òðè ãîäà, íî äëÿ ìåíÿ òû âñå åùå ìîé ìàëü÷èê è âñåãäà èì îñòàíåøüñÿ. Êîãäà òû ïûòàåøüñÿ èçîáðàæàòü íåâèííîñòü, ÿ ñðàçó âñïîìèíàþ, êàêèì òû áûë â äåòñòâå. Íî õâàòèò ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè - íåóæåëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî çàñòàâèøü ìåíÿ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ëþäè çàïëàòÿò íåìàëûå äåíüãè òîëüêî çà âîçìîæíîñòü íà òåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü? Õîòÿ ïîñìîòðåòü åñòü íà ÷òî, - äîáàâèëà îíà, îêèíóâ åãî îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

Êîíå÷íî, îíà ïðàâà. Íåëüçÿ áûëî äàæå íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà íå íàéäåò åãî ñëàáîå ìåñòî. - Ý… íåò. Îíè çàïëàòÿò ý… çà äðóãîå. 

- Äà íó? È çà ÷òî æå? Ñåâåðóñ, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû òîðãóåøü ïîöåëóÿìè. 

Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. - Íåò, ìàìà, êîíå÷íî íåò. Òû çàáûâàåøü, ÷òî ìû Ìàãèñòðû Çåëüåäåëèÿ. È ñëàâèìñÿ òåì, ÷òî ìîæåì ïðèãîòîâèòü âåñüìà îïàñíûå ñîñòàâû.

- Äîðîãîé ñûí, ÿ ìîãó ïðîâåñòè ñ òîáîé ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ñêîëüêî òåáå áóäåò óãîäíî, íî ÿ íå æåëàþ èãðàòü â êîøêè-ìûøêè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåíÿ íå ïðèâëåêàåò íè îäíà èç ýòèõ ðîëåé. Ñêàæè ìíå, èëè ÿ ïîéäó â ñàä çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ðîçàìè è îñòàâëþ òåáÿ çäåñü.

- Âûõîäíûå ñ Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé, âêëþ÷àÿ îáó÷åíèå Çåëüÿì.

- À, - êîãäà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï íà÷èíàëà ãîâîðèòü îäíîñëîæíî, îáû÷íî ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü ñåðäèòà. 

- Ïðîñòè, ìàìà, íî ýòî áûëî ðåøåíèå áîëüøèíñòâà. 

- Åñëè ìåíÿ êîãäà-òî ÷òî-òî è ïðèâëåêàëî â äåìîêðàòèè, òî òîëüêî äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà. Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðèâåäåøü â ìîé äîì íåçíàêîìîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òîáû îí ïðîâåë çäåñü âûõîäíûå?

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí îæèäàë òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ. Âîçìîæíî, åãî òàêòèêà ïðèíåñåò ñâîè ïëîäû. - Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. 

Îíà âñêèíóëà áðîâè. - Ïðîñòî íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè òû ýòîãî åùå íå çàìåòèë, Ñåâåðóñ - ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé âî ìíå ðàñòåò áåøåíñòâî. Òåáå ëó÷øå îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ýòî "íå îáÿçàòåëüíî". 

- ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè òû ïðèäåøü íà àóêöèîí è çàïëàòèøü çà ìåíÿ, òû ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåíà, ÷òî âûèãðàåøü. Ýòî âïîëíå çàêîííî. Æåíà Âèíêåíäîðôà ñîáèðàåòñÿ âûêóïèòü ñâîåãî äðàãîöåííîãî ìóæà, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ïîñÿãíóë íà íåãî. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï êèâíóëà. - Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Åñëè ýòî ïîçâîëèò íå òàùèòü â ìîé äîì âñÿêèõ íóâîðèøåé, ÿ ñîãëàñíà.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîöåëîâàë åé ðóêó. - ß áóäó òåáå áåñêîíå÷íî áëàãîäàðåí, ìàìà.

***** 

Ïîçæå âå÷åðîì, ñèäÿ â áóäóàðå, Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï çàäàâàëà ñåáå òîò æå âîïðîñ, ÷òî ìó÷èë åå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ïîñëåäíèõ äâàäöàòè ïÿòè ëåò. Ñåé÷àñ â íåì óæå íå áûëî òîé ãîðå÷è, êîòîðàÿ óáèâàëà åå ðàíüøå, íî ñëîâà îñòàëèñü ïðåæíèìè. 

- Â ÷åì ÿ îøèáëàñü?

Îí ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî âñëóõ è èñïóãàííî îãëÿäåëàñü. Íèêîãî. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû íå íàðóøàò âàøå óåäèíåíèå, íî ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííîé. Ìàëü÷èêó óäàåòñÿ ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ àáñîëþòíî áåñøóìíî è ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ áóêâàëüíî èç íèîòêóäà… Íî îíà áûëà îäíà. 

Êîãäà Êàññàíäðà áûëà â òàêîì íàñòðîåíèè, îíà ñîâåðøàëà ñâîåãî ðîäà ðèòóàë. Æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëàñü, ïîäîøëà ê ïîðòðåòó ìóæà è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ãóáû. Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ åé, è ðàìà îòîäâèíóëàñü, îòêðûâ ïîòàéíóþ íèøó â ñòåíå. Òàì ñòîÿëè åëå îñâåùåííûå ñëàáûì ñâåòîì ñâå÷åé øêàòóëêè èç äåðåâà, çîëîòà è ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîãî àãàòà. Íî Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï íå âçãëÿíóëà íà äðàãîöåííîñòè. Îñòîðîæíî, ñëîâíî ìàòü, áåðóùàÿ íà ðóêè ñâîåãî ïåðâåíöà, îíà âçÿëà áîëüøîé àëüáîì, âåðíóëà ïîðòðåò íà ìåñòî, óëûáíóâøèñü ìóæó, è âåðíóëàñü â êðåñëî. 

Àëüáîì áûë îáòÿíóò ÷åðíîé êîæåé, ñëåãêà ïîòðåïàííîé íà êðàÿõ. Íà îáëîæêå ñòîÿëè äâå áîëüøèå çîëîòûå áóêâû Ñ. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Êàññàíäðà ïðîñòî ñèäåëà è ñìîòðåëà â îãîíü, ãëàäÿ ïàëüöàìè ìÿãêóþ êîæó è òèñíåíûå áóêâû. Ïîòîì îíà, íàêîíåö, îòêðûëà àëüáîì.

Ïåðâûå ôîòîãðàôèè ñîâñåì âûöâåëè, è ôèãóðêè íà íèõ äâèãàëèñü ñ òðóäîì. Ñî ñòðàíèöû àëüáîìà íà íåå ñìîòðåëà Êàññàíäðà ïîìîëîæå, äåðæàùàÿ íà ðóêàõ ñâåðòîê - Ñåâåðóñ ïîÿâèëñÿ, êîãäà åé áûëî ñîðîê ÷åòûðå ãîäà. Èç ïåëåíîê âûãëÿäûâàëà òîëüêî òåìíàÿ ìàêóøêà. Åùå ôîòîãðàôèè - Ñåâåðóñ ñ íåé, ñ îòöîì, ñ îáîèìè… Îíà âãëÿäûâàëàñü â ôîòîãðàôèè, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü ÷òî-òî âî âçãëÿäå ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, êîãäà æå îíà åãî ïîòåðÿëà. È íå òîëüêî îíà. Îòåö òîæå ïîòåðÿë ñûíà è ðàñïëàòèëñÿ çà ýòî æèçíüþ. Êàññàíäðà íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèëà ýòîãî Ñåâåðóñó. Ìàëü÷èêà è áåç òîãî èçâîäèò ÷óâñòâî âèíû, è ëèøíÿÿ òÿæåñòü íà äóøå åìó ñîâñåì íå íóæíà. Íî îíà ýòî çíàëà. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíà íåíàâèäåëà ñûíà òàê, ÷òî ìîãëà áû óáèòü. 

Îíà ñîòíè ðàç ñìîòðåëà íà ñòàðûå ôîòîãðàôèè, íî òàê è íå ñìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ åå ìàëü÷èêîì. Åé íóæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü ýòî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü åãî. Îíà õîòåëà çíàòü, áûëà ëè çäåñü åå îøèáêà. Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ óâåðÿë åå, ÷òî íåò. Îí áðàë âñþ âèíó íà ñåáÿ. Íî òàêîå îáúÿñíåíèå åå íå óñòðàèâàëî - ëþäè íå ìîãóò ñòàòü "èñïîð÷åííûìè" ïðîñòî òàê, áåç âñÿêîé ïðè÷èíû. Õîòÿ íåò, íå èñïîð÷åííûìè. Ñåâåðóñà ñêîðåå ìîæíî íàçâàòü çàáëóæäàâøèìñÿ. È ýòî ëèøàëî åå ïîêîÿ - êòî èëè ÷òî ìîãëî ââåñòè â çàáëóæäåíèå åå ìàëü÷èêà? 

Êàññàíäðà çàêðûëà àëüáîì. Ýòî áåçíàäåæíî. Îí íèêîãäà åé íå ðàññêàæåò, õîòÿ îò ýòîãî åìó ñòàëî áû ëåã÷å. Òàêèå âåùè íå îáñóæäàþò ñ ìàòåðüþ. Ñ æåíîé èëè ñ ëþáîâíèöåé - ìîæåò áûòü… Êñòàòè î áåçíàäåæíûõ äåëàõ… 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ñíîâà ïîäîøëà ê ïîðòðåòó ìóæà. - Çíàåøü, - ñêàçàëà îíà. - Ó ìåíÿ åñòü êîå-êàêèå ïëàíû â îòíîøåíèè íàøåãî ñûíà. 

Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü. - È êàêèå æå? Íåóæåëè òû ñíîâà ðåøèëà ñûãðàòü ðîëü Êóïèäîíà? 

- Ëþáîâü ìîÿ, - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà. - Ðàçâå òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîðõàþùåé ïî äîìó â îáíàæåííîì âèäå, ñ ëóêîì è ñòðåëàìè? 

Îí ïîìðà÷íåë. - Çíàåøü, õîòÿ ÿ è ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî ìîãó îáùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, èíîãäà ýòî ìåíÿ óæàñíî îãîð÷àåò. Åñëè áû òû ñêàçàëà ýòî, ïîêà ÿ áûë æèâ, ÿ áû îáíÿë òåáÿ è ïîöåëîâàë. Òû íå ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü… 

- Ìîãó, ìèëûé ìîé, ìîãó, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ãëàäÿ åãî ïî ùåêå. Çíàÿ, ÷òî îí íå ÷óâñòâóåò åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ.

Îí îòêàøëÿëñÿ. - Ðàññêàæè ìíå î ñâîåì ïëàíå. 

Êàññàíäðà ðàññêàçàëà åìó îá àóêöèîíå. - Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü åìó ïîìî÷ü. Íî ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïîñìîòðþ íà ïîêóïàòåëåé. Åñëè åãî çàõî÷åò êóïèòü ïîäõîäÿùàÿ æåíùèíà, çà÷åì ÿ ñòàíó òîðãîâàòüñÿ ñ íåé? 

- Ïîäõîäÿùàÿ? - ïåðåñïðîñèë îí. - À êàê òû ýòî îïðåäåëèøü? 

- Äîâåðüñÿ ìîåìó èíñòèíêòó, - óëûáíóëàñü îíà. - Ýòî ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Âûõîäíûå, ïðîâåäåííûå çà èçó÷åíèåì çåëèé, åäîé, ðàçãîâîðàìè… Ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîäòîëêíóòü åãî â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, åñëè îí çàèíòåðåñóåòñÿ. 

Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó. - Ïîõîæå, òû âñå ïðîäóìàëà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îòãîâàðèâàòü òåáÿ áåñïîëåçíî, è íå áóäó òðàòèòü âðåìÿ. Íî ïîîáåùàé ìíå êîå-÷òî. 

Îíà íåäîóìåííî íàõìóðèëà áðîâè. - È ÷òî æå? 

- Ïðèâåäè åå ñþäà. ß õî÷ó ñ íåé âñòðåòèòüñÿ.

- Êîíå÷íî, ïðèâåäó. Ìîã áû äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàòü. - Îíà ïîäàâèëà çåâîê. - Êàæåòñÿ, ìíå ïîðà ñïàòü. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ãåäðèàí. È ïîæåëàé ìíå óäà÷è. 

- Ñëàäêèõ ñíîâ, ìèëàÿ. 

*****

Õîðîøî áûòü äîìà. Äàæå óäèâèòåëüíî. Â òå÷åíèå äîëãèõ ëåò Ñåâåðóñ íå ñ÷èòàë ïîìåñòüå ñâîèì äîìîì. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì áûëî ÷óâñòâî âèíû, îáðóøèâàþùååñÿ íà íåãî îò îäíîãî òîëüêî âçãëÿäà íà ýòî çäàíèå. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñîæàëåíèé… Ìàòü íè÷åãî åìó íå ñêàçàëà, íî îí âèäåë â åå ãëàçàõ åëå ñäåðæèâàåìóþ ÿðîñòü. Â òó íî÷ü îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà åãî óáüåò. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà ýòî ñäåëàëà. Óáèëà åãî â ñâîåé áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âèíîâàò â ñìåðòè îòöà. Äàæå åñëè îíà íèêîãäà è íå îáâèíÿëà åãî â ýòîì.

Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå îò÷àÿííî íàäååòñÿ óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó îí ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Âîëäåìîðòó, íî íå ìîã åé ñêàçàòü. Íè ñåé÷àñ, íè êîãäà-ëèáî. Ïîéìåò ëè îíà? Âîçìîæíî. Íî çà÷åì åé ãîâîðèòü? Çà÷åì ãîâîðèòü æåíùèíå, êîòîðàÿ äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ñïóñòÿ äâàäöàòü ëåò, âñå åùå îïëàêèâàåò ìóæà, ÷òî èìåííî ñîâåðøåíñòâî ðîäèòåëåé ïðèâåëî èõ ñûíà â ëàïû Âîëäåìîðòà. Ãåäðèàí è Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï. Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïàðà, ïðåêðàñíûå ðîäèòåëè. Íè îäíîãî íåâåðíîãî ñëîâà, íè îäíîãî íåâåðíîãî ðåøåíèÿ. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïîäðîñòêîì, ýòî åãî ïðèâîäèëî åãî â áåøåíñòâî. Ïîéìåò ëè îíà åãî? Îí è ñàì íå äî êîíöà ïîíèìàë, ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè òîëêíóëî åãî íà ñòîðîíó ìðàêà. 

Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü ÷óäîâèùíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî îí äåëàë. Õîòÿ îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ñìåðòü îòöà ñûãðàëà çäåñü ãëàâíóþ ðîëü. Ñî âðåìåíåì è åãî ìàòü ýòî îñîçíàëà. Ïîòåðÿ ìóæà ñòàëà êàçàòüñÿ åé íå òàêîé áåññìûñëåííîé è íåëåïîé, åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå ñ òàêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê äóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñà, âñå áûëî èíà÷å. Åñëè áû Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï ñîçíàòåëüíî ïîæåðòâîâàë ñîáîé, ñûí ñìèðèëñÿ áû ñ ýòèì, è áûë áû åìó áëàãîäàðåí. Íî îòåö íå èñêàë ñìåðòè, åãî ïîõèòèëè, ïûòàëè è óáèëè. Ýòîìó íå áûëî îïðàâäàíèé. È Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí áûë æèòü ñ ýòèì ãðóçîì, òàê æå êàê è ñ îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ çà äðóãèå ñìåðòè, ëåæàùèå íà åãî ñîâåñòè. 

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ âîéíà è äîëãèå ãîäû äâîéíîé æèçíè îò÷àñòè ïîçâîëÿëè åìó îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ñàìîáè÷åâàíèÿ. Áûëè ãîðàçäî áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè - ëþäè, êîòîðûõ íóæíî çàùèòèòü, æèçíè, êîòîðûå íóæíî ñïàñòè. Õîòÿ âñå ñïàñåííûå èì æèçíè íå ìîãëè çàãëàäèòü åãî âèíû, è îí ïðåêðàñíî îá ýòîì çíàë. Ïîñëå Òðåõìàãîâîãî òóðíèðà åãî æèçíü èçìåíèëàñü. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ äåéñòâîâàòü, à íå ðàçìûøëÿòü. Îí ðèñêîâàë âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, è êîãäà åäâà íå ïîãèá, âäðóã îñîçíàë, êàê åìó íå õî÷åòñÿ ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñ æèçíüþ. Åãî ñïàñ Áëýê. È Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû áûòü äîñòîéíûì ýòîãî äàðà.

Îí èçìåíèëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, øêóðà ëåîïàðäà íèêîãäà íå èçáàâèòñÿ îò ïÿòåí, äà îí è íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíè èñ÷åçàëè. Íî, îáðàçíî âûðàæàÿñü, îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë íà ìèð íîâûì âçãëÿäîì. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ó íåãî áûëè äðóçüÿ… Íàïðèìåð, Äàìáëäîð. Òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåñòàë íåäîîöåíèâàòü ñåáÿ è ñìîã ïðèíÿòü äðóæáó ïî÷òåííîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Áëýê… èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñêîðåå íàïîìèíàëè âðåìåííîå ïåðåìèðèå, îäíàêî è â ýòîì áûëè ñâîè ìîìåíòû… Íåêîòîðûå êîëëåãè… 

Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè îí ñíîâà âñïîìíèë îá àóêöèîíå. Êàêàÿ äîñàäà. Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ÷òî ìàòü ñîãëàñèëàñü åìó ïîìî÷ü. Òåïåðü ìîæíî íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îíà íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëèò âòîðãíóòüñÿ â ñâîè ÷àñòíûå âëàäåíèÿ. À óæ òåì áîëåå æåíùèíå, åñëè êàêàÿ-òî èç íèõ îêàæåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áåçðàññóäíîé, ÷òîáû òîðãîâàòüñÿ çà íåãî. Îí â áåçîïàñíîñòè…


	2. Atildeëàâà 2

**Ãëàâà 2 **

Îáû÷íî âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë Õîãâàðö áûë î÷åíü òèõèì ìåñòîì. Âîïðåêè ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîìó çàáëóæäåíèþ ñòóäåíòîâ, ïðåïîäàâàòåëè óåçæàëè èç çàìêà - áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ íå íà âñå äâà ìåñÿöà, íî êàæäûé èñïîëüçîâàë êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ äëÿ îòïóñêà. Çà âðåìÿ ðàáîòû ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, à çàòåì è äèðåêòîðîì, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íàáëþäåíèå çà òåì, êàê ïåðñîíàë ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ïðîâîäèòü êàíèêóëû - ïðåêðàñíûé ñïîñîá ðàçäåëèòü èõ íà äâå îñíîâíûå êàòåãîðèè: ìåòîäè÷íûõ è áîëåå-ìåíåå áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ. Ïåðâûå îñòàâàëèñü â øêîëå äâå íåäåëè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ðàçúåçæàëèñü ñòóäåíòû. Îíè ðàçáèðàëèñü ñ ó÷åáíèêàìè - â ïåðâûå äâà äíÿ êàíèêóë Äàìáëäîðó äîñòàâëÿëî ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ çàäåðæàòüñÿ îêîëî áèáëèîòåêè, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îíè çàõîäÿò, íàãðóæåííûå êíèãàìè, ñ òùàòåëüíî îòðåïåòèðîâàííûì ðàâíîäóøíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ãîòîâûå ê òðàäèöèîííîé ïåðåáðàíêå ñ ìàäàì Ïèíc. Îíè íàáðàñûâàëè ÷åðíîâûå ïëàíû çàíÿòèé íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä è óáèðàëè â êàáèíåòàõ. Âòîðûå òóò æå ñàäèëèñü íà ìåòëû èëè äèñàïïàðèðîâàëè, íå óñïåâàë åùå äûì Õîãâàðö-ýêñïðåññà ðàññåÿòüñÿ íàä õîëìàìè. Êîãäà îíè âîçâðàùàëèñü, à ïðîèñõîäèëî ýòî îáû÷íî çà íåäåëþ äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé, äâà èëè òðè äíÿ îêàçûâàëèñü íåîáõîäèìûìè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàñòðîèòü ñåáÿ íà ðàáî÷èé ëàä ïîñëå îòäûõà. Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïåðåä íà÷àëîì ñåìåñòðà îíè êðóòèëèñü, êàê áåëêà â êîëåñå, ðÿâêàëè íà ëþáîãî, êòî ïîñìåë ê íèì îáðàòèòüñÿ è îòâëå÷ü îò êèïó÷åé äåÿòåëüíîñòè, è âñåãäà îïàçäûâàëè íà ïåäñîâåòû. 

Â ýòîì ãîäó áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. Ê 10 àâãóñòà âñå ñîáðàëèñü â çàìêå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêòî íå õîòåë ïðîïóñòèòü àóêöèîíà, íàìå÷àâøåãîñÿ äâóìÿ äíÿìè ïîçæå. 

Äàìáëäîð áóêâàëüíî íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ýòó èäåþ, êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çàâåë î íåé ðàçãîâîð. Õîãâàðö îêàçàëñÿ ïîëåì ïîñëåäíåãî ñðàæåíèÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì è åãî Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è òåïåðü äèðåêòîð ìå÷òàë, ÷òîáû èìÿ åãî ëþáèìîé øêîëû ñâÿçûâàëè íå òîëüêî ñî ñìåðòüþ, óæàñîì è îäåðæàííîé äîðîãîé öåíîé ïîáåäîé. Ýòî áûëî ìåñòî äëÿ ìîëîäûõ, äëÿ øóòîê è ñìåõà, çíàíèé è ýðóäèöèè. Àóêöèîí ïðåêðàñíî ïîäõîäèë äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü âñåì îá ýòîì. 

Äèðåêòîð ïèòàë î÷åíü äîáðûå ÷óâñòâà ê Ñíåéïó, è âûñîêî öåíèë åãî îò÷àÿííûå óñèëèÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîðâàòü ñ ïðîøëûì è ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ëèöîì ê áóäóùåìó. Àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå Ñåâåðóñà â ýòîì ïðîåêòå áûëî õîðîøèì çíàêîì, äóìàë Äàìáëäîð. Åùå îäèí ïîâîä ñòàòü õîçÿèíîì ýòîãî ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ. 

- Àëüáóñ, âû íåîáûêíîâåííî ýëåãàíòíî âûãëÿäèòå!

Äàìáëäîð, ñòîÿùèé â öåíòðå Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ Ñíåéïó. - Äóìàþ, ÿ èìåþ íà ýòî ïîëíîå ïðàâî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòîò ðåçóëüòàò íàøèõ ñîâìåñòíûõ óñèëèé äîñòîèí òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàäè íåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé îáåäàòü â ó÷èòåëüñêîé, òû íå íàõîäèøü? 

Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò è îñìîòðåëñÿ. Âñå ñòîëû, âêëþ÷àÿ ó÷èòåëüñêèé, èç êîìíàòû âûíåñëè. Íà ìåñòå Ó÷èòåëüñêîãî Ñòîëà ñîîðóäèëè èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé ïîìîñò. Îí øåë âäîëü âñåé çàäíåé ñòåíû Çàëà è áûë øèðèíîé â òðèäöàòü ôóòîâ è âûñîòîé ôóòà â òðè. Ïîìîñò áûë ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûò ÷åðíûì êîâðîì ñ ãåðáàìè ÷åòûðåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Âäîëü êðàÿ ñïóñêàëèñü äðàïèðîâêè, òîæå ÷åðíûå, íî â æåëòûé, çåëåíûé, êðàñíûé è ãîëóáîé ãîðîøåê.

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. - Àëüáóñ, - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí, - à âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî…ý-ý-ý, ðèñóíîê ñëåãêà, - îí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîäáèðàë ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, - íåóìåñòåí äëÿ ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ. 

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. - Òû äåñÿòûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèò ìíå îá ýòîì. ×òî æ, - îí âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, - ÿ ïîä÷èíÿþñü áîëüøèíñòâó. Òàê ëó÷øå? 

- Ëè÷íî ìíå, - îñòîðîæíî çàìåòèë Ñíåéï, - íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî óëûáàþùèåñÿ çâåçäî÷êè ñèëüíî îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò ãîðîøêà. À èçäàëè îíè âîîáùå êàæóòñÿ îäèíàêîâûìè. Ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå ïðîñòî îñòàâèòü äðàïèðîâêè ÷åðíûìè? Íà ìîé âçãëÿä, ÷åðíûé - ëó÷øèé âûáîð.

- ß - âñåãäà ëó÷øèé âûáîð, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé. - Íî äî ÷åãî æå ïðèÿòíî óñëûøàòü ýòî îò íàøåãî Ãëàâíîãî Âçðûâíèêà!

Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïðèçûâàÿ íà ïîìîùü âñå ñâîå òåðïåíèå. - Âîîáùå-òî ìû îáñóæäàëè äðàïèðîâêè, ìèñòåð Îò-Êîòîðîãî-Ëó÷øå-Çàùèùàòüñÿ-Òåìíûì Èñêóññòâàì. À â äàííîì êîíêðåòíîì ñëó÷àå ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ÷åðíîå. 

Êîãäà Äàìáëäîð è Áëýê íà÷àëè îæèâëåííóþ äèñêóññèþ î òîì, êòî ñìîæåò ïðåäëîæèòü ñàìûé áåçâêóñíûé âàðèàíò îôîðìëåíèÿ çàëà, Ñíåéï òèõî îòîøåë íà íåñêîëüêî ÿðäîâ â ñòîðîíó è ïðîäîëæèë èçó÷àòü çàë. Êðóãëûå ñòîëèêè ñ ìðàìîðíûì âåðõîì è êðåñëà - ðàçíîé ôîðìû, íî âñå ñ ïîçîëîòîé íà ÷åðíîé îáèâêå (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òàì, ãäå îáèâêà âîîáùå áûëà) - áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû ïî çàëó â ñâîáîäíîì ïîðÿäêå, îò ÷åãî òîò ñòàë êàçàòüñÿ óþòíûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîè ðàçìåðû. Íà êàæäîì ñòîëèêå ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé êîòåë ñ çîëîòûì ñâåòèëüíèêîì è ïðèñòàâëåííîé ê íåìó êàðòî÷êîé ñ ïðàâèëàìè àóêöèîíà. Ïîñìîòðåâ íàâåðõ, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ïðèâû÷íûå ïàðÿùèå â âîçäóõå ñâå÷è çàìåíåíû íà òûñÿ÷è êðîøå÷íûõ ïðîçðà÷íûõ êîòëîâ ñ ãîëóáûì, æåëòûì, çåëåíûì èëè êðàñíûì ìàñëîì, êîòîðîå äîëæíî áóäåò çàãîðåòüñÿ ïî âçìàõó âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Äàìáëäîðà, êîãäà ïîÿâÿòñÿ ïåðâûå ãîñòè. 

Êîìíàòû äëÿ ãîñòåé îí óæå ïðîâåðèë. Âñå áûëî â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, ñîãëàñíî ïîæåëàíèÿì ïðèãëàøåííûõ. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïîëíîñòüþ óäîâëåòâîðåííûì. Îí âçãëÿíóë íà êàðìàííûå ÷àñû - êîëëåãè äîëæíû áûëè ïîÿâèòüñÿ ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó. Îñòàâèâ Äàìáëäîðà è Áëýêà â îáùåñòâå èõ íîâûõ èäåé, Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî âûøåë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âõîäíîé äâåðè, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü ñàìûõ ïðîñëàâëåííûõ Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëèé â ìèðå. 

****** 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà - ñêàæåì òàê - ðàçäðàæåíà. Õîòÿ êòî-òî äðóãîé ìîã áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà êèïèò îò áåçâûõîäíîé ÿðîñòè. Çà÷åì, íó çà÷åì, îíà ïîñëóøàëàñü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è ïîøëà íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ê òåòå Àáèãàéëü? Âå÷åðèíêà, ãîâîðèëè îíè. Êàêàÿ òàì âå÷åðèíêà! Òîðæåñòâåííîå ñîáðàíèå - âîò áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùå ñëîâî. Èëè êàê òàì åùå ìîæíî íàçâàòü äåñÿòü ñòàðûõ ìóìèé, ñèäÿùèõ âîêðóã ñòîëà? Ñîâåò Ñòàðåéøèí? Îíà ôûðêíóëà è, íàêîíåö, ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå. Ê òîìó æå íàêîíåö-òî çà íåé çàêðûëàñü äâåðü åå ñîáñòâåííîé êâàðòèðû. 

×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå âîçâðàùåíèÿ äîìîé, â ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå óþòíîå ãíåçäûøêî, ãäå îãðîìíûé ðûæèé êîò óæå æäåò òåáÿ, ìóðëûêàåò, è òðåòñÿ ãîëîâîé îá íîãè? 

- Ïðèâåò, áîëüøîé ìàëü÷èê, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿ êîòà íà ðóêè, è îäíîâðåìåííî ñáðàñûâàÿ òóôëè. - Äàâàé-êà ìû óêðàñèì ýòî ïðîòèâíîå ïëàòüå íåñêîëüêèìè ìèëåíüêèìè êîøà÷üèìè âîëîñêàìè! Òîãäà ÿ áóäó õîòü íà ÷òî-òî ïîõîæà. Õîòÿ áû íà íàø äèâàí, êîòîðûé äàâíî âåñü â êîøà÷üåé øåðñòè. À åùå íàì ñòîèò âûïèòü ÷àþ.

Ê äâàäöàòè îäíîìó ãîäó Ãåðìèîíà äîñòèãëà ìíîãîãî. Åäâà îíà çàêîí÷èëà Õîãâàðö (òîãäà åùå ñâèðåïñòâîâàëà âîéíà ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì), åé è åùå íåñêîëüêèì ñòóäåíòàì ïðåäëîæèëè óíèêàëüíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå ñ ñîòðóäíèêàìè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ÷òîáû îñâàèâàòü ïðàêòè÷åñêèå àñïåêòû âûáðàííîãî ïîëÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòè. Îäíîâðåìåííî îíè ïðîñëóøàëè íåñêîëüêî âûáðàííûõ óíèâåðñèòåòñêèõ êóðñîâ. Ïîñëå äâóõ ëåò òàêèõ ñêîìáèíèðîâàííûõ ðàáîòû è ó÷åáû, îíè ïîëó÷èëè äèïëîìû óíèâåðñèòåòà. Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçóìååòñÿ, óñïåëà ñäåëàòü áîëüøå. Îíà íå òîëüêî ïðîñëóøàëà âåñü êóðñ, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííûé äëÿ îáû÷íûõ ñòóäåíòîâ, íî è íàïèñàëà äèññåðòàöèþ. È äàæå íå ïðîñòî äèññåðòàöèþ. Êîìáèíèðóÿ îáëàñòè ×àð, Çåëèé è Àðèôìîìàíòèêè, îíà ñîçäàëà ôóíäàìåíòàëüíûé òðóä, íà êîòîðûé óøëà òûñÿ÷à ôóòîâ ïåðãàìåíòà. Ýêçàìåíàòîðû áûëè ïîðàæåíû, êîìèññèÿ ðåøèëà ïðèñâîèòü åé ó÷åíûå ñòåïåíè ñðàçó ïî äâóì äèñöèïëèíàì - Çåëüÿì è ×àðàì. Äèññåðòàöèÿ áûëà îïóáëèêîâàíà è ïîëó÷èëà õîðîøèå îòêëèêè. Òàê êàê Ìèíèñòåðñòâî òðåáîâàëî îò ó÷àñòíèêîâ ñâîåé ïðîãðàììû îòðàáîòàòü íå ìåíåå ïÿòè ëåò â åãî ñèñòåìå, Ãåðìèîíà ðàáîòàëà â Îòäåëå Èññëåäîâàíèé è ðàáîòà åé â îñíîâíîì íðàâèëàñü. Ïëàòèëè áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî, ãîíîðàð çà êíèãó ïðèáàâèë ê ýòîìó ïðèÿòíóþ êðóãëåíüêóþ ñóììó, è îíà ñìîãëà êóïèòü ñåáå íåáîëüøóþ, íî óäîáíóþ êâàðòèðó â êîëäîâñêîé ÷àñòè ã. Êåíòåðáåðè. Åé çäåñü íðàâèëîñü, à ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê â äåíü ñâîåãî âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòèÿ îíà ïîëó÷èëà ëèöåíçèþ íà àïïàðèðîâàíèå, íå èìåëî îñîáîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, â êàêîì ãîðîäå æèòü. 

Îíà ïðèãîòîâèëà ÷àé - íàñòîÿùèé ÷àé, à íå òå îïîëîñêè, êîòîðûå åå çàñòàâèëà âûïèòü òåòÿ Àáèãàéëü - è íåñêîëüêî ñýíäâè÷åé, êîòîðûå äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëè âêóñ. Êîñîëàïñóñ ïîëó÷èë ïîëíóþ êîðìóøêó òóíöà. Îíè åëè â äðóæåëþáíîì ìîë÷àíèè, âïîëíå äîâîëüíûå òèøèíîé - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà åé äîâîëüíà - êîãäà â îêíî ñ øóìîì âëåòåëà ñîâà. 

Êîñîëàïñóñ íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîâó. Êîãäà òà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê åãî êîðìóøêå, êîò çàøèïåë.

- Ïîéäåì, - ñìåÿñü, ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåäëàãàÿ ñîâå óñòðîèòüñÿ íà ðóêå. - Äóìàþ, íàì ëó÷øå îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà êóõíþ. Òû íå çíàåøü, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí Êîñîëàïñóñ, åñëè êòî-òî ïîêóøàåòñÿ íà åãî åäó. 

Îíà ïîëîæèëà íà òàðåëêó íåìíîãî ñûðîãî ìÿñà, è íàëèëî â ÷àøêó âîäû. Ïîêà ñîâà íàñëàæäàëàñü åå ãîñòåïðèèìñòâîì, óíè÷òîæàÿ óãîùåíèå, äåâóøêà ðàñïå÷àòàëà ïèñüìî. Íà ïå÷àòè áûë ãåðá Õîãâàðöà.

- Ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî…, - áîðìîòàëà îíà ïðè ýòîì, íàõìóðèâøèñü. - Îíè æå íå ìîãóò ïðåäëîæèòü ìíå ðàáîòó. Äàìáëäîð âåäü ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò… Íàêîíåö îíà ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò è ïðî÷èòàëà:

Õîãâàðòñêàÿ øêîëà Êîëäîâñòâà è Ìàãèè 

è 

Âñåìèðíàÿ Ãèëüäèÿ Çåëüåäåëèÿ

èìåþò ÷åñòü ïðèãëàñèòü 

ìèññ Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð

íà 

Ïåðâûé Àóêöèîí Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëèé,

Êîòîðûé ïðîéäåò â Õîãâàðöå â ñðåäó 12 àâãóñòà, â 20.00.

Ôîðìà îäåæäû - ïàðàäíàÿ ìàíòèÿ

Ïðîñüáà îòâåòèòü. 

Íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, Ãåðìèîíà òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïåðå÷èòàëà ïåðãàìåíò åùå ðàç. Ñëîâà íå èçìåíèëèñü. Îíà ïðîâåðèëà ïå÷àòü. Áåç ñîìíåíèé, ïå÷àòü ïîäëèííàÿ. Åñëè áû íå ýòî, ìîæíî áûëî áû ñïèñàòü ýòî ïîñëàíèå â êàòåãîðèþ Ñàìûõ-Çàáîéíûõ-Ïðèêîëîâ Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Íî äàæå áëèçíåöû íå ñìîãëè áû ïîääåëàòü ïå÷àòü øêîëû. Òàê ÷òî âìåñòî âûøåóïîìÿíóòîé êàòåãîðèè ïðèãëàøåíèå îòïðàâèòñÿ â ìóñîðíûé ÿùèê. Ñîâà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó è íåòåðïåëèâî óõíóëà. 

- Íåò, - ðåøèòåëüíî îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà. - ß íå ñîáèðàþñü íà ýòî îòâå÷àòü. Ìîæåøü íå æäàòü. 

Ïòèöà âîçìóùåííî âñòðÿõíóëàñü è âûëåòåëà ÷åðåç êóõîííîå îêíî.

- Íåò, íó à åñëè ñåðüåçíî, - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà ñàìà ó ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé. - Êîìó ìîæåò ïðèäòè â ãîëîâó ïîêóïàòü Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé? 

****** 

- Òåáå ñîâåðøåííî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî êîãî-íèáóäü ïîêóïàòü, - íå ñîãëàøàëàñü Äæèííè. - Òû æå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî ñèäåòü, è ñìîòðåòü íà äðóãèõ. Ýòî çàáàâíî! 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. - Ñìîòðåòü êàê ëþäè, âûðÿäèâøèåñÿ â ïàðàäíûå ìàíòèè, ïóñêàþò íà âåòåð êó÷ó äåíåã. Òû óæ ìåíÿ ïðîñòè, íî ó ìåíÿ äðóãèå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü çàáàâíûì.

- Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, äîðîãàÿ ïîäðóãà, ÷òî òû, ïîõîæå, âîîáùå íå èìååøü ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü çàáàâíûì. - Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü òîëüêî ñåðäèòûì âçãëÿäîì. - Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê. Ïîðà óæå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òû âûáèðàëàñü êóäà-íèáóäü îòäîõíóòü? 

- Âûáèðàëàñü, âûáèðàëàñü! ß íå èç òåõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûì ýòî íðàâèòñÿ, íåóæåëè ýòî òàê òÿæåëî äîõîäèò äî òâîåé ðûæåé ãîëîâû? 

- Äà, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà Äæèííè. - Ãåðìèîíà, ìû äðóçüÿ, è ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðåâðàùàëàñü â çàòâîðíèêà. Ñåé÷àñ âñå ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû ìîëîäû è ó íàñ íåò äåòåé. Íî òàê áóäåò íå âå÷íî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå ñòàíó ëþáèòü òåáÿ ìåíüøå, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ ðåáåíîê, íî òîãäà ó ìåíÿ íå îñòàíåòñÿ âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà è ñèëêîì âûòàñêèâàòü òåáÿ èç òâîåé áåðëîãè. È ñ îñòàëüíûìè ïðîèçîéäåò òî÷íî òàêæå. À òû áóäåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ çàáûòîé è áðîøåííîé, è âîçíåíàâèäèøü íàñ çà ýòî. 

- È òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîéäó íà àóêöèîí, âîëøåáíûì îáðàçîì âñå èçìåíèò.

Êîãäà Äæèííè Ïîòòåð íà÷èíàëà ñåðäèòüñÿ, äàæå Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë ñòàðàëñÿ ñëåäèòü çà ñâîèìè ñëîâàìè - â ýòîì Äæèííè ïîøëà â ìàìó. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, óâèäåâ, êàê âäðóã îùåòèíèëàñü åå ïîäðóãà. - Â òâîåé æèçíè âîîáùå íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, - åñëè òû íå ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà èçìåíèòüñÿ äîëæíà òû ñàìà. È ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Åñëè òåáå èíòåðåñíî ìîå ìíåíèå, ëó÷øå áû ðàíüøå. Âñå, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ñåé÷àñ - ýòî ðàáîòà, è íåñêîëüêî äðóçåé, êîòîðûå ñêîðî óñòàíóò çà òîáîé áåãàòü. Ìû ëþáèì òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, íî ïîâåðü ìíå, òû èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàåøüñÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî ñòàëî òÿæåëîé ðàáîòîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ê ãîðëó ïîäñòóïàþò ñëåçû. Îíà âñåãäà çíàëà, ÷òî äðóçüÿì ñ íåé íåëåãêî. Íî íèêòî ðàíüøå òàê îòêðîâåííî íå ãîâîðèë åé ýòîãî ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. Ê òîìó æå, îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî Äæèííè ïðàâà.

Óâèäåâ, êàê çàáëåñòåëè ãëàçà ïîäðóãè, Äæèííè âñêî÷èëà èç êðåñëà, áðîñèëàñü ê íåé è íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü Ãåðìèîíå â ëèöî. - Èçâèíè, - òèõî ïîïðîñèëà îíà. - Íå çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà, à çà òî, êàê ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà. ß íå õîòåëà òåáÿ îáèäåòü. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò?

Òåïåðü ñëåçû óæå ñàìè òåêëè èç ãëàç. - ß… ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðîñòî… ÿ ïðîñòî íàñòîëüêî íåóâåðåííî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, - âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà. - Ýòî äî òîãî òÿæåëî… Êîãäà ÿ ðàáîòàþ èëè çàíèìàþñü, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Êíèãè íèêàê íå ìîãóò ìíå íàâðåäèòü… 

- Åñëè êîíå÷íî èõ íàïèñàë íå Òîì Ðèääëü, - çàìåòèëà Äæèííè.

- Èçâèíè, ÿ íå õîòåëà… òû æå ïîíèìàåøü? - Âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. - Ãîñïîäè! ß áåñòàêòíàÿ èäèîòêà! Êàê ÿ ìîãëà òàêîå òåáå ñêàçàòü? 

- Îé, äà ëàäíî! - Ñìåÿñü, ïðåðâàëà åå Äæèííè. - Ýòî âñå åðóíäà! ß ïðî ýòî çàáûëà ñòî ëåò íàçàä. Íî äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê. Ïî-ìîåìó, òû ïðîñòî ïîìåøàíà íà êîíòðîëå, è â ýòîì âñÿ ïðîáëåìà. Òû ëåãêî ñïðàâëÿåøüñÿ ñ êíèãàìè, ñ ðàáîòîé, äàæå ñî ñâîèì êîòîì. Íî êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèò î âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿõ, òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü òîëüêî ñàìó ñåáÿ. Òåáå ìîãóò ñäåëàòü áîëüíî, èëè áðîñèòü, èëè ÷òî-òî åùå. Ïîýòîìó òû ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü ïðîñòî îáúÿâèòü ýòè îòíîøåíèÿ íåíóæíûìè. ×ðåçâû÷àéíî íåðàçóìíûé âûõîä, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ãäå òâîÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ õðàáðîñòü? 

Ãåðìèîíà óðîíèëà ðóêè íà êîëåíè è ñ áåçûñõîäíîñòüþ â ãëàçàõ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äæèííè. - ß íå çíàþ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. - Íàâåðíîå, ïîòåðÿëà ãäå-òî ïî äîðîãå.

- Òîãäà ïîøëè åå èñêàòü, - çàÿâèëà Äæèííè, ïîäíèìàÿñü, è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó ïîäðóãå. - ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ó Ôîðòåñêüþ áûâàåò çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ õðàáðîñòü, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ïðåêðàñíîì ìîðîæåíîì. Ïîøëè, äàâàé íàïüåìñÿ øîêîëàäà, à ïîòîì ïðîøâûðíåìñÿ ïî ìàãàçèíàì. Òåáå æå íóæíà ìàíòèÿ. 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

**Ãëàâà 3.**

- Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ îäåòà ñëèøêîì íàðÿäíî? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ó Äæèííè, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïàðàäíóþ ìàíòèþ.

Ãåðìèîíó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü óãîâîðèòü íà ïîõîä ïî ìàãàçèíàì Äèàãîí-Àëëåè, íî â èòîãå îíà ïîëó÷èëà îò íåãî óäîâîëüñòâèå. Îíà êóïèëà ëåòíþþ ìàíòèþ èç òåìíî-êðàñíîãî ìóñëèíà, òóôëè â òîí, è ñóìî÷êó íà øåëêîâîì øíóðêå, êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ ñâèñàëà ñ åå çàïÿñòüÿ. Áûëî ñëèøêîì æàðêî, ÷òîáû ðàñïóñòèòü âîëîñû, êàê óãîâàðèâàëà åå Äæèííè, ïîýòîìó Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëà èõ â âûñîêóþ ïðè÷åñêó. Äàæå Äæèííè âûíóæäåíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òàê Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäèò áîëåå âçðîñëîé è óòîí÷åííîé. Êîãäà ïðè÷åñêà áûëà çàêîí÷åíà, ïîñëåäîâàë íîâûé ñïîð - íà ýòîò ðàç ïî ïîâîäó ìàêèÿæà. Ïîñëå äîëãîé áîðüáû Ãåðìèîíà ñîãëàñèëàñü òîëüêî íà ãóáíóþ ïîìàäó. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè îáå ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ ïîáåäèòåëüíèöàìè, ïîýòîìó ïðåáûâàëè â îòëè÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè. 

Îíè óñòðîèëè íàñòîÿùèé äåâè÷íèê - Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë èãðàòü çà êâèääè÷íóþ ñáîðíóþ Àíãëèè ïðîòèâ èíäèéñêîé êîìàíäû, à Ðîí âáèë ñåáå â ãîëîâó, ÷òî äîëæåí ñíà÷àëà ïîñìîòðåòü ìèð, à ïîòîì óæå ñäåëàòü êàðüåðó â ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ãäå-òî â öåíòðàëüíîé Àôðèêå. Òàê ÷òî îáà Çàùèòíèêà ìóæñêèõ ïðàâ è ñâîáîä, êàê íàçûâàëà èõ Äæèííè, èì íå ïîìåøàþò.

- Ñëèøêîì íàðÿäíî? Ìíå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ. Ïîñìîòðè íà îñòàëüíûõ. Êîíå÷íî, íåò, ìû îäåòû êàê ðàç â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñî ñëó÷àåì. Íó, ïîéäåì æå. 

- Êàê çäîðîâî ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè ê äâåðè. - Ïðàâäà, Äæèííè? Ïðîøëî öåëûõ òðè ãîäà, à íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü! 

- À ïî÷åìó ÷òî-òî äîëæíî áûëî èçìåíèòüñÿ? - ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. - Çäåñü âåäü òûñÿ÷ó ëåò íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåòñÿ. Îé, ñìîòðè, òàì Âðèòåð!

Òàì áûëà íå òîëüêî Ðèòà Âðèòåð. Êàçàëîñü, â Õîãâàðöå ñîáðàëèñü âñå. Ïî êðàéíå ìåðå òå, êòî áûë ïðèãëàøåí. Äàìáëäîð è Ñíåéï ðàçîñëàëè âîñåìüñîò ïðèãëàøåíèé, è âñå îíè áûëè ïðèíÿòû. Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó îíà ïîëó÷èëà îäíî èç íèõ - âåäü îíà íå áûëà íè áîãàòîé, íè çíàìåíèòîé. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî ñðåäè ýòîé áëèñòàþùåé òîëïû.

Îáñóäèâ øèêàðíûå óêðàøåíèÿ Ãëàâíîãî Çàëà, Äæèííè è Ãåðìèîíà ñåëè çà íåáîëüøîé ñòîëèê ñáîêó îò ïîìîñòà, îòêóäà èì ïðåêðàñíî áûëî âèäíî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà è ïðî÷èòàëà. - ×òîáû çàêàçàòü åäó è íàïèòêè, ïðèêîñíèòåñü âàøåé ïàëî÷êîé ê ñòîëó è ñêàæèòå, ÷òî âû õîòèòå ïîëó÷èòü. Íàøè äîìîâûå ýëüôû ñ ðàäîñòüþ âûïîëíÿò âàøå æåëàíèå. 

- Çâó÷èò íåïëîõî, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè è âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó. - Êðîâàâóþ Ìýðè, ïîæàëóéñòà, è íå ïåðåâîäèòå íà íåå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òîìàòíîãî ñîêà. 

Ïåðåä íåé òóò æå ïîÿâèëñÿ êîêòåéëü, è Äæèííè ñäåëàëà õîðîøèé ãëîòîê. - Äîìîâûå ýëüôû çíàþò, ÷åãî õîòÿò æåíùèíû, - óëûáíóëàñü îíà. - Äàâàé, Ãåðìèîíà, çàêàçûâàé. Èëè òû áîèøüñÿ ñìàçàòü ïîìàäó?

- Íåò, ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî êîêòåéëè ñìåøèâàåò ñàì Ñíåéï. Îí áû ïîñ÷èòàë óäà÷åé, åñëè áû åìó óäàëîñü îòðàâèòü âñåõ ãîñòåé. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, íóæíî áûòü ïîîñòîðîæíåå. Áîêàë øàìïàíñêîãî, ïîæàëóéñòà, - çàêàçàëà îíà. 

Íàêîíåö, âñå ãîñòè ðàññåëèñü ïî ìåñòàì, è çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ ãóëîì ãîëîñîâ è çâîíîì áîêàëîâ. Äæèííè è Ãåðìèîíà ïîâòîðèëè ñâîé çàêàç, äîáàâèâ ê íåìó òàðåëêó ñ âîñõèòèòåëüíûìè êàíàïå, è ðàçãëÿäûâàëè òîëïó. 

- Ñìîòðè! - çàøèïåëà Äæèííè. - Âîí òâîé íà÷àëüíèê!

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà âõîäÿùåãî â çàë Êîðíåëèóñà Ôàäæà. - ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí æåíàò, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. 

Äæèííè ôûðêíóëà. - À îí íå æåíàò. Ýòî åãî íîâàÿ ïîäðóæêà. Êàê òû ìîæåøü ýòîãî íå çíàòü, òû æå ðàáîòàåøü â ìèíèñòåðñòâå! 

- ß íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñïëåòíè, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îäíàêî âïèëàñü ãëàçàìè â ìîëîäåíüêóþ âåäüìî÷êó, ïîâèñøóþ íà ðóêå ìèíèñòðà. Âðèòåð âûêðèêíóëà ÷òî-òî, íî åå äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî îòòåñíèëè.

Î÷åâèäíî, ïîÿâëåíèå ìèíèñòðà áûëî ñèãíàëîì ê íà÷àëó, è íà ïîìîñò âûøåë Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. Çàë çàòèõ. Äèðåêòîð ïîäîøåë ê òðèáóíå. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è îáâåë ãëàçàìè ñîáðàâøèõñÿ ëþäåé. 

- Äîðîãèå ãîñòè, - íà÷àë îí. - ß ðàä ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ íà Ïåðâûé Àóêöèîí Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëèé. Õîãâàðöó âûïàëà áîëüøàÿ ÷åñòü ïðèíèìàòü ó ñåáÿ ñòîëü ïðåñòèæíîå è óíèêàëüíîå ìåðîïðèÿòèå. Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà íàêîíåö-òî âîöàðèëñÿ ìèð, ìû äîëæíû íàñëàæäàòüñÿ âñåìè îòêðûâøèìèñÿ ïåðåä íàìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè. 

Ïîñëåäîâàëà êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà. 

- ß õîòåë áû ñêàçàòü î ìíîãîì, íî êàê ëþáåçíî íàïîìíèë ìíå Õîãâàðöêèé Ìàñòåð Çåëèé è çàìåñòèòåëü ïðåäñåäàòåëÿ Âñåìèðíîé Ãèëüäèè Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ñòîèò òîëüêî ìíå íà÷àòü, è ÿ íå ìîãó ïåðåñòàòü… êàæåòñÿ, îí ñêàçàë "áîëòàòü". - Ñìåõ â çàëå. - Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí óïîòðåáèë êàêîå-òî ïîõîæåå íåëåñòíîå âûðàæåíèå. - Ñìåõ óñèëèâàåòñÿ. - Âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî â ÷åì-òî îí ïðàâ. - Ñìåõ è ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûå àïëîäèñìåíòû. - Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÿ îãðàíè÷óñü ïðåäñòàâëåíèåì ñåãîäíÿøíèõ îáúåêòîâ ïðîäàæè. Øàìèð Áåí Àêáàð, ïðåäñåäàòåëü Ãèëüäèè è Ìàñòåð Çåëèé â èíñòèòóòå Èáí-Ñèííû â Áàãäàäå! 

Íà ïîìîñòå ïîÿâèëñÿ âûñîêèé ñìóãëûé òåìíîãëàçûé êîëäóí ñ ÷åðíîé áîðîäîé. Åãî ìàíòèÿ áûëà ñøèòà â àðàáñêîì ñòèëå.

- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, çàìåñòèòåëü ïðåäñåäàòåëÿ Ãèëüäèè è ìàñòåð Çåëèé â Øêîëå Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö! 

- Ãîâîðèøü, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü? - øåïíóëà Äæèííè íà óõî Ãåðìèîíå. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü. Îíà, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà, ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ïðîôåññîðà. ×åðíûå âîëîñû, íî áåç íàìåêà íà ñàëüíîñòü. Áëåäíàÿ êîæà, íî áåç æåëòîãî îòòåíêà. Ñòðîãèé âçãëÿä, íî áîëüøå íå óãðþìûé. Îäåò ïî-ïðåæíåìó â ÷åðíîå, íî òåïåðü ýòî ìàíòèÿ èç áëàãîðîäíîãî òÿæåëîãî áàðõàòà. Ðàññëàáëåííûé. Óëûáàþùèéñÿ? Íåâåðîÿòíî. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çà÷àðîâàíà. Îíà äàæå íå ñëûøàëà èìåíà îñòàëüíûõ Ìàñòåðîâ. Â óøàõ øóìåë ìîðñêîé ïðèáîé, è îíà íå ìîãëà îòâåñòè ãëàç îò ýòîãî… äà, âåëèêîëåïíîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Îãëóøèòåëüíûé âçðûâ àïëîäèñìåíòîâ è òîë÷îê â áîê ñî ñòîðîíû Äæèííè ïðèâåë åå â ÷óâñòâà.

- ×òî? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, íàñêîëüêî ñìóùåíî äîëæíà ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäåòü.

- Ðàçâå òû íå ñëûøàëà? Ñèðèóñ áóäåò âåñòè òîðãè! Îé, ñìîòðè, îí èäåò. Áîæå ìîé, êàêîé îí êðàñèâûé, ïðàâäà? 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî êèâíóëà. - Àãà…

- Ãåðìèîíà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, òû áûëà ÷åðòîâñêè â íåãî âëþáëåíà. È ó òåáÿ âñå åùå åñòü øàíñ. 

- Âèðäæèíèÿ Ïîòòåð, ýòî áûëî ñåìü ëåò íàçàä. Ïîçâîëþ ñåáå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ ïîâçðîñëåëà. 

Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, áûâøèé çàêëþ÷åííûé, áûâøèé áåãëåö, à íûíå ãåðîé âîéíû è çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðöà, ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó, òðåáóÿ òèøèíû. Âòîðóþ ðóêó îí ïîòåðÿë â áèòâå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Âîëøåáíàÿ ìåäèöèíà èìååò ñâîè îãðàíè÷åíèÿ, è âî âðåìÿ ïîñëåäíåé áèòâû ïîòåðÿííàÿ ðóêà áûëà íå òàê óæ âàæíà, êàê ïîòåðÿííàÿ æèçíü. Ñèðèóñ ïåðåæèë ýòîò óäàð è íàñëàæäàëñÿ êàæäûì ìîìåíòîì ñâîáîäû. 

Àóêöèîí íà÷àëñÿ. Ñèðèóñ äîëæíûì îáðàçîì ðàñïèñàë äîñòîèíñòâà Àêáàðà, ïîä÷åðêíóâ, ÷òî òîò îòëè÷íî èãðàåò â ïîëî. Ó Ãåðìèîíû îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü, êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà ïðåäëàãàåìûå ñóììû. Â îñíîâíîì òîðãîâàëèñü æåíùèíû. Àêáàð äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, åãî ïðèîáðåëà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìî÷êà çà âíóøèòåëüíóþ ñóììó â äâåñòè âîñåìüäåñÿò ãàëëåîíîâ, åãî óëûáêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå, è ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè. Âåðîÿòíî, ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî íå òîëüêî ðàäîñòüþ çà ïîïîëíåíèå êàçíû Ãèëüäèè. 

Çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàë Ýðèê Ôîí Âèíêåíäîðô, èç èíñòèòóòà Ïàðàöåëüñà â Ãåéäåëüáåðãå. Äæèííè è Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëèñü, êîãäà ïûøíàÿ äàìà ñðåäíèõ ëåò ñ ïðè÷åñêîé, íàïîìèíàþùåé êëóáîê çìåé, âñêèíóëà ðóêó è çàêðè÷àëà, íå äàâ íèêîìó ðàñêðûòü ðîò. - Ïÿòü ñîòåí! Ïÿòü ñîòåí! 

- ×òî æå, - Ñèðèóñ ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë óñìåøêó. - Êòî-íèáóäü åùå? Äîëæåí âàñ ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ÷òî ó Ãðåòõåí Ôîí Âèíêåíäîðô òåìïåðàìåíò, äîñòîéíûé Îòåëëî, õîòÿ îíà âðÿä ëè ñòàíåò äóøèòü ñîáñòâåííîãî ìóæà. 

Çàë âçîðâàëñÿ õîõîòîì, è ðàçäîñàäîâàííûé Ìàñòåð èç Ãåðìàíèè ñîøåë ñ ïîìîñòà, çàíÿâ ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ æåíîé. Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà, êàê îí çàêàçàë òðîéíîé âèñêè. Îíà îáìåíÿëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Äæèííè, è õîòåëà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, êàê Ñèðèóñ íà÷àë ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñëåäóþùåãî ó÷àñòíèêà. 

- À òåïåðü ìîé äðàãîöåííûé êîëëåãà Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. - Ñèðèóñ ìàõíóë åìó ðóêîé. - Ïîäîéäè, Ñåâåðóñ, òû äîëæåí ñòîÿòü ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ. 

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðîøåë ïî ïîäèóìó. Ãåðìèîíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ îòìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî êîøà÷üÿ ãðàöèÿ íè÷óòü íå èçìåíèëàñü.

- Âûäàþùèéñÿ Ìàñòåð Çåëèé, ïðåêðàñíûé ó÷èòåëü… - âèäèìî, â çàëå áûëî íåìàëî âûïóñêíèêîâ Õîãâàðöà, è ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà âûçâàëà îäîáðèòåëüíûé ñâèñò. - … è î÷åíü ñìåëûé ÷åëîâåê. - Îãëóøèòåëüíûå àïëîäèñìåíòû. - Íî åñòü è åùå êîå-òî, äàìû è ãîñïîäà. Îäèí èç ñâîèõ òàëàíòîâ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïðÿ÷åò îò âñåõ. - Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó, ñæàâ êóëàêè. - Ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, îí îòëè÷íûé ïîâàð! - Ñìåõ è ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûå àïëîäèñìåíòû. - Îí ïðèãðîçèë ìíå, ÷òî âçîðâåò ìîé ìîòîöèêë, åñëè ÿ áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå. Ïîýòîìó ïðîäîëæàòü ÿ íå áóäó, õîòÿ äîëæåí óïîìÿíóòü, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèîáðåë íîâóþ ìàøèíó. - Ñâèñò è æåíñêèå âûêðèêè "Ïîêàòàåøü?". - Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ãîòîâèò òàê, ÷òî ëþáîé äîìîâîé ýëüô óìåð áû îò çàâèñòè. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ïðîâåñòè âûõîäíûå â åãî äîìå áóäåò âäâîéíå ïðèÿòíî. Èòàê, äàìû è ãîñïîäà, äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü âàñ - ñêîëüêî âû ìîæåòå ïðåäëîæèòü? 

Èçìåíåíèÿ, ïðîèçîøåäøèå â Ñåâåðóñå Ñíåéïå, íå îñòàëèñü íåçàìå÷åííûìè. Æåíùèíû òîðãîâàëèñü æàð÷å, ÷åì ìóæ÷èíû.

- Ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ãàëëåîíîâ! Ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ðàç, ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò äâà…

- Äâåñòè! - ðàçäàëñÿ õîëîäíûé, áàðõàòíûé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ.

Ãåðìèîíà îãëÿíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü æåíùèíó, ãîòîâóþ îòäàòü öåëîå ñîñòîÿíèå çà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ãîòîâàÿ åå âîçíåíàâèäåòü. Ýòî áûëà ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà, íî âûãëÿäåëà îíà îøåëîìèòåëüíî. Âûñîêàÿ, ñòðîéíàÿ, ñî ñòðîãîé ïðè÷åñêîé èç ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåäûõ âîëîñ. Îíà ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàëà ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íî áûëà áîëåå àðèñòîêðàòè÷íîé. Òðóäíûé êîíêóðåíò. 

- Ñïàñèáî, ìàäàì. Êòî áîëüøå? Íèêòî? Äâåñòè ãàëëåîíîâ ðàç, äâåñòè ãàëëåîíîâ äâà… 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êòî-òî ïîäíèìàåò åå ðóêó, è óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ Äæèííè - Òðèñòà! 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê øàìïàíñêîãî, ÷òîáû îòïðàçäíîâàòü ñâîþ ëåãêóþ è äåøåâî îáîøåäøóþñÿ åé (ïî Ñíåéïîâñêèì ìåðêàì) ïîáåäó. Êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà íåîæèäàííîå ïðåäëîæåíèå Ãåðìèîíû (èëè, òî÷íåå, Äæèííè), ýòî ïîòðÿñëî åå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îíà ïîäàâèëàñü øàìïàíñêèì è çàêàøëÿëàñü. 

- Òðèñòà! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñèðèóñ, ïîäìèãíóâ Ãåðìèîíå. - Êòî áîëüøå? Íèêòî? Òðèñòà ãàëëåîíîâ ðàç, òðèñòà ãàëëåîíîâ äâà, òðèñòà ãàëëåîíîâ òðè è ëîò óõîäèò î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé ìîëîäîé ëåäè â êðàñíîì.

Âñå åùå íå âåðÿ â ïðîèçîøåäøåå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äæèííè. - Òû ñïÿòèëà? Ó ìåíÿ æå íåò äåíåã, òû… òû… 

Äæèííè óñìåõíóëàñü â îòâåò. - Çàòî îíè åñòü ó Ãàððè. Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ïîäàðêîì íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ îò íàñ. 

- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿëà, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü òàêîé ïîäàðîê? - ïðîäîëæàëà íåãîäîâàòü Ãåðìèîíà. - Òû æå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î Ñíåéïå! 

- Çíàþ, çíàþ, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè, ïîõëîïàâ åå ïî ðóêå. - Êàê íå çíàòü? ß æå âèäåëà, êàê òû íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà. Íåò, íå ñìîòðåëà. Ïîæèðàëà ãëàçàìè. Íå îòðèöàé - òû ãðèôôèíäîðêà, à ãðèôôèíäîðöû íå âðóò. È çàêðîé ðîò, à òî òû âûãëÿäèøü êàê âûòàùåííàÿ èç âîäû ðûáêà. Ýòî íåêðàñèâî.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ ïîìîñòà è ïîäîøåë ê èõ ñòîëèêó, áðîñèâ ïî ïóòè óíè÷òîæàþùèé âçãëÿä ñâîåé ìàòåðè. Òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, íî âçãëÿä, äîñòàâøèéñÿ Ãåðìèîíå è Äæèííè, áûë äàæå åùå áîëåå óáèéñòâåííûì. 

- Ïîçäðàâëÿþ! - ðÿâêíóë îí è áðîñèë íà ñòîë ïåðãàìåíò. - Ïÿòíèöà, â øåñòü âå÷åðà, è áóäüòå ïóíêòóàëüíû. 

Îí ëèõî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ, íå ñêàçàâ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà.

Ãåðìèîíà ñãëîòíóëà. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí è íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Ýòî òîò ñàìûé òîí, êîòîðûé îíà ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèëà ñ áåñ÷èñëåííûõ óðîêîâ Çåëèé. Ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà âïàäåò â ñâîå îáû÷íîå ïîñëåçåëüåâîå ïîäàâëåííîå íàñòðîåíèå, Ãåðìèîíà âûïðÿìèëàñü è ñòàëà øàðèòü âçãëÿäîì ïî çàëó, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü íåâîçìóòèìûé âèä. Îíà òóò æå âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîíçèòåëüíî-÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè, èçó÷àþùèìè, íî íå âðàæäåáíûìè. Ýòî áûëà òà ñàìàÿ ïîæèëàÿ äàìà, ïðåäëîæèâøàÿ äâåñòè ãàëëåîíîâ çà Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïî ñïèíå ó íåå ïîïîëçëè ìóðàøêè, è âîëîñû íà çàòûëêå ïîäíÿëèñü äûáîì. Æåíùèíà âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàëà åå. Âåðîÿòíî, ðåçóëüòàò åå âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà êèâíóëà è óëûáíóëàñü óãîëêîì ðòà. Ãàäàÿ, ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü, Ãåðìèîíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà è ñíîâà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé ïðåäñòàâëÿë Âèíñåíòà Äåëàêðóà, äèðåêòîðà Àêàäåìèè Óãëóáëåííîãî Èçó÷åíèÿ Çåëèé â Òîðîíòî.


	4. Ãëàâà 4

**ÃËÀÂÀ 4.**

Åñëè áû áûëî âîçìîæíî îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïîäàðêà ñòîèìîñòüþ â òðè ñîòíè ãàëåîíîâ, Ãåðìèîíà, êîíå÷íî æå, ïðèäóìàëà áû ïîâîä íå ÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ýòó âñòðå÷ó. Íî â ñëîæèâøèõñÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ îòâåðòåòüñÿ îò âûõîäíûõ â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ áûëî ðàâíîçíà÷íî òîìó, ÷òîáû ñïóñòèòü òðè ñîòíè ãàëåîíîâ â òóàëåò, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íå ñïîñîáíà òàê ïîñòóïèòü. Îòêëàäûâàòü ìåðîïðèÿòèå íå ñòîèëî, îò ýòîãî ñèòóàöèÿ ìîãëà òîëüêî ñòàòü åùå õóæå. Ðàç ó íåå íå áûëî âûáîðà, áûë ñìûñë ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì, êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Ïðåäøåñòâóþùèå âûõîäíûì ïîëòîðà äíÿ îêàçàëèñü äàëåêî íå ñàìûìè ñ÷àñòëèâûìè â æèçíè Ãåðìèîíû. Ó íåå ñâîäèëî æèâîò ïðè êàæäîé ìûñëè î òîì, ñêîëüêî áåñêîíå÷íûõ ñåêóíä åé ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè â îáùåñòâå Ñíåéïà - äà ê òîìó æå â åãî äîìå, ïîìîãè åé Ìåðëèí! Äâà ïðåäñòîÿùèõ âûõîäíûõ äíÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëèñü åé îäíèì êîøìàðíûì çàòÿíóâøèìñÿ óðîêîì Çåëèé. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè ïðèõîäèëè â ãîëîâó ïðèìåðíî ðàç â äâå ñåêóíäû, òàê ÷òî âåñü ÷åòâåðã è ïî÷òè âñþ ïÿòíèöó áåäíàÿ äåâóøêà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî áîëüíîé îò ñâîèõ ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûõ ýìîöèé. 

Äà, îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà áûâøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ, è ýòî áûëî íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ìèìîëåòíûé èíòåðåñ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí è íå ñëèøêîì èçìåíèëñÿ, íî ïåðåìåíû áûëè, è íåñîìíåííûå. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî íå áûë òàêèì ÿçâèòåëüíûì! Íî ÷òî áûëî, òî áûëî, è òåïåðü åé ïðèõîäèëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñðàçó íà äâóõ ôðîíòàõ: âíåçàïíî âîçíèêøåå âëå÷åíèå óæå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íûì ïîâîäîì äëÿ ïåðåæèâàíèé, íî áûë åùå è ñòðàõ ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí ìîæåò îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íåé íà ñâîåé òåððèòîðèè.

Äæèííè, âñå åùå ñêó÷àþùàÿ áåç ìóæà, íàñòîÿëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà îòïðîñèëàñü ñ ðàáîòû â ÷åòâåðã ïîñëå îáåäà äëÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïîõîäà çà ïîêóïêàìè. - Âîò óâèäèøü, òû ïî÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ óâåðåííåé, åñëè êóïèøü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íîâåíüêîå, - ïîîáåùàëà îíà.

- Íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îò ýòîãî ÿ äîëæíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ óâåðåííåå, - ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîòåñòîâàòü Ãåðìèîíà, íî Äæèííè ñëóøàòü íè÷åãî íå ñòàëà è óòàùèëà åå íà Äèàãîí-Àëëåþ.

Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü - â ÷åì-òî Äæèííè áûëà ïðàâà. Õîòÿ îíà è íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ìåíåå èñïóãàííîé, çàòî íåëîâêîñòè ïîóìåíüøèëîñü. Íà ðàáîòó îíà âñåãäà õîäèëà â ôîðìåííîé ìàíòèè, äîìà â äæèíñàõ è êàêîì-íèáóäü áåñôîðìåííîì ñâèòåðå. Â ãîñòè îíà õîäèëà ðåäêî, è â îñíîâíîì ê ñòàðûì äðóçüÿì, êîòîðûå çíàëè åå äåñÿòü ëåò è íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ íà îäåæäó. Ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî òðÿïêè íå èìåþò â æèçíè íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Íî ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå, ÷òî íà íåå ñìîòðèò ìóæ÷èíà, ê êîòîðîìó îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êðîìå ñòðàõà, åùå è íåêîòîðîå âëå÷åíèå, îíà áûëà óæå íå íàñòîëüêî òâåðäà â ñâîèõ óáåæäåíèÿõ. 

Èòàê, îíè âûøëè îò ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, óâåøàííûå ñóìêàìè è ïàêåòàìè, è íàïðàâèëèñü âíèç ïî óëèöå â ñàëîí Ãëàäðåãîâ, ÷òîáû ïîäîáðàòü êðàñèâîå íèæíåå áåëüå, îáóâü è äðóãóþ îäåæäó, êîòîðîé íå áûëî â ìàãàçèíå, ñïåöèàëèçèðóþùåìñÿ íà ìàíòèÿõ. Äæèííè óäàëîñü óáåäèòü Ãåðìèîíó îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå èçûñêàííîå, ÷åì ïðîñòîå õëîï÷àòîáóìàæíîå áåëüå. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ïëàíèðóåøü íè ïåðåä êåì ðàçäåâàòüñÿ, íî â ýòîì òû íå áóäåøü áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñëó÷àéíî òåáÿ óâèäèò. Åùå îíè êóïèëè äâà ëåòíèõ ïëàòüÿ, áðþêè, þáêó (Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîÿëà, ÷òîáû îíà íå áûëà êîðîòêîé) è òðè ïàðû òóôåëü.

Íàêîíåö ó íèõ çàêîí÷èëèñü è äåíüãè è ñèëû, è ïîäðóãè ðåøèëè îòïðàâèòü ïîêóïêè ê Ãåðìèîíå è ïîîáåäàòü â "Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå", ïîòîìó ÷òî îáå íå íàõîäèëè â ñåáå æåëàíèÿ ãîòîâèòü. Âå÷åðîì Äæèííè ïðîâîäèëà Ãåðìèîíó äîìîé, ïîìîãëà ñîáðàòüñÿ è âçÿëà ê ñåáå Êîñîëàïñóñà. Ãåðìèîíà áîÿëàñü îñòàâèòü ñâîåãî ëþáèìöà îäíîãî íà âñå âûõîäíûå, íî áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ïðèäåò â âîñòîðã, åñëè åãî ãîñòüÿ çàÿâèòñÿ ñ êîòîì, ÷åé õàðàêòåð íå óëó÷øèòñÿ îò íåçíàêîìîé îáñòàíîâêè. 

Ïÿòíèöà ïîðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíó ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûì ñî÷åòàíèåì ìèíóò, êàæóùèõñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûìè, è óäèâèòåëüíî êîðîòêèõ ÷àñîâ. Îíà è îïîìíèòüñÿ íå óñïåëà, êàê îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî óæå áåç ÷åòâåðòè øåñòü. Âäîõíóâ ïîãëóáæå, îíà âçÿëà ñóìêó, îáâåëà ïðîùàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì êâàðòèðó (âäðóã îíà áîëüøå íèêîãäà åå íå óâèäèò) è àïïàðèðîâàëà. 

Âèä, îòêðûâøèéñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, êîãäà îíà ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëàñü íà ìåñòå íàçíà÷åíèÿ, çàñòàâèë åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå. Îíà îæèäàëà óâèäåòü ÷òî-òî óðîäëèâîå â ãîòè÷åñêîì ñòèëå, ñ áàøíÿìè, ãîðãóëüÿìè è ïîäâàëàìè, â êîòîðûõ äî ñèõ ïîð íå çàòèõëî ýõî êðèêîâ ïûòàåìûõ óçíèêîâ. Íî äîì îêàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî èíûì. Ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí åé ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Êðàñèâîå ïîìåñòüå â Åëèçàâåòèíñêîì ñòèëå ñðåäè çåëåíûõ õîëìîâ. Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî èíîãäà áûâàåò ïðèÿòíî îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îæèäàíèÿ íå îïðàâäàëèñü. Íàáðàâøèñü ðåøèìîñòè, îíà ïîøëà ïî çàñûïàííîé ãðàâèåì òðîïèíêå ê äâåðè. 

Áåç îäíîé ìèíóòû øåñòü. Îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü ïîÿâèòüñÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó ðàíüøå íàçíà÷åííîãî âðåìåíè, ïîýòîìó íà÷àëà îòñ÷èòûâàòü ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû. ×åòûðå… òðè… äâà… îäèí. Îíà ïîäíÿëà òÿæåëûé äâåðíîé ìîëîòîê è… äàæå íå óñïåëà îïóñòèòü åãî íà äåðåâÿííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, êàê äâåðü îêàçàëàñü îòêðûòîé. Çà íåé ñòîÿë ïîæèëîé äîìîâûé ýëüô, ïðè÷åì Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñòðàøíî íåðâíè÷àë. 

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, - ïðèâåòëèâî ñêàçàëà îíà - äîìîâûå ýëüôû ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëèñü åå ñëàáûì ìåñòîì. - ß Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï äîëæåí ìåíÿ æäàòü.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, - ïèñêíóë ýëüô. - Âõîäèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß Ïèããè. Õîçÿèí Ñåâåðóñ ñåé÷àñ çàíÿò, íî ìèññèñ Ñíåéï æäåò âàñ â áèáëèîòåêå.

Ïðÿíèê - êíóò - è ñíîâà ïðÿíèê. Îõ, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ îäíîé êîðîòêîé ôðàçû. Îí çàíÿò, çíà÷èò ó íåå åñòü âðåìÿ ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ è ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. Ó íåãî åñòü æåíà - ýòî âûçâàëî ó íåå íåîæèäàííóþ è íåïðèÿòíóþ âñïûøêó ðåâíîñòè. Íî çàòî çäåñü åñòü áèáëèîòåêà. 

- Òàê âû âîéäåòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. - Êîíå÷íî. Èçâèíè, ÿ… ÿ ïðîñòî çàäóìàëàñü. 

Õîëë âûãëÿäåë âåëè÷åñòâåííî. Ìðàìîðíûé ïîë, îãðîìíûå çåðêàëà íà ìðàìîðíûõ ñòîëèêàõ, äðàïèðîâêè â ñòèëå ðåíåññàíñà… Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî äâà ñ ïîëîâèíîé äíÿ â òàêîì äîìå ñòîÿò òîãî, ÷òîáû íàä íåé ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîñìåÿëèñü. Åñëè åãî æåíà õîòÿ áû íàïîëîâèíó ïðèÿòíåå… 

-

ß áåðó âàøè âåùè, ìèññ, è ïîêàçûâàþ âàì áèáëèîòåêó. 

Âñå åùå îøåëîìëåííàÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ è ñòðàõà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà âñëåä çà Ïèããè ê ðåçíîé äâåðè íà íèæíèé ýòàæ. È ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç íåå, î÷óòèëàñü â ðàþ. Îíà äàæå íå óñëûøàëà, êàê çà íåé çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîãëà òîëüêî ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü. Ñìîòðåòü íà òûñÿ÷è êíèã, ðàññòàâëåííûõ íà ïîëêàõ, çàêðûâàþùèõ ñòåíû äî ñàìîãî ïîòîëêà. Êàê áóäòî ïðèòÿãèâàåìàÿ ìàãíèòîì, îíà ïîøëà ê áëèæàéøåé ïîëêå… 

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, è äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóëà îò èñïóãà. Êàê îáû÷íî, âèä áîëåå ÷åì äâóõ êíèã â êîìíàòå ïîëíîñòüþ çàñòàâëÿë åå çàáûòü î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ÷åãî-ëèáî è êîãî-ëèáî â ýòîì ìèðå. Ñ îò÷àÿííî áüþùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ è ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ îáúåêòîì ñâîåé íåîæèäàííîé ðåâíîñòè. Ïðîòÿíóòàÿ ïðàâàÿ ðóêà çàìåðëà íà ïîëïóòè. 

- Âû… âû… 

- Äà, âû âèäåëè ìåíÿ íà àóêöèîíå, è äà, ÿ ìàòü Ñåâåðóñà, - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàëà æåíùèíà. Â ýòîé óëûáêå áûëî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, íî Ãåðìèîíà, ñëèøêîì óâëå÷åííàÿ ïåðåâàðèâàíèåì èíôîðìàöèè, ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà. 

- ß…èçâèíèòå, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ÿ íàâåðíîå ìîãó ïîêàçàòüñÿ î÷åíü íåëîâêîé è íåâîñïèòàííîé. Ïðîñòî ó âàñ òàêîé êðàñèâûé äîì, è òàêàÿ áèáëèîòåêà… äà òóò åùå ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï æåíàò… à ïîòîì îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íåæåíàò… Äîáðûé âå÷åð, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïðîòÿíóòóþ åé ðóêó, îò÷àÿííî ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ çà ãëóïåéøåå ïîâåäåíèå.

- Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ ê íàì, êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåò. Ñåé÷àñ åìó ïðèøëîñü ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ… íåáîëüøèì íåäîðàçóìåíèåì. Ñàäèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà. - Îíà ïîêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíå íà êðåñëî ðÿäîì ñ êàìèíîì, îêîëî êîòîðîãî ñòîÿë íàêðûòûé äëÿ ÷àåïèòèÿ ñòîëèê. - Íåäàâíî íàì äîñòàëñÿ â íàñëåäñòâî îò äàëüíèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ äîìîâûé ýëüô, è ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî ýòî íåñ÷àñòíîå ñîçäàíèå äîñòàâèò íàì ìíîãî íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Óìà íå ïðèëîæó, êàê îí óõèòðèëñÿ ïîïàñòü â ëàáîðàòîðèþ Ñåâåðóñà, íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì - îí óðîíèë ÷òî-òî â êèïÿùèé êîòåë. Îí âçîðâàëñÿ - êîòåë, à íå ýëüô, - óòî÷íèëà æåíùèíà, íàïîëíÿÿ Ãåðìèîíèíó ÷àøêó, - è òåïåðü ó íåñ÷àñòíîãî íåãîäíèêà âñå ñèìïòîìû îòðàâëåíèÿ. Íàäåþñü, Ñåâåðóñ åãî âûëå÷èò. 

- Åñëè âû åùå íèêàê åãî íå íàçâàëè, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áåçóñïåøíî ñðàæàÿñü ñ óëûáêîé ïðè ìûñëè î íåïðèÿòíîñòÿõ, ñâàëèâøèõñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, - åìó áû î÷åíü ïîäîøëî èìÿ Íåâèë. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü, è Ãåðìèîíó ïîðàçèëî ñõîäñòâî ìåæäó ìàòåðüþ è ñûíîì. Îíî áûëî ïî÷òè ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûì. Õîòÿ ìîðùèíêè âîêðóã ãëàç ïîæèëîé âåäüìû ïîäñêàçûâàëè, ÷òî îíà ñìååòñÿ ãîðàçäî ÷àùå, ÷åì åå ìðà÷íûé ñûí. Ýòî ïîäîçðåíèå ïîäòâåðäèëîñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà åé î Íåâèëå.

- Äà, - ñêàçàëà îíà, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ õèõèêàòü, - íó êîíå÷íî, òåïåðü ÿ âñïîìíèëà. ß äóìàþ, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì ìîã áû áîðîòüñÿ ñ ìèññ Âðèòåð çà ñîìíèòåëüíóþ ÷åñòü ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ãëàâíûì âðàãîì Ñåâåðóñà. È äîâîëüíî äîëãî îí áû ïîáåæäàë. Ïîòîì ýòà êîøìàðíàÿ æåíùèíà âñå æå âûøëà áû íà ïåðâîå ìåñòî. Âû æå ïîìíèòå, ñêîëüêî ñòàòåé ïîÿâëÿëîñü ñðàçó ïîñëå êîíöà âîéíû? Òàê âîò îíà èìåëà íàãëîñòü ñïðîñèòü ó ñûíà, ÷òî îí ïðåäïî÷èòàåò - ïëàâêè èëè áîêñåðû - ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî æåíñêîé àóäèòîðèè. 

- Áîæå, à ÿ ýòîãî íå ÷èòàëà, - ñêâîçü ñìåõ ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Èç ÷åãî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü âûâîä, ÷òî âû íå ÷èòàåòå "Âåäüìîïîëèòåí", - çàêëþ÷èëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå íåò. À êàê âû äîãàäàëèñü? 

- Ïîíèìàåòå, Ñåâåðóñ íåïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî áðÿêíóë ÷òî-òî âðîäå: "ß íå ñîáèðàþñü îòâå÷àòü íà ïîäîáíûå ãëóïûå âîïðîñû, òàê ÷òî âàøà æåíñêàÿ àóäèòîðèÿ ìîæåò ïðîâåñòè ãîëîñîâàíèå". Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî çàòêíóë åé ðîò ñâîèì çíàìåíèòûì ñàðêàçìîì, íî Ðèòà óõâàòèëàñü çà ýòó èäåþ. Â ñëåäóþùåì âûïóñêå "Âåäüìîïîëèòåíà" áûëè îïóáëèêîâàíû ðåçóëüòàòû ãîëîñîâàíèÿ. 85 ïðîöåíòîâ ïðîãîëîñîâàëî çà áîêñåðû. 

- Äóìàþ, îí äîãàäàëñÿ îêðóæèòü äîì êàêîé-íèáóäü ñåòêîé, íå ïðîïóñêàþùåé ñîâ, - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

-

Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ íåò. È ãëàâíîå, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîñòî î÷åíü çàáàâíî, è ÿ äàæå íå ïîïûòàëàñü ñêðûòü îò íåãî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ. Îí òàê ðàçîçëèëñÿ… Íî äàâàéòå ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèì î âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïî÷åìó âû ïîäíèìàëè öåíó çà Ñåâåðóñà? 

- ß…, - Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò. Ñ âå÷åðà ñðåäû, ðèñóÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé óæàñàþùèå êàðòèíû ïðåäñòîÿùèõ âûõîäíûõ, îíà íå ïåðåñòàâàëà ñïðàøèâàòü ñåáÿ î òîì, êàêèå ÷óâñòâà îíà èñïûòûâàåò ê áûâøåìó ó÷èòåëþ. È ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ñàìà ýòîãî íå çíàåò. Èëè, ñêîðåå, çíàåò, íî áîèòñÿ ñåáå â ýòîì ïðèçíàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë åé è Ðîíó î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï - øïèîí, îíà íà÷àëà óâàæàòü åãî. Êîãäà îíà îêàçàëàñü ñâèäåòåëüíèöåé åãî õðàáðîñòè â ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, óâàæåíèå ïåðåðîñëî â âîñõèùåíèå. À äâà äíÿ íàçàä îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âëå÷åíèå, õîòÿ è íå õîòåëà ýòîãî ïðèçíàòü. Ê òîìó æå, öåíó-òî ïîäíèìàëà íå îíà, ÷òî âîîáùå áûëî òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü. Õîòÿ, åñëè áû ó íåå áûëè äåíüãè, ìîæåò… 

- Ìîæåò áûòü âàì ñòàíåò ëåã÷å, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî íå ïûòàþñü ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ êàæäîé èç æåíùèí, èíòåðåñóþùèõñÿ ìîèì ñûíîì?

- À ÷òî…, - Ãåðìèîíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íî ëîæêà, êîòîðîé îíà ïîìåøèâàëà ÷àé, âñå âðåìÿ çâÿêàëà ïî êðóæêå. - Ýòî íàñòîëüêî çàìåòíî? 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà êîëåíî äåâóøêå. - Ãðèôôèíäîð, äà? ß òàê è äóìàëà. Âû âñå ñîâåðøåííî íå óìååòå ñêðûâàòü ýìîöèè. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âû áîèòåñü ïîãóáèòü ñâîþ áåññìåðòíóþ äóøó, åñëè õîòÿ áû ðàç ñêàæåòå íåïðàâäó. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, Ñåâåðóñ ñëèçåðèíåö, ýòîãî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî. ×òî æå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, êàê âû ñ÷èòàåòå, õâàòèò âàì 48-ìè ÷àñîâ è ñîþçíèêà-ñëèçåðèíöà? 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû óïàëà ÷åëþñòü. - Âû æå íå… Íó, âû æå íå èìååòå â âèäó, ÷òî… Ïî÷åìó âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ… 

- Âûïåéòå åùå ÷àþ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, è ïîïðîáóéòå ýòîò øîêîëàäíûé áèñêâèò. Åãî èñïåêëà Ïèããè. Î÷åíü âêóñíî, è ê òîìó æå øîêîëàä óñïîêàèâàåò íåðâû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîðíî âçÿëà ïèðîæíîå. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï íå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàëà. Îíè è ïðàâäà áûëè âåëèêîëåïíû. 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ñ óëûáêîé èçó÷àëà ñèäÿùóþ ïåðåä íåé âçâîëíîâàííóþ äåâóøêó, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåãêà óñïîêîèâøóþñÿ ïîñëå âòîðîãî áèñêâèòà. - Âîïðîñ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íå â òîì, ÷åãî õî÷ó ÿ, à â òîì, ÷åãî õîòèòå âû. Åñëè ó âàñ åñòü èíòåðåñ ê ìîåìó ñûíó, ÿ îõîòíî ïîìîãó âàì. Òåì áîëåå ó ìåíÿ åñòü âñå îñíîâàíèÿ ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî îí íå îñòàíåòñÿ ðàâíîäóøåí ê âàøèì ÷àðàì. 

Ãåðìèîíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñîáåñåäíèöó, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî êðàñíååò, è ñòàðàÿñü êàê-òî óñïîêîèòü îò÷àÿííî êîëîòÿùååñÿ ñåðäöå. - ×òî çàñòàâëÿåò âàñ òàê äóìàòü, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï? 

Íà ëèöå ïîæèëîé äàìû ïîÿâèëàñü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñàìîäîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà. - ß õîðîøî çíàþ ñâîåãî ñûíà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Îí ïîñòîÿííî âîð÷àë, ÷òî åãî âûõîäíûå èñïîð÷åíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî â äîìå áóäåò òîð÷àòü ýòà íàäîåäëèâàÿ âñåçíàéêà. À ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí òîëüêî èçîáðàæàåò ðàçäðàæåíèå. Êîãäà åìó ÷òî-òî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó íå íðàâèòñÿ, îí ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â ëåäÿíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Íî âû òàê è íå ðàññêàçàëè î ñåáå. 

- ß…, - ïîñòàâèâ íà ñòîë ñâîþ ÷àøêó, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü íè÷åãî íå ñêðûâàòü. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíè ñ ìàòåðüþ Ñíåéïà ïîíðàâèëèñü äðóã äðóãó, è äåâóøêà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå íå áóäóò íè âûñìåèâàòü, íè ïðåçèðàòü, óñëûøàâ ïðàâäó. - Ìíå õîòåëîñü áû îòâåòèòü ÷åñòíî, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - íî ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èòñÿ. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï êèâíóëà. - ß áû î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, åñëè áû ó âàñ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ãîâîðèòü î ÷óâñòâàõ âñåãäà íåëåãêî. Òàê ÷òî ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå òî, ÷òî âû õîòåëè áû ìíå ñêàçàòü. 

Ê áîëüøîìó óäèâëåíèþ, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàññêàçàëà áû ìèññèñ Ñíåéï âñþ èñòîðèþ ñâîåé æèçíè. Âîáùåì-òî, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî îíà ðàññêàçàòü íå ìîãëà… - ß íå âèäåëà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñ êîíöà âîéíû. Â òî âðåìÿ îí áûë âå÷íî ðàçäðàæåííûì, õìóðûì, ÿçâèòåëüíûì óáëþ…, - îíà ñíîâà âñïûõíóëà è áðîñèëà óìîëÿþùèé âçãëÿä íà ñîáåñåäíèöó. 

- ß çíàþ, êàêèì óáëþäêîì îí ìîæåò áûòü. Îí ìîé ñûí, ÿ ãîðÿ÷î åãî ëþáëþ, íî ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ åãî íåäîñòàòêè. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, áûë óæàñíûì ó÷èòåëåì. 

- Îí íàâîäèë íà íàñ óæàñ. - Ïðèçíàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. - Èíîãäà îí áûë ïðîñòî áåñïîùàäåí. Êîíå÷íî, êîãäà ÿ ñòàëà ñòàðøå, ÿ íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, ïî÷åìó îí òàê âåë ñåáÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí íèêîãäà ìíå íå íðàâèëñÿ, äàæå ïîñëå âîéíû. Íè÷åãî áîëüøåãî, ÷åì óâàæåíèå çà õðàáðîñòü è ìóæåñòâî. Íî êîãäà ÿ óâèäåëà åãî äâà äíÿ íàçàä…, - îíà óìîëêëà ïðè ýòîì âîñïîìèíàíèè.

- Íó è? - îñòîðîæíî ïîäòîëêíóëà åå ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. 

- ß çàìåòèëà, êàê îí èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí êàçàëñÿ òàêèì… ñïîêîéíûì. Íå íàïðÿæåííûì, êàê ðàíüøå. Èíòåðåñíûì ïî-ñâîåìó. Êàê áóäòî îí ñáðîñèë êàêóþ-òî çàùèòíóþ îáîëî÷êó. Ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå… ýòî òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü… ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñìîã áû ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü. Î÷åíü ðåäêî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ëþäè, ñïîñîáíûå ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü, - äîáàâèëà äåâóøêà ñ ãîðå÷üþ â ãîëîñå. 

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âàøó äèññåðòàöèþ îí ïîíÿë, è î÷åíü âûñîêî îöåíèë, - ñîîáùèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. - Îí… ÷èòàë ìîþ äèññåðòàöèþ?

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ áûë îäíèì èç ðåöåíçåíòîâ. Îí íàïèñàë âîñòîðæåííûé îòçûâ è íåìåäëåííî ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ èçäàòåëüñòâîì Êýáèäæ& Õîëìñ, ïîñîâåòîâàâ èì îáÿçàòåëüíî îïóáëèêîâàòü âàøó ðàáîòó.

- Òàê ýòî áûë îí? ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëà èäåÿ ïðîôåññîðà Áåíåäèêòà… ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. ß íèêîãäà íå áëàãîäàðèëà åãî… 

- È êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ âàì ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ýòî ñäåëàòü, - ñ óëûáêîé çàãîâîðùèêà ïðåðâàëà åå ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. - Ïîæàëóé, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîêàæó âàì âàøè êîìíàòû. Óæèí â ïîëîâèíå âîñüìîãî, òàê ÷òî ó âàñ äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû… ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëàñü èç êðåñëà è ïîâåëà âñå åùå îøàðàøåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó ê âûõîäó èç áèáëèîòåêè. 


	5. Ãëàâà 5

**Ãëàâà 5.**

Ïåðåä óæèíîì êàæäûé çàíèìàëñÿ ñâîèì äåëîì. 

***** 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, íàïîèâ ïðîòèâîÿäèåì íîâîãî ýëüôà, âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ñâîè êîìíàòû íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äâåðåé êîìíàò, îòâåäåííûõ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàííóþ ïóñòîòó â æåëóäêå. Îí íå áûë ãîëîäåí, õîòÿ ïîçàâòðàêàë î÷åíü ëåãêî. Ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí íå áûë è ðàçäðàæåí. Âçäîõíóâ, Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü ñâîåé êîìíàòû. Äî óæèíà îñòàëñÿ ÷àñ. Âïîëíå õâàòèò, ÷òîáû ïðèíÿòü âàííó, ïîäóìàë îí. Ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà âñåãäà ïîìîãàëà åìó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ è ïîäóìàòü. 

Ñâîþ ðàáî÷óþ ìàíòèþ îí îñòàâèë â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Ñåâåðóñ íàïîëíèë âàííó, ñíÿë áðþêè è ðóáàøêó, è ïîñëå íåäîëãèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé äîáàâèë â âîäó ýêñòðàêò ñîñíû è íåìíîãî ëàâàíäû. Ýòî óñïîêîèò åãî è ïîçâîëèò ëåã÷å äûøàòü…- âåäü â ëàáîðàòîðèè åìó ïðèøëîñü âäîõíóòü âåñüìà ÿäîâèòûå èñïàðåíèÿ. Ðàçäåâøèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Ïî÷åìó òîëüêî æåíùèíû … Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ. Ñíà÷àëà ïîäóìàé î òîì, ÷åãî èìåííî òû õî÷åøü. Î òîì, ÷åãî õî÷åò îíà, òû óçíàåøü, êîãäà óâèäèøü åå. Ó òåáÿ âïåðåäè âñå âûõîäíûå. Âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè. Èëè ñëèøêîì ìíîãî - â çàâèñèìîñòè îò ðåçóëüòàòîâ òâîèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé. 

Íàñëàæäàÿñü êàæäûì ìîìåíòîì, îí ìåäëåííî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â âîäó, è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ëåæàë, ðàññëàáèâøèñü è ñîãðåâàÿñü. Ýòî íàñëàæäåíèå îí íà÷àë ïîçâîëÿòü ñåáå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî. Îòñóòñòâèå òåïëà áûëî òîëüêî ÷àñòüþ íàêàçàíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí ñàì ñåáå íàçíà÷èë íà äîëãèå ãîäû. Ñåé÷àñ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëî â äðóãîé æèçíè. Ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê, Ñíåéï íà÷àë àíàëèçèðîâàòü ñâîå îòíîøåíèå ê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

***** 

Ãåðìèîíà óæå ðàñïàêîâàëà âåùè è òåïåðü èçó÷àëà îáñòàíîâêó. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî åé ïðåäîñòàâÿò êîìíàòó äëÿ ãîñòåé, íî ïîëó÷èëà íàñòîÿùóþ êâàðòèðó. Ñ ãîñòèíîé, ñïàëüíåé, âàííîé è ãàðäåðîáíîé. Øòîðû, êîâðû, îáèâêà ñòóëüåâ è ïîëîã íàä êðîâàòüþ áûëè ëåäÿíîãî ñâåòëî-ãîëóáîãî îòòåíêà. Òêàíü ïîðòüåð áûëà ðàñøèòà óçîðîì èç ïåðåïëåòåííûõ ëèëèé è îëèâêîâûõ âåòâåé, îáðàçîâàâøèõ êëàññè÷åñêèé áëàãîðîäíûé ðèñóíîê. Òîò æå ìîòèâ ïîâòîðÿëñÿ â ïîëîãå è òÿæåëîì ïîêðûâàëå íà êðîâàòè. Âïå÷àòëåíèå êëàññè÷åñêîé è ñòðîãîé îáñòàíîâêè óñèëèâàëîñü ïðè âçãëÿäå íà ìåáåëü ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà ñ ñåðåáðÿíûìè ðó÷êàìè. Çàãëÿíóâ â âàííóþ, Ãåðìèîíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ñòèëü ñîõðàíåí è òàì, ðàçâå ÷òî ñèíèé öâåò áûë ÿð÷å, ÷òî ñîçäàâàëî áîëåå òåïëóþ àòìîñôåðó. 

Çàêîí÷èâ ñâîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ, îíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä íàñóùíîé ïðîáëåìîé - âî ÷òî îäåòüñÿ ê óæèíó. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñêàçàëà åé, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ óæèíà â ñåìåéíîì êðóãó íè îíà, íè Ñåâåðóñ íå ëþáèëè îäåâàòüñÿ ñëèøêîì îôèöèàëüíî, ïîýòîìó Ãåðìèîíà ìîæåò áûòü ñâîáîäíîé â ñâîåì âûáîðå. Ãåðìèîíà è áåç òîãî áûëà àáñîëþòíî âûáèòà èç êîëåè óãîòîâàííûì åé ïðèåìîì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî åå íåðâû áóêâàëüíî çâåíåëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Òåïåðü æå îíà àáñîëþòíî ðàñòåðÿëàñü. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî áóäåò ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ Äæèííè ÷åðåç êàìèí è ñïðîñèòü ó íåå. 

- Òàê áûñòðî? - óñìåõíóëàñü Äæèííè. - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà îáî âñåì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è î ñâîåé ïðîáëåìå ñ îäåæäîé. 

Äæèííè ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòüñÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Îíà ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî íàõìóðèëà ëîá è, íàêîíåö, ñêàçàëà. - Íèêàêèõ ìàíòèé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ñåãîäíÿ. Íàäåíü êàêîå-íèáóäü ïëàòüå èç òåõ, ÷òî ìû êóïèëè. Òî, ðîçîâî-ëèëîâîå. Ïðè ñâåòå ñâå÷åé îíî äîëæíî âûãëÿäåòü ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî. È òîò çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñåðûé êîìïëåêò áåëüÿ. Òàê, íó è ñâåòëûå òóôåëüêè. Îíè áåç êàáëóêà, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû áóäåøü íåðâíè÷àòü. Âîëîñû îáÿçàòåëüíî íàâåðõ. Ìû æå õîòèì, ÷òîáû îí ïîëþáîâàëñÿ íà òâîè ïëå÷è è øåþ, ïðàâäà? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóãó, çàäóì÷èâî ïîêóñûâàÿ ãóáó. - À ýòî ïëàòüå íå ñëèøêîì îòêðûòîå? 

- Îòêðûòîå, íî î÷åíü íåâèííîå. Äà, è, ïîæàëóéñòà, íåìíîãî áëåñêà äëÿ ãóá - òåìíî-ðîçîâûé. Ñ ýòèì ïëàòüåì îí áóäåò ñìîòðåòüñÿ ïîòðÿñàþùå. 

Ãåðìèîíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà. - Ëàäíî, Äæèííè, ÿ òàê è ñäåëàþ. Ñêðåñòè ïàëüöû. 

*****

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï áûëà óâëå÷åíà ðàçãîâîðîì ñ ìóæåì, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ òåðïåëèâî äîæèäàëñÿ åå âîçâðàùåíèÿ. 

- Íó íàêîíåö-òî! - âîñêëèêíóë îí. - ß óæ äóìàë, òû íèêîãäà íå âåðíåøüñÿ.

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà, - Ïîæàëóé, ìíå íóæíî ñìåíèòü ïîðòðåò äÿäþøêè Àíòîíèóñà, ÷òîáû òû ìîã ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, êîãäà çàõî÷åøü. Êàê íàñ÷åò Turner? Îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ? 

- Íåò, - îòâåòèë îí. - Îòòóäà âñå âèäíî êàê â òóìàíå. ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë Âàëüäìþëëåðà ñ åãî õîðîøåé ïîãîäîé. ß áû ìîã ïðîñòî òèõîíüêî ïîñèäåòü â òåíè.

- Õîðîøî, Âàëüäìþëëåð. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îáñóæäàòü äîñòîèíñòâà íàøèõ êàðòèí. Òû õîòåë óñëûøàòü î íàøåé ãîñòüå. - Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë.- Îíà î÷àðîâàòåëüíà. Íå âîïëîùåíèå êðàñîòû. Íî îíà ìèëàÿ è ÿðêàÿ. Ãðèôôèíäîðêà. - Ãåäðèàí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. - Íåò-íåò, ãðèôôèíäîðêà â õîðîøåì ñìûñëå. Íå ìîæåò ñîâðàòü, äàæå åñëè åå îò ýòîãî áóäåò çàâèñåòü åå æèçíü. Îíà î÷åíü íåóâåðåííà â ñåáå è åäâà ëè èìååò áîëüøîé îïûò â ïëàíå îáùåíèÿ ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè, åñëè èìååò âîîáùå êàêîé-òî. È, ÷òî âàæíåå âñåãî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà âñåðüåç óâëå÷åíà íàøèì ñûíîì. 

- À îí äåëàåò âèä, ÷òî åãî ðàçäðàæàåò åå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Íåïëîõî äëÿ íà÷àëà. 

- Òî÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Êàññàíäðà. - Íî ÿ òåáÿ óâåðÿþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò íåïðîñòî. Õîòÿ ÿ íàó÷èëàñü êîå-÷åìó íà ñâîèõ ïðîøëûõ îøèáêàõ è íè çà ÷òî íå ïðîÿâëþ ñâîåé ñèìïàòèè ê íåé. Òàê ÿ åãî òîëüêî îòïóãíó îò íåå. ß ïîñòóïëþ ïî-äðóãîìó - ñäåëàþ âèä, ÷òî îíà ìíå íåïðèÿòíà. Ýòî ðàçáóäèò â íåì ãëóáîêî ñïðÿòàííûå ðûöàðñêèå èíñòèíêòû. 

*****

Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû Ãåðìèîíà íåíàâèäåëà ñåáÿ. Îíà íàïîìèíàëà ñåáå îãðîìíóþ ñîðîêîíîæêó, êîòîðàÿ ïûòàëàñü ðåøèòü, ñ êàêîé íîãè íà÷àòü äâèæåíèå. Îòâðàòèòåëüíîå è æàëêîå íàñåêîìîå. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îíà ïûòàëàñü ðåøèòü, êîãäà èìåííî åé íóæíî ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà óæèíå. Îíà óæå ïî÷òè ðåøèëà ñíîâà ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñ Äæèííè, íî óäåðæàëàñü. Äæèííè ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî îíà ñîâñåì ñïÿòèëà. Åé íóæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ñàìîé. Èòàê, óñëîâèÿ çàäà÷è. 

Âî-ïåðâûõ, îíà õîòåëà ïðîèçâåñòè õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Âî-âòîðûõ, îíà íå õîòåëà îñòàâàòüñÿ â ñòîëîâîé íàåäèíå ñî Ñíåéïîì. Â-òðåòüèõ, îíà íå õîòåëà ïîêàçàòüñÿ ãîëîäíîé, ÷òî ÿâëÿëîñü ïîäïóíêòîì ïåðâîãî ïóíêòà. Â-÷åòâåðòûõ, îíà áûëà ïàòîëîãè÷åñêè ïóíêòóàëüíîé è âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿëàñü ÷óòü ðàíüøå. Âòîðîå ïëàâíî èñêëþ÷àëî òðåòüå è ÷åòâåðòîå. Åñëè îíà ïðèäåò ðàíüøå, îíà íå òîëüêî ïîêàæåòñÿ îáæîðîé, íî è, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îñòàíåòñÿ â ñòîëîâîé íàåäèíå ñ ìàòåðüþ èëè ñ ñûíîì. Âåðîÿòíîñòü, èëè, òî÷íåå, ðèñê òîãî, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò Ñåâåðóñ, ñîñòàâëÿåò ïÿòüäåñÿò ïðîöåíòîâ. Èòàê, îíà äîëæíà áûòü ïóíêòóàëüíîé, ÷òî íåìíîãî óìåíüøèò ýòîò ðèñê, íî íå ñâåäåò åãî ê íóëþ. Èëè îíà äîëæíà íåìíîãî îïîçäàòü, ÷òî ïðîòèâîðå÷èò ïóíêòàì îäèí è ÷åòûðå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ðåøèëà âûéòè èç êîìíàòû ðîâíî â ïîëîâèíå âîñüìîãî, è îïîçäàòü íà òðèäöàòü ñåêóíä. Ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíà ïðåáûâàëà â ïîëíîé ïàíèêå, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åå ëàäîíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ õîëîäíûìè è ëèïêèìè, îñîáåííî ïðàâàÿ, êîòîðóþ îíà äîëæíà áóäåò ïðîòÿíóòü äëÿ ïðèâåòñòâèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå âíóòðåííîñòè çàâÿçàëèñü â åäèíûé óçåë. Ïî êîæå áåãàëè ìóðàøêè. 

Åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî ìàòü è ñûí âñòðåòèëèñü â ñòîëîâîé çà ïÿòü ìèíóò äî óæèíà, îíà áû èçáàâèëàñü îò êó÷è ïðîáëåì. 

- Èòàê, - îáðàòèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ ê ìàòåðè, êîòîðàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ðàññòàâëÿëà öâåòû íà ñòîëå. - ×òî òû ñêàæåøü î ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Ý… ìàì, òû íå ìîãëà áû âûðàçèòü ñâîå ìíåíèå ñëîâàìè?

- Äóìàþ, èãðà íå ñòîèëà ñâå÷.

- Íî… íî ìàìà, ïîñëå àóêöèîíà òû êàçàëàñü âïîëíå äîâîëüíîé.

Îíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü. - Ïðàâäà? Ìîæåò áûòü. Íî òîãäà ÿ ñ íåé åùå íå ïîãîâîðèëà. 

- Ïîçâîëü ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî æå îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òîáû òàê ðåçêî èçìåíèòü òâîå ìíåíèå? 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï âíóòðåííå âîçëèêîâàëà, óñëûøàâ â åãî ãîëîñå ëåãêóþ äîñàäó. - Äà òàê, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Õîòÿ ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îíà ñìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü âîîáùå ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå, äàæå åñëè áû î÷åíü ïîñòàðàëàñü. ß áû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îíà äîâîëüíî íåñåðüåçíàÿ.

- Íåñåðüåçíàÿ? Ãåð… - îí âîâðåìÿ ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. - Äà åå ñåðüåçíîñòü, íàâåðíîå, ñàìîå ðàçäðàæàþùåå èç âñåõ åå êà÷åñòâ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà áûëà ïðîñòî íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííà â ñåáå. Òû óìååøü ïðîèçâîäèòü íà ëþäåé ïîòðÿñàþùåå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ìàìà, êîãäà çàõî÷åøü. 

Îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. - Ìîæåò áûòü. À åå àêöåíò òîæå ïîÿâèëñÿ ïîä ìîèì âëèÿíèåì? 

- Äà ëàäíî, ìàì, - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî â äóðàöêîì ñíå. - Ó ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íåò íèêàêîãî àêöåíòà. Íè ñîöèàëüíîãî, íè ãåîãðàôè÷åñêîãî. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà è íå äîòÿãèâàåò äî òâîèõ ñòàíäàðòîâ Êîðîëåâñêîãî Àíãëèéñêîãî, íî… 

- Âïðî÷åì, ÿ íå âîçðàæàþ, - ïåðåáèëà åãî ìàòü. - Îí âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò åå äåøåâîé îäåæîíêå. 

Îíè ñ Ãåäðèàíîì âîñïèòàëè ñûíà â äóõå óâàæåíèÿ ê æåíùèíàì. È åå ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà áûëè òùàòåëüíî ïðîñ÷èòàíû, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîòåðÿòü îñòàòêè òåðïåíèÿ. Îí è ïðàâäà õîðîøî åãî çíàëà. Ñåâåðóñ ïîëåòåë ê íåé ñ ïåðåêîøåííûì îò ãíåâà ëèöîì.

- Ïîçâîëü íàïîìíèòü òåáå, - ñêàçàë îí îïàñíî ìÿãêèì òîíîì. - ×òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð çàðàáàòûâàåò â ìèíèñòåðñòâå ñîâñåì íåìíîãî, è îíà íå èç áîãàòîé ñåìüè. Äàæå åñëè áû ýòî áûëî òàê, îíà ñëèøêîì ãîðäàÿ, ÷òîáû òÿíóòü äåíüãè èç ðîäèòåëåé. ×òî áû òû î íåé íå äóìàëà, ÿ íàñòàèâàþ, ÷òîáû òû ñ óâàæåíèåì îòíîñèëàñü ê íåé, ïîêà îíà íàõîäèòñÿ â ýòîì äîìå.

- Òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ. ß âñåãäà âåæëèâà.

- Äà, ÿ òåáÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ, ìàìà. Ïîýòîìó ÿ è ïðîøó òåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü íà ïàðó äíåé, òàê ÷òî ïîòåðïåòü íóæíî áóäåò ñîâñåì íåäîëãî. 

***** 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ñòîëîâóþ, îíà ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ëåãêîå íàïðÿæåíèå, ïîâèñøåå â âîçäóõå ìåæäó ìàòåðüþ è ñûíîì. Íî âåäü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï áûëà òàê ëþáåçíà ñ íåé. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà, - Äîáðûé âå÷åð, - îáðàùàÿñü áîëüøå ê æåíùèíå, ÷åì ê ñâîåìó áûâøåìó ïðîôåññîðó. Ñåðäöå óøëî â ïÿòêè, êîãäà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï îäàðèëà åå ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì è ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé ìîã áû ðàçðåçàòü àëìàç.

Ïîäàâèâ æåëàíèå òêíóòü ìàòü ëîêòåì â ðåáðî, è âñå åùå íàõîäÿñü ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì îò òîãî, êàê âûãëÿäåëà Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê íåé è âçÿë çà ðóêó. - Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìîé äîì. - Ëåã÷àéøåå óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå "ìîé", ðàññ÷èòàííîå íà ìàòü. - Íàäåþñü, âàøè êîìíàòû âàñ óñòðîèëè.

×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî â äóðàöêîì ñíå, Ãåðìèîíà âûäàâèëà, - Äà, ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð… ä-äîáðûé âå÷åð è… áëàãîäàðþ âàñ çà âàøå ëþáåçíîå ïðèãëàøåíèå. - Ïîæàëóéñòà, äóìàëà îíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèëûé ïîë, îòêðîéñÿ è äàé ìíå ïðîâàëèòüñÿ. ß ñîãëàñíà äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû ïåðåëîìàòü íîãè è ñãèíóòü â õîëîäíîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Êîíå÷íî, ïîë íå îòðåàãèðîâàë.

Îíà íå âèäåëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï èç-çà ñïèíû Ñåâåðóñà, çàòî óñëûøàëà åå ñëîâà. - Åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî íå áûëî ïðèãëàøåíèåì. Âû êóïèëè ïðåáûâàíèå â íàøåì äîìå.

Ñíåéï âñå åùå äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí âçäðîãíóë. - Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óëûáêîé. - Ìàìà íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò. Îíà ïðèíÿëà ìîå çåëüå, è ñêîðî îíî íà÷íåò äåéñòâîâàòü, íî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü âñåãäà äåëàåò åå íåñêîëüêî ý… ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîé.

Îí ïîäâåë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñòîëó, óñàäèë åå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîìîã ñåñòü ìàòåðè. Æåíùèíû îêàçàëèñü äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà.

- Áîêàë øàìïàíñêîãî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

Ëó÷øå óæ öåëóþ áóòûëêó ñðàçó, ïîäóìàëà îíà, íî âñëóõ ñêàçàëà, - Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. 

Ïîêà Ñíåéï âîçèëñÿ ñ áóòûëêîé, Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ åãî ìàòåðüþ. Îíà íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé óíèæåííîé. Îäíàêî ÷òî-òî çàñòàâèëî åå âçãëÿíóòü åé â ãëàçà. È Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ìèð ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ óæå âî âòîðîé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ìèíóò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âìåñòî ëåäÿíîãî âçãëÿäà îíà óâèäåëà îáîäðÿþùóþ óëûáêó, è Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ïîäìèãíóëà åé. Çàòåì åå ëèöî ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëîñü â õîëîäíóþ ìàñêó.

Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå ïðîñòî áûëà óìíîé ìîëîäîé âåäüìîé. Îíà îòëè÷àëàñü ÿñíîñòüþ ðàçóìà, è íå âåðèëà â ãàëëþöèíàöèè. Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå âû÷èñëèëà õèòðûé õîä ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. Åå îõâàòèëî íåâåðîÿòíîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíà åëå çàìåòíî êèâíóëà â îòâåò, è ñòàëà áîðîòüñÿ ñ óñìåøêîé, íîðîâèâøåé ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà åå ëèöå. 


	6. Ãëàâà 6

**ÃËÀÂÀ 6**

Ìóæ÷èíû…ïîäóìàëà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ â ñàä èç îêíà ñâîåé ñïàëüíè. Ñàìàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èõ ÷åðòà - ýòî òî, ÷òî â íèõ íåò íè êàïëè æåíñêîé õèòðîñòè. Åå ðîäíîé ñûí… è íàñòîëüêî ïðåäñêàçóåìûå ðåàêöèè, òàêîå ðûöàðñêîå íåãîäîâàíèå ïî ïîâîäó åå óæàñíîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê äåâî÷êå. Õîðîøî, ÷òî åé óäàëîñü íàìåêíóòü ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íà ñâîè ïëàíû, è åùå ëó÷øå, ÷òî äåâî÷êà îêàçàëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîé, è ïîíÿëà íàìåê.

- Òàì ÷òî-òî èíòåðåñíîå? - ñïðîñèë ó íåå ìóæ. 

Îíà ñ óëûáêîé ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ïîðòðåòó. - Ãóëÿþò ïî ñàäó. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî äîëæåí êàê-òî çàãëàäèòü ìîå êîøìàðíîå ïîâåäåíèå.

**°°**°°** 

- ß äóìàëà, ÷òî îí åå çàäóøèò, - ñîîáùèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãîëîâà Äæèííè, ãëÿäÿùàÿ íà íåå èç ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè, óõìûëüíóëàñü. - Çàáàâíàÿ ñòðàòåãèÿ, - ïðèçíàëà îíà. - È, ïîæàëóé, ëó÷øàÿ èç òîãî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà âûáðàòü. Òàê çíà÷èò, îíà âåëà ñåáÿ ïðîñòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî?

Ãåðìèîíà ýíåðãè÷íî êèâíóëà. - Ïðîñòî îáðàçåö êëàññè÷åñêîé óæàñíîé ñâåêðîâè. 

Óõìûëêà ñòàëà åùå áîëåå çëîâåùåé. ßçûêè ïëàìåíè, òàíöóþùèå âîêðóã Äæèííèíîé ãîëîâû, î÷åíü ãàðìîíèðîâàëè ñ ýòîé àäñêîé óõìûëî÷êîé. - Ñâåêðîâè? Òû óæå è îá ýòîì çàäóìûâàåøüñÿ? 

- Íåò! - Âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàïîçäàëî ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ñðåàãèðîâàëà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ðåçêî. - Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò. ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ïîëó÷øå îïèñàòü åå ïîâåäåíèå. 

- Ñäåëàþ âèä, ÷òî ïîâåðèëà. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ìåíÿ ãîðàçäî èíòåðåñóåò åãî ïîâåäåíèå. 

- ß æå óæå òåáå ãîâîðèëà. Îí î÷åíü ðàññåðäèëñÿ. Òû æå ïîìíèøü, êàêîé ó íåãî áûâàåò ãîëîñ, êîãäà îí çëèòñÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó? Òàê âîò, íà ýòîò ðàç áûëî åùå õóæå. 

Äæèííè êèâíóëà. - Äà, ýòî òû óæå ãîâîðèëà. Ðàçà òðè. Ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè, êàê îí âåë ñåáÿ, êîãäà âû áûëè íàåäèíå. Ïîñëå îáåäà, â ñàäó.

Ñóäÿ ïî âçãëÿäó Ãåðìèîíó, ýòà òåìà íðàâèëàñü åé ìåíüøå. - À… íó… ðàññêàçûâàòü îñîáåííî íå î ÷åì. Îí áûë… ìèëûì. 

- Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ìû ãîâîðèì î Ñíåéïå, ïðèëàãàòåëüíîå "ìèëûé" òðåáóåò áîëåå äåòàëüíîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Îí ïîöåëîâàë òåáÿ èëè ïðîñòî óäåðæàëñÿ îò èñêóøåíèÿ óòîïèòü òåáÿ â ïðóäó ñ óòî÷êàìè?

- Íåò òóò íèêàêîãî ïðóäà ñ óòî÷êàìè! - âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Òàê çíà÷èò âñå-òàêè ïîöåëîâàë?

- Íåò! Êîíå÷íî æå íåò! Ñåâåðóñ íè çà ÷òî…

- Ñåâåðóñ? - Òóò æå ïåðåáèëà åå Äæèííè. -Òû óæå íàçûâàåøü åãî ïî èìåíè? 

- Íó… äà, òî åñòü ýòî îí ïðåäëîæèë… äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî òîëüêî èç æàëîñòè…

- Ãåðìèîíà! - Ýòîò ñóðîâûé âçãëÿä Äæèííè óíàñëåäîâàëà îò Ìîëëè Óèçëè. Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà. - Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî. Åñëè áû ýòî áûë êòî-òî äðóãîé, ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ÷òî-òî èç æàëîñòè. Íî ýòî Ñíåéï, Ãåðìèîíà! Íàø áûâøèé ó÷èòåëü çåëèé! ß ìîãó ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå òîò óáëþäîê, êîòîðîãî âñå ìû çíàëè, íî âñå ðàâíî ýòî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Òàê ÷òî áóäü óâåðåíà - òû åãî çàèíòåðåñîâàëà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèëè? 

- Äà îáî âñåì ïîíåìíîãó, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ðàâíîäóøíî.

Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî Äæèííè çëèòñÿ. - Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå ïðîøó òåáÿ ïåðåñêàçûâàòü êàæäîå ñëîâî, ÿ òîëüêî õî÷ó ëó÷øå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. Ðàññêàæè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, Ìåðëèíà ðàäè!

- Ëàäíî, - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Â îñíîâíîì îí ðàññïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ î ìîåé æèçíè, î ðàáîòå, íðàâèòñÿ ëè îíà ìíå, åñòü ëè ó ìåíÿ äðóã… â îáùåì, ñàìûé îáû÷íûé ðàçãîâîð.

- Îí ñïðàøèâàë, åñòü ëè ó òåáÿ äðóã?

- Äà, ÿ æå òåáå òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà.

- È ÷òî òû îòâåòèëà? 

- Ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè… Äæèííè, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå íå ñòîèëî òàê îòâå÷àòü?

Äæèííè çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêîé. - Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, - íó ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè ìíå ÷òî òû ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèëà.

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïîëíîé èäèîòêîé. Îíà âèíîâàòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äæèííè. - Áîþñü ÷òî âñå æå ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà… à òû äóìàåøü… òî åñòü… íå ìîæåò æå òàêàÿ åðóíäà çàñòàâèòü åãî… èëè ìîæåò?

- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ, - ñîçíàëàñü Äæèííè, ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé. - Íî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òåáå ëó÷øå áûòü ïîîñòîðîæíåå. 

**°°**°°**

Êîíå÷íî, ñ Ãðåéíäæåð íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, ÷åãî îæèäàòü. Äåâóøêà êàê-íèêàê Ãðèôôèíäîðêà, à äàííûé ïîäâèä ðîäà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî çíàìåíèò ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ ãîâîðèòü, íå ïîäóìàâ. Îíè ïðîñòî âûêëàäûâàþò âñå, ÷òî ïðèõîäèò â èõ ãåðîéñêèå ãîëîâû, íå äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî èõ ìîãóò íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿòü. À ïîòîì óäèâëÿþòñÿ, ÷òî èõ íå ïîíÿëè. Ãðåéíäæåð… ëàäíî, ïóñòü áóäåò Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî çâó÷èò ãîðàçäî ïðèÿòíåå. Òàê âîò, Ãåðìèîíà íå èñêëþ÷åíèå. Åñëè îíà áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, îí âûäîõíåòñÿ ê âîñêðåñíîìó âå÷åðó. Ñåé÷àñ îí îòìîêàë â ãîðÿ÷åé âàííå (ñàíäàëîâîå äåðåâî è öâåòêè àïåëüñèíà), ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ñîáûòèÿõ ïðîøåäøåé íî÷è.

Åãî ìàòü óæàñíî îáðàùàëàñü ñ äåâî÷êîé. Îí íå íàõîäèë ýòîìó äðóãîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ, êðîìå ñòðàõà, ÷òî ñûí óâëå÷åòñÿ, èëè äàæå âëþáèòñÿ â íåäîñòîéíóþ åãî âíèìàíèÿ îñîáó. Ýòîò âîïðîñ è çàñòàâèë åãî íàïðÿæåííî çàäóìàòüñÿ, ðàñòÿíóâøèñü â àðîìàòíîé âîäå. Îí óâëå÷åí? Ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî äåâóøêà âûãëÿäèò î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî. È îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óìíà. Ðàíüøå åãî âñåãäà ðàçäðàæàëî, êîãäà Ãðåéíäæåð íà÷èíàëà äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè çíàíèÿ â êëàññå. Êîíå÷íî, èíòåðåñ ê ó÷åáå - ýòî âåñüìà ïîõâàëüíî, íî îíà îòáèâàëà ó îäíîêëàññíèêîâ âñÿêóþ îõîòó îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ - çà÷åì ïîäíèìàòü ðóêó, åñëè Ãåðìèîíà è òàê âñå çíàåò. Ñåé÷àñ òàêàÿ ïðîáëåìà èñ÷åçëà; ïîñëåäíèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá óðîêàõ ðàçâåÿëèñü, è îí ìîã ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå íåïðåäâçÿòî. È, ïðèçíàòüñÿ, åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë. 

Êîíå÷íî, îíà åùå î÷åíü ìîëîäà. Ñëèøêîì îçàáî÷åíà êàðüåðîé. Î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàåò î òîì, ÷òîáû âñåì ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Çàñòåí÷èâîñòü ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìàëî îáùàåòñÿ ñ ëþäüìè - ñàì îí ñêðûâàë çàñòåí÷èâîñòü çà íàïóñêíîé ãðóáîñòüþ, íî ïðîáëåìà áûëà çíàêîìîé. È åùå îíà ñëèøêîì íåóâåðåííà â ñåáå. Îáû÷íî ýòî åãî î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàëî â ëþäÿõ. Îí ïèòàë îòâðàùåíèå ê ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ñëàáîñòÿì. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ è â ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè. _Òàê ÷òî æå, Ñåâåðóñ? Îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, íî íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ðèñêîâàòü íàðâàòüñÿ íà ñåðüåçíóþ ññîðó ñ ìàìî÷êîé? Òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ âìåñòå ñ ýòîé äåâî÷êîé? À åñëè ìîæåøü, òî êàêîãî ÷åðòà?_

Òàê ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, è îäèí ñëîæíåå äðóãîãî. Õîòÿ â îäíîì îí áûë óâåðåí: ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð âîçìîæíû èëè ñåðüåçíûå îòíîøåíèÿ, èëè âîîáùå íèêàêèõ. Íåò, îí íå îòíîñèëñÿ ê ëþáèòåëÿì ñëó÷àéíûõ ñâÿçåé, õîòÿ íåñêîëüêî òàêèõ ýïèçîäîâ â åãî æèçíè áûëî. Íî òóò äåëî äðóãîå. Â ýòîé äåâóøêå áûëà êàêàÿ-òî óÿçâèìîñòü, çàïðåùàâøàÿ äàæå òåíü ïîäîáíûõ ìûñëåé. È åñëè óæ ìû çàãîâîðèëè î ìûñëÿõ… Íåò, è ðå÷è íå øëî î òîì, ÷òîáû çàòàùèòü åå â ïîñòåëü, íî îäíîãî ëèøü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïîÿâëåíèè Ãåðìèîíû â ñòîëîâîé áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ âîçíèêíîâåíèÿ ñðåäíåé ìîùíîñòè çåìëåòðÿñåíèÿ â íèæíåé ÷àñòè åãî òåëà. À ïîêà îíè ãóëÿëè ïî ñàäó, åãî ðîñò - îí áûë ïî÷òè íà ôóò âûøå äåâóøêè - ïîçâîëèë åìó áåçíàêàçàííî çàãëÿíóòü â âûðåç åå ïëàòüÿ. Ó Ãåðìèîíû îêàçàëàñü î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ ãðóäü, ïðè÷åì êàê ðàç ïî ðàçìåðó åãî ëàäîíè. 

_Íî ýòî æå íåñåðüåçíî, Ñåâåðóñ._ Äà, ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí ñàì ñ ñîáîé. Ôèçè÷åñêîå âëå÷åíèå - ëèøü îäíî èç ìíîãèõ ñîñòàâëÿþùèõ áîëåå ñëîæíûõ ýìîöèé. Åùå îí áûë î÷àðîâàí åå èíòåëëåêòîì. È ýòî ñòðàííîå æåëàíèå çàùèòèòü åå. Õîòÿ òóò ñâîþ ðîëü ìîãëà ñûãðàòü ðàçíèöà â âîçðàñòå è ðåçêàÿ íåïðèÿçíü ñî ñòîðîíû ìàòåðè. Äâàäöàòü äâà ãîäà íèêàê íå íàçîâåøü íåáîëüøîé ðàçíèöåé. Ïðàâäà ýòî ïðîáëåìà íå ñòîëüêî äëÿ íåãî, ñêîëüêî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Ìàìà… Ó íåå åñòü åùå äâà äíÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû èçìåíèòü ìíåíèå. Íóæíî áóäåò îáÿçàòåëüíî ñ íåé ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü. 

_Íå çàáóäü ïðî åå ñëîâà î òîì, ÷òî ó íåå íåò âðåìåíè íà äðóæêîâ_, âìåøàëñÿ â åãî ìûñëè íàñòûðíûé òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê. Àõ äà, ýòî! Äà, ýòî áûëî… íåìíîãî ñòðàííî. Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî òàê îíà äàòü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå íóæäàåòñÿ âî âíèìàíèè ñî ñòîðîíû êîãî áû òî íè áûëî. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, õèòðèòü îíà ñîâåðøåííî íå óìååò. Åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëà áûòü îäíà, îíà òàê áû è ñêàçàëà, áåç âñÿêèõ ñëîâåñíûõ óõèùðåíèé. Ñêîðåå, åå ñëîâà áûëè ïîõîæè íà òèïè÷íóþ ðåàêöèþ äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ õîòåëà áû ñ êåì-íèáóäü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, íî ÷òî-òî íå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ. Íîðìàëüíàÿ çàùèòíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Îí íè íà ñåêóíäó íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî äåâóøêà ñïåöèàëüíî çàïîëíèëà ñâîå âðåìÿ ðàáîòîé è ó÷åáîé, ÷òîáû íå îñòàâàëîñü âðåìåíè íà ðàçìûøëåíèÿ î æèçíè. Â åãî æèçíè áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî ïåðèîäîâ îäèíî÷åñòâà è áåçûñõîäíîñòè, êîãäà îí â ñîâåðøåíñòâå îòðàáîòàë ýòîò íåõèòðûé ïðèåì. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîæíî õîòÿ áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ. Ïîõîæå ýòî îäíî èç ñëåäñòâèé ïðîöåññà, êîòîðûé Àëüáóñ íàçûâàåò "âîññòàíîâëåíèåì". Îí íà÷àë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î æåíùèíàõ. Íå î ëþáûõ æåíùèíàõ, íî Ãåðìèîíà è íå áûëî "ëþáîé". À åñëè îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû â åãî æèçíè áûëà æåíùèíà, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïðèäåòñÿ íà÷èíàòü ïîèñêè. Òàê ïî÷åìó áû íå íà÷àòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? Åñëè îíà îòâåðãíåò åãî, òàê òîìó è áûòü. Åñëè çàèíòåðåñóåòñÿ, îíè ïîñìîòðÿò, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Îò äàëüíåéøèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé Ñåâåðóñà îòîðâàë âçãëÿä, ìåëêîì áðîøåííûé íà íîãè. Êîæà íàïîìèíàëà ñìîðùåííûå ñóøåíûå ôèãè. Ïîðà íàêîíåö âûëåçàòü èç âîäû è ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü.

**°°**°°**

Íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíà óñíóëà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî. Îíà î÷åíü óñòàëà èç-çà ïîñòîÿííîé ñìåíû ýìîöèé, ïðîäîëæàâøåéñÿ ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ê òîìó æå îíà ïî÷òè íå ñïàëà äâå íî÷è ïîñëå àóêöèîíà. Ïðîñíóâøèñü ïîñëå ãëóáîêîãî è æèâèòåëüíîãî, íî êîðîòêîãî ñíà, äåâóøêà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íåáî íà ãîðèçîíòå òîëüêî íà÷èíàåò ðîçîâåòü. Âðÿä ëè áîëüøå ïÿòè óòðà. Ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäíèìàòüñÿ, òåì áîëåå â ñóááîòó, ïðè÷åì íå â îáû÷íóþ ñóááîòó. Òî, ÷òî áûëî â÷åðà - âñåãî ëèøü âñòóïëåíèå. À âîò ñåãîäíÿøíèé è çàâòðàøíèé äíè áóäóò î÷åíü âàæíûìè. Óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïðàâîì áîêó, ëèöîì ê îêíó, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåïîäâèæíûå âåðõóøêè äåðåâüåâ. Äàæå ëåãêèé âåòåðîê íå êîëûõàë èõ ëèñòüÿ. Âîçäóõ, ñî÷èâøèéñÿ ñêâîçü ïðèîòêðûòîå îêíî, áûë ïðîïèòàí çàïàõîì ñâåæåñòè è âëàæíîé çåìëè, ðàäîñòíî ïåëè ïòèöû. Íàñòîëüêî ìèðíàÿ êàðòèíà…. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà âçÿòü âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî, îò ýòîãî âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî óòðà, âñòàëà, îäåëàñü, è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Íà ïîëïóòè ê ëåñòíèöå îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî çàáûëà îáóòüñÿ, íî ïîëåíèëàñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ çà øëåïàíöàìè. Â äîìå áûëî àáñîëþòíî òèõî, íî òî áûëà ïðèÿòíàÿ òèøèíà. Îíà âûçûâàëà ìûñëè î ñïÿùåì îãðîìíîì äîáðîäóøíîì ñîçäàíèè, çàùèùàþùåì âñåõ, êòî îêàçàëñÿ ïîä åãî êðîâîì. Ãåðìèîíà òèõîíüêî ïîøëà â òó ñòîðîíó, ãäå äîëæíà áûëà áûòü êóõíÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü äîìîâûå ýëüôû óæå ïîäíÿëèñü - âîîáùå-òî îíà áûëà â ýòîì ïî÷òè óâåðåíà - è ó íèõ ìîæíî áóäåò ïîïðîñèòü ÷àþ ñ áèñêâèòàìè. Òîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò ëþáîâàòüñÿ âîñõîäîì ñîëíöà, ñèäÿ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ïåðåä âõîäîì â äîì, ïîòÿãèâàÿ ÷àé, è ëàêîìÿñü áèñêâèòàìè. Ïðåêðàñíîå íà÷àëî äíÿ. 

- Âû òàêàÿ ðàííÿÿ ïòàøêà, Ãåðìèîíà? 

Îíà ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. - Î, ïðîôåññîð… òî åñòü Ñåâåðóñ… Âû ÷òî, åùå íå… äîáðîå óòðî! 

Ïîõîæå, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëàâíàÿ ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî îíà íè ðàçó íå âèäåëà ìóæ÷èíó â ïèæàìå. Â ìàíòèè - äà, èçðåäêà â äðóãîé îäåæäå, íî ïîäîáíîå äåçàáèëüå áûëî äëÿ íåå… òðåâîæíûì. Õîòÿ íåïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó - òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áûëî íà Ñíåéïå, îòêðûâàëî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì â÷åðàøíèå ðóáàøêà ñ áðþêàìè. Ì-ì-ì… íó ìîæåò ïîä ãîðëîì è áîëüøå íà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ, íî âåäü òàêîé åðóíäû íåäîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ êîðîòêîãî çàìûêàíèÿ â ìîçãàõ, ïðàâäà? 

Çàáàâëÿÿñü î÷åâèäíûì ñìóùåíèåì äåâóøêè, Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîðàññìàòðèâàòü åå. Ñ ðàñïóùåííûìè âîëîñàìè è âñå åùå íåìíîãî ñîííûìè ãëàçàìè, îíà áûëà áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà äåâî÷êó, êîòîðóþ îí çíàë â øêîëå. Íî ýòî íå äåëàëî åå ìåíåå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé. Íàâåðíîå, åå êîæà âñå åùå áûëà òåïëîé îò ñíà; ñåé÷àñ åãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå îáîíÿíèå ëó÷øå, ÷åì âå÷åðîì, óëàâëèâàëî åå òîíêèé àðîìàò. 

- Äóìàþ, Âû øëè íà êóõíþ? - ïîäòîëêíóë îí ðàñòåðÿâøóþñÿ äåâóøêó.

- Äà, ÿ… ÿ õîòåëà âûïèòü ÷àøêó ÷àÿ ñ áèñêâèòàìè. ß âñåãäà õî÷ó åñòü, åñëè ðàíî ïðîñûïàþñü. À íà óëèöå òàê õîðîøî… 

- Òîãäà ìîæíî ïîéòè âìåñòå. ß òîæå íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû îò ÷àÿ. Âû íå áóäåòå âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ÿ ñîñòàâëþ Âàì êîìïàíèþ, èëè ïðåäïî÷òåòå ïîñèäåòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå? 

Êàê áóäòî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷èòàåò! Åé åùå íèêòî íå ñîñòàâëÿë êîìïàíèþ ðàííèì óòðîì. Ïðàâäà îíà ëþáèëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Êîñîëàïñóñîì, åñëè ýòî ñ÷èòàòü çà êîìïàíèþ. - Íå áóäó. Äàæå íàîáîðîò. 

Óðà! Îíà ýòî ñäåëàëà! Äæèííè áóäåò åé ãîðäèòüñÿ! Õîòÿ âíåøíèé âèä ïðèäèð÷èâàÿ ïîäðóãà íå îäîáðèëà áû - áîñàÿ, íåïðè÷åñàííàÿ, íè íàìåêà íà êîñìåòèêó… íî îòêóäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îíà ìîãëà çíàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñ óòðà ïîðàíüøå áðîäèò ïî äîìó! 

Åãî ðóêà ëåãêî îïóñòèëàñü íà åå ïëå÷î. - Òîãäà ïîéäåìòå, ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî òàì ïðèáåðåãëà äëÿ íàñ Ïèããè.

Íó âîò, ñíîâà ýòà "ïðîáëåìà ñîðîêîíîæêè"! È íà ýòîò ðàç âñå åùå õóæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî! ×òî, ðàäè âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, îíà äîëæíà äåëàòü ñ ïðàâîé ðóêîé? Åñëè ïðîñòî ïîçâîëèòü åé áîëòàòüñÿ òàì, ãäå îíà åñòü, ïðè õîäüáå îíà ìîæåò çàäåâàòü åãî òåëî - ïðè÷åì òå ÷àñòè åãî òåëà, êîòîðûå ñîâåðøåííî íå ñòîèò çàäåâàòü â ïÿòü ÷àñîâ óòðà. Îáíÿòü ýòîé ðóêîé åãî çà ïîÿñ - çàìàí÷èâî, íî íå ñëèøêîì ëè ñìåëî? Îíà äîëæíà ñðî÷íî ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàòü. Î, à âåäü ìîæåò… äà, çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ó íåå åñòü êàðìàíû. Äà çäðàâñòâóåò ìîäåëüåð, ôàìèëèþ êîòîðîãî îíà íå ïîìíèò! 

Ïèããè ïðèòàùèëà èì îãðîìíûé ïîäíîñ ñ ñîäåðæèìûì, îò îäíèõ çàïàõîâ êîòîðîãî ìîã ðàçûãðàòüñÿ àïïåòèò. Ñåâåðóñ ñàì ïîíåñ åãî íà óëèöó, òàê ÷òî "ïðîáëåìà ñîðîêîíîæêè" íà ýòîò ðàç íå âîçíèêàëà.

Ïîëîæèâ ïîäíîñ íà âåðõíþþ ñòóïåíüêó, îí äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó. - Ñòóëüÿ èëè ïîäóøêè? 

- Íàâåðíîå, ëó÷øå ïîäóøêè. Òàê áóäåò áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà ïèêíèê.

- Êàê âàì áóäåò óãîäíî. È åùå îäíà ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü âàì ïîä íîãè. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, âû íå ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå ïàðó øëåïàíöåâ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âûáðàëà ïîäóøêó, ÷òî ïîðàäîâàëî Ñíåéïà - åìó íðàâèëèñü íîæêè äåâóøêè. Ìàëåíüêèå êðàñèâûå ñòóïíè, è âòîðîé ïàëåö íåìíîãî äëèííåå áîëüøîãî. Îäèí èç äðåâíåãðå÷åñêèõ êðèòåðèåâ ñîâåðøåííîé êðàñîòû, õîòÿ Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó. Íà ìûñëè î òîì, êàêîâî áóäåò îùóùåíèå, åñëè ïîãëàäèòü ýòè íîæêè, Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ íå ñòàë, ïðèçâàë ñåáÿ ê ïîðÿäêó è ñäåëàë äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ìàëåíüêóþ ïîäóøêó èç ÷åðíîãî áàðõàòà. Êðàñèâûå âåùè äîëæíû ëåæàòü íà ÷åðíîì áàðõàòå.

Ïîäíîñ, ïî âçàèìíîìó ìîë÷àëèâîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ, ñòîÿë ìåæäó íèìè. Îíè ïèëè ÷àé, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðèðîäîé è ñî÷åòàíèåì ãîðÿ÷åé æèäêîñòè è õîëîäíîãî óòðåííåãî âîçäóõà. 

Áåçìÿòåæíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå ëåòíåãî óòðà ïðåðâàë ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. - ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, êàê ÷åëîâåê, âûðîñøèé â òàêîì ìåñòå, ìîã ñòàòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. 


	7. Ãëàâà 7

**Ãëàâà 7.**

Õîëîäíûé äóø, ãëûáà ëüäà, íåò, öåëàÿ ëàâèíà, àðêòè÷åñêèé ëåäíèê, ïîõîðîíèâøèé åãî íàâåêè â õîëîäíûõ ãëóáèíàõ. Âñå ýòè ñðàâíåíèÿ äàæå îòäàëåííî íå ìîãóò îïèñàòü òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë â ýòîò ìîìåíò. È ýòî âñå, ÷òî îíà ñïîñîáíà óâèäåòü â íåì? Íåóæåëè îíà íå ìîæåò çàáûòü îáî âñåì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ìåæäó íèìè ÷òî-òî âîçíèêëî… Îí äîëæåí îáúÿñíèòü, è îí îáúÿñíèò, íî ïîçæå, íàìíîãî ïîçæå. Ýòî íå òà òåìà, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî îáñóæäàòü ñî âñå-åùå-ïî÷òè-íåçíàêîìêîé â ïåðâûõ ëó÷àõ âîñõîäÿùåãî àâãóñòîâñêîãî ñîëíöà. Òàêèå óæàñû ìîæíî ïðîøåïòàòü òîëüêî ëþáîâíèöå, â áåçîïàñíîé òåìíîòå íî÷è, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â íåæíóþ øåþ, ëåæà â ñòðàñòíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ, óäîâëåòâîðåííûå è óâåðåííûå äðóã â äðóãå. Íî çäåñü, íà ëåñòíèöå…

Îí âñêî÷èë, ïîøàòíóëñÿ è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà êàìåííûå ïåðèëà. Îíè áûëè õîëîäíûìè è óñòîé÷èâûìè. Ðåàëüíûìè. Íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óøåë â äîì.

Îíà ïðèæàëà ðóêó êî ðòó è ðàñøèðåííûìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí óõîäèò. Ìûñëè ñìåíÿëè îäíà äðóãóþ — _áîæå çà÷åì ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà îí óøåë áåãè çà íèì íåò äàé åìó óéòè áîæå òåïåðü îí áóäåò ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåòü áîæå ÿ è íå çíàëà ÷òî ãîâîðþ âñëóõ áîæå îí íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë âðåìÿâîðîò Ãåðìèîíà òû ÷åðòîâà äóðà êàê òû ìîãëà ïðè÷èíèòü åìó òàêóþ áîëü èäèîòêà îí áîëüøå íèêîãäà íà òåáÿ íå ïîñìîòðèò…_

Òóò ñèëû îñòàâèëè åå, è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçðàçèëàñü ðûäàíèÿìè. Íó ïî÷åìó îíà òàêàÿ? Áåçðàññóäíàÿ, ãëóïàÿãëóïàÿãëóïàÿ… Çà÷åì áûòü áëåñòÿùåé, åñëè ïðè ýòîì òû àáñîëþòíî íå ïðèñïîñîáëåíà ê ïðîñòîìó ÷åëîâå÷åñêîìó îáùåíèþ? Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè, ïûòàÿñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, è æåëàÿ òîëüêî óïîëçòè êóäà-íèáóäü, è æåëàòåëüíî íàâñåãäà… Îíà îáõâàòèëà êîëåíè, ñâåðíóâøèñü â êîìîê, è íà÷àëà ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ âïåðåä è íàçàä.

×üÿ-òî ðóêà îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åå ïëå÷ó. — Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð!

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåñ÷àñòíûé êîìî÷åê, ñâåðíóâøèéñÿ ó åå íîã, è âçäîõíóëà. ×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? Åå ðàçáóäèë ãðîõîò çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè, è îíà ïîäíÿëàñü, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü ïðè÷èíó ýòîãî óæàñíîãî øóìà. Âíèçó îíà âñòðåòèëà Ïèããè, êîòîðàÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî "Ãîñïîäèí Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî ïðîì÷àòüñÿ ìèìî ìåíÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, îí âûãëÿäåòü òàêèì ñåðäèòûì è ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû åãî íå áåñïîêîèòü". Îòëè÷íî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ïðåäîñòàâüòå äåòåé ñàìèì ñåáå õîòü íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, è îíè òóò æå âñå ðàçðóøàò. È íå òîëüêî â ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå.

Êàññàíäðà íàêëîíèëàñü è îñòîðîæíî ñæàëà ïëå÷î Ãåðìèîíû. — Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Êîìîê íåñ÷àñòüÿ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Óõîäèòå!

Íà ëèöå Êàññàíäðû Ñíåéï çàèãðàëà óëûáêà. Åñëè áû íå ñåìåéíàÿ òðàäèöèÿ, çàïðåùàâøàÿ èìåòü äåòåé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ðîäèòñÿ íàñëåäíèê-ìàëü÷èê, ó íåå áûëî áû áîëüøå äåòåé, è, âîçìîæíî, äî÷êà. Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ áûë âîïëîùåíèåì âñåõ åå æåëàíèé, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äî îïðåäåëåííîãî ìîìåíòà, íî äî÷ü… Ýòî ñîâñåì äðóãîå, îíà áûëà áû ïîõîæà íà íåå, åå ìîæíî çàùèòèòü è ïîääåðæàòü, è ïîäåëèòüñÿ òåì, î ÷åì íåâîçìîæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìóæåì èëè ñ ñûíîì. Äî÷êà, òàêàÿ æå óïðÿìàÿ, êàê Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ñæàòüñÿ â êîìîê îò ãîðÿ, íî âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ îò÷àÿííîå "Óõîäèòå!". ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, äî ýòîãî åé íå î÷åíü-òî ïðèõîäèëîñü êîãî-ëèáî óñïîêàèâàòü. Åå ìóæ íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïëàêàòü ïåðåä æåíùèíîé, äà è Ñåâåðóñ íå ëþáèë ïðîÿâëÿòü ñâîè ýìîöèè. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè Ñåâåðóñ âûëåòåë îòñþäà, îí âåðíåòñÿ íåñêîðî, è íå ñìîæåò óâèäåòü, êàê îíà óñïîêàèâàåò Ãåðìèîíó. 

Êàññàíäðà ïîçâàëà Ïèããè, ÷òîáû òà óíåñëà ïîäíîñ, ïîäâèíóëà ïîäóøêó Ñåâåðóñà áëèæå ê Ãåðìèîíå, ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íåé è îáíÿëà åå çà ïëå÷è. Áîæå, áåäíÿæêà âñÿ äðîæàëà!

— Ãåðìèîíà, — íà÷àëà îíà. — Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, òû ìîæåøü ïîïðîáîâàòü íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿíóòü.

Îò÷àÿííûé âçìàõ ãîëîâû, âèõðü òåìíûõ êóäðåé.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìèîíà. ß î÷åíü âîëíóþñü è õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Íó äàâàé… — îíà îñòîðîæíî ðàçîãíóëà åå ïàëüöû, âöåïèâøèåñÿ â êîëåíè. — Òû íå ìîæåøü ñèäåòü òàê âå÷íî. ß õî÷ó òåáå ïîìî÷ü, íî òû äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü ìíå îáî âñåì.

Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñäåðæàëà óëûáêó. Áîæå, ÷òî ýòà áåäíÿæêà ñäåëàëà ñî ñâîèì ëèöîì. Íîñ ðàñïóõ, ãëàçà ïîêðàñíåëè, ãóáû äðîæàò, ê ùåêàì ïðèëèïëè âîëîñû. Òîò, êòî ïîñìååò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ëåãêî áûòü ìîëîäûì, çàñëóæèâàåò ïóáëè÷íîé êàçíè. 

— Âîò òàê, óæå ëó÷øå, — ñêàçàëà îíà, âûòàñêèâàÿ èç êàðìàíà õàëàòà áåëîñíåæíûé øåëêîâûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê è îòäàâàÿ åãî Ãåðìèîíå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — Íåò, — âñõëèïíóëà îíà. — Îí ñëèøêîì…

— Åðóíäà! — ïåðåáèëà åå æåíùèíà. — Âîçüìè åãî è, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, èñïîëüçóé ïî íàçíà÷åíèþ.

Îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ãåðìèîíà âûñìîðêàëàñü è âûòåðëà ãëàçà, è ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé óáðàëà çà óõî íåñêîëüêî íåïîñëóøíûõ ïðÿäåé, óïàâøèõ åé íà ëèöî.

— À òåïåðü ðàññêàæè ìíå, ÷òî æå ìîãëî òàê ñèëüíî ðàññòðîèòü âàñ îáîèõ.

Îãðîìíûå ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñíîâà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè. — Îí… îí…

Ïîñëåäîâàë íîâûé âçðûâ ðûäàíèé. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï âçäîõíóëà. — Äà, îí óæàñíî ðàññòðîåí. Òàê æå, êàê è òû. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, òî, ñ êàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ îí ïðîíåññÿ ê ñåáå â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî äàæå ìíå íå óäàñòñÿ âûíåñòè åãî â òàêîì íàñòðîåíèè, ïîýòîìó íóæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ ÿ ñìîãó ïîëó÷èòü òîëüêî îò òåáÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäæàëà ãóáû è ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

— Ãåðìèîíà, àíãåëüñêîå òåðïåíèå íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê ðàçðÿäó ìîèõ äîáðîäåòåëåé.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêóñèëà ãóáó è íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå. — Âû… âû íå ìîãëè áû çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû?

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî âñêèíóëà áðîâè. — Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ èìåííî ýòî ñåé÷àñ è äåëàþ.

— Í-íåò, íå òàê. Âû áóäåòå ñïðàøèâàòü, äåëàëà ëè ÿ ÷òî-òî, à ÿ îòâå÷àòü, äà èëè íåò.

Êàññàíäðà âçäîõíóëà è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçäðàæåíèå è âåñåëüå. — Â âàøåì ñëîâàðå åñòü ñëîâî "âçðîñëåíèå", Ãåðìèîíà? Ýòî æå ñìåøíî… 

— Ýòî ìíå ïîìîæåò, — òèõî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ñíîâà âçäîõ, íà ýòîò ðàç ñ óëûáêîé. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî íóæíî äåâî÷êàì. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî äàæå õîðîøî, ÷òî ó íåå íåò äî÷åðè. — Õîðîøî. Òû åãî ïðîãíàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî… õì… íåïîäîáàþùåå?

Óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä. — Íåò! Ñ ÷åãî áû âäðóã?

Êàññàíäðà ðàññìåÿëàñü. — Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî áûëî íåïîäðàæàåìî. Ëàäíî, ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ. Òû åãî îñêîðáèëà?

— Íåò… íó, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó… íåò, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íåïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî.

Óæàñíîå ïîäîçðåíèå çàðîäèëîñü â ãîëîâå ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. Î÷åíü íåìíîãèå òåìû ìîãëè ïðèâåñòè Ñåâåðóñà â ñîñòîÿíèå òàêîé ÿðîñòè. Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, ëèøü íåñêîëüêî… — Ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ åãî ïðîøëûì? — Ëåãêèé êèâîê â îòâåò. — Î, Áîæå… òû… òû æå íå ñòàëà åãî ñïðàøèâàòü…

Ìîæíî áûëî íå ïðîäîëæàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà óðîíèëà ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè è îò÷àÿííî çàðûäàëà. Ñíîâà. Î, Ìåðëèí. Ýòî óæå ïëîõî. — Ëàäíî, — ñêàçàëà Êàññàíäðà, îáíèìàÿ äåâóøêó. — Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî ãëóïî. Íî ÷òî ñäåëàíî, òî ñäåëàíî. Ãëóïî ïëàêàòü ïî ïðîëèòîìó ìîëîêó. Äàâàé-êà ïîçàâòðàêàåì, äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî îáñóæäàòü òàêèå âîïðîñû íà ïóñòîé æåëóäîê. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óòêíóâøèñü â åå ïëå÷î. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó óéòè.

— Íåò-íåò, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ýòî äàæå íå îáñóæäàåòñÿ. Òû íå ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü ìîåãî ñûíà íåñ÷àñòíûì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ñåáå, à ïîòîì ïðîñòî óéòè è ïðåäîñòàâèòü ìíå ñî âñåì ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, — Êàññàíäðà ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîòÿíóëà çà ñîáîé Ãåðìèîíó. — Òû áûëà áû íåäîâîëüíà ñîáîé, ïðàâäà? Ðåçóëüòàò âàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà ìîæåò áûòü âåñüìà ïðèñêîðáíûì, íî èíîãäà âñå ñëó÷àåòñÿ ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ìû îæèäàåì.

****

  
Ãðîõîòà çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè ëàáîðàòîðèè áûëî åìó íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë óñëûøàòü, êàê ÷òî-íèáóäü áüåòñÿ. Íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò, îí ñõâàòèë ïàðó ñòàêàíîâ è øâûðíóë èõ â ñòåíó. Áàáàõ! Õîðîøî. Åùå ðàçîê. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Íóæíî ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå. Áîëüøàÿ õðóñòàëüíàÿ áàíêà ñòîÿëà íà âåðñòàêå, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà åå íàïîëíÿò ãëàçàìè òðèòîíîâ. Íå äîæäåòñÿ… áàáàõ! Îòëè÷íî. Íî ñåðäöå âñå åùå êîëîòèëîñü â âèñêàõ, è ðóêè äðîæàëè… Îí äîëæåí… ×òî òàêîå? Êàê ýòà ÷åðòîâà êîøêà ïðîáðàëàñü â åãî… Îí âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó.

— Àâà… — íî òóò, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñðàáîòàëè âíóòðåííèå òîðìîçà, è Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñèëû ïîêèíóëè åãî. Ïàëî÷êà óïàëà íà êàìåííûé ïîë è âåñåëî çàêðóæèëàñü ñðåäè îñêîëêîâ. Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ îïåðåòüñÿ íà ñòîë, íî íîãè îòêàçàëèñü åãî äåðæàòü, è îí ñïîëç íà ïîë, òÿæåëî äûøà. Ìèð áûë çàòÿíóò òóìàíîì îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ, ÿðîñòè, îáëåã÷åíèÿ è ñòûäà.

— ×òî æå òû çà ÷óäîâèùå, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, — øåïòàë îí. — Ìàëåíüêàÿ îïëîøíîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ çàäàëà òåáå ãëóïûé âîïðîñ, è òû óæå ñõîäèøü ñ óìà, ãðîìèøü ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ… Òû ÷óòü íå óáèë ìàìèíó êîøêó…

Îí ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòîëó è çàêðûë ãëàçà. _ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî âî ìíå âñå åùå æèâåò òàêàÿ ñèëüíàÿ ÿðîñòü… íåóïðàâëÿåìàÿ… îïàñíàÿ äëÿ òîãî, êòî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Ñäåðæèâàåìûå ýìîöèè. Ñòîëüêî ëåò òû èõ íå ïðîÿâëÿë. Äàæå ïåðåä ñîáñòâåííîé ìàòåðüþ. ß âñå åùå ñïîñîáåí óáèòü â ïðèñòóïå ÿðîñòè, ïóñòü äàæå âñåãî ëèøü êîøêó…_

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ëàáîðàòîðèè áûëà ðàêîâèíà. Ñåâåðóñ óñòàíîâèë åå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî, è òåïåðü îíà åìó ïðèãîäèëàñü. Åãî ñòàëî íåóäåðæèìî ðâàòü. Âî ðòó ñòîÿë êèñëî-ãîðüêèé âêóñ. Æåëóäîê ñîêðàùàëñÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà. _Îò ýòîãî òàê íå èçáàâèòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû äîëæåí ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåì ñàì, èíà÷å òû íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåøü íîðìàëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì…_

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîïîëîñêàë ðîò, óìûëñÿ ëåäÿíîé âîäîé è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, îïèðàÿñü íà êðàÿ ðàêîâèíû. Êàêîé áåñïîðÿäîê. Ïàðà çàêëèíàíèé, è ñòàêàíû è áàíêà ñíîâà ñòîÿëè íà âåðñòàêå, öåëûå è íåâðåäèìûå. Åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî òàê æå ëåãêî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ îñòàëüíûì… Îí âñòðåòèëñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ êîøêîé, êîòîðàÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî íåìèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, áåçðàçëè÷íûì è âîïðîñèòåëüíûì îäíîâðåìåííî. Ïîòîì îíà óòðàòèëà èíòåðåñ ê íåìó è íà÷àëà áåçìÿòåæíî âûëèçûâàòü ïðàâóþ ïåðåäíþþ ëàïó.

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë, ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Íåôåðòèòè áûëà âåëèêîëåïíîé ñèàìñêîé êîøêîé, ãîðäîé, ñ õàðàêòåðîì, ïîõîæèì íà åãî… óñìåõíóâøèñü, Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ïîýòîìó ìàòü åå òàê ëþáèò. Îí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ è çàâîðîæåííî íàáëþäàë çà åå óìûâàíèåì, íàõîäÿ ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî óñïîêàèâàþùèì. Êîãäà êîøêà çàêîí÷èëà, îíà ñíîâà ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà, ïîäíÿëàñü, ïîòÿíóëàñü, çåâíóëà è ïîòåðëàñü ãîëîâîé î åãî ðóêó. Ñåâåðóñ óñòàëî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîãëàäèë åå ãëàäêèé ñâåòëî-êîðè÷íåâûé ìåõ.

— ß çíàþ,— ñêàçàë îí. — Ïîðà íàâåñòè ïîðÿäîê. 

Îí âñå åùå áûë â ïèæàìå. Òàê ÷òî ñíà÷àëà íóæíî îäåòüñÿ. È…. îí ôûðêíóë. Ïðèíÿòü âàííó. Î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùå. È âåñüìà ïðåäñêàçóåìî.

Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî êòî-òî óâèäåë, ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî àïïàðèðîâàë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Íåôåðòèòè ïðîøëàñü âäîëü ðÿäà êîòëîâ, îáíþõàëà èõ è ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ ñîìíåíèé ñâåðíóëàñü êëóáêîì â íåáîëüøîì ìåäíîì êîòëå, ÷òîáû êàê ñëåäóåò ïîäðåìàòü.

*****  
  
— Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû íå çíàåòå? 

Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. — Íåò, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. ß íå çíàþ. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ ìíîãî ðàç ïûòàëàñü åãî ñïðîñèòü. Íî âñå áåñïîëåçíî. À ìíå î÷åíü íóæíî ýòî çíàòü, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ ïðîñòî ïðîñòèëà åãî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîãëîòèëà êóñî÷åê òîñòà. — Îí âñåãäà òàê ðåàãèðîâàë íà âàøè ðàññïðîñû? 

— Íåò, òàê áóðíî íèêîãäà. Îí ïðîñòî âñåãäà çàìûêàëñÿ è óõîäèë. — Ïî åå ëèöó ìåëüêíóëà ëåãêàÿ òåíü è òóò æå èñ÷åçëà. — Åùå ÷àÿ?

— Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà. — Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ñòîèò ëè åé çàäàòü ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ. Êàæåòñÿ, ñåãîäíÿ åé íå î÷åíü-òî âåçåò íà âîïðîñû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ðåøèëàñü, è îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà.— Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ìîãó ëè ÿ çàäàòü âàì ý… ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ? 

Â îòâåò îíà ïîëó÷èëà ñëàáóþ óëûáêó. — Êàæåòñÿ, òû âûó÷èëà óðîê, Ãåðìèîíà. Äà, ìîæåøü ñïðîñèòü. Òîëüêî ÿ íå îáåùàþ, ÷òî îòâå÷ó…

— Ý… ýòî… îòåö Ñåâåðóñà, âàø ìóæ… Îí… óìåð?

Òåíü âåðíóëàñü è óæå íå èñ÷åçëà. — Äà, îí óìåð. Òî÷íåå ãîâîðÿ, îí óìåð äâàäöàòü äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Îí… åãî óáèëè ïðèõâîñòíè Âîëäåìîðòà. Òû áû õîòåëà ñ íèì âñòðåòèòüñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà èçóìëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåå. Íåóæåëè ýòà æåíùèíà îòðàâèëà åå ÷àé, ÷òîáû îòîìñòèòü çà ñûíà? Êàê èíà÷å ìîæíî âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ óìåðøèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êðîìå êàê óìåðåòü ñàìîé? Ó Ãåðìèîíû çàäðîæàëè ðóêè, òàê ÷òî îíà åäâà íå âûðîíèëà ÷àøêó. Êîãäà äî íåå, íàêîíåö, äîøëî, îíà ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàëà èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñìåõ. — Êîíå÷íî, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Ãäå îí ñêðûâàåòñÿ? Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ åãî ïîêà íå âèäåëà.

— Î, îí íå ïðèçðàê, — ñêàçàëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, óëûáàÿñü îò òàêîé áûñòðîé ïåðåìåíû ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûõ ÷óâñòâ íà ëèöå äåâóøêè. — Îí… Ïîéäåì, ñàìà óâèäèøü. Îí áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâ ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ.


	8. Ãëàâà 8

**Ãëàâà 8.**

Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî ÷òî âûëåç èç âàííîé ñ ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí îñòàâàëñÿ òàì íåäîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ïûòàÿñü ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèâåñòè ñâîè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê ñ ïîìîùüþ ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû, îí ñêîðåå ðàñòâîðèëñÿ áû, ÷åì ïðèøåë õîòü ê êàêîìó-íèáóäü ðåøåíèþ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû íàïîëíèòü æåëóäîê, ïî-ïðåæíåìó òðåáîâàâøèé ïðîäîëæàòü çàïðåòíûå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âûõîäíûõ äíåé. Ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó ê çâîíêó, ÷òîáû ïîçâàòü Ïèããè, îí çàìåð íà ñåðåäèíå äâèæåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî óñëûøàë â êîðèäîðå äâà æåíñêèõ ãîëîñà. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñëóøàëñÿ è â íåäîóìåíèè íàìîðùèë ëîá. Ýòî áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå òîò òîí, êîòîðîãî îí îæèäàë ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåé êîøìàðíîé ÿçâèòåëüíîñòè ñâîåé ìàòåðè è òî ïîäàâëåííîãî, òî ðàçäðàæåííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ Ãðåéíäæåð. Íåò, áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî æåíùèíû âåñåëî áîëòàëè. Ñòðàííî, ïîäóìàë îí, ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè, ïîêîëåáàëñÿ ïàðó ñåêóíä, à ïîòîì âñå æå ïðèæàë óõî ê äâåðè.

- … ó âàñ ïîëó÷èëîñü õðàíèòü ýòî â ñåêðåòå? – Ýòî Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Î, î÷åíü ëåãêî, - îòâåòèëà åãî ìàòü. – Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ áûë åùå ðåáåíêîì, ìû ñ Ãåäðèàíîì âíóøèëè åìó, ÷òî â íàøè êîìíàòû íåëüçÿ âõîäèòü áåç ñïðîñà è áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ. Ìû òîæå ñòàðàëèñü íå âòîðãàòüñÿ â åãî ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî, åñëè îí ñàì ýòîãî íå õîòåë. Äàæå êîãäà îí áûë ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêîì. Ïîýòîìó ñûí âûðîñ ñ ãëóáîêî óêîðåíèâøèìñÿ óâàæåíèåì ê ëè÷íîé æèçíè îêðóæàþùèõ, è íèêîãäà….

Ãîëîñà çàòèõëè. Âñå åùå ïðèæèìàÿñü óõîì ê äâåðè, Ñåâåðóñ ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîäóìàë î òîì, ñêîëüêî îòêðûòèé ìîæíî ñîâåðøèòü âñåãî çà äåñÿòü ñåêóíä. Ïåðâàÿ íåîæèäàííàÿ íîâîñòü: åãî ìàòü îòíþäü íå èñïûòûâàëà íåïðèÿçíè ê Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð. Åãî óõî, ïðèæàòîå ê âûðåçàííîìó íà äâåðè öâåòêó, íà÷àëî ãîðåòü, è îí ìåäëåííî îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò ñâîåé îïîðû. Õîòåëîñü âûïèòü ÷àþ è âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Óçíàòü, ÷òî çà ñåêðåò ñïðÿòàí çà äâåðÿìè êîìíàòû ìàòåðè. Ïðàâäà ïîêà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íåêîòîðóþ ñëàáîñòü â íîãàõ, ïîýòîìó ðåøèë, ÷òî ÷òî áû òàì íå õðàíèëîñü â áóäóàðå Êàññàíäðû Ñíåéï, â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà îíî íèêóäà íå äåíåòñÿ. ×óòü ïîçæå îí âñå ðàçóçíàåò. Ñåêðåò íîìåð äâà ìîã ïîäîæäàòü åùå è ïîòîìó, ÷òî áûë âåñüìà èíòðèãóþùèé ñåêðåò íîìåð îäèí. Îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëèêó è ïîçâîíèë, âûçûâàÿ Ïèããè.  
  
- Ìàñòåð Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîïèùàëà îíà, ìãíîâåííî ïîÿâèâøèñü â êîìíàòå. – Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? ß äóìàåò âû âñå åùå â ëàáîðàòîðèè è…

- Íå ñòîèò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, âñå íîðìàëüíî. Âîò òîëüêî óõîäÿ, ÿ çàáûë âûïóñòèòü Íåôåðòèòè. Åñëè áóäåøü ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ïðîñëåäè, ÷òîáû òóäà íå ïðîíèêëî ýòî òóïîå ñîçäàíèå, êàê áû åãî òàì íå íàçâàëè.

- Ìèññ Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèò Õîçÿéêå Êàññàíäðå, ÷òî åãî íóæíî íàçâàòü, - Ïèããè ðåçêî çàìîë÷àëà, è ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè ïðèæàëà ðóêó êî ðòó.

- Äà íåóæåëè? – ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü ïðÿìî â ãëàçà ýëüôó. Îí ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàë äðîæü â ãîëîñå, è ñàì íå ïîíèìàë, áûëî ëè ýòî âåñåëüå èëè ðàçäðàæåíèå. – Òàê êàê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîñîâåòîâàëà åãî íàçâàòü?

Ðóêà îñòàëàñü íà ìåñòå, à Ïèããè òàê îò÷àÿííî çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, ÷òî ó íåå çàõëîïàëè óøè.

Îí âçäîõíóë. – Ïèããè, ÿ óæå è ñàì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìàìèíà ïîêàçíàÿ âðàæäåáíîñòü âñåãî ëèøü èãðà. Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî èãðà íåïëîõàÿ. Òîëüêî ïîîáåùàé ìíå íèêîìó íå ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ÿ îá ýòîì äîãàäàëñÿ. À òåïåðü ðàññêàçûâàé, ðàç óæ ïðîáîëòàëàñü: ÷òî ñêàçàëà ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

Ðóêà íåóâåðåííî îïóñòèëàñü. – À âû ìåíÿ íå íàêàæåòå, õîçÿèí Ñåâåðóñ? 

Îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – Ïèããè, òåáÿ â ýòîì äîìå õîòü êòî-íèáóäü íàêàçûâàë? – Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Íåò. Ïðàâèëüíî. À òåïåðü ðàññêàæè ìíå íàêîíåö îá èäåå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð è îòïðàâëÿéñÿ çà ìîèì ÷àåì. È, ïîæàëóé, ìîæåøü äîáàâèòü ê íåìó äâà òîñòà, ÿ ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ. Íåìíîãî ìåäà òîæå íå ïîìåøàåò.  
  
Ïèããè óëûáíóëàñü âî âåñü ñâîé íåìàëåíüêèé ðîò. – Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå íàçâàòü åãî Íåâèë. - Ïðîøåïòàâ ýòî, îíà ñ ãðîìêèì õëîïêîì èñ÷åçëà.

Áåç îñîáîãî óñïåõà ïîïûòàâøèñü óäåðæàòü ðâóùèéñÿ èç ãîðëà ñìåøîê, Ñåâåðóñ âûïðÿìèëñÿ. Çíà÷èò, Íåâèë. ×òî æ, îí âñåãäà ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ó Ãðåéíäæåð áîëüøå ÷óâñòâà þìîðà, ÷åì îíà äåìîíñòðèðóåò îêðóæàþùèì. Òîíêîãî þìîðà, äîñòîéíîãî åå óìà. Íà ñòîëå ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷àé, è Ñåâåðóñ óñåëñÿ çà âòîðîé çàâòðàê, âåðíóâøèñü ìûñëÿìè ê ìàòåðè è Ãåðìèîíå. Èòàê, äåâóøêà åé ïîíðàâèëàñü. Ýòà ìûñëü äîñòàâëÿëà íåïîíÿòíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ê òîìó æå ìàìà ñäåëàëà âûâîäû èç ñâîèõ ïðîøëûõ îøèáîê. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñêîëüêî äåâóøåê èç ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ ñåìåé äðîæàëè çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì ïîìåñòüÿ Ñíåéïîâ ïîä íåîäîáðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Êàññàíäðû Ñíåéï? Äîâîëüíî ìíîãî. Õîòÿ, åñëè áû îäíà èç íèõ åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîíðàâèëàñü, îí âñå ðàâíî ñòàë áû ñ íåé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. Òàê çíà÷èò, ìàòåðè ïîíðàâèëàñü Ãðåéíäæåð, õîòÿ ìàëåíüêèé ñïåêòàêëü, êîòîðûé åìó ïîêàçàëè, âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü óáåäèòåëüíî.

Ñåâåðóñ íàëèë ñåáå âòîðóþ êðóæêó ÷àÿ è íàìàçàë òîñò ìåäîì. Îòêóñèâ êóñî÷åê, îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðîñìàêîâàë âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ ãàììó âêóñîâ ãîðÿ÷åãî áåëîãî õëåáà, ìàñëà, è ñëàäîñòè öâåòî÷íîãî ìåäà. Ïðîãëîòèâ òîñò, îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ, íî óëûáêà òóò æå ïðåâðàòèëàñü â óñìåøêó, â êîòîðîé ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ëåãêîå çëîðàäñòâî. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï çàâåëà ñåáÿ â íåñêîëüêî çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå ðàññêàçàòü åé î ñâîåé óòðåííåé îïëîøíîñòè. Çíà÷èò, òåïåðü íå èìååò ñìûñëà ðàçûãðûâàòü èç ñåáÿ ðåâíóþùóþ ìàìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîäîáíûé ñïåêòàêëü áûë áû òîëüêî åìó íà ðóêó. Âñå ýòî îáåùàåò ñòàòü êðàéíå èíòåðåñíûì. Ìàìà äîëæíà ïðîéòè ïî î÷åíü òîíêîé êðîìêå, à îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ åé ïîìîãàòü. Ìèññèñ Ñëèçåðèí äîëæíà ñàìà âûáðàòüñÿ èç òóïèêà, â êîòîðîì ïî ñâîåé æå âèíå è îêàçàëàñü.

Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà. Îí íå áûë ìàìåíüêèíûì ñûíî÷êîì, íî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ìàòü áóäåò ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòèâ åãî îòíîøåíèé ñ äåâóøêîé, ñìóòèëà åãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí îæèäàë. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòîãî ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ íå ñóùåñòâóåò, åãî ïåðñïåêòèâû âûãëÿäåëè ìåíåå íåîïðåäåëåííûìè. Òóìàí â ãîëîâå ðàññåÿëñÿ, è òåïåðü îí ìîã âûÿâèòü ñóòü ïðîáëåìû. Äà, ýòèì óòðîì îíà ñèëüíî çàäåëà åãî ñâîèìè ñëîâàìè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî íåïðåäíàìåðåííî. Ñíîâà ïðîèãðàâ â ìûñëÿõ óòðåííþþ ñöåíó, Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî äåâóøêà ïðîñòî äóìàëà âñëóõ. Ýòó âåðñèþ ïîäòâåðæäàëî è âûðàæåíèå íåïîääåëüíîãî óæàñà, ïîÿâèâøååñÿ íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ðîêîâûå ñëîâà. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê îí ïî ïîëî÷êàì ðàçîáðàë âåñü íåïðèÿòíûé èíöèäåíò, ñòàëî ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî: îí åé èíòåðåñåí – íå êàê Ìàñòåð Çåëèé, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïðîêîíñóëüòèðîâàòü åå ïî íóæíîìó âîïðîñó, è íå êàê ÷èñòîêðîâíûé êîëäóí ñ êó÷åé äåíåã – îíà õîòåëà áîëüøå óçíàòü î íåì, ïîíÿòü åãî. È íàäî ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå ýòî íåïëîõîå æåëàíèå – äàæå â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ òèïè÷íî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ïðÿìîëèíåéíîñòüþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, åìó äàæå íóæíî áûëî ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ïîäîáíûìè âîïðîñàìè ëèöîì ê ëèöó. Ýòî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå êàçàëîñü òåì áîëåå ïðàâäîïîäîáíûì, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ïðåäïðèíèìàâøèåñÿ äî ýòîãî òîíêèå ïîïûòêè ïîìî÷ü åìó óñïåõà íå èìåëè. Íè ìàòü, íè Äàìáëäîð, íè êòî-ëèáî åùå, ó êîãî õâàòèëî áû ñìåëîñòè çàãîâîðèòü ñ íèì íà ýòó òåìó, áóäó÷è ãîòîâûìè áûòü îáâèíåííûì â áåñòàêòíîñòè, íå ðåøàëèñü çàäàòü åìó ïðîñòîé ïðÿìîé âîïðîñ: Ïî÷åìó, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, òåáÿ çàíåñëî ê Âîëäåìîðòó, êîãäà ó òåáÿ è áåç òîãî áûëî âñå, ÷åãî áû òû íå ïîæåëàë?

Ìîæåò áûòü òàê äàæå ëó÷øå. Äà, îíà âûçâàëà ó íåãî òàêîé ïðèñòóï ÿðîñòè, êàêîãî îí îò ñåáÿ è íå îæèäàë. Îíà ñäâèíóëà ÷òî-òî ñ ìåðòâîé òî÷êè. Çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîäóìàòü, è ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå â íåïðèÿòíûõ âåùàõ, ÷òî äàâíî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü. Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, îíà åìó î÷åíü ïîìîãëà.

**°°**°°**

  
- Òàê ÷òî îí âûðîñ ñ ãëóáîêî óêîðåíèâøèìñÿ óâàæåíèåì ê ëè÷íîé æèçíè îêðóæàþùèõ, è íèêîãäà íå âõîäèò â ìîþ êîìíàòó áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ. Ïîðòðåò íà÷àëè ïèñàòü, êîãäà ó íåãî òîëüêî íà÷àëèñü çàíÿòèÿ â óíèâåðñèòåòå. Ê êàíèêóëàì âñå óæå áûëî çàêîí÷åíî. Òàê ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ îá åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèè.

Ãåðìèîíà îáäóìûâàëà óñëûøàííîå. – À âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî åìó áûëî áû òîëüêî ïîëåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ îòöîì? Óñëûøàòü èç åãî óñò, ÷òî îí ïðîùåí?

- Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - îáúÿñíèëà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü â ñâîè êîìíàòû, - ÷òî íà ïîðòðåòå Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ òàêèì, êàêèì áûë âî âðåìÿ åãî íàïèñàíèÿ. Êîíå÷íî, îí çíàåò, ÷òî óìåð, è ÿ ðàññêàçûâàëà, ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï ñ ïîðòðåòà íå ïðîæèë ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé æèçíè ñâîåãî îðèãèíàëà. Åãî ïðîùåíèå íè÷åãî íå áóäåò çíà÷èòü äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Â 1976, êîãäà ïèñàëñÿ ïîðòðåò, ñûí äàæå åùå íå ïåðåøåë íà Òåìíóþ Ñòîðîíó.

- Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû èìååòå â âèäó. – Ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ïðîùåíèå, îñíîâàííîå íà íåçíàíèè, ìîæåò ðàíèòü äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÷óâñòâî âèíû, ñ êîòîðûì îí æèâåò.

- Âîò èìåííî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Õîðîøî çíàÿ Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî èìåííî òàê è ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî, Ãåäðèàí áóäåò ðàä ñ òîáîé ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ.

Íåîæèäàííî çàñìóùàâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà. – Ìîæåò ìíå ëó÷øå íåìíîãî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê?

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåëà äåâóøêó. – Íåò, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, òû ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü. Íó åñëè òîëüêî âîëîñû. Ìîæíî? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è íà÷àëà çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàòü çà äåéñòâèÿìè ïîæèëîé âåäüìû. Òà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàëà íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé äëÿ óõîäà çà âîëîñàìè è ïðè÷åñêîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êîæó ãîëîâû ñëåãêà ïîêàëûâàåò, ïîêà íåâèäèìàÿ ðàñ÷åñêà ïðîõîäèò ïî åå âîëîñàì, ïîäíèìàåò èõ ñ øåè è ïëå÷, è çàêðåïëÿåò ñâîáîäíûì óçëîì. Îêîëî óøåé è íà øåå îñòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî, êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî âûáèâøèõñÿ ïðÿäåé, ÷òî äåëàëî ïðè÷åñêó íå òàêîé ýëåãàíòíîé, êàê òâîðåíèå Äæèííè ïåðåä àóêöèîíîì, íî áîëåå ÷óâñòâåííîé.

- Î÷åíü ïîäõîäèò ê äîìàøíåìó ïëàòüþ, - çàìåòèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. – Âûçûâàåò íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå ðàññòåãíóòü ïàðó ïóãîâèö.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà. – Ïîñòàðàþñü çàïîìíèòü.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ è îòêðûëà åå. – Ãåäðèàí, - òèõî îêëèêíóëà îíà, - òû çäåñü? – Èíîãäà îí õîäèò â ãîñòè â äðóãèå ïîðòðåòû, - ìèìîõîäîì îáúÿñíèëà îíà Ãåðìèîíå.

Ãåðìèîíà óæå îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, äà òàê è îñòàâèëà åãî îòêðûòûì. Õîòÿ ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî íå óñïåëà, ïîðàæåííàÿ ãëóáîêèì áàðõàòíûì áàðèòîíîì, îòêëèêíóâøèìñÿ. – Äà äîðîãàÿ, ÿ çäåñü. Òû ñëó÷àéíî íå ïðèâåëà íàøó ãîñòüþ?

- Îõ, - ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî ñìîãëà ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíà. È åùå. – Ó íèõ æå ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûå ãîëîñà!

- Äà, ýòî òàê, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. – Âîîáùå-òî îí áîëüøå ïîõîæ íà ìåíÿ, íî ãîëîñ ñîâåðøåííî îòöîâñêèé. Âîéäè, ÿ òåáå ïðåäñòàâëþ. 

Âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà ïîäâåñòè ñåáÿ ê ñòåíå íà êîòîðîé âèñåë ïîðòðåò. Èçîáðàæåíèå ñ ïî÷òè ôîòîãðàôè÷åñêîé òî÷íîñòüþ ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ìóæ÷èíó ëåò øåñòèäåñÿòè, ñ ÷óòü òðîíóòûìè ñåäèíîé ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè. Ïî÷åìó-òî ïåðâûì, ÷òî áðîñèëîñü åé â ãëàçà, áûëà õîðîøî çàìåòíàÿ öàðàïèíà íà ïîäáîðîäêå. Êàê ýòî îí óõèòðÿåòñÿ òàì áðèòüñÿ? Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì, Ãåðìèîíà åëå ñäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå çàõèõèêàòü. Ó ìóæ÷èíû áûëî î÷åíü êðàñèâîå ëèöî ñ ãóñòûìè ÷åðíûìè áðîâÿìè, ñâåòëî ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè, è êðóïíûì íîñîì, õîòÿ è íå ïîõîæèì ôîðìîé íà íîñ Ñåâåðóñà – âíåøíîñòü îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî óíàñëåäîâàë îò ìàòåðè. Ïîðòðåò óëûáíóëñÿ Ãåðìèîíå, ÿâíî äîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî óâèäåë.

- Ãåäðèàí, õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáå ìèññ Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï, ìîé áûâøèé ìóæ. 

- Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óæàñíî ãëóïî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà ïîðòðåòó ðóêó.

- Ìíå òàê æå, - îòâåòèë ñòàðøèé Ñíåéï. – Èçâèíèòå, åñëè ìîé âîïðîñ ïîêàæåòñÿ âàì áåñòàêòíûì, íî âû âûãëÿäèòå íåñêîëüêî âçâîëíîâàííîé. Ýòî òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âàñ ïóãàåò ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, èëè âàñ ðàññòðîèëî ÷òî-òî äðóãîå?

  
- ß… íó, âî-ïåðâûõ, âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå ìåíÿ íèñêîëüêî íå ïóãàåò, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Íî âû ïðàâû, ìíå íåìíîãî íå ïî ñåáå. Áîþñü, ýòèì óòðîì ÿ ñîâåðøèëà áîëüøóþ ãëóïîñòü, õîòÿ ìèññèñ Ñíåéï íå óñòàåò óáåæäàòü ìåíÿ, ÷òî âñå ê ëó÷øåìó.

- Ãëóïîñòü? Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë î âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû âðåä ëè ñïîñîáíû ñîâåðøàòü ãëóïîñòè. Ìîÿ æåíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ãåíèàëüíû.

Ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåâ, íà ýòîò ðàç îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè â æåñòå ïðîòåñòà. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, íå íàäî ìíå ëüñòèòü. ß îáû÷íàÿ âåäüìà, è ìíîãî ðàáîòàþ, ÷òîáû ÷åãî-íèáóäü äîáèòüñÿ. È äàæå åñëè áû ÿ áûëà ãåíèåì, ýòî âñå ðàâíî íå çàñòðàõîâàëî áû ìåíÿ îò îïëîøíîñòè.

- Îíà ñïðîñèëà Ñåâåðóñà, ïî÷åìó îí ïåðåøåë íà Òåìíóþ Ñòîðîíó, - ñïîêîéíî ñîîáùèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû ïðèäâèíóòü ïîáëèæå äâà êðåñëà. – Äóìàþ, íàì ëó÷øå ïðèñåñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàçãîâîð îáåùàåò áûòü äîëãèì. 

Ê áîëüøîìó óäèâëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï íå êàçàëñÿ íåäîâîëüíûì. – ×òî æ, - ñêàçàë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà äâóõ, òåïåðü ñèäÿùèõ ïåðåä íèì æåíùèí, - ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî êòî-òî äîëæåí áûë çàäàòü åìó ýòîò âîïðîñ. Õîòÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ýòî áûëî øîêîì. Ïðèìèòå êîìïëèìåíò çà âàøó õðàáðîñòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

  
- Ýòî áûëà íå ñòîëüêî õðàáðîñòü, ñêîëüêî áåñïå÷íîñòü, - ñîçíàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, íàêðó÷èâàÿ íà ïàëåö ïðÿäü âîëîñ. – Ìû ñèäåëè íà ñòóïåíüêàõ îêîëî âõîäíîé äâåðè, ïèëè ÷àé è ëþáîâàëèñü âîñõîäîì ñîëíöà, è ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèøåë â ãîëîâó ýòîò âîïðîñ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, - äîáàâèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà ïîðòðåò, ÷òî ÷åì ñïîêîéíåå ïîâåðõíîñòü, òåì óæàñíåå îíà áûâàåò, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òðåñíåò è âûáðîñèò ïîòîê ëàâû. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ÷åì ìåíåå î÷åâèäíû åãî ìîòèâû, òåì äðàìàòè÷íåå îíè ìîãóò îêàçàòüñÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. Íå çíàþ, õîðîøî ëè ÿ îáúÿñíèëà…  
  
Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï áðîñèëà íà íåå îñòðûé âçãëÿä è ÿâíî ñîáèðàëàñü ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü, íî ìóæ îïåðåäèë åå. – Çíàåøü, Êàññàíäðà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïðàâà, - ñêàçàë îí. – Îáùåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî ñòîðîííèå íàáëþäàòåëè âèäÿò ïðîáëåìó áîëåå ÿñíî, ÷åì òå, êîãî îíà íåïîñðåäñòâåííî êàñàåòñÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ ñêëîíåí ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ æåíîé – âñå ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì âû îæèäàåòå. À òåïåðü, ðàññêàæèòå ìíå ëó÷øå î ñâîåé ðàáîòå. ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî âû íàïèñàëè î÷åíü èíòåðåñíóþ äèññåðòàöèþ.  
  
Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï âçäîõíóëà è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà äîëæíà áûëà îæèäàòü, ÷òî âèäÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé ó÷åíîãî, õîòÿ è â îáëèêå ñèìïàòè÷íîé äåâóøêè, ìóæ ïðè ïåðâîì æå óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå ñìåíèò òåìó. 

Âíåçàïíî â êîìíàòå ïîÿâèëàñü Ïèããè. – Ãîñïîæà Êàññàíäðà, ãîñïîäèí Ñåâåðóñ ñïðàøèâàåò, åñòü ëè ó âàñ âðåìÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû êîå-÷òî ñ íèì îáñóäèòü. 

Êîíå÷íî, - îòâåòèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç êðåñëà è ïîïðàâëÿÿ ñêëàäêè íà ìàíòèè. – Ñêàæè åìó, ÷òîáû çàõîäèë ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü.

Ýëüô êèâíóë è èñïàðèëñÿ.

- ß… î, Áîæå, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ íèì, - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ïðèñòóï ïàíè÷åñêîãî óæàñà. – Íî åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ âûéäó èç êîìíàòû, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîáåæàòü ìèìî íåãî â êîðèäîðå!

- Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - ñî ñëåãêà èðîíè÷íîé óëûáêîé íà÷àëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. – ýòî æå íå ñòàðèííûé âîäåâèëü, òàê ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå íóæíî ïðÿòàòüñÿ â áóôåòå. Ìîæåòå ïðîñòî îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü – áóäüòå óâåðåíû, ÷òî îí íå âîéäåò â ñïàëüíþ. Èëè ïðîñòî àïïàðèðóéòå â âàøó êîìíàòó. Õîòÿ ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì áóäåò èíòåðåñíî ïîñëóøàòü íàø ðàçãîâîð. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî èçáàâèò ìåíÿ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîâòîðÿòü åãî.

- À ðàçâå ýòî íå áóäåò íåñêîëüêî… íåóäîáíî? – îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, íå óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, êàê çäåñü îòíåñóòñÿ ê åå Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ùåïåòèëüíîñòè.  
  
- Äà î ÷åì âû, - îòìàõíóëàñü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. – Êîãî áåñïîêîèò, óäîáíî ýòî èëè íå óäîáíî? Ýòî î÷åíü ïîëåçíî è äàåò ìàññó íóæíîé èíôîðìàöèè.

- È âû íå áóäåòå ïðåçèðàòü ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîäñëóøèâàëà?

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ýòî ðàçðåøåííîå ïîäñëóøèâàíèå, òî åñòü âïîëíå íîðìàëüíàÿ âåùü. Âî-âòîðûõ, èç-çà ýòîãî ÿ íå ñòàíó äóìàòü î âàñ õóæå. Òîëüêî ïîñòàâüòå êðåñëî ïîáëèæå ê äâåðè, à ÿ íå áóäó åå ïëîòíî çàêðûâàòü. Ïîäñëóøèâàòü, ïðèæàâ óõî ê çàêðûòîé äâåðè, íåóäîáíî, è ïîòîì âñåãäà áîëèò ãîëîâà. Ãåäðèàí, ÿ äóìàþ, òû çàéìåøü ñâîå îáû÷íîå ìåñòî íà êàðòèíå Âàòòî? Õîòÿ äîëæíà ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ êîìïàíèÿ ïîëóîáíàæåííûõ æåíùèí.

Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé (ñóäÿ ïî ýòîìó äâèæåíèþ, òåìà ïîäíèìàëàñü óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç) è èñ÷åç ñ ïîðòðåòà. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îáîäðÿþùå ïîõëîïàëà Ãåðìèîíó ïî ïëå÷ó è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, îñòàâèâ äâåðü ïðèîòêðûòîé íà ïàðó äþéìîâ. Ãåðìèîíà, ÷üÿ ïàëî÷êà ñïîêîéíî ëåæàëà íà òóìáî÷êå, ïåðåòàùèëà ê äâåðè êðåñëî è ïîñòàâèëà åãî âïëîòíóþ ê äåðåâÿííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. Òàê îíî íå ïðîñòî õîðîøî ïðÿòàëî Ãåðìèîíó îò ëèøíèõ ãëàç, íî è íå äàâàëî äâåðè ñëó÷àéíî îòêðûòüñÿ.

Òîëüêî îíà óñïåëà ñåñòü, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå è îò÷àÿííî êîëîòÿùååñÿ ñåðäöå, êàê â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà, çâó÷àâøèé ñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. – Äîáðîå óòðî, ìàìà.

Â òîì, ÷òî óòðî äîáðîå, Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü.


	9. Ãëàâà 9

Ãëàâà 9.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, ìàìà.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ. Êàê ñïàëîñü?

- Íîðìàëüíî, ñïàñèáî.

Èíòåðåñíî, îíè âñåãäà òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàþò, óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ñëèøêîì óæ ôîðìàëüíî. Òàêàÿ ìûñëü óæå ïîÿâëÿëàñü ó äåâóøêè, êîãäà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ãîâîðèëà îá óâàæåíèè ëè÷íîé òåððèòîðèè â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ.

- Ñàäèñü, ìîé äîðîãîé. Î ÷åì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü?

Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû êîëîòèëîñü â ðèòìå Ðàâåëåâñêîãî «Áîëåðî». Ïðàâäà, ñåé÷àñ ýòîò ðèòì íðàâèëñÿ åé ìåíüøå, ÷åì â êîíöåðòíîì çàëå.

- Ìàìà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü îäíà ïðîáëåìà. 

- «Ó íàñ» - ýòî «ó ìåíÿ è ó òåáÿ», èëè òû ãîâîðèøü â îáùåì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà?

- Äóìàþ, ÷òî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà âòîðîé âàðèàíò. È åùå ÿ äóìàþ, òû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ðå÷ü èäåò î ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. 

_Î Áîæå, ÿ…ïðîáëåìà? Âñåãî íàâñåãî...? Ïðîáëåìà, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå?_

- Àõ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîíèìàþ. È êàêèì îáðàçîì îíà ìîæåò áûòü ïðîáëåìîé?

- Íåò, ìàìà, óñëîâíîå íàêëîíåíèå òóò íå ïîäîéäåò. Îíà óæå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðîáëåìîé, è õî÷ó íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî òû ñàìà ñêàçàëà ìíå îá ýòîì â÷åðà ïåðåä îáåäîì.

- Íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ÿ ãîâîðèëà î íåé, êàê î ïðîáëåìå, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ïðîñòî îáðàòèëà òâîå âíèìàíèå íà íåêîòîðûå èç åå íåäîñòàòêîâ. Ïðè÷åì ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû áûë íåäîâîëåí ìîèìè ñëîâàìè.

Çà ýòèì ïîñëåäîâàëà êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Ìíå òîãäà ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ íàéòè íåäîñòàòêè òàì, ãäå èõ íåò. 

Åé ïîñëûøàëîñü, èëè â åãî ãîëîñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîñêîëüçíóëî ðàçäðàæåíèå? Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî íå ïîñëûøàëîñü. ×òî è ïîíÿòíî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî åãî ìàìî÷êà – äîñòîéíûé ñîïåðíèê äëÿ ñûíà.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ÷òî òåïåðü çíàåøü åå íåäîñòàòêè? 

- Íå ñîâñåì. Èçëèøíÿÿ ëþáîçíàòåëüíîñòü ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ðàçäðàæàëà ìåíÿ âñå ñåìü ëåò åå îáó÷åíèÿ, òàê ÷òî ýòî íå áûëî îòêðûòèåì. Ãîâîðÿ «ëþáîçíàòåëüíîñòü», ÿ ñòàðàëñÿ âûðàçèòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî âåæëèâåå.

- Åå ëþáîçíàòåëüíîñòü? Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå ïîïðîøó ñëèøêîì ìíîãîãî, åñëè ïðåäëîæó òåáå îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû õîäèòü âîêðóã äà îêîëî? Ñåãîäíÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíîå óòðî, ÿ õîòåëà áû ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ åùå òîëêîì íå îäåòà. Â ÷åì ó òåáÿ ïðîáëåìà ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

Åùå îäíà ïàóçà. Ñóäÿ ïî øåëåñòó òêàíè, Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåøåë ñ ìåñòà íà ìåñòî. _Íåóæåëè ýòî íàñòîëüêî òÿæåëàÿ äëÿ íåãî òåìà, ÷òî îí äàæå ìàòåðè íå ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü, î ÷åì ÿ åãî ñïðîñèëà? Áåäíÿæêà._

- Îíà… íó, ñêàæåì, âòîðãëàñü â ìîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü.

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå? Îíà ÷òî, âëîìèëàñü áåç ñòóêà â òâîþ êîìíàòó? Âçÿëà ÷òî-òî èç òâîèõ âåùåé? 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî æå íåò. Îíà çàäàëà ìíå î÷åíü ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ, à ýòî î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàåò, äàæå åñëè âîïðîñ çàäàþò ñîâåðøåííî áåç àêöåíòà.

Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèêðûòü ðîò ðóêîé, ÷òîáû íå çàõèõèêàòü âñëóõ íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñâîå âîëíåíèå è áåñïîêîéñòâî.

- À, òåïåðü ïîíèìàþ. Òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ìîæåò ïðîäîëæèòü çàäàâàòü òåáå íåæåëàòåëüíûå âîïðîñû, ïîýòîìó è õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû îíà óåõàëà?

- ß…

- Ïåðåä òåì êàê îòâåòèøü, Ñåâåðóñ, ïîçâîëü ìíå íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð çàïëàòèëà âåñüìà çíà÷èòåëüíóþ ñóììó, ïîëó÷èâ ïðàâî íàõîäèòüñÿ ïîä ýòèì êðîâîì ñîðîê âîñåìü ÷àñîâ. ß, êîíå÷íî, ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ïî ïîâîäó ýòîãî ñîãëàøåíèÿ ñîñòàâëÿëñÿ ìàãè÷åñêèé êîíòðàêò, íî çàáûòü ïðî òðè ñîòíè ãàëåîíîâ è ïðîñòî âûøâûðíóòü äåâóøêó èç äîìà – ñîâåðøåííî íåäîïóñòèìî. ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî îíà ýòîãî íå çàñëóæèëà, íî ó íàñ åñòü èìÿ è ðåïóòàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ íóæíî ïîääåðæèâàòü.

Ïðåêðàñíûé õîä, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, æàëåÿ, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïîàïëîäèðîâàòü. _Õîðîøî ñäåëàíî, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. Âû óâåëè ðàçãîâîð ñ ãëàâíîé òåìû è îòâëåêëè âíèìàíèå Ñåâåðóñà íà ïåðåïàëêó ïî àáñîëþòíî âòîðîñòåïåííîìó âîïðîñó. _

- Ìàìà, ìû ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèì íå î ðåïóòàöèè ñåìüè.

- Òîãäà áóäü äîáð îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, íàêîíåö, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèì?

Ýòî íå ïîäñëóøàííûé ðàçãîâîð, ñêàçàëà ñåáå Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî ïîëåçíåéøèé óðîê ñòðàòåãèè. È åãî íàäî õîðîøåíüêî çàïîìíèòü. 

- Ìû ãîâîðèì î ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, è ÿ ïîëàãàë, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî. 

Òåïåðü îí ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó íà÷àë òåðÿòü òåðïåíèå. Êîãäà ñíîâà çàãîâîðèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, Ãåðìèîíà ëåãêî ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå íàñìåøëèâîå âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà.

- Äà? À ó ìåíÿ óæå ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ýòà ÷àñòü äèñêóññèè çàêðûòà. ß îñòàëàñü ïðè ñâîåì ìíåíèè îòíîñèòåëüíî íåå, òû – ïðè ñâîåì. Åäèíñòâåííûé âîïðîñ, îñòàâøèéñÿ îòêðûòûì äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ – ýòî òâîé äàëüíåéøèé îáðàç äåéñòâèé.

- Ìîé… à òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ðåøåíèå òî÷íî òàêæå ïðèíàäëåæèò è òåáå? Ê òîìó æå èìåííî òû âèíîâàòà â òîì, ÷òî ýòà äåâóøêà îêàçàëàñü çäåñü.

- ß íå çàñòàâëÿëà òåáÿ âïóòûâàòüñÿ â àâàíòþðó ñ ýòèì ãëóïûì àóêöèîíîì, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî òâîè è òîëüêî òâîè äåéñòâèÿ. ß ñîãëàñèëàñü ïîìî÷ü òåáå, íàñêîëüêî ñìîãó, è ñîâåðøåííî íå âèíîâàòà â òîì, ÷òî â ñàìûé âàæíûé ìîìåíò ïîäàâèëàñü øàìïàíñêèì. Òàê ÷òî áóäü äîáð, íå ïûòàéñÿ ïåðåëîæèòü âèíó íà ìåíÿ. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð çäåñü, è ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ôàêòîì ïðèäåòñÿ òåáå. À ÿ âñåãî ëèøü ñòîðîííèé íàáëþäàòåëü.

- Çíàåøü ëè, ìàìî÷êà, ìíå î÷åíü õîòåëîñü áû ïîíÿòü, íà ÷üåé òû ñòîðîíå. Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû áûëà áû ñ÷àñòëèâà îòïðàâèòü åå íàçàä ñêîðîñòíîé ñîâîé.

- Ýòî, ìîé äîðîãîé ñûí, âñåãî ëèøü òâîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå. À íàñ÷åò òîãî, íà ÷üåé ÿ ñòîðîíå: íà ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé, ðàçóìååòñÿ. ß õîòåëà áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ äðóçüÿìè, íå îïàñàÿñü óñëûøàòü íàñìåøêè íàä áåñêóëüòóðíûì ïîâåäåíèåì ìîåãî ñûíà. 

- Òâîèìè äðóçüÿìè? Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð, ÷åðò ïîáåðè…

- Ñëåäè çà âûðàæåíèÿìè, Ñåâåðóñ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â ëàäîíè, äàâÿñü áåççâó÷íûì õîõîòîì. Åñëè áû îíà ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä çíàëà, ÷òî ãäå-òî âî âñåëåííîé åñòü ÷åëîâåê, ñïîñîáíûé ñäåëàòü Ñíåéïó âûãîâîð çà âûðâàâøååñÿ ñëîâî «÷åðò», ïåðåíîñèòü óðîêè ïî çåëüÿì ñòàëî áû íàìíîãî ëåã÷å.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàé ìíå çàêîí÷èòü. Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî î òåáå äóìàþò äðóçüÿ? È åñëè òî, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàëà, ïðàâäà, òîãäà êàê íàñ÷åò òâîåé ñâÿùåííîé ëè÷íîé æèçíè? ß äóìàþ, åñëè áû äåâ÷îíêà îñêîðáèëà áû òåáÿ òàê æå, êàê ìåíÿ, òû áû òóò æå ëþáûì ñïîñîáîì ïîñòàðàëàñü îò íåå èçáàâèòüñÿ!

- Òàê ýòî íå ïðîñòî íåëåïàÿ øóòêà? Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîñèøü çàùèòèòü òåáÿ îò äâàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâî÷êè? Íåò, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü áûòü òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ñîîáùèò åé ïîäîáíóþ íîâîñòü. Õîòÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîñìîòðåëà áû íà òî, êàê òû âåëèøü åé óáèðàòüñÿ. Ýòî áóäåò íåñêîëüêî… çàòðóäíèòåëüíî, òàê âåäü?

Íå ñëèøêîì ëè ðèñêîâàííî? À âäðóã îíà íàñòîëüêî îáèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ æå áðîñèòñÿ â åå êîìíàòû – òàì åå íå îêàæåòñÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî íå ãëàâíîå – è ïðèêàæåò íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíóòü åãî äîì? Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû ñíîâà íà÷àëî èñïîëíÿòü Áîëåðî. Î÷åâèäíî ýòîò íåñíîñíûé îðãàí ïîäöåïèë ãäå-òî ïðèñòðàñòèå êî ôðàíöóçñêîìó ðîìàíòèçìó. ×åðåç òàì-òàòàì-ïàìïàì îíà âñå æå óñëûøàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà è íà÷àë õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå.

- Ìàìà, íó òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü.

- ß íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî íå ïðîïóñòèëà ÷åãî-òî â òâîèõ ðàññóæäåíèÿõ. 

- Òû ïðåêðàñíî âñå ïîíèìàåøü. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñïîñîáåí ñóíóòü æåíùèíå â ðóêè êîøåëåê ñ ãàëåîíàìè è ïðèêàçàòü åé âûìåòàòüñÿ.

- Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ýòî _çíàþ _áûëî íåêîòîðûì ïðåóâåëè÷åíèåì, ìîé äîðîãîé ìàëü÷èê. Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû êàê ñëåäóåò ïîäóìàåøü, ïðåæäå ÷åì òàê ïîñòóïèòü.

Ñíåéï ïðåêðàòèë ìåòàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå. Ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû îí ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë, íî áåç òîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îæèäàëà óñëûøàòü Ãåðìèîíà. Íàïðîòèâ, â ãîëîñå çâó÷àëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå åõèäíîé íàñìåøêè.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð îñòàåòñÿ. ß áóäó êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ñëîâà è ïîñòóïêè. Ìîãó ÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû ïîñëåäóåøü ìîåìó ïðèìåðó?

- ß, êàê òåáå èçâåñòíî, ñàìî âîïëîùåíèÿ ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ. Íå ñòîèò ó÷èòü ìåíÿ, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, Ñåâåðóñ. À ñåé÷àñ ìîãó ÿ, íàêîíåö, ïðèíÿòü âàííó, èëè ó íàñ îñòàëèñü åùå òåìû äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ?

È ñíîâà â ãîëîñå Ñåâåðóñà çàçâó÷àëè ñòðàííûå íîòêè – Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, íðàâèòñÿ ëè åé ýòî. Øêîëüíûé îïûò ïîäñêàçûâàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå îæèäàòü íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ìàìà, ÿ íå áóäó áîëüøå òåáÿ çàäåðæèâàòü. ß î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî ìû ïðèøëè ê îáùåìó ìíåíèþ. Íàñëàæäàéñÿ âàííîé è ïðîãóëêîé.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà, êàê çà íèì çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü.

**°°**°°**

Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü è ïðèâàëèëñÿ ê êîñÿêó, çàäûõàÿñü îò ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ñìåõà. Ïðåêðàñíîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå – ïåðåïàëêà ñ ìàìîé, îñîáåííî êîãäà ïðåèìóùåñòâî íà òâîåé ñòîðîíå. Êàê åé ïðèøëîñü èçâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ! Õîòÿ ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ëîâêî ïàðèðîâàëà åãî àòàêè.

Óñïîêîèâøèñü, îí ìåäëåííî ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó. ×òî òåïåðü? Øóòêè øóòêàìè, íî ïîêà îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë äëÿ âûïîëíåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííûõ ïëàíîâ. Ñëåäóþùèì øàãîì ðàçóìíåå âñåãî áûëî áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé – êðîìå âñåãî, îíà çàïëàòèëà åùå è çà êîíñóëüòàöèè, è äîëæíà ýòè êîíñóëüòàöèè ïîëó÷èòü. Õîòÿ â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè îíà ìîæåò ðåøèòü, ÷òî äîëæíà èçâèíÿòüñÿ… Ëàäíî, ñ ýòèì ìîæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ïî õîäó ðàçãîâîðà.

Ñåâåðóñ óñêîðèë øàã, ïîäîøåë ê íóæíîé äâåðè è ïîñòó÷àë. Îòâåòà íå áûëî. Îí ïîñòó÷àë ãðîì÷å.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Ìîë÷àíèå. Ìîæåò áûòü îíà ñíîâà ëåãëà? – Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – Íè÷åãî. 

Îí òîëêíóë äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü íå çàïåðòîé, è çàãëÿíóë â êîìíàòó. Íèêîãî. Íî îíà æå íå ìîãëà ñîâñåì óéòè? Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå íå ìîãëà, åå ñóìêà ëåæèò âîçëå øêàôà, è âåçäå ðàçëîæåíû åå âåùè. Äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ áûëà îòêðûòà, íî, ñóäÿ ïî òèøèíå, òàì òîæå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ñåâåðóñ íàïðÿæåííî ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ìèíóòû äâå – åñëè áû îíà ñïàëà, ìîæíî áûëî áû óñëûøàòü äûõàíèå. Âäðóã åãî îõâàòèëà ïàíèêà. À âäðóã ãëóïàÿ äåâ÷îíêà íàòâîðèëà ÷òî-íèáóäü áåçðàññóäíîå? Îí, çàáûâ î ìàíåðàõ, âîðâàëñÿ â äâåðü ñïàëüíè. Ïóñòî. Äâåðü â âàííóþ òîæå áûëà îòêðûòà, íî äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà òîëüêî ëèøü òåìíîòó. Ãäå æå ýòà ÷åðòîâà äåâ÷îíêà?

Óñëûøàâ èç ãîñòèíîé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ, Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî îáåðíóëñÿ.

- Ãåðìèîíà! Ãäå òû, ñîíÿ? Íåóæåëè äî ñèõ ïîð â êðîâàòè? ×òî ýòî ñ òîáîé? Òû ÷òî, íàêîíåö ðàñïðîùàëàñü ñ íåâèííîñòüþ?

Ñåâåðóñ â íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âûñêî÷èë èç ñïàëüíè, îêàçàëñÿ íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, è ïîëó÷èë ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò ÷åðåäîâàíèÿ íåäîóìåíèÿ, ïàíèêè, ëþáîïûòñòâà è ñ òðóäîì âîññòàíîâëåííîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ íà ëèöå ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð.

- Î, Âèðäæèíèÿ Ïîòòåð, êàêîé ñþðïðèç. Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó ýòî âû ðåøèëè ïðîâåðèòü íåâèííîñòü ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ ñóááîòíåãî óòðà?

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… ß íå…, - è òóò â ñâîè ïðàâà âñòóïèëî ôèðìåííîå ôàìèëüíîå óïðÿìñòâî Óèçëè. Äæèííè âûçûâàþùå âçãëÿíóëà â ãëàçà ñâîåìó áûâøåìó ó÷èòåëþ. – Ñîâåðøåííî åñòåñòâåííûé âîïðîñ. Åñëè áû ÿ íå çàñòàëà âàñ â åå êîìíàòå â âîñåìü òðèäöàòü, ýòî âîïðîñ âðÿä ëè ïðèøåë áû ìíå â ãîëîâó. À äåíü íåäåëè òóò ðîëè íå èãðàåò. ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå?

- ß èùó ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå íå ðàñïðîùàëàñü ñî ñâîåé íåâèííîñòüþ, åñëè êîíå÷íî ìîé ãëóáîêîóâàæàåìûé êîëëåãà Ñèðèóñ Áëýê íå íàøåë ñïîñîáà ïðîáðàòüñÿ â åå êâàðòèðó, â ÷åì ÿ ãëóáîêî ñîìíåâàþñü. Òàê ÷òî äàâàéòå âåðíåìñÿ ê ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîìó âîïðîñó, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð. Îòêóäà ó âàñ ñîìíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó ïðåñëîâóòîé íåâèííîñòè?

- Íå âàøå äåëî! – Ôûðêíóëà Äæèííè.

- Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ âåäü ìîãó àïïàðèðîâàòü â âàø äîì, ÷òîáû ïîäðîáíåå îáñóäèòü ýòîò âîïðîñ.

Îòâåòîì åìó áûë íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä Äæèííè. – À ïî÷åìó ýòî âàñ òàê èíòåðåñóåò?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé ìóæ÷èíà â ýòîì äîìå, - ñîîáùèë îí, ïðîïèòûâàÿ ñëàäêèì ÿäîì êàæäîå ñëîâî, - íå ñ÷èòàÿ óæàñíî íåóëþæåãî äîìîâîãî ýëüôà, êîòîðîãî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü íàçâàòü Áîòòè, â ÷åñòü íåçàáâåííîãî ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Òàê ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîã ïîâëèÿòü íà ñîñòîÿíèå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîýòîìó ìíå êðàéíå èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó ýòî óæàñàþùåå èëè äîëãîæäàííîå ïðåâðàùåíèå èç äåâóøêè â æåíùèíó èìåííî ñåé÷àñ òàê æèâî èíòåðåñóåò âàñ è âàøó äîðîãóþ ïîäðóãó. 

Äæèííè ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. - Ýòî çàâèñèò îò…, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. – À çíàåòå, ÿ î÷åíü íå õî÷ó ñìóùàòü Ãåðìèîíó, òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå âû ñàìè ñêàæèòå ìíå, óæàñàþùåå èëè äîëãîæäàííîå.

Ñåâåðóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Ýòî íàñ íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèâåäåò, ìèññ Ïîòòåð. Èëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ðàññêàçûâàòü âàì î ñâîåì èíòåðåñå ê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òîáû ïîâåäàòü îá ýòîì âñåìó ìèðó ñ ïîìîùüþ Áåñïðîâîëî÷íîãî Òåëåãðàôà Óèçëè? Ëó÷øå áóäåò, åñëè âû îòâåòèòå íà ìîé âîïðîñ, ïðè÷åì êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. ß áû ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì íå çàáûâàòü, ÷òî ìíå âñåãî ñîðîê òðè, è êîãäà â Õîãâàðöå ïîÿâÿòñÿ ìàëåíüêèå Ïîòòåðû, ÿ âñå åùå áóäó ïðåïîäàâàòü. À ïàìÿòü ó ìåíÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó ñëîíà.

- Ïîõîæå, ýòî âàñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü èíòåðåñóåò, Ïðîôåññîð, - ñ ïðèòâîðíî íåâèííûì âèäîì óëûáíóëàñü Äæèííè. – Íî âñå æå ÿ ïîñîâåòîâàëà áû âàì íå ïûòàòüñÿ ðàçóçíàòü ÷óæèå òàéíû, à ïîäóìàòü î ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ. Íàïðèìåð, î òîì, ïî÷åìó Ãåðìèîíà ó÷àñòâîâàëà â ýòîì àóêöèîíå è î òîì, ïî÷åìó âàñ íàñòîëüêî âîëíóåò åå ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü. Äîáðîãî âàì äíÿ, Ïðîôåññîð. Åñëè âàì âñå æå çàõî÷åòñÿ ïðîäîëæèòü äîïðîñ, èñêàòü ìåíÿ ïðèäåòñÿ â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Òóäà êàê ðàç ïðèåõàëè ìîè _ñòàðøèå áðàòüÿ_, à ÿ òàê äàâíî èõ íå âèäåëà…

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà èñ÷åçëà, à Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, òóïî ãëÿäÿ â ïóñòîé êàìèí ñ èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïðèòàíöîâûâàþùèìè â íåì ÿçûêàìè ïëàìåíè, è ðàçìûøëÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Òî ëè îí ïðîèãðàë òîëüêî îäèí ðàóíä, òî ëè ýòî áûëî ïîëíîå, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîñàäíîå ïîðàæåíèå. Ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ýòè íåâåñåëûå ìûñëè, îí óñëûøàë øàãè òîëüêî êîãäà îíè áûëè óæå îêîëî ñàìîé äâåðè. Ñáåæàòü èç êîìíàòû áûëî òåïåðü ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Íî áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò, åñëè äåâ÷îíêà íàéäåò åãî çäåñü è ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî âûíþõèâàë â åå êîìíàòàõ. Ñåâåðóñ îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ñêðûëñÿ çà øòîðîé, ñïóñêàþùåéñÿ äî ñàìîãî ïîëà. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîâåëà ñî ñòàðøèìè Ñíåéïàìè êîðîòêîå ñîâåùàíèå ïî âîïðîñàì òàêòèêè è ñòðàòåãèè. Ñåé÷àñ åé îò÷àÿííî õîòåëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äæèííè, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü åé î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ, è ïðèíÿòü âàííó. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî óäèâëåííîå ïî ïîâîäó îòêðûòîé äâåðè, îíà âîøëà â êîìíàòó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Áåç ïÿòíàäöàòè äåâÿòü. Äæèííè – ðàííÿÿ ïòàøêà, òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîçâîíèòü åé ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Åñëè ñíà÷àëà îòïðàâèòüñÿ â âàííóþ, îíà ìîæåò íå óñïåòü çàñòàòü äîìà Äæèííè äîìà – Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòíî ïðèïîìèíàëà, ÷òî áûë êàêîé-òî ðàçãîâîð î âèçèòå â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Òàê ÷òî îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ïðÿìî ê êàìèíó è áðîñèëà â ïëàìÿ ùåïîòêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà.

Óñëûøàâ «Äæèííè Ïîòòåð!», çàìåðøèé çà çàíàâåñêîé Ñíåéï çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

- Äà… à, ýòî òû, Ãåðìèîíà. À îí óøåë?

- Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Äæèííè? Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?

- Î êîì. ß ãîâîðþ î Ñíåéïå. Îí óøåë? 

- Äæèííè. Ïîñëóøàé. ß Ãåðìèîíà è ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ òîáîé èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ. Òóò íå ìîæåò áûòü íèêîãî, êðîìå ìåíÿ. 

Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåãî íà÷èíàåòñÿ ëåãêèé ïðèñòóï êëàóñòðîôîáèè.

- Äåñÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä ÿ çâîíèëà òåáå, è òóò áûë Ñíåéï. Òàê ÷òî íå ðàññêàçûâàé ìíå, êòî òóò ìîæåò èëè íå ìîæåò áûòü. Ëó÷øå óáåäèñü, ÷òî îí óøåë, à ïîòîì ïîãîâîðèì.

Ñåâåðóñ çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Îäíàêî åìó ïîâåçëî, è Ãåðìèîíà îãðàíè÷èëàñü ëèøü ïîâåðõíîñòíûì îñìîòðîì êîìíàò.

- Íåò çäåñü íèêîãî. Õîòÿ ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî… ëàäíî, ÿ åùå óñïåþ ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî. Ïîñëóøàé, Äæèííè…

Ñåâåðóñ óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, çàêðûë ãëàçà è íà÷àë ðàçìûøëÿòü î òîì, êàêóþ îäåæäó ìîæåò ïðåäïî÷èòàòü Ãåðìèîíà. Åñëè îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõî÷åò ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ çåëüåäåëèåì, îíè ìîãëè áû ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü… ÷òî-íèáóäü, òðåáóþùåå äîëãîãî íàãðåâàíèÿ, ÷òîáû åé ñòàëî æàðêî è çàõîòåëîñü ðàññòåãíóòü âåðõíþþ ïóãîâèöó. Òîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò ïîïðîñèòü åå ïîäãîòîâèòü èíãðåäèåíòû, îíà íàêëîíèòñÿ… ýòè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûå ìàëåíüêèå ãðóäè…

-… ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ åãî îòöîì! Îí íåîáûêíîâåííî ïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê. Òû çíàåøü, êòî òàêîé Êýððè Ãðàíò? Òàê âîò îí î÷åíü íà íåãî ïîõîæ. È åùå îí îäèí èç àâòîðîâ êíèãè _«Çåëüÿ è ×àðû – îáùàÿ òåîðèÿ»._ ß îáðàùàëà âíèìàíèÿ íà èìÿ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî íå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ñâÿçü. Ñ íèì áûëî íàñòîëüêî èíòåðåñíî ïîãîâîðèòü! Æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãëà ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, êîãäà ïèñàëà äèññåðòàöèþ!

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí çàïðîñòî ìîæåò ïðÿìî çäåñü óïàñòü â îáìîðîê. Åãî îòåö? Êàê îíà… _Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, çàìîë÷è. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû æåíùèíà, à æåíùèíàì íåîáõîäèìû äîëãèå îáñóæäåíèÿ ñîáûòèé õîòü ñ êåì-íèáóäü… Íî ñìèëóéñÿ íàäî ìíîé! Ñâåðíè ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, èäè êóäà õî÷åøü, òîëüêî ïîäàëüøå îò ýòîé êîìíàòû. ß õî÷ó âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå. Ìíå íóæíî îòäûøàòüñÿ è ïîäóìàòü. Åñëè òû ïðîáîëòàåøü åùå õîòÿ áû ïÿòü ìèíóò, ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà._

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñïàñåíèå ïðèøëî èç ðóê Äæèííè.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ îáåùàëà ìàìå, ÷òî â äåâÿòü áóäó â Ïðèñòàíèùå – èçâèíè, íî òû æå çíàåøü, êàê îíà ðåàãèðóåò, êîãäà êòî-òî îïàçäûâàåò. Îíà æå ñðàçó íà÷íåò ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî íèêîìó íå íóæíà. ß ïîñòàðàþñü ïåðåçâîíèòü ïîïîçæå, ëàäíî?

- Äà ÿ óæå âñå ðàâíî âñå ðàññêàçàëà. Ïðèâåò Ìîëëè. È õîðîøåãî òåáå äíÿ.

- Òîãäà äî ñêîðîãî. È íå çàáûâàé çàïèðàòü äâåðü!

Ñíåéï óñëûøàë øàãè è õëîïîê äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ, è òóò æå âûñêî÷èë â êîðèäîð. 

  
  



	10. Ãëàâà 10

**Ãëàâà 10.**

Ñåâåðóñ ïîëó÷èë äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðîãîå âîñïèòàíèå – â çàâèñèìîñòè îò íàñòðîåíèÿ îí ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì «èìåë ñ÷àñòüå ïîëó÷èòü» èëè «ñìîã âûòåðïåòü». Ó íåãî áûëè áåçóïðå÷íûå ìàíåðû (åñëè îí ñàì òîãî õîòåë), íî, êðîìå òîãî, îí ñåðäöåì ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìîæíî ïðèçíàòü õîðîøèì òîíîì, ÷òî ñëåãêà âóëüãàðíî, è ÷òî àáñîëþòíî íåïðèåìëåìî. Ïîâåäåíèå, êîòîðîå ìîãëî ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíûì äëÿ ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî êîëäóíà (âîçìîæíî, òî÷íåå áóäåò ñêàçàòü «äëÿ ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî åâðîïåéñêîãî êîëäóíà), ñîâåðøåííî íå äîïóñòèìî äëÿ ïîòîìêà äðåâíåé Áðèòàíñêîé ÷èñòîêðîâíîé ôàìèëèè.

Ê ýòîìó îòíîñèëîñü âûïûòûâàíèå ñåêðåòîâ ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè ó äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñëó÷àëèñü ñèòóàöèè, êîãäà ïîäîáíóþ ùåïåòèëüíîñòü ïðèõîäèëîñü îñòàâèòü çà áîðòîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â ýòîì, ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê êóõíå, â åäèíîëè÷íûå âëàäåíèÿ Ïèããè. Âñå åãî àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîå «ÿ» âîññòàâàëî ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ðàññïðàøèâàòü ýëüôà î ñåêðåòàõ, íåñîìíåííî, èìåâøèõñÿ ó ìàòåðè. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäñëàñòèòü ýòè íåïðèÿòíûå ìûñëè, íàïîìíèâ ñåáå, ÷òî Ïèããè áûëà, ïðàêòè÷åñêè, åãî íÿíåé, âòîðîé ìàòåðüþ, à ýòî ñóùåñòâåííî ìåíÿåò äåëî. Àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîå «ÿ» ïîïðîáîâàëî íîâóþ èäåþ íà âêóñ, çàäóìàëîñü, è ðåøèëî, ÷òî äëÿ ýòîãî êîíêðåòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ òàêîé îïðàâäàíèå ïîäîéäåò, íî ëó÷øå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ äåëîì êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå.

Íî ïåðåãîâîðû ñ ñàìîñîçíàíèåì íå øëè íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ òåì, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü âûíåñòè, ïûòàÿñü óëîìàòü Ïèããè. Îíà ëþáèëà Ñåâåðóñà êàê ñîáñòâåííîãî ðåáåíêà, íî åãî ðîäèòåëåé îíà òîæå ëþáèëà êàê ñîáñòâåííûõ äåòåé, è äëÿ íåå áûëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî òðóäíî âûáðàòü ìåæäó íèìè. Íàêîíåö, Ñåâåðóñ îäåðæàë ïîáåäó, ïðèãðîçèâ, ÷òî â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îí ñàì çàäàñò ìàòåðè èíòåðåñóþùèå åãî âîïðîñû, è ýòî íå ñäåëàåò ãîñïîæó Êàññàíäðó ñ÷àñòëèâåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí î÷åíü ðàññåðæåí. È Ïèããè ðàññêàçàëà åìó ïðî ïîðòðåò. Ñåâåðóñ óøåë èç êóõíè ñîâåðøåííî îøàðàøåííûì, õîòÿ è íå çàáûë íàïîìíèòü Ïèããè, ÷òîáû îíà íå ñìåëà çàñîâûâàòü ðóêè â êèïÿùóþ âîäó, èëè äåëàòü åùå ÷òî-òî ñòîëü æå ãëóïîå, ÷òîáû íàêàçàòü ñåáÿ. 

Êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, Íåôåðòèòè âñå åùå áûëà òàì. Îíà òîëüêî ïåðåïðûãíóëà ñ ìåäíîãî êîòëà íà îëîâÿííûé, áîëåå áîëüøîé ïî ðàçìåðó, è ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè Ñåâåðóñà ëåíèâî ïðèïîäíÿëàñü ñ åãî äíà, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëà, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáêîì.

- È òû òîæå áûëà â êóðñå, ïðàâäà? - Ñ óïðåêîì ñêàçàë îí êîøêå, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ àáñóðäíîñòü ñâîèõ ïðåòåíçèé. – Âñå çíàëè, êðîìå ìåíÿ. Òû, ìàìà, Ïèããè, äàæå Ãåðìèîíà – òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì, ÷òî âñå æåíùèíû çíàëè, à åäèíñòâåííûé ìóæ÷èíà â äîìå è ïîíÿòèÿ íè î ÷åì íå èìåë? 

Íåôåðòèòè ðåøèëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ îòòî÷èòü îõîòíè÷üè ïðèåìû, è áðîñèëàñü íà åãî æåñòèêóëèðóþùèå ðóêè. 

- Ýé! – Âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà êîøêà, óñïåøíî ïîéìàâ îäíó èç ðóê, ñëåãêà åå îöàðàïàëà. – ×òî ýòî ñåãîäíÿ ñëó÷èëîñü ñî âñåìè çäåøíèìè æåíùèíàìè? ß íè÷åãî íå ïðîïóñòèë? Ìîæåò 15 àâãóñòà îáúÿâèëè Ìåæäóíàðîäíûì Äíåì Ãàðïèè? Èëè ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ ãîðìîíàìè? - Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ ãðîçíî ñìîòðåòü íà êîøêó, íî îíà îòâåðíóëàñü, ïîëíîñòüþ åãî èãíîðèðóÿ. – Òû… äà ÷òî òàì, âñå âû ñåãîäíÿ çàñòàâëÿåòå ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. Ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà…, - îí çàãíóë ïàëåö íà ïðàâîé ðóêå. – Òàêîå ïðåêðàñíîå óòðî, ìû ñèäèì íà ñòóïåíüêàõ, ëþáóåìñÿ âîñõîäîì, ÿ óæå íà÷èíàþ âûáèðàòü ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åå çà ðóêó – è íà òåáå! Îíà çàäàåò ñàìûé íàèêîøìàðíåéøèé èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ âîïðîñîâ.

Íåôåðòèòè êîðîòêî ìÿóêíóëà è ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé ïîðà ïîòî÷èòü êîãòè î äåðåâÿííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà, íî áûñòðî áðîñèëà ýòî çàíÿòèå, ïðåäïî÷òÿ åùå íåìíîãî âçäðåìíóòü, ïðèæàâøèñü ê áåäðó Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñëîâà «íàèêîøìàðíåéøèé» íåò íè â îäíîì ñëîâàðå, íî îíî èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèò ê ñèòóàöèè. Ïîòîì ìîÿ ìàòü, - îí çàãíóë âòîðîé ïàëåö, - êîòîðàÿ áåññòûäíî ëãàëà ìíå. Ïîòîì, - ñðåäíèé ïàëåö îí çàãíóë òàê ÿðîñòíî, ÷òî ïîñëûøàëñÿ òðåñê, - Æåíùèíà, Êîòîðàÿ Êîìàíäóåò Ìàëü÷èêîì Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Ïðàâäà, îíà ñäåëàëà îäíî õîðîøåå äåëî – ñëó÷àéíî ñîîáùèëà ìíå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äåâñòâåííèöà. Èíòåðåñíàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ. Ïîòîì, áëèæå ê ïîñëåäíåìó êðóãó àäà, ñíîâà âûøåóïîìÿíóòàÿ äåâñòâåííèöà. Åå ðàçãîâîð ñ Ïîòòåðîâñêîé äåâèöåé. Î âåñüìà èíòåðåñíîì ðàçãîâîðå ñ ìîèì îòöîì. Î êíèãå, êîòîðóþ îí íàïèñàë. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ îæèäàë îò íåå äðóãîãî âûáîðà òåìû ðàçãîâîðà – äîëæíà áûòü ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé îíà äî ñòîëü ïî÷òåííîãî âîçðàñòà îñòàåòñÿ äåâóøêîé…

- Ïðîôåññîð?

**°°**°°**

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëà âàííóþ è ýòî çàìåòíî ïðèáàâèëî åé íàñòðîåíèÿ. Âàííà áûëà íå ïðîñòî ãèãàíòñêèõ ðàçìåðîâ, íî åùå è î÷åíü ïðîäóìàííîé ôîðìû, òàê ÷òî ïîãðóçèâøèñü â íåå ìîæíî áûëî óäîáíî óñòðîèòü øåþ è ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Ñî÷åòàíèå ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû è çàïàõîâ ëèïû è ýâêàëèïòà ïîìîãëè åé óâèäåòü ìèð â ãîðàçäî ìåíåå ìðà÷íîì ñâåòå. Ïîêà åå áåññìåííûé êîíñóëüòàíò ïî íàðÿäàì è ìàêèÿæó áîðîëàñü ñ òÿæåëûì õàðàêòåðîì ñâîåé ìàìû, óñèëåííûì êëèìàêñîì, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü ïðåäîñòàâëåííîé ñàìà ñåáå è äîëæíà áûëà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî âûáðàòü îäåæäó. Ðåøåíèå çàíÿëî íà äâå ìèíóòû è òðèäöàòü äâå ñåêóíäû áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì âàííàÿ – à â âàííîé îíà ïðîâàëÿëàñü äîëãî. Íî ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî â äëèííîé ÷åðíîé þáêå, ÷åðíûõ òóôëÿõ è áåëîé ëüíÿíîé áëóçêå áåç ðóêàâîâ îíà âûãëÿäèò êàê äåâóøêà ñ ôîòîãðàôèè â ãëÿíöåâîì æóðíàëå, èçîáðàæàþùåé ïðîãóëêó ïî ïëÿæó. Îáû÷íî òàêèå ôîòîãðàôèè ïîìåùàþò â ðàçäåëå «Äåðåâåíñêàÿ æèçíü». Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ïðèñòóïà íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå, îíà ïåðåîäåëàñü â ëüíÿíûå áðþêè öâåòà õàêè è òàêóþ æå áëóçêó. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà íå îòâàæèëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ðåçóëüòàò, è áûñòðî âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, íàïðàâèâøèñü íà ïîèñêè Ñåâåðóñà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðîãðàììîé ïðåäóñìîòðåíû êîíñóëüòàöèè ïî Çåëüåäåëèþ, è îíà íàìåðåíà óïîðíî âûñîñàòü – _îõ, íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî íåïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, ñîâñåì íåïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, ëó÷øå áóäåò ñêàçàòü «âûïûòàòü» _- ó íåãî êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå íîâîãî. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî åé íóæíî êàê-òî çàãëàäèòü óòðåííþþ îïëîøíîñòü, õîòÿ äëÿ ñîõðàíåíèÿ îñòàòêîâ óâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå, îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï âåñüìà íåäâóñìûñëåííî äàëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ – ýòî íå âàðèàíò. À ìèñòåð Ñíåéï çà åå ñïèíîé ïîäìèãíóë Ãåðìèîíå, î÷åíü ñìåøíî ñìîðùèë íîñ è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â ýòîì ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîãëàñåí ñî ñâîåé æåíîé.

Â îáùåì, ïîäóìàëà îíà, èäåàëüíûì âàðèàíòîì áóäåò ïîñòóïàòü òàê, êàê åé ïîêàæåòñÿ íóæíûì, îðèåíòèðóÿñü ïî ñèòóàöèè.

Íàêîíåö îíà íàøëà åãî â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ðàáî÷èé ñòîë, è áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî äðåìëþùåé îêîëî íåãî ñèàìñêîé êîøêå, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó íå îáðàùàþùåé âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà è ñ óïîåíèåì åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà. Åé î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü ñìîòðåòü, êàê îí ñèäèò â ïðîñòûõ ÷åðíûõ áðþêàõ è òåìíî-ñåðîé ðóáàøêå, ñ íåáðåæíî îòêèíóòûìè íàçàä âîëîñàìè. Ãåðìèîíå íå ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ìóæñêîå òåëî, íî îíà áûëà òî÷íî óâåðåíà, ÷òî íå òåðïèò ñëèøêîì òîùèõ èëè ñëèøêîì òîëñòûõ íîã. Çàòî òàêèå âîò äëèííûå ñòðîéíûå íîãè ñî ñëåãêà âûðèñîâûâàþùèìèñÿ ìûøöàìè âûçûâàëè ó íåå ñòðàííîå, íî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå âíèçó æèâîòà. Îí íå çàñòåãíóë äâå âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû íà ðóáàøêå, îáíàæèâ ó÷àñòîê ãëàäêîé êîæè áåç âîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïî åå òåëó ïðîáåãàåò ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîëíà. Ñîðîê òðè – ýòî íå òàê óæ ìíîãî, ïðàâäà? Îïðåäåëåííî íå ìíîãî. Êðîìå òîãî, ó íåå îñòàëñÿ ðÿä âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé î ïîöåëóÿõ ñ ìîëîäûìè ìàëü÷èêàìè, è äîáàâëÿòü íîâûõ ýïèçîäîâ îíà íå õîòåëà. Ëó÷øå ïîïðîáîâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå.

Âíåçàïíî îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ðàññìàòðèâàåò, äàæå ëþáóåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñîì óæå äîâîëüíî äîëãî, áåççàñòåí÷èâî ïîëüçóÿñü òåì, ÷òî îí íå çàìå÷àåò åå ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Îíà ñîáðàëà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ó íåå ðåøèìîñòü è îêëèêíóëà. – Ïðîôåññîð?

Îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. – Ãåðìè… ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð!

Ê åå áîëüøîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, îí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Íå ïîìåøàëà?

- Íèñêîëüêî. ß ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Íåôåðòèòè. Íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà áóäåò ñêó÷àòü, íå ñëûøà ìîé ãîëîñ

- Ãëóïîå æèâîòíîå, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Èçâèíèòå?

_Ñêàæè ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè! Â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ, ÷òî ñòðàøíîãî èç-çà ýòîãî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ?_ – ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îíà ãëóïîå æèâîòíîå, åñëè íå ìîæåò îöåíèòü âàø ãîëîñ.

- ß áû ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì íå ãîâîðèòü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî â ïðèñóòñòâèè ìîåé ìàòåðè.

- Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî êîøêà î÷åíü óìíà, èëè ÷òî ó âàñ íåïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ?

Îí ôûðêíóë. – Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ïî èíòåëëåêòó Íåôåðòèòè çàíèìàåò âòîðîå ìåñòî íà çåìíîì øàðå. 

- Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, íî íå ñòàâèò ëè îíà íà ïåðâîå ìåñòî ñàìó ñåáÿ?

- Åñëè áû ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîã ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ áàëëàìè êîëëåäæåé, Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîëó÷èë áû äâàäöàòü çà âàøó ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü.

- Åé íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà åå ãëàäÿò?

- Íå èìåþ íèêàêîé ñêëîííîñòè ê èíöåñòó, ïîýòîìó íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü íè÷åãî îïðåäåëåííîãî. 

Îí øóòèò! Ïîòðÿñàþùå! Íå ñòîèò äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî åé ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ. Îíà õèõèêíóëà. - Ìåðëèí, äà íåò æå! ß ãîâîðèëà î êîøêå!

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû ðàçãîâàðèâàåòå ñî ìíîé, èëè ñ äóõîì? Èëè ýòî âû ìåíÿ íàçâàëè Ìåðëèíîì? 

_×òî æ, äîðîãàÿ, ïîõîæå ïîäîáíîå ïîäøó÷èâàíèå – îäíî èç åãî ëþáèìûõ çàíÿòèé. Òàê ÷òî ïðîäîëæàé è ïîñòàðàéñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ íåïðèíóæäåííî. Òåáå æå òîæå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. _– Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ ìîãëà è îøèáèòüñÿ. Ñõîäñòâî ñìóùàåò, çíàåòå ëè.

Ýòî ñðàáîòàëî. Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ. Â ãîëîâå ó Ãåðìèîíû ñðàçó ñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ îáðàç ÷åðíîãî áàðõàòà, ðàçâåâàþùåãîñÿ íà âåòðó. Ýòà êàðòèíà âîëøåáíûì îáðàçîì óêðåïèëà åå ñèëó äóõà.

- ×òî æ, ÿ ñàì íàðûâàëñÿ. Îòâå÷àÿ íà âàø âîïðîñ: êîøêà ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåäñêàçóåìà. Ìàìà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ó íåå ìîé õàðàêòåð. Ìîæåòå ïîïðîáîâàòü, íî íà ñâîé ñòðàõ è ðèñê.

Åé ýòî òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ, èëè ðàçãîâîð íà÷àë ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïåðåãðóæåííûì äâóñìûñëåííûìè íàìåêàìè? - Äóìàþ, ðåçóëüòàò áóäåò ñòîèòü çàòðà÷åííûõ óñèëèé, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîêðàñíåâ, íî âûäåðæèâàÿ åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä.

Èäÿ ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, Ãåðìèîíà ìåëüêîì îãëÿäåëà åå. Î÷åíü áîëüøàÿ, ñòåíû è ïîë îáëèöîâàíû áåëûì êàôåëåì, âäîëü âñåõ ñòåí òÿíóëèñü âåðñòàêè. Â øêàôàõ è íà ïîëêàõ áûëè â èäåàëüíîì ïîðÿäêå ðàññòàâëåíû èíñòðóìåíòû, ïîñóäà è èíãðåäèåíòû. Â êîìíàòå áûëî íå òàê òåìíî, êàê â Õîãâàðöêèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, õîòÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ ðàñïîëàãàëàñü â ïîäâàëå. Ñâåò ïðîíèêàë ñêâîçü ðÿä íåáîëüøèõ îêîí, ðàñïîëîæåííûõ ïîä ïîòîëêîì, è òàê êàê êîìíàòà áûëà óãëîâîé, ñîëíöå çàãëÿäûâàëî ñþäà â òå÷åíèå âñåãî äíÿ. Áîëüøîé ñòîë â öåíòðå ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ î÷åâèäíî äëÿ ïîäãîòîâêè èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Â îáùåì, ýòî áûëà ëàáîðàòîðèÿ èç åå ñíîâ.

Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åå óëûáíóòüñÿ. Êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà ê ìóæ÷èíå è êîøêå, îáà óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå ñ òðóäíî÷èòàåìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, íî íå ïîêàçàëè íè ìàëåéøåãî íàìåðåíèÿ ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà õîòÿ áû íà äþéì. Íåôåðòèòè ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà âåðñòàêå, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü áåäðà Ñåâåðóñà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ñòîèò íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî ñ Ñíåéïó, è ïðåäëîæèëà Íåôåðòèòè îáíþõàòü åå äëÿ ïåðâîãî çíàêîìñòâà. Êîøêà-ñ-Õàðàêòåðîì-Ñåâåðóñà òêíóëàñü â ïàëüöû õîëîäíûì, ìîêðûì íîñîì. Òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîòðîíóëàñü äî êîøà÷üåãî ëáà óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì, à ïîòîì, îáîäðåííàÿ îòñóòñòâèåì âîçðàæåíèé ñî ñòîðîíû Íåôåðòèòè, ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åå ñïèíå. Êîøêà çàìóðëûêàëà.

- Ýòî âïåðâûå, - ïðîçâó÷àë ðÿäîì ñ åå ëåâûì óõîì ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà. – Îáû÷íî îíà ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóãîìó ðåàãèðóåò íà íåçíàêîìûõ ëþäåé. 

- Ãîâîðÿ î ñõîäñòâå õàðàêòåðîâ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, ïðîêëèíàÿ ìóðàøêè, ïîêðûâøèå åå îáíàæåííûå ðóêè. – Âû æå íå îáíþõèâàåòå ðóêè âàøèõ ïîñåòèòåëåé.

- Íåò, - ñ óëûáêîé ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí. – È ê òîìó æå, ÿ íå ïðèíèìàþ èõ, ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà âåðñòàêå.

Ýòà èäåÿ çàñòàâèëà Ãåðìèîíó ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, íî îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü íà êîøêó è ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ïî ñïèíå. Ïîòîì âäðóã îíà ñ óæàñîì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïðè ýòîì çàäåâàåò åãî áåäðî. Â åå âîîáðàæåíèè òóò æå âîçíèê îáðàç ãèãàíòñêîé ñîðîêîíîæêè, íå ñïîñîáíîé ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. _Åñëè ÿ óáåðó ðóêó, îí ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó äî íåãî äîòðàãèâàòüñÿ. Íî ýòî æå íå òàê. Åñëè íå óáåðó, îí ìîæåò ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî, ÷òî ýòî íåëîâêàÿ ïîïûòêà åãî ñîáëàçíèòü. Ýòî òîæå íå òàê. Íî îí ìîæåò ïîíÿòü ìåíÿ íåïðàâèëüíî. Âîïðîñ â òîì, êàê áû îí îòíåññÿ ê ïîïûòêå ñîáëàçíåíèÿ. ß íå çíàþ. Èíòåðåñíî, äîëãî ëè ëþäè îáû÷íî ãëàäÿò õîçÿéñêèõ êîøåê? Ïðàâäà, ÿ ìîãó íà÷àòü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, è ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ÿ çàáûëà, ÷òî äåëàëà ïðàâîé ðóêîé. Äà, ýòî âûõîä._

- Äóìàþ, ÿ äîëæíà èçâèíèòüñÿ, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, âñå åùå íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà, è ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î ñâîåé ïðàâîé ðóêå.

- Íåò, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë îí. – ß òàê íå ñ÷èòàþ. 

Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëàñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäàìè. Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî ìóðàøåê ìîæåò óìåñòèòüñÿ íà êâàäðàòíîì äþéìå êîæè? – Ïî÷åìó?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû íå ñêàçàëè íè÷åãî îñêîðáèòåëüíîãî ìåíÿ. Äà, âàøè ñëîâà áûëè äëÿ ìåíÿ ñâîåãî ðîäà øîêîì. Íî ýòî íå âñåãäà ïëîõî, à ïîðîé äàæå ïîëåçíî. Ê òîìó æå ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû çàäàâàëè ñâîé âîïðîñ ñ íàìåðåíèåì çàäåòü ìåíÿ. 

Íå îòâîäÿ ãëàç, Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Êîíå÷íî íåò. Ïðîñòî ýòîò âîïðîñ âåðòåëñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå è ïðîñòî êàê-òî… âûðâàëñÿ. 

Îíà âñå åùå ñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà, è íå çàìåòèëà äâèæåíèÿ åãî ïðàâîé ðóêè, ñæàâøåé åå ëåâóþ. Ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îíà íå âçäðîãíóëà îò âíåçàïíîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Òîëüêî åå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà çàìåðëà íà ñïèíå Íåôåðòèòè. Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî îòâåë âçãëÿä, è îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòóïèëà òàê æå, ñãîðàÿ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà óâèäåòü, ÷òî îí íàøåë èíòåðåñíîãî. Îí îñòîðîæíî äåðæàë åå ðóêó â ñâîåé, ëåãêî ïîãëàæèâàÿ êîí÷èêîì óêàçàòåëüíîãî ïàëüöà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ÷òî òàêîå ïðîñòîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ìîæåò ïîñëàòü ïî åå òåëó òàêóþ âîëíó òåïëà. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áûëà âîëíà íîìåð ÷åòûðå, íî íîìåð ïÿòü ÿâíî áûë óæå íà ïîäõîäå. Èõ ãëàçà ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñ çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé çàìåòèë. – À ó âàñ êîðîòêèå íîãòè. Î÷åíü óäîáíî äëÿ… çåëüåäåëèÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óæå ìèíóòó íå äûøèò. 

**°°**°°**

Åå î÷àðîâàíèå îáðóøèëîñü íà íåãî êàê òîííà î÷åíü ìÿãêèõ è ïóøèñòûõ êèðïè÷åé. ×òîáû Ãåðìèîíà íå íàäåëà, îíà âûãëÿäåëà âîñõèòèòåëüíî – âîçìîæíî, îíà âîñõèòèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåëà, äàæå íå íàäåâàÿ âîîáùå íè÷åãî, íî îá ýòîì ëó÷øå áûëî ïîêà íå äóìàòü. Ñíà÷àëà îí ðåøèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îòíîñèòñÿ ê æåíùèíàì, êîòîðûì áîëüøå âñåãî èäóò þáêè ñ áëóçêàìè, íî òåïåðü ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî áðþêè èäóò åé íèñêîëüêî íå ìåíüøå. Îíè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå â÷åðàøíåãî ïëàòüÿ ïîä÷åðêèâàëè ëèíèþ áåäðà. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàçâàëà åãî «ïðîôåññîð», Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðûé óêîë ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, íî ïîòîì íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî ó äåâóøêè åñòü ïîâîä ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî íà íåå ñåðäÿòñÿ. Ïîýòîìó îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ åå ïðèîáîäðèòü è, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, ýòî ñðàáîòàëî.

Ñåé÷àñ îí äåðæàë ñëåãêà äðîæàùóþ ëåâóþ ðóêó äåâóøêè â ñâîåé ïðàâîé, è ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìóðàøêè íà åå êîæå. Åãî ñåðäöå èçîáðàçèëî òðîéíîé êóëüáèò, êîãäà îí çàìåòèë ñêâîçü íåïëîòíóþ òêàíü áëóçêè, ÷òî íå òîëüêî ðóêè, íî è âñå òåëî Ãåðìèîíû ðåàãèðóåò íà åãî áëèçîñòü. Êàçàëîñü ê òîìó æå, ÷òî ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Óäèâèòåëüíîå ñîçäàíèå.

Íà ëåãêîìûñëåííîå çàìå÷àíèå î åå íîãòÿõ îíà îòâåòèëà óëûáêîé è çàòàåííûì äûõàíèåì. – Ñïàñèáî çà êîìïëèìåíò, ïðîôåññîð.

Ïîðà áûëî ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòîé ÷åïóõîé, íàïîìèíàþùåé åìó î ðàçíèöå â âîçðàñòå. – Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìû óæå ðåøèëè íàçûâàòü äðóã äðóãà ïî èìåíàì. 

Êàê ìèëî îíà íàäóëà ãóáêè! – Ìèíóòó íàçàä âû ñàìè íàçâàëè ìåíÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Ïðàâèëüíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí. – Íî ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âîéäÿ â êîìíàòó, âû íàçâàëè ìåíÿ «ïðîôåññîð». 

Åå ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë ïî âåðõíåé ãóáå, è ïî÷åìó-òî èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ñåâåðóñ î÷åíü ÿñíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî åå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà âñå åùå ëåæèò íà ñïèíå Íåôåðòèòè, è åãî ëåâîå áåäðî ÷óâñòâóåò ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî ýòîé ðóêè.

- Ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî âû ñåðäèòåñü è ìîæåòå òóò æå âûãíàòü ìåíÿ èç ëàáîðàòîðèè.

- ×òî æ, - ïîäâåë îí èòîã, âñå åùå íå îòïóñêàÿ åå ðóêó, - êàæåòñÿ, ñ ýòèì ìû ðàçîáðàëèñü, è ìîæåì áåç ïðîáëåì âåðíóòüñÿ ê íàøåìó ñîãëàøåíèþ. Íå âîçðàæàåòå? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è íå ïîïûòàëàñü óáðàòü ðóêó. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åé ñîâåðøåííî íå íóæíà êîñìåòèêà, ðàçâå ÷òî íåìíîãî ïîìàäû íà ãóáû. Åå ëèöî è òàê ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Òàêèå áîëüøèå âûðàçèòåëüíûå ãëàçà ñ äëèííûìè ÷åðíûìè ðåñíèöàìè… Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà òàê áëèçêî ê íåìó, ÷òî ïî ïðåäàòåëüñêîé æèëêå íà åå ãîðëå Ñåâåðóñ ìîã ïîíÿòü, êàê îò÷àÿííî áüåòñÿ åå ñåðäöå. Æåëàíèå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê ýòîé æèëêå áûëî áóêâàëüíî íåïðåîäîëèìûì. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ðóêó è ïðîâåë äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ãîðÿ÷åé êîæå. Ðåàêöèÿ íà ýòó îñòîðîæíóþ ëàñêó åãî îøåëîìèëà. _Áîãè, êàêîå íàñëàæäåíèå îæèäàåò åãî âïåðåäè! Åñëè îíà òàê ðåàãèðóåò íà ïðîñòîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ïàëüöåâ… ïîõîæå, îíà âñÿ ñîñòîèò èç ñïëîøíîé ýðîãåííîé çîíû…_ Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ åå êîðîòêèé âçäîõ è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèå ïðîíàáëþäàë, êàê êðàñêà çàëèâàåò åå ëèöî, øåþ è ïîëîñêó êîæè, êîòîðóþ îòêðûâàë âîðîò áëóçêè. Åå ãëàçà ñòàëè åùå áîëüøå, õîòÿ ýòî êàçàëîñü íåâîçìîæíûì. Îí óáðàë ðóêó è ïîëîæèë åå âìåñòå ñ Ãåðìèîíèíîé íà ñïèíó Íåôåðòèòè. Êîøêà ñëåãêà çàóð÷àëà â çíàê îäîáðåíèÿ, è îíè ìàøèíàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå.

- Èòàê, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê óõó äåâóøêè, - ÷åìó áû âû õîòåëè ó ìåíÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà? 

  
  



	11. Ãëàâà 11

**Ãëàâà 11.**

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëè çàíÿòû îáå ðóêè, è ê òîìó æå îíà î÷åíü áîÿëàñü ñíîâà ñêàçàòü èëè ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ñïîñîáíîå îáèäåòü Ñåâåðóñà. Èíà÷å îíà áû ïîïûòàëàñü ðàçáèòü íàâèñøåå íàïðÿæåíèå, îòòîëêíóâ îò ñåáÿ ýòî õîäÿ÷åå âîïëîùåíèå ìóæåñòâåííîñòè. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åé áûëî íåïðèÿòíî, íåò. Ïðîñòî îí áûë òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî äåâóøêà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ áåççàùèòíîé è íåóâåðåííîé, à Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð íåíàâèäåëà îùóùåíèå íåóâåðåííîñòè. Îíà õîòåëà êîíòðîëèðîâàòü… _Äà_, ïîäóìàëà îíà, _Äæèííè áûëà ïðàâà. Êîíå÷íî. Èìåííî îá ýòîì îíà è ãîâîðèëà. ß äàæå óìèðàÿ áóäó áîÿòüñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî íå òî, ïîêàçàòüñÿ ñìåøíîé èëè ïîäïóñòèòü êîãî-íèáóäü ñëèøêîì áëèçêî. Íî åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ îòîäâèíóñü, òî íà ýòîò ðàç îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáèäèòñÿ. Íó õîòÿ áû îäèí ðàç íå âåäè ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíàÿ èäèîòêà. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî áóäåøü óæàñíî ïåðåæèâàòü, åñëè ñåé÷àñ âñå èñïîðòèøü. Îòâåòü åìó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Òåáå íå íóæíî áûòü ïîõîæåé íè íà Ëàâàíäó, íè íà Øåêñïèðîâñêóþ Áåàòðè÷å. Ïðîñòî ïîïðîáóé îñòàâàòüñÿ ñàìà ñîáîé. Òîëüêî ïîìåíüøå îáû÷íîé âðåäíîñòè._

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è çàìåòèëà êàêóþ-òî òðåâîæíóþ èñêîðêó â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà. Åå ñåðäöå ïîäïðûãíóëî, ïîòîì âåðíóëîñü íà ìåñòî, ñ ðàçìàõó ïðèçåìëèâøèñü íà âåðõóøêó òîé ñàìîé ôèðìåííîé âðåäíîñòè, è ñòàëî áèòüñÿ ðîâíåå. – Ýòî òðóäíûé âîïðîñ, Ñåâåðóñ, - çàäóì÷èâî íà÷àëà îíà. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà ìû äîëæíû ðåøèòü, ÷åì ìû õîòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ – òåîðèåé èëè ïðàêòèêîé. 

Íåôôåðòèòè ðåøèëà, ÷òî äàâëåíèå äâóõ òî è äåëî âçäðàãèâàþùèõ ðóê – ýòî íå òî, ÷åãî åé ñåé÷àñ õî÷åòñÿ, âñòàëà, ïîòÿíóëàñü, è óøëà ïîäàëüøå îò äâóõ ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíûõ äëÿ íåå ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ïåðåñòàëè îáðàùàòü íà íåå âíèìàíèå. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî èõ çàïàõ ñòàë ñòðàííûì è òðåâîæíûì. Êîøêà óñòðîèëàñü â ñòîðîíêå, ïðîäîëæàÿ òåì íå ìåíåå èçó÷àòü ãëóïûõ ëþäåé ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì íåìèãàþùèõ ãëàç, âèäåâøèõ ñàäû Ôèâ â ïåðèîä èõ ðàñöâåòà.

Â ðåçóëüòàòå ñòîëü âíåçàïíîãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ êîøêè, ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ãåðìèîíà êàê-òî ñàìà ñîáîé îêàçàëàñü â ëåâîé ðóêå Ñåâåðóñà, è îí íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ëàäîíü áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì.

- Ñîâåðøåííî ñîãëàñåí, - ñêàçàë îí. – Íà ìîé âçãëÿä, ïðàêòèêà çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå.

Îí áûñòðî ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïî ëèöó äåâóøêè, è îòâåë ãëàçà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Íåôåðòèòè, ïîäâåðíóâøóþ ïîä ñåáÿ ïåðåäíèå ëàïû, è ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿùóþ ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Ïî÷åìó-òî Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî æèâîòíîå õî÷åò ñâîèì âçãëÿäîì ïîäòîëêíóòü åãî…

Ñòàðàÿñü ãîâîðèòü àáñîëþòíî ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òîáû äåâóøêà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ çàìàíèòü åå â ëîâóøêó, Ñåâåðóñ çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ. – Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìîã áû íàó÷èòü âàñ ÷åìó-íèáóäü íîâîìó â îáëàñòè çåëüåäåëèÿ. Íî…íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, îäèí ðàç âû âñå æå ïîòåðïåëè âåñüìà çíà÷èòåëüíóþ íåóäà÷ó. Ìîæåò áûòü, âàì çàõî÷åòñÿ ñìûòü ýòî ïîçîðíîå ïÿòíî ñî ñâîåé ðåïóòàöèè?

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò è íà÷èíàåò íåíàâèäåòü ñåáÿ çà ýòî. – Äà ÿ íèêîãäà… ýòî æå íåïðàâäà! 

- Íó êàê æå, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Ìîæåò áûòü âû è çàáûëè, à âîò ÿ – íåò.

Äåâóøêà, ñäâèíóâ áðîâè, ïûòàëàñü âñïîìíèòü. – Íåò, ÿ íèêîãäà… Íî åñëè âû òàê óâåðåíû, ÷òî áûëà êàêàÿ-òî… íåóäà÷à, òî äà, ÿ õî÷ó ïîâòîðèòü ïðèãîòîâëåíèå ýòîãî çåëüÿ è ñäåëàòü âñå ïðàâèëüíî.

- Äðóãîãî ÿ è íå îæèäàë. Òàê âû óâåðåíû, Ãåðìèîíà? Íå ïåðåäóìàåòå?

- ×òî çà ñòðàííûé âîïðîñ. Íåò, êîíå÷íî ÿ íå ïåðåäóìàþ. 

Ìûøåëîâêà çàõëîïíóëàñü è ìûøêà îêàçàëàñü ïîéìàííîé. – Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå âàì ïðèäåòñÿ âçÿòü îòïóñê íà òðè íåäåëè, - âêðàä÷èâî ñîîáùèë îí. – Âû æå ïðîðàáîòàëè â ìèíèñòåðñòâå óæå òðè ãîäà, à çíàÿ âàñ, ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî âû íå ïðîïóñòèëè íè îäíîãî äíÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî óäèâëåíà, ÷òî äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, êàê åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ê åå ïëå÷àì. – ×òî… ÿ íå ìîãó… Òî åñòü âçÿòü îòïóñê íà òðè íåäåëè ÿ ìîãó, íî çà÷åì… - È òóò äî íåå äîøëî. – Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâèëüíî ïðèãîòîâèëà Ìíîãîñóùåå… ðàäè âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, êàê âû îá ýòîì óçíàëè?

Òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åãî ðóêè îñòîðîæíî ïîãëàæèâàþò åå ïëå÷è. Ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå åå ïîñòèãëî îçàðåíèå. Íå òàê óæ âàæíî, êàê îí îáî âñåì óçíàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè îíà ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî îçíà÷àåò… _Îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ çàäåðæàëàñü íà òðè íåäåëè_, ïîäóìàëà îíà, âñå åùå íå äî êîíöà âåðÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, _îí ïðîñòî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé õèòðîñòüþ, ÷òîáû óãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ îñòàòüñÿ, è áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó îòâåòèòü «íåò»._

È íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà Ñåâåðóñà, îíà îñòîðîæíî äîáàâèëà, - Íî îòêóäà áû âû íå ïîëó÷èëè ýòè ñâåäåíèÿ, âû ïîæàëóé ïðàâû. ß äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî çåëüå íå ïîäõîäèò äëÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â æèâîòíûõ. – _Âñå æå êîå-÷åãî òû íå ìîæåøü çíàòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû íå ìîæåøü çíàòü, ÷òî êîøà÷èé âîëîñ ÿ äîáàâèëà ñëó÷àéíî. Òû íèîòêóäà íå ìîã óçíàòü îá ýòîì._

Îí ñëåãêà ñæàë åå ïëå÷è. – Òàê ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïðèíÿòî?

- Äà, íî…

- Ðàçâå ìû íå äîëæíû ñêðåïèòü äîñòèãíóòóþ äîãîâîðåííîñòü? – Îí ïðèâëåê åå íåìíîãî áëèæå.

- Äà, íî… îõ, èçâèíèòå! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ çàöåïèëàñü îá åãî ëåâóþ íîãó è ÷óòü íå óïàëà.

Îí óäåðæàë åå è ïðèòÿíóë åùå áëèæå, òàê ÷òî òåïåðü îíà ñòîÿëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì, ìåæäó åãî íîã, è èõ òåëà ïî÷òè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü. Âûñîòà âåðñòàêà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë Ñåâåðóñ, áûëà çàìåòíî ìåíüøå äëèíû åãî íîã, òàê ÷òî èõ ëèöà îêàçàëèñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íà îäíîì óðîâíå. È ñíîâà åãî ðóêè, ëåãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî óäåðæèâàþùèå Ãåðìèîíó, ïîìåøàëè åé óáåæàòü êóäà ãëàçà ãëÿäÿò îò íàïðÿæåííîñòè ìîìåíòà. _ß ñîáèðàþñü ïîöåëîâàòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà! – _áèëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. - _ß ñåìü ëåò åãî áîÿëàñü, òðè äíÿ íàçàä êóïèëà åãî, òî åñòü ïîëó÷èëà â ïîäàðîê, íî ýòî íåâàæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîöåëóþ…_

Ïîòîì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì, è íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ðàññåðæåííîé çà òî, ÷òî åé íå äàëè çàêîí÷èòü ìûñëü. Ýòî áûë ñðàâíèòåëüíî ñäåðæàííûé ïîöåëóé, ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà îñòàâàëèñü íà åå ïëå÷àõ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è ëåãîíüêî ñæèìàÿ. Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû òîæå ñêîëüçíóëè ê åãî ïëå÷àì, ñíà÷àëà ðîáêî, ïîòîì ñìåëåå è óâåðåííåé… _Îõ, äî ÷åãî æå ïðèÿòíî, êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî åãî ãóáû ñïîñîáíû íà òàêîå, ïîñëå âñåõ åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíûõ óõìûëîê, à òóò òàêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè ïðÿòàëèñü, õîòÿ Äæèííè, ïîõîæå, äîãàäàëàñü, òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, Äæèííè, íàñêîëüêî òû ïðàâà, ó íåãî òàêèå ìÿãêèå ãóáû è… îõ… íó ÿ æå çíàëà, ÷òî êîãäà îí íà÷íåò öåëîâàòüñÿ ñ ÿçûêîì, ýòî íå áóäåò ïîõîæå íà çàïîëçøåãî â ðîò ñëèçíÿêà, ÿ çíàëà, âñå îíè ïðîñòî íå óìåëè ýòî äåëàòü, à åñëè óìåòü, òî ýòî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî è Áîæå ïóñòü ýòî íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ…_

**°°**°°**

Åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü âñå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÷òîáû íå ïðèæàòü åå ê ñåáå èçî âñåõ ñèë è íå ïîçâîëèòü ðóêàì áëóæäàòü ïî âñåìó åå òåëó. Îíè è òàê ÷óäîì çàøëè íàñòîëüêî äàëåêî, ê òîìó æå äåíü òîëüêî íà÷èíàåòñÿ, è íå ñòîèò ðèñêîâàòü èõ âñå åùå øàòêèì âçàèìîïîíèìàíèåì. Îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü îñòàòüñÿ â ïîìåñòüå íà òðè íåäåëè, òàê ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè äëÿ ìåäëåííîãî ïðîäâèæåíèÿ âïåðåä – íå ñòîèò åå ïóãàòü. ×óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî äåâóøêà áûëà î÷åíü íåîïûòíà, íî ýòî ñ ëèõâîé ïåðåêðûâàëîñü èçëó÷àåìîé åþ ñòðàñòíîñòüþ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç îáíèìàëàñü ñ ìàëü÷èøêàìè – ýãîèñòè÷íûìè ìîëîêîñîñàìè, äóìàþùèìè òîëüêî î ñåáå, è î òîì, êàê áû ïîáûñòðåé çàëåçòü åé ïîä áëóçêó. Îí íèñêîëüêî íå óäèâèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê Ãåðìèîíà çàêîëåáàëàñü, íå ðåøàÿñü ïîçâîëèòü åãî ÿçûêó ñêîëüçíóòü ìåæäó åå ãóá. Íî ïîòîì îíà íàêîíåö ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëàñü, à åå ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè åìó íà ïëå÷è. À åñëè ïîãëàäèòü åå îêîëî óøêà, ýòî âåäü íå áóäåò ñëèøêîì ñìåëî, ïðàâäà? Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå íå áóäåò. Òîëüêî âîò åñëè îíà áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü òàê æå ðåàãèðîâàòü íà åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, îí íå ñìîæåò îòâå÷àòü çà ñåáÿ…

Îí î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ãóá äåâóøêè. – Ïî-ìîåìó, áîëåå ïðèÿòíîãî ñïîñîáà ñêðåïëåíèÿ äîãîâîðà ìû ïðîñòî íå ìîãëè ïðèäóìàòü, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, èãðàÿ ïðÿäüþ âîëîñ, âûáèâøåéñÿ èç åå ïðè÷åñêè.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è êèâíóëà. - À òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó?

- Òîëüêî åñëè íå ñîáèðàåòåñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïðèÿòíîå…

- Íå òî, ÷òî íåïðèÿòíîå… ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ 15 àâãóñòà, à çàíÿòèÿ â øêîëå íà÷èíàþòñÿ 1 ñåíòÿáðÿ. Ýòî ñåìíàäöàòü äíåé. Âîñåìíàäöàòü, åñëè ìû íà÷íåì ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ. À íàì íóæíî 21 äåíü. 

- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîãó äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ñ Àëüáóñîì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ âàæíîñòü äåëà, îí äîëæåí áóäåò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî, è ïîçâîëèòü ìíå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ïîñëå óðîêîâ äîìîé. Îáÿçàííîñòè äåêàíà, åñëè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ, çà ìåíÿ ñìîæåò âûïîëíÿòü ïðîôåññîð Ñèíèñòðà. Åñòü åùå ïðîáëåìû? – Îí ïîãëàäèë Ãåðìèîíó ïî ùåêå.

- Òîëüêî îäíà. Êîñîëàïñóñ.

  
  


- Àõ äà, êîíå÷íî. – Âñïîìíèë îí. – Êîñîëàïñóñ. À ïî÷åìó áû åìó íå ïîæèòü çäåñü?

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà è ïîòåðëàñü ùåêîé îá åãî ðóêó. – ß äàæå íå çíàþ… îí ñëåãêà íåðâíè÷àåò â íåçíàêîìîé îáñòàíîâêå. Ê òîìó æå îí ìîæåò íå óæèòüñÿ ñ Íåôåðòèòè.

- Äîì äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàñòàùèòü èõ ïî ðàçíûì óãëàì. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, âîîáùå áóäóò ïðîáëåìû. Òàê ÷òî ñ ýòèì ìû âñå óëàäèì.

- À âàøà ìàìà?

_Ìîè êîìïëèìåíòû, äîðîãàÿ. ß âïå÷àòëåí. Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî æåíùèí äàâíî áû óæå çàáûëè ïðî ýòî. Íî ÿ äàâíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ê áîëüøèíñòâó òû íå îòíîñèøüñÿ… - _×òî ìîÿ ìàìà? - _Íàçûâàéòå ìåíÿ ñàäèñòîì, íî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó òàêîå óïóñòèòü._

Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî îáúÿñíèëà. – Íó, îíà ñêîðåå âñåãî íå îñîáåííî îáðàäóåòñÿ…

- Âû òàê äóìàåòå?

Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå íà åå ëèöå âîçíèêëî òðåâîæíîå âûðàæåíèå. – Ïîíèìàåòå, ó÷èòûâàÿ…

- Ó÷èòûâàÿ ÷òî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî âû ïðåêðàñíî ëàäèòå, åñëè ìåíÿ íåò â òîé æå êîìíàòå?

_Åñëè îíà èìåííî òàê áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü, êîãäà áóäåò áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íà íåå ðàññåðæóñü, òî ïîìîãè ìíå Ìåðëèí, ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñìîãó íà íåå ñåðäèòüñÿ. Åå íèæíÿÿ ãóáà… îíà òàê ïîäðàãèâàåò… íå ñìåé öåëîâàòü åå, íå ñåé÷àñ, Ñåâåðóñ…._

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó, åå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàáëåñòåëè. – Èçâèíèòå, ÿ íå äîëæíà áûëà… ÿ íå õîòåëà… ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä âàìè. ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âàøà ìàìà ñàìà âñå âàì ðàññêàçàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíà ñäåëàòü èìåííî îíà. Âû, êîíå÷íî, ìîæåòå ðàññåðäèòüñÿ… 

Ê ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí íå ðàññåðäèëñÿ. Îí äàæå ëåãêîé äîñàäû íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. _Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû íà ìåíÿ ïðåêðàñíî âëèÿåòå…_ - Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íå ñåðæóñü. Õîòÿ, ëó÷øå ïðîâåðèòü. Íàïðèìåð, åùå îäèí ïîöåëóé. Â êà÷åñòâå íåáîëüøîãî òåñòà.

- Ðàäè íàóêè, - ãóáà Ãåðìèîíû âñå åùå íåìíîãî âçäðàãèâàëà, íî îò÷àÿíèå óæå èñ÷åçëî èç ãëàç, è â óãîëêàõ ðòà ïîÿâèëàñü ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà.

- Èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî, - î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì ïîäòâåðäèë Ñåâåðóñ, ñíîâà ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå äåâóøêó.

  
  


**°°**°°**

- Òàê êàê òû òóò æèëà áåç ìåíÿ, äîðîãàÿ? – Ñïðîñèë Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, âûðèñîâûâàÿ ïàëüöåì êàêîé-òî ñëîæíûé óçîð íà áåäðå æåíû. – Ñïðàøèâàòü, ñêó÷àëà ëè òû, ÿ, ïîæàëóé íå áóäó, - äîáàâèë îí, ñ óõìûëêîé ïîñìîòðåâ íà îäåæäó, âàëÿþùóþñÿ òî òàì òî ñÿì ïî ïóòè îò âõîäíîé äâåðè ê êðîâàòè.

- Äà íåïëîõî â öåëîì, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè. – Òîëüêî âîò ÿ äîëæíà òåáå êîå î ÷åì ðàññêàçàòü.

- Ó íàñ áóäåò ðåáåíîê! – Îæèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íåò, - çàñìåÿëàñü Äæèííè. – Ïîêà íåò. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà ÿ íå çàêîí÷ó óíèâåðñèòåò.

- Êîíå÷íî, è ÿ íå âèæó ïðîáëåìû â òîì, ÷òîáû ïîäîæäàòü åùå ãîä. Ïðîñòî, êîãäà ðàçãîâîð íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñ òàêîé ôðàçû… Åñëè ýòî… ñëó÷èòüñÿ, áóäü óâåðåíà, ÷òî ÿ íå ðàññòðîþñü. 

- Òàêèå âåùè íå _ñëó÷àþòñÿ_. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïîêà ÿ ïðèíèìàþ íóæíîå çåëüå.

Êñòàòè î çåëüÿõ… òåïåðü Äæèííè óæå íå áûëà íàñòîëüêî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñäåëàëà âñå ïðàâèëüíî. Ýòèì óòðîì ìàìà óñòðîèëà åé êîøìàðíóþ âçáó÷êó çà ðàñòðàíæèðèâàíèå íå ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ ëè÷íî åé äåíåã. Òðè ñîòíè ãàëåîíîâ – íå ïóñòÿê. Êîíå÷íî, äåíåã ó Ãàððè ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî - åãî, òî åñòü èõ, ñåéô â Ãðèíãîòñå çàáèò ìîíåòàìè òàê, ÷òî ñêîðî ïðèäåòñÿ àðåíäîâàòü íîâûé. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ… Äà åùå èç-çà Ñíåéïà…

- Òàê ÷òî æå òû õîòåëà ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? – Íàïîìíèë Ãàððè.

- Íó… ñêàæè, çà ÷òî áû òû ìîã íà ìåíÿ ðàññåðäèòüñÿ? ×òî ÿ äëÿ ýòîãî äîëæíà íàòâîðèòü? 

Îí óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà æåíó. – Äæèí, ÷òî íà òåáÿ íàøëî? ß òîëüêî îäèí ðàç âèäåë òåáÿ òàêîé ñìóùåííîé. Ýòî êîãäà òû ïðèçíàëàñü, ÷òî ïðèãëàñèëà ñåìåéñòâî Äàðñëè íà íàøó ñâàäüáó. Äà è òî, ÿ òîãäà ïî÷òè íå çëèëñÿ. Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íåäîëãî çëèëñÿ.

- Ì-ì-ì… ýòî áûë íå ëó÷øèé ìîìåíò â ìîåé æèçíè. Íî ñåðüåçíî: åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü…

- Íå äóìàþ, Äæèííè, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ òàê íå äóìàþ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, îáíèìàÿ æåíó. – ß óñïåë íàäåëàòü äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóïîñòåé, òàê êàê ÿ ìîãó îñóæäàòü äðóãèõ?

Äæèííè ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò ìíîãîîáåùàþùå. - Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, òîãäà äàâàé ïðîâåðèì, íàñêîëüêî òû âåëèêîäóøåí. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ ïîòðàòèëà òðèñòà ãàëåîíîâ.

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Ñêîëüêî ðàç ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò? Òàê ÷òî, ýòî è áûëî òâîåé âåëèêîé ïðîáëåìîé? Åñëè òû ïîòðàòèëà èõ íà òî, ÷òî äîñòàâèëî òåáå ðàäîñòü…

- Íó, ìîæíî òàê ñêàçàòü. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÿ áóäó î÷åíü ðàäà, òàê ÷òî äà, íà ýòî ÿ è ïîòðàòèëà äåíüãè.

- Ãåðìèîíà? À ïðè ÷åì òóò îíà? Äî åå äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ åùå öåëûé ìåñÿö! È ÷òî æå òû åé êóïèëà? 

- Ñíåéïà.

- Èçâèíè?

- ß êóïèëà åé Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. 

- Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìíå íå ñòîèò âûçâàòü âðà÷à? ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî â ãîñïèòàëå Ñâ. Ìóíãî î÷åíü óäîáíûå ïàëàòû.

Äæèííè âçäîõíóëà è ðàññêàçàëà âñþ ìóæó âñþ èñòîðèþ. Ïî õîäó èçëîæåíèÿ ãëàçà Ãàððè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå øèðå è øèðå.

- À òû çíàåøü, ÷òî Ðîí îáÿçàòåëüíî çàõî÷åò òåáÿ óáèòü? – Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí, êîãäà Äæèííè çàìîë÷àëà.

- Ãàððè, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü äàæå Ðîí, õîòü îí èíîãäà ìîæåò âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé òóïèöà, íå ìîæåò ïî-ïðåæíåìó îòíîñèòüñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. Ïðîøëî óæå òðè ãîäà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âû çàêîí÷èëè øêîëó. Ê òîìó æå áûëà âîéíà, è Ñíåéï ïðåêðàñíî ïîêàçàë, ÷åãî îí ñòîèò!

- Ïðîáëåìà íå â ýòîì, äîðîãàÿ, - ïðåðâàë åå Ãàððè. – Ðîí çàõî÷åò òåáÿ óáèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âëþáëåí â Ãåðìèîíó.

- À ÷òî òîãäà îí äåëàåò â Àôðèêå? - È âåäü ýòî áûë ðåçîííûé âîïðîñ. – Åñëè îí äóìàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò òèõîíüêî æäàòü åãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ, îí çàêîí÷åííûé èäèîò. Îí ìîé áðàò, ÿ åãî î÷åíü ëþáëþ, íî èíîãäà îí áûâàåò ðåäêîñòíûì ýãîèñòîì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î åãî ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè. Ê òîìó æå ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîäõîäÿò äðóã äðóãó. 

- Ñ ýòèì-òî ÿ ñîãëàñåí. Ãåðìèîíà äëÿ íåãî ñëèøêîì óìíà è ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíà. Îíè ìîãóò áûòü õîðîøèìè äðóçüÿìè, íî áîëåå áëèçêèå îòíîøåíèÿ, à òåì áîëåå ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü, îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðåâðàòÿòñÿ â êîøìàð. Õîòÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàñ÷åò Ñíåéïà ÿ òîæå íå óâåðåí… ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí î÷åíü èçìåíèëñÿ. ß âèäåë åãî â Õîãâàðöå, êîãäà Àëüáóñ ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ñóäèòü ìàò÷ çà êóáîê øêîëû. Îí âåæëèâî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî ìíîé, íå ðóãàëñÿ ñ Ñèðèóñîì è äàæå óëûáàëñÿ… Êòî åãî çíàåò. Êðîìå òîãî, ó ìåíÿ åñòü çàíÿòèÿ ïî èíòåðåñíåå, ÷åì ðàçìûøëåíèÿ î ëè÷íîé æèçíè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Íàïðèìåð, ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ…

**°°**°°**

Ïðîãóëêà ïîêàçàëàñü Êàññàíäðå Ñíåéï âåñüìà ïðèÿòíîé. Îíà øëà è ðàçìûøëÿëà î òîì, ÷òî äåëà èäóò íåïëîõî. Ãåðìèîíà îêàçàëàñü î÷åíü ìèëîé äåâóøêîé, è åñëè áû Êàññàíäðà íóæäàëàñü â äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâàõ åå îñòðîãî óìà, ðàçãîâîð ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ñ Ãåäðèàíîì óñïîêîèë áû åå îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Ê òîìó æå ó äåâóøêè áûëè íåïëîõèå ìàíåðû è âïîëíå ïðèåìëåìûé õàðàêòåð. Îíà íè â ÷åì íå óñòóïàåò Ñåâåðóñó, íî íå ïûòàåòñÿ äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ýòî ïðè êàæäîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå. Äà, èç íèõ ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ îòëè÷íàÿ ïàðà, òîëüêî íóæíî êàê-òî ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äîñàäíûì óòðåííèì íåäîðàçóìåíèåì. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, õâàòèëî áû îäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ… 

Ãäå îíè, èíòåðåñíî? Ìîæåò áûòü Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà åãî â ëàáîðàòîðèè èëè â áèáëèîòåêå? Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíè â ëàáîðàòîðèè, âåäü äåâóøêå áûëè îáåùàíû êîíñóëüòàöèè. _Ñåâåðóñ, óìîëÿþ, õîòü ðàç â æèçíè áóäü áëàãîðàçóìåí! ß îòãîâàðèâàëà åå îò èçâèíåíèé, ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ïðîçâó÷àòü ïðîñòî óæàñíî, òàê ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî îíà âñå æå èçâèíèòñÿ. Ïðåäóïðåäè Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íåëüçÿ äåëàòü, è îí òóò æå ýòî è ñäåëàåò, òû äàæå ôðàçó çàêîí÷èòü íå óñïååøü. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî äåâî÷êà çàèíòåðåñîâàëà òåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû òû ïðèíÿë åå èçâèíåíèÿ. È ÷òî ó òåáÿ õâàòèò óìà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà íå õîòåëà òåáÿ îáèäåòü… Õîòåëîñü áû ìíå áûòü àíèìàãîì, ÷òîáû õîòü êðàåì ãëàçà ïîñìîòðåòü… òîëüêî ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ… Òîëüêî âîò áîþñü, ÷òî ñ ìîèì âåçåíèåì ÿ ïðåâðàùàëàñü áû â òèãðà._

Òóò ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èäåÿ. Åñëè îíè â ëàáîðàòîðèè, îíà ìîæåò ïîäñìîòðåòü ÷åðåç îêíî. Íåò, ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì. Ýòî ïðîñòî íåïðèëè÷íî. Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï, âîñüìèäåñÿòè ñåìè ëåò îò ðîäó, îäíà èç çàìåòíûõ ïåðñîí Áðèòàíñêîãî ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà, ñâåòñêàÿ æåíùèíà, áóäåò ïîëçàòü íà êîëåíêàõ ïî ãàçîíó, øïèîíÿ çà ñîáñòâåííûì ñûíîì, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí çàâåñòè ñåáå ïîäðóæêó. Îíè æå ìîãóò óâèäåòü åå… õîòÿ íåò. Åñëè îíè ññîðÿòñÿ, îíè âðÿä ëè áóäóò ñìîòðåòü â îêíî, òåì áîëåå, îíî ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Åñëè îíè öåëóþòñÿ, îíè òåì áîëåå íå áóäóò íè íà ÷òî îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ. Ýòî ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ…

- Äà è êðîìå òîãî, - äîáàâèëà Êàññàíäðà, - ó ìåíÿ è òàê ðåïóòàöèÿ âåñüìà ýêñöåíòðè÷íîé îñîáû. Òàê ïî÷åìó áû ìíå íå ïîäòâåðäèòü åå?

Îíà óæå áûëà îêîëî äîìà, à òåïåðü ïîøëà áûñòðåå. Îêíà ëàáîðàòîðèè áûëè ñ þæíîé è âîñòî÷íîé ñòîðîí äîìà. Îíà çàãëÿíåò âíóòðü, èëè äàæå ïðèîòêðîåò îêíî – íà ñåêóíäó, íå áîëüøå, òîëüêî ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ… 

Ïðèñåâ îêîëî îêíà, è ñòàðàÿñü íå âûñîâûâàòüñÿ èç-çà êðàÿ ñòåíû, îíà çàãëÿíóëà â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Íèêîãî íå áûëî âèäíî. Íî âåäü îòñþäà îíà âèäèò íå âñþ êîìíàòó… Êàññàíäðà âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîøåïòàëà "_Alo_…"

- Ìàìà, - ðàçäàëñÿ âêðàä÷èâûé ãîëîñ çà åå ñïèíîé, - ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñàìà ìîåøü îêíà?

  
  



	12. Ãëàâà 12

**Ãëàâà 12.**

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê ìàòåðè, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêè, ïîìîã åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ – ìîæåò áûòü, ñî ñëåãêà ÷ðåçìåðíûì óñèëèåì - è ãàëàíòíî ïðîâîäèë åå íà ïîñûïàííóþ ãðàâèåì äîðîæêó.

- Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó òû ïîäêðàäûâàåøüñÿ è êèäàåøüñÿ èç-çà ñïèíû íà íè î ÷åì íå ïîäîçðåâàþùèõ ëþäåé? - ñïðîñèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïî ïóòè ê âõîäíîé äâåðè, äåëàÿ íå ñîâñåì óäà÷íóþ ïîïûòêó ïîâåðíóòü ñèòóàöèþ â ñâîþ ïîëüçó.

- Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî òû îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàåøü, ìàìà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ çàäàòü ïîõîæèé âîïðîñ. Èñêëþ÷èâ òó ÷àñòü, â êîòîðîé ãîâîðèëîñü «êèäàåøüñÿ», ïîòîìó ÷òî òû îñòàâàëàñü íà îäíîì ìåñòå. Íî íå ïîäåëèøüñÿ ëè ñî ìíîé – ÷òî òàêîãî èíòåðåñíîãî â ýòîì îêíå? 

Îíà ñ òîñêîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñûíà. – Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî òàì èíòåðåñíîãî, Ñåâåðóñ, è òâîÿ ïëîõî çàìàñêèðîâàííàÿ ïîïûòêà ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ðîäíîé ìàòåðüþ íå ñîâìåñòèìà ñ ýëåìåíòàðíûì óâàæåíèåì. Ãäå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð âåðíóëàñü â Êàíòåðáåðè… 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå. – Îíà… êàê, Ñåâåðóñ, òû ïîçâîëèë åé óéòè? 

- ß ìîã áû ñõâàòèòü åå çà ðóêó, íî ýòî âðÿä ëè ïîìîãëî áû.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - åå ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè îò ÿðîñòè, à çíàìåíèòûé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ïîõîæå, î÷åíü áûñòðî èñ÷åçàë â íåêîòîðûõ êðèòè÷åñêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ìàòü, ñëîæèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè è ñëåãêà ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, íàñëàæäàÿñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè îá èõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîöåëóÿõ, è äîæèäàÿñü ñëåäóþùåãî íîìåðà ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ. – Äà, ìàìà?

- Ñåâåðóñ, êàê òû ìîã… êàê òû ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åé óéòè? ×òî òû íàòâîðèë? È ïî÷åìó ó òåáÿ òàêîé äîâîëüíûé âèä? Òóò àáñîëþòíî íå÷åì ãîðäèòüñÿ. 

- Ìàìà, ÿ óæå îáúÿñíèë òåáå, ÷òî îíà óøëà, è ÿ íè÷åì íå ìîã åé ïîìåøàòü – ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü, ìíîãî âðåìåíè íå òðåáóåòñÿ.

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà. Ýòî êàê ðàç íå íóæíî ïîâòîðÿòü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ðàññêàçàë, ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå îíà òàê ñðî÷íî ïîêèíóëà íàø äîì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñ ïîâûøåííûì èíòåðåñîì èçó÷àë ñâîè íîãòè. - Òû, êàæåòñÿ, ÷åì-òî ðàññòðîåíà, ìàìà?

- Ðàññòðîåíà? ß âîçìóùåíà, åñëè òåáÿ ýòî èíòåðåñóåò.

- Òû æå ìîÿ ìàòü, êàê ìåíÿ ìîæåò íå âîëíîâàòü òâîå íàñòðîåíèå? Òîëüêî áîþñü, ÿ íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàþ åãî ïðè÷èíó. Îíà óøëà ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå. Òâîå æåëàíèå èñïîëíèëîñü.

- ß…, - Êàññàíäðà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Ýòî áûëî áåññìûñëåííî. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà óøëà, íåò ñìûñëà ïðîäîëæàòü ñïîð. – Îñòàâèì ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ? Ïîñòàðàéñÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, áîëüøå íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ ñåãîäíÿ ìíå íà ãëàçà.

Îíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîøëà ê äâåðè. Ñåâåðóñ, ñ äîâîëüíîé óõìûëêîé, äîãíàë åå è ïîëîæèë åé ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. – Ìàì…

Îíà ñáðîñèëà ðóêó. – Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ñåðäèòà. Òàê ÷òî áóäü äîáð, ïîçâîëü ìíå ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ ìîèìè ýìîöèÿìè ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî. 

- Ìàìà, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòîé íåðàçáåðèõå ïîðà ïîëîæèòü êîíåö? 

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû, - ðåçêî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Îí âçäîõíóë. – Ìàìà, íó ïîæàëóéñòà. Ýòî ðåáÿ÷åñòâî, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî èçîáðàæàòü íåïðèÿçíü ê Ãåðìèîíå – óäà÷íàÿ ñòðàòåãèÿ, è âîçìîæíî äàæå îíà îêàçàëàñü ïîëåçíîé. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïîðà ñáðàñûâàòü ìàñêó. Ãåðìèîíà óøëà… 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñæàëà çàïÿñòüå ñûíà. – Íî ïî÷åìó, Ñåâåðóñ? Ïî÷åìó? Êàê òû ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åé óéòè?

- Ìîæåò, òû âñå-òàêè äàøü ìíå çàêîí÷èòü ïðåäëîæåíèå? Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû âçÿòü êîå-êàêèå âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîãóò åé ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, òàê êàê îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàäåðæàòüñÿ ó íàñ â ãîñòÿõ. 

Æåíùèíà ðàñöâåëà. – Çàäåðæàòüñÿ? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! È íàäîëãî?

- Ìàìà, - ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, - ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ îøèáàþñü, íî âåäü òû íå ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ íè â ÷åì âèíîâàòîé?

- Íåò, à ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé? Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, â ìîåì âîçðàñòå ýòî äàæå âðåäíî. Òàê íàäîëãî? 

- Òðè íåäåëè. Òû íå âîçðàæàåøü?

- ×òî çà æàëêàÿ ïîïûòêà ñàðêàçìà, äîðîãîé ìîé. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå âîçðàæàþ. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ÿ ïðèäóìàþ ïðåäëîã, ÷òîáû ïåðåñåëèòü åå áëèæå ê òâîèì êîìíàòàì.

Ñåâåðóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – Ìàìà, ïðåêðàòè! Åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ñìîãó íàéòè äîðîãó ê åå êîìíàòàì. È íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê. ß ñàì ìîãó ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíüþ, è íå ïîòåðïëþ íèêàêîãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, åå ñòîèò íåìíîãî ïîäòîëêíóòü, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. - Äåâî÷êà êàæåòñÿ ìíå î÷åíü ñòåñíèòåëüíîé.

Íå óâåðåííûé, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè – ïëàêàòü èëè ñìåÿòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ âîçðàçèë. – ß ñàì õîðîøî çíàþ, êàê åå ïîäòîëêíóòü. Íî íå ñîáèðàþñü òîðîïèòü ñîáûòèÿ. Îíà î÷åíü ìîëîäà…

- Âû óæå ãîâîðèëè î äåòÿõ? – ïåðåáèëà åãî ìàòü. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêè ê áåçîáëà÷íî-ãîëóáîìó íåáó. – Î, áîã ìîé, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü âñå ýòî?

- Íå óñòðàèâàé ïîæàëóéñòà íèçêîñîðòíûõ ëþáèòåëüñêèõ ñïåêòàêëåé, Ñåâåðóñ. ß çàäàëà òåáå âîïðîñ, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü âàæíûé äëÿ ìåíÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ áåñïîìîùíî óðîíèë ðóêè. – ß ÷òî, ñëó÷àéíî ïåðåøåë íà ÿïîíñêèé, èëè òû ïðîñòî ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåøü? ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå õî÷ó òîðîïèòü åå, çàñòàâëÿÿ äåëàòü òî, ÷åãî îíà íå õî÷åò, èëè ïîêà íå õî÷åò. À âîïðîñ î áóäóùèõ äåòÿõ êàê ðàç îòíîñèòñÿ ê òåìàì, îáñóæäåíèå êîòîðûõ ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåãî âðåìåíè. È ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ìàìà: åñëè òû áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ÿ ïîæàëóþñü îòöó.

- Òû íèêîãäà…îõ… ýòî Ãåðìèîíà…

- Íåò, ýòî íå Ãåðìèîíà. ß âñå óçíàë ñàì. È î òâîåé èãðå â êîøìàðíóþ ñâåêðîâü, è î ïîðòðåòå. È ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè ýòî èäåÿ Ãåðìèîíû, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, âåðíóñü â îáðàç êîøìàðíîé ñâåêðîâè. ß ñîâåðøåííî íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî…

- Íî òû æå èìåííî ýòîãî è õîòåëà, ïðàâäà? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ëàñêîâî îáíèìàÿ ìàòü çà ïëå÷è. – Òû õîòåëà çíàòü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ, è ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî òû ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ îò âñåé äóøè, íî íå ëó÷øå ëè ðàç è íàâñåãäà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî âñåìè òàéíàìè. – Îí ñëåãêà ñæàë åå ïëå÷è è ïðîäîëæèë óæå áîëåå ëåãêèì òîíîì. – Îñîáåííî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âîò-âîò ïðèòàùèò ñþäà äîâîëüíî òåìïåðàìåíòíîãî ïîëó-ëàçèëÿ, è ìû áóäåì ïî ãîðëî çàíÿòû ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì óñïîêîèòåëüíîãî çåëüÿ äëÿ êîøåê.

**°°**°°**

Àôðèêà íå çàñëóæèâàåò òåõ ñëîâ, êîòîðûìè åå îáû÷íî ðàñõâàëèâàþò, ïîäóìàë Ðîí, ìåæäó äåëîì îñòàíàâëèâàÿ îãëóøàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì íåîñòîðîæíîãî ëüâà, âîçíàìåðèâøåãîñÿ çàíåñòè â ñâîå ìåíþ Ðûæóþ Ãîëîâó ïî-àíãëèéñêè. Ïîòîì îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ìàòðàñ, óñòðîåííûé â òåíè äåðåâà è ïðîäîëæèë èçó÷àòü Ñåðåíãåòè ÷åðåç ïðèçìó ñòàêàíà ñ ëåäÿíûì ëèìîíàäîì.

Êîíå÷íî, âñå ýòî âïå÷àòëÿåò. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ïðèðîäà. Î÷åíü ìíîãî ïðèðîäû. Íî Ðîí âûðîñ â ðàéîíå, ãäå ïðèðîäà áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî èìåëîñü â äîñòàòî÷íîì êîëè÷åñòâå. Õîãâàðö áûë áóêâàëüíî îêðóæåí ïðèðîäîé. Ïðèðîäû â æèçíè Ðîíà áûëî – ïî ãîðëî, áîëüøå óæå ïðîñòî íå êóäà. Îñîáåííî òàêîé, êîòîðàÿ òàê è íîðîâèò ïîäêðàñòüñÿ èñïîäòèøêà. Åñëè ÷åëîâåêó ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ òðåõãîëîâûìè ñîáàêàìè, ãèãàíòñêèìè ïàóêàìè è âçðûâàñòûìè äðàêëàìè, êàêèå-òî ñëîíû ïîêàæóòñÿ åìó ïðîñòî çàáàâíîé øóòêîé ïðèðîäû. Ëþäè çäåñü áûëè íåïëîõèå. Ïðèÿòíûå, ãîñòåïðèèìíûå, ïðè÷åì äàæå ìàããëû íå øàðàõàëèñü îò êîëäîâñòâà. Íî Ðîí è â Àíãëèè çíàë ìíîæåñòâî ïðèÿòíûõ ëþäåé. Êîíå÷íî, çäåñü ñîâñåì èíîé âçãëÿä íà ìàãèþ – ìàëî êòî ïîëüçóåòñÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. Ãåðìèîíå áûëî áû èíòåðåñíî èçó÷èòü è ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ýòî, íî ó íåãî ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîé õàðàêòåð. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðèò íà ïðåäìåò, îïðåäåëÿåò, ÷òî ýòî è çà÷åì îíî íóæíî, è âûíîñèò î íåì ñâîå ìíåíèå. Íåò, îí íè÷åãî íå èìåë ïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíèíîãî ïîäõîäà ê æèçíè, íàîáîðîò…

Ìûñëè Ðîíà ïåðåêëþ÷èëèñü íà åãî ïûøíîâîëîñóþ ïîäðóãó. Ñêîðî îí ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü åé ïðåäëîæåíèå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü Ðîí ñîáèðàëñÿ íà÷àòü ðàáîòàòü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå – çàðïëàòà íîðìàëüíàÿ, ðàáîòà îáåùàåò áûòü èíòåðåñíîé, à êàðüåðà åãî íèêîãäà îñîáåííî íå âîëíîâàëà. Â æèçíè åñòü ìàññà âåùåé ïîâàæíåå êàðüåðû. Òåì áîëåå àìáèöèé Ãåðìèîíû ñ âåðõîì õâàòèò íà äâîèõ. Îíà äîëæíà îáðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íåé áóäåò êòî-òî…×òî ýòî áóäåò îí. Êîíå÷íî æå, Ðîí ñîáèðàëñÿ æåíèòüñÿ. Íèêàêèõ "ïðîñòî ïîæèâåì âìåñòå", íåò, ýòî íå äëÿ íåãî. Ó íèõ áóäåò íîðìàëüíàÿ ñåìüÿ, ìîæåò áûòü è äåòè – ïðèâëåêàòåëüíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà. Îí íå áûë áåçóìíî âëþáëåí â Ãåðìèîíó, íî, ÷åñòíî-òî ãîâîðÿ, ðàçâå â Ãåðìèîíó ìîæíî òàê âëþáèòüñÿ? Ãåðìèîíà íå èç òåõ äåâóøåê, êîòîðûå ñïîñîáíû âíóøèòü ñèëüíóþ ñòðàñòü. Îíà ñëèøêîì ïðàãìàòè÷íà, ñëèøêîì ñäåðæàíà. Íî Ðîíà ýòî íå ñìóùàëî. Ñî âðåìåíè âûïóñêà èç øêîëû îí ïðèîáðåë íåïëîõîé îïûò â ýòîì âîïðîñå - â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí áûë âåñüìà ñèìïàòè÷íûì âûñîêèì ïàðíåì, îáëàäàòåëåì ñàìîé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé óëûáêè ìåæäó Àíäàìè è ãîðîé Ôóäçèÿìà ( íåò, íå ÷åðåç Òèõèé îêåàí, ÷åðåç äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó). Ñ ñåêñóàëüíûìè ïàðòíåðøàìè ó íåãî ïðîáëåì íå áûëî, òàê ÷òî åñëè îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíó ñåêñ íå îñîáåííî èíòåðåñóåò, îí íå áóäåò íàñòàèâàòü. Åäèíñòâåííîé ïðîáëåìîé ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü åå îòâðàùåíèå ê ñòðÿïíå. Ãåðìèîíà ñîâåðøåííî íå óìåëà ãîòîâèòü, ÷åãî è íå ñêðûâàëà. ×òî æ, ìîæåò ìàìà ñîãëàñèòñÿ âçÿòü íàä íåé øåôñòâî…

Êñòàòè, î íåäîñòàòêàõ è î êóõíå… Çà âñå ìåñÿöû ïóòåøåñòâèé îí òàê è íå ñìîã ïðèâûêíóòü ê íåçíàêîìîé ïèùå. Îí æåâàë áîáû è ëîìòèêè ìÿñà ãàçåëè, è ãðåçèë î ïèðîãå ñ ìÿñîì è ïî÷êàìè – ôèðìåííîì áëþäå Õîãâàðöà. Ïåðåä íèì ñòàâèëè ðûáó è îâîùè, à îí âñïîìèíàë áîæåñòâåííûé çàïàõ ìàìèíîãî èðëàíäñêîãî ðàãó.

Ó Ðîíà çàóð÷àëî â æèâîòå. Îí âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ. Ïîðà ñüåñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Íî â ãîëîâå óæå ñôîðìèðîâàëîñü ðåøåíèå: îí äîñòàòî÷íî íàñìîòðåëñÿ íà ÷óäåñà ìèðà è ñêîðî âåðíåòñÿ äîìîé. Ðàíüøå, ÷åì ïëàíèðîâàë. Êàêèì ïðèÿòíûì ñþðïðèçîì ýòîò áóäåò äëÿ åãî ñåìüè. È äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû…

**°°**°°**

Ñðàçó ïîñëå âûïóñêà èç øêîëû, Ãàððè ïîêëÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü äî ñâîåãî äâàäöàòèëåòèÿ òðè âåùè: æåíèòüñÿ íà Äæèííè Óèçëè, âîññòàíîâèòü äîì â ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà, è ñûãðàòü çà Áðèòàíñêóþ Íàöèîíàëüíóþ ñáîðíóþ. Âîïëîùåíèå â ðåàëüíîñòü ýòèõ ïëàíîâ òðåáîâàëî, êîíå÷íî æå, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ â àä ê ñâîåìó ñîçäàòåëþ. Îò÷àÿííàÿ õðàáðîñòü è öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòü Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë âî âðåìÿ âîéíû âïå÷àòëÿëà äàæå Äàìáëäîðà. Íî êîãäà âîéíà çàêîí÷èëàñü è ñî çëîì Íîìåð Îäèí áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, âñå äðóæíî çàêèâàëè ãîëîâîé ñ ïîíèìàþùèìè óëûáî÷êàìè. Óæå ÷åðåç äâà ìåñÿöà äîì ðîäèòåëåé Ãàððè ñòîÿë âî âñåé ñâîåé ïðåæíåé êðàñå, îí áûë Ëîâöîì Íàöèîíàëüíîé ñáîðíîé, à Äàìáëäîð, ñèÿÿ îò ðàäîñòè, ïðîâåë öåðåìîíèþ áðàêîñî÷åòàíèÿ, íà êîòîðîé ìðà÷íûìè îñòàâàëèñü òîëüêî Äóðñëåè.

Äîì Ïîòòåðîâ ÷àùå âñåãî áûë ïîëîí ãîñòåé, âêëþ÷àÿ ÷àñòåíüêî òàì áûâàþùåãî Ñèðèóñà, è Ãàððè íàñëàæäàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî èìåë, íàêîíåö, ñåìüþ è äîì. Ñåé÷àñ îíè ñ Äæèííè ñèäåëè, îáíÿâøèñü, íà äèâàíå, è ñëóøàëè Ãåðìèîíó, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ óäèâëÿòüñÿ òîìó, êàê ñèëüíî ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ ÷åëîâåê, âëþáèâøèñü. Âîîáùå-òî Ãåðìèîíà çàñêî÷èëà òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäó – çàáðàòü Êîñîëàïñóñà, íî åå óãîâîðèëè îñòàòüñÿ íà ÷àé.

- Òàê íå òåðïèòñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íó, ÿ… ýòî æå âñåãî òðè íåäåëè, íå õîòåëîñü áû òåðÿòü âðåìÿ, - îòâåòèëà îíà. 

- Òàê çíà÷èò, ñ íàìè òû òåðÿåøü âðåìÿ? Òåðÿåøü äðàãîöåííîå âðåìÿ, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû óïîðõíóòü â îáúÿòèÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà? - ñ ïðèòâîðíî-îñêîðáëåííûì âèäîì óòî÷íèëà Äæèííè. – Îõ, Ãàððè, òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êóäà êàòèòñÿ ýòîò ìèð!

- Òû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ýòî èìåëà â âèäó!

Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü. – ß çíàþ, äîðîãàÿ, ÿ çíàþ. Òû è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü, êàê ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü òåáÿ òàêîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî òû, ïîõîæå, çàáûëà ãäå-òî ñâîþ óæàñíóþ ïðèâû÷êó èçâèíÿòüñÿ.

- Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñïîñîáíà òîëüêî ãëóïî óëûáàòüñÿ. Õîòÿ åñëè ïîäóìàòü, ÿ íåíîðìàëüíàÿ: îí æå òîëüêî ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå áûëî.

- Íå çàáóäü ïðî ïðåäëîã ñ Ìíîãîñóùèì çåëüåì. – Íàïîìíèë Ãàððè. – Åñëè ýòî íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò…

- Äà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøèé çíàê. È ïîòîì ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ïîíðàâèëàñü åãî ìàìå. 

- Ýòî êàê ðàç è óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ áîëüøå âñåãî â ýòîì ñòðàííîì äåëå, - ñîîáùèë Ãàððè, íàäåâàÿ î÷êè. 

- À ÷òî òàêîãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîíðàâèëàñü åãî ìàìå? – îùåòèíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íåò, íåò, òû ìåíÿ íå òàê ïîíÿëà. – Îñòàíîâèë åå Ãàððè. – Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà åñòü ìàòü. ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî îí ðåçóëüòàò íåóäà÷íîãî ñêðåùèâàíèÿ ëåòó÷åé ìûøè è îãîðîäíîãî ïóãàëà. È âûëóïèëñÿ èç ÿéöà â êîòëå – íó âðîäå Íîðáåðòà, ïîìíèøü? Îé, êàæåòñÿ, ìåíÿ çàíåñëî, - Ãàððè âèíîâàòî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – À ïî÷åìó òû ñìååøüñÿ?

Äæèííè ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæà. – Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó, êñòàòè, òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ ìàìîé? Òû æå îáåùàë, ïîìíèøü? Åé áóäåò ïðèÿòíî òåáÿ óâèäåòü. 

- ß… íó…, - ó Ãàððè áûë äîâîëüíî ãëóïûé âèä.

- Ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ, - ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèëà Äæèííè.

- ß… íó äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðàâèëüíàÿ ìûñëü, - Ãàððè îáðå÷åííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ äèâàíà. - Òîãäà ÿ, ïîæàëóé… äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, óäà÷è òåáå.

Îí äèñàïïàðèðîâàë è äâå æåíùèíû óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó ñ âèäîì îïûòíûõ çàãîâîðùèö.

- Äî íåãî èíîãäà ìåäëåííî äîõîäèò, íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî åãî ëþáëþ, - çàêëþ÷èëà Äæèííè. – Òàê ÷òî, îí õîðîøî öåëóåòñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, è åå ãëàçà ñëåãêà çàòÿíóëî ìå÷òàòåëüíîé äûìêîé. – Î÷åíü. Íàìíîãî ëó÷øå âñåõ òåõ, ñ êåì ÿ ðàíüøå öåëîâàëàñü. 

Äæèííè øëåïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî ëáó. – ß ÷óòü íå çàáûëà ñêàçàòü òåáå íå÷òî î÷åíü âàæíîå. Èçâèíè, ðàçãîâîð î ïîöåëóÿõ ìû åùå ïðîäîëæèì, íî ÿ äîëæíà çàêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì, à òî îïÿòü çàáóäó. À íå ñòîèëî áû, à òî â áóäóùåì ìîãóò áûòü ñëîæíîñòè.

- Ñëîæíîñòè? – îòêëèêíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Ñ…Ñåâåðóñîì?

- Íåò, ñ ìîèì äðàãîöåííûì áðàòöåì Ðîíîì. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ýòîò òóïîãîëîâûé ïðèäóðîê âíóøèë ñåáå, ÷òî âû âëþáëåíû äðóã â äðóãà. Òû æå çíàåøü, êàêîé îí. Åñëè ÷òî-òî âòåìÿøèëîñü åìó â ãîëîâó, ðàçóáåäèòü åãî ïî÷òè íå âîçìîæíî.

- Î, íåò! – ïðîñòîíàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ýòî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî. Êòî òåáå îá ýòîì ñêàçàë? Òâîÿ ìàìà?

- Íåò, Ãàððè. Îí âîñïðèíÿë ýòó íîâîñòü áåç ýíòóçèàçìà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ñ÷èòàåò âàñ õîðîøåé ïàðîé. Íî îí óâåðåí, ÷òî ó Ðîíà ýòî ñåðüåçíî.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè. – Ïî÷åìó, î Áîæå, íó ïî÷åìó? ß íå õîòåëà íèêàêèõ îòíîøåíèé è äî òîãî, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë… íó íåâàæíî, ãëàâíîå, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøåííî ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò. Â ýòîì ñìûñëå, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, - ñìóùåííî äîáàâèëà îíà è òóò æå äîáàâèëà, ñëåãêà ïðîÿñíèâøèñü. – Íî åãî æå íå áûëî óæå…ïîäîæäè… òðè ìåñÿöà?

- ×åòûðå ñ ïîëîâèíîé. 

- Ïðàâèëüíî. ×åòûðå ñ ïîëîâèíîé. Ìîæåò áûòü, âñå ýòî óæå ïðîøëî ñàìîé ñîáîé? Òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå âïîëíå âîçìîæíî?

Äæèííè ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Ñîìíåâàþñü. ß çíàþ åãî ëó÷øå òåáÿ. Íàâÿç÷èâûå èäåè Ðîíà íå óëåòó÷èâàþòñÿ ñàìè ñîáîé. Ê òîìó æå òû, íàâåðíîå, íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ âîéíû îí î÷åíü èçìåíèëñÿ. È êàê áû ìíå íå áûëî íåïðèÿòíî ãîâîðèòü òàêîå ïðî ðîäíîãî áðàòà, èçìåíèëñÿ íå â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó.

- ×òî æå, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ×àðëè áûë åãî ëþáèìûì áðàòîì. Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ýòà ïîòåðÿ îêàçàëàñü äàæå áîëåå òÿæåëîé, ÷åì äëÿ åãî ðîäèòåëåé. È Ïåðñè… Äóìàþ, Ðîí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì, çà òî, ÷òî âñåãäà íàñìåõàëñÿ íàä íèì. Ýòî íåðàçóìíî, íî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî.

- ß íå õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ åãî íå ïîíèìàþ, ÿ òîëüêî ãîâîðþ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò äîñòàâèòü ìíîãî íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Íî ìîæåò òû è ïðàâà. Ìîæåò, ýòè çàòÿíóâøèåñÿ êàíèêóëû ñìîãëè íà íåãî ïîâëèÿòü. Òàê ÷òî äàâàé-êà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ìû âûïüåì ïî ïîñëåäíåé ÷àøêå, òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå î ðàíåå íåèçâåñòíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ Ñíåéïà, à ïîòîì ñìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ ê íåìó ñ ìîåãî ïîëíîãî áëàãîñëîâåíèÿ.


	13. Ãëàâà 13

**Ãëàâà 13.**

Íåäâèæèìûå, êàê ñêàëà, íå ðåøàÿñü äàæå äûøàòü, òðîå ëþäåé íå îòðûâàëè ãëàç îò çðåëèùà, ñòîëü æå çàõâàòûâàþùåãî è äðàìàòè÷åñêîãî, êàê è ïåðåñå÷åíèå òðàåêòîðèé äâóõ êîìåò. Ñîëîìîí è Êîðîëåâà Ñàâñêàÿ, Öåçàðü è Êëåîïàòðà, Êàðìåí è Äîí Õîçå, ïðèíö ×àðëüç è ëåäè Äèàíà…. Êîñîëàïñóñ è Íåôåðòèòè. Âñå ìåðû ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè ïðîäóìàëè çàðàíåå. Êîñîëàïñóñ áûë óæå äîâîëüíî ïîæèëûì äæåíòëüìåíîì - Ãåðìèîíà îïðåäåëèëà åãî âîçðàñò ñ ïîìîùüþ îäíîãî èç çàêëèíàíèé, èñïîëüçóåìûõ â ìàãè÷åñêîé àðõåîëîãèè, è îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî êîòó ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò è îí âñåãî íà øåñòü ëåò ìîëîæå ñâîåé õîçÿéêè. Ýòîò äæåíòëüìåí íå òåðïåë, êîãäà åãî çàñîâûâàëè â êîðçèíêó è òàùèëè êóäà-òî ÷åðåç êàìèí. Âïðî÷åì, àïïàðèðîâàòü îí ëþáèë åùå ìåíüøå. Åñëè ðàçâèâàòü ýòó òåìó äàëüøå, Êîñîëàïñóñ âîîáùå íå òåðïåë íèêàêîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè, êðîìå ïîëóäðåìû â îäíîì èç íåñêîëüêèõ îáëþáîâàííûõ èì ìåñòå÷åê Ãåðìèîíèíîé êâàðòèðû, ëåíèâîãî ìóðëûêàíèÿ íà ðóêàõ ó õîçÿéêè, èëè ïîåäàíèÿ êîøà÷üèõ äåëèêàòåñîâ. Åñëè åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü âûáèâàòüñÿ èç ïðèâû÷íîãî ðèòìà æèçíè, êîò ïðèõîäèë â òàêîå ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå, ÷òî åãî âïîðó áûëî âåñòè ê êîøà÷üåìó ïñèõîòåðàïåâòó. Ïîñëå ïðåáûâàíèÿ â ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà – åäà òàì áûëà ñðåäíåíüêàÿ, à îáùåñòâî îòâðàòèòåëüíîå – è êîðîòêîãî ïóòåøåñòâèÿ â íåíàâèñòíîé êîðçèíêå, åãî ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà óïàëî äî íåèçâåäàííûõ ðàíåå ãëóáèí. Öàðàïèíà, óêðàøàþùàÿ òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíèíî ãîðëî, ÿâëÿëàñü íàãëÿäíûì òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì. Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëÿäûâàë íà öàðàïèíó ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì è ïðåäâêóøåíèåì òîãî, êàê îí áóäåò ëå÷èòü ýòó ñòðàøíóþ ðàíó. Î÷åíü áåðåæíî è íå òîðîïÿñü.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Êîñîëàïñóñ îñòàâàëñÿ â êîìíàòàõ Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ñòàðàëàñü õîòü êàê-íèáóäü óáëàæèòü ðàññåðæåííîãî ëþáèìöà. Ïîòîì îíà íà öûïî÷êàõ ïðîêðàëàñü â êîìíàòû Õîçÿéêè Ïîìåñòüÿ, êîòîðàÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ îáõàæèâàëà Êîøêó Ñ Õàðàêòåðîì Ñåâåðóñà, ïîäãîòàâëèâàÿ åå ê èñòîðè÷åñêîé âñòðå÷å. Îáå æåíùèíû ñîãëàñèëèñü, ÷òî âñå ïðîéäåò ñïîêîéíåå íà áîëåå-ìåíåå íåéòðàëüíîé òåððèòîðèè, è ÷òî õîëë äëÿ ýòîãî ïîäîéäåò ëó÷øå âñåãî. Èñòîðè÷åñêîå ðåøåíèå áûëî ñîîáùåíî Ñåâåðóñó, è êîãäà æåíùèíû ñïóñòèëèñü, îí óæå æäàë ðàçâèòèÿ ñîáûòèé. Âñå äâåðè áûëè çàêðûòû, îãîíü â êàìèíàõ ïîãàøåí, äîìîâûì ýëüôàì áûëî ïðèêàçàíî íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ äî îòäåëüíîãî ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ. Îòîéäÿ äðóã îò äðóãà êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, æåíùèíû îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè, â êîòîðûõ ñìåøàëèñü íàäåæäà è áåçûñõîäíîñòü, ïðîâåðèëè, äåðæèò ëè Ñåâåðóñ íàãîòîâå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, è îäíîâðåìåííî îïóñòèëè íà ïîë êîøåê.

Íåôåðòèòè áðîñèëà íà ñâîþ ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ëþáèìèöó âçãëÿä, ÿñíî ãîâîðÿùèé î òîì, ÷òî êîøêà ñ÷èòàåò ýòîò ïîñòóïîê ãëóïîñòüþ, ãðàíè÷àùåé ñ òÿæåëûì ïîìåøàòåëüñòâîì, âûëèçàëà ïðàâóþ ëàïó, â çíàê ïîêîðíîñòè ñâîåé ñóäüáå, è ñâåðíóëàñü êëóáî÷êîì îêîëî íîã ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. Êîñîëàïñóñ, ñ õâîñòîì, ãîðäî ïîäíÿòûì ââåðõ è íàïîìèíàþùèì åðøèê äëÿ ìûòüÿ áóòûëîê, ïðîñëåäîâàë ê Ñåâåðóñó è ñî ñíîðîâêîé õèðóðãà, îðóäóþùåãî ñêàëüïåëåì, çàïóñòèë â åãî ïðàâóþ ãîëåíü êîãòè îáîèõ ïåðåäíèõ ëàï. Ñåâåðóñ åëå ñäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå âçâûòü îò áîëè, è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì, îáû÷íî ïðèáåðåãàåìûì äëÿ Ðåöèäèâèñòîâ, Âçðûâàþùèõ Êîòëû. Îáåñêóðàæåííûé ïîäîáíîé ðåàêöèåé, òî÷íåå åå îòñóòñòâèåì, Êîñîëàïñóñ ðåøèë âîçäåðæàòüñÿ îò äàëüíåéøåãî èçó÷åíèÿ íîã, ïîíà÷àëó ïîêàçàâøèõñÿ äîâîëüíî çàíèìàòåëüíûìè, è ïîøåë â ñòîðîíó ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, íà÷èíàþùåé ñòðàäàòü îò íåõâàòêè êèñëîðîäà – çàäåðæèâàòü äûõàíèå è îäíîâðåìåííî ñòàðàòüñÿ íå çàõèõèêàòü íàä âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà îêàçàëîñü íåëåãêîé çàäà÷åé. Äîáðàâøèñü äî ìåñòà, êîò ëèçíóë ãëàäêóþ ãîëîâó Íåôôåðòèòè, è, óñëûøàâ â îòâåò âïîëíå äðóæåëþáíîå óð÷àíèå, óñòðîèëñÿ ðÿäîì è òóò æå çàñíóë.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òðîèöà òîëüêî îøàðàøåíî ñìîòðåëà äðóã íà äðóãà, ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåííàÿ, íî åùå íå ñîâñåì îñâîèâøàÿñÿ ñî ñòîëü ñòðåìèòåëüíîé ðàçðÿäêîé íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Ïîòîì ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî âûíóëà èç-ïîä êîøêè ïðàâóþ íîãó (çà ÷òî íà íåå òóò æå íåäîâîëüíî íàøèïåëè íîâîÿâëåííûå ïðèÿòåëè) è ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàëà. – Ìíå ñåé÷àñ íå ïîìåøàåò ÷òî-íèáóäü óêðåïëÿþùåå.

- Ìû ïðèñîåäèíèìñÿ ê òåáå ÷óòü ïîçæå, ìàìà. ß òîëüêî ðàçáåðóñü ñ íàøèìè öàðàïèíàìè, è ìû òîæå ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîäêðåïèìñÿ. Ïîéäåìòå, Ãåðìèîíà, ó ìåíÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèè åñòü Çàæèâëÿþùåå Çåëüå. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö âûøëà èç ñòóïîðà, êèâíóëà è ïîøëà ÷åðåç õîëë. Îêîëî äâóõ ìèðíî äðåìëþùèõ êîøåê îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñêàçàëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû äîïóñòèëè îøèáêó. Ó âàñ íåò òàêîãî ÷óâñòâà, êàê áóäòî âû ÷òî-òî ïîòåðÿëè? Ýòî î÷åíü ãëóïî, íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðåâíóþ.

- Äóìàþ, ìû äîëæíû áûòü ðàäû çà íèõ. Íî òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé – îäíî èç ñàìûõ ñèëüíûõ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèé â ìîåé æèçíè. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Êàññàíäðà âûøëà èç õîëëà, è ïàðîé ñåêóíä ñïóñòÿ, ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê, êîòîðûé ìîãëà èçäàâàòü òîëüêî æèäêîñòü, íàëèâàåìàÿ â ñòàêàí. Ñåâåðóñ è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è íà÷àëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ïîäâàëüíûé ýòàæ.

**°°**°°**

_ 31 îêòÿáðÿ 1991_

_ß ñòàðàþñü, ÿ ñòàðàþñü èçî âñåõ ñèë. Íî ÿ íèêîìó íå íðàâëþñü. Ìàëü÷èøêè âîîáùå óæàñíî ãëóïûå, íî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Ðîí Óèçëè ãëóïåå âñåõ, êîãî ÿ âñòðå÷àëà. Ìàìà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíû áîÿòüñÿ óìíûõ æåíùèí. Îíà ïðàâà. À ãëóïûå ìàëü÷èøêè áîÿòüñÿ óìíûõ äåâî÷åê. ß èõ íåíàâèæó. ß íå õî÷ó íèêîãî âèäåòü, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñèäåòü ðÿäîì ñ íèìè íà èäèîòñêîì ïèðó â ÷åñòü Õýëëîóèíà. ß õî÷ó ïîáûòü îäíà è ëó÷øå ïîéäó êóäà-íèáóäü, ãäå ìîæíî áóäåò ñïîêîéíî ïîïëàêàòü._

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü ñâîåìó ñòàðîìó äíåâíèêó. Ýòà çàïèñü áûëà ïîñëåäíåé – ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ Ãîðíûì Òðîëëåì ó íåå ïîÿâèëèñü äðóçüÿ, è äíåâíèê îñòàëñÿ áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ. Íî Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå ñîõðàíèëà åãî – íà ïàìÿòü è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. È òåïåðü, ñîáèðàÿ âåùè äëÿ íåîæèäàííî ðàñòÿíóâøåãîñÿ îòïóñêà, ñóíóëà ñòàðóþ òåòðàäü â ñóìêó - ýòî áûëî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà èìïóëüñ, ÷åì íà îñîçíàííîå íàìåðåíèå. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî äíåâíèê åé ïðèãîäèòñÿ. Áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ìûñëè, è íåëüçÿ æå, â ñàìîì äåëå, ïî ïÿòü ðàç â äåíü çâîíèòü ïî êàìèíó Äæèííè. Áûëî åùå î÷åíü ðàíî. Â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ Ãåðìèîíà âñå âðåìÿ ïîäíèìàëàñü ñ ïåðâûì ëó÷îì ñîëíöà. Êîíå÷íî æå, âî âñåì áûë âèíîâàò Ñåâåðóñ. Òîëüêî ëèøü ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà ñðàçó íà÷èíàëà ïðåäâêóøàòü, ÷òî ñêîðî åãî óâèäèò, ñåðäöå íà÷èíàëî áèòüñÿ áûñòðåå, è ñîí êàê ðóêîé ñíèìàëî. Ãåðìèîíà îáìàêíóëà ïåðî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó è, ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ðàçäóìüÿ, íà÷àëà ïèñàòü.

_19 Àâãóñòà 2001_

_ß æèâó â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ óæå ïÿòü äíåé – íå ñ÷èòàÿ âå÷åðà ïÿòíèöû. È ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áåçóìíî âëþáëåíà â Ñåâåðóñà. ß ïèøó «êàæåòñÿ», ïîòîìó ÷òî òðóäíî ïîíÿòü, âëþáëåí òû, èëè íåò. Ñèìïòîìû òàêîâû: ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò îò÷àÿííî áèòüñÿ, êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîäóìàþ î íåì – à ÿ äóìàþ î íåì ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ, è ýòî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü âòîðûì ñèìïòîìîì. Êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî, ìåíÿ òóò æå êèäàåò â æàð, à ïîòîì âäðóã ñòàíîâèòñÿ î÷åíü õîëîäíî è òðóäíî äûøàòü. Êîãäà ìû âìåñòå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî. Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ìîãëè áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Êîãäà îí ÷èòàåò ìíå âñëóõ – ó íåãî ïîòðÿñàþùèé ãîëîñ – ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ êàê ïðàëèíå ïîä òðîïè÷åñêèì ñîëíöåì: òàþùåé è î÷åíü âëàæíîé â öåíòðå. È ýòî ïîäâîäèò ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ê ñàìîé ñëîæíîé ïðîáëåìå. Ê ïðè÷èíå ìîåãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ è íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòè. Ýòà ïðè÷èíà ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà, è ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ÿ äîëæíà âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó çàïèñàòü. _

_Èòàê, ïîïûòêà ïåðâàÿ. Ìíå 21 ãîä. ß äåâñòâåííèöà, è â ýòîì áîëüøå ñëó÷àéíîñòè, ÷åì ìîåãî îñîçíàííîãî âûáîðà. ß íå îòíîøóñü ê ïðîïîâåäíèêàì ñòðîãîé ìîðàëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ê òåì ëèöåìåðàì, êîòîðûå îáîæàþò ïî ëþáîìó ïîâîäó ðàçëàãîëüñòâîâàòü î ìîðàëè. Åñëè áû ÿ âñòðåòèëà Åãî, ÿ, íå îñîáåííî ñîìíåâàÿñü, ïåðåñïàëà áû ñ íèì è â ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ ïðî äâàäöàòü ñ ëèøíèì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Äæèííè ïðàâà, è ÿ ñàìà âèíîâàòà â òîì, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàþñü îäíà. Íî ñåé÷àñ, íàêîíåö, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íàøëà ÅÃÎ. Òî åñòü íåò. Â òîì, ÷òî ÿ Åãî íàøëà, ÿ óâåðåíà. È ÿ õî÷ó îêàçàòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ íèì â îäíîé èç çàìå÷àòåëüíî îãðîìíûõ êðîâàòåé ïîìåñòüÿ è çàíèìàòüñÿ ëþáîâüþ, ïîêà ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå çàáóäó, êòî ÿ è ãäå íàõîæóñü. Áîæå. ß âñå-òàêè ýòî íàïèñàëà. Âîò îíî, íà áóìàãå, ÷åðíûì ïî áåëîìó, è ïî ïðåæíåìó êàæåòñÿ ïðàâäîé._

_Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóâåðåííî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ óìíà. Íà ñ÷åò âíåøíîñòè ñêàçàòü òðóäíî. Ñðåäíÿÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî. Ëè÷íî ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ ìîè âîëîñû, îñîáåííî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ íàó÷èëàñü ñ íèìè ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ. È åùå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ êðàñèâûå ãëàçà. Ñ êîæåé òîæå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Çàáàâíî, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ î ñâîåé âíåøíîñòè, òî â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü íà÷èíàþ ñ ãîëîâû. Îñòàëüíîå âñå î÷åíü ñðåäíåíüêîå. ß íå îñîáåííî õóäàÿ, íî è íå òîëñòàÿ. Ãðóäü, ïî-ìîåìó, ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêàÿ. ß äîëãî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îíà ñòàíåò áîëüøå, íî ñåé÷àñ ñ ýòîé íàäåæäîé ïðèøëîñü ðàñïðîùàòüñÿ. Êàê ýòî íå ñòûäíî, ìîé ðàçìåð – À. Æèâîò ìîã áû áûòü è ïîìåíüøå, íî ÿ íåíàâèæó ñïîðò. Ó Äæèííè òàêîé æå, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, à îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî Ãàððè ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. Ïîïà…îõ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà íå ñëèøêîì òîëñòàÿ. À âîò áåäðà ÿ ïðîñòî íåíàâèæó. Ïðàâäà ìàìà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò àáñîëþòíî ñî âñåìè æåíùèíàìè._

_Âñå ýòî íèêàê íè÷åì íå çàêîí÷èòüñÿ. Âðåìåíàìè ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåóâåðåííî, íî ÿ î÷åíü ýòîãî õî÷ó. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî íàøè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì îòíîøåíèÿ íà÷àëè òîïòàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå. Ìû öåëóåìñÿ, è äàæå ÷àñòî, íî êðîìå ýòîãî îí ïîçâîëÿåò ñåáå òîëüêî îáíèìàòü ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è è ëàñêàòü øåþ, íèêîãäà íå îïóñêàÿñü íèæå âîðîòíè÷êà. Êàê áóäòî íèæå íè÷åãî íåò, è ÿ – òîëüêî áþñò, îáðåçàííûé ïî ëèíèè ÷óòü íèæå ïëå÷. Åãî ïîâåäåíèå íå ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå ðåøèòüñÿ áûòü ñìåëåå – ÿ òîæå îãðàíè÷èâàþñü ðóêàìè è ïëå÷àìè. Âäðóã îí ñî÷òåò ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì ðàñïóùåííîé, åñëè ÿ ñàìà ñäåëàþ ñëåäóþùèé øàã. À ìîæåò áûòü íàîáîðîò, îí æäåò, ÷òî èìåííî ÿ ïîéäó äàëüøå? Íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñòàðøå è îí ìóæ÷èíà. ß íå îæèäàþ, ÷òî îí ñãðåáåò ìåíÿ â îõàïêó è ïîòàùèò â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ (õîòÿ è òàê òîæå áûëî áû íåïëîõî), íî õîòåëîñü áû óæå è ÷åãî-òî áîëüøåãî._

_Õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû ýòîò äíåâíèê áûë ìàãè÷åñêèì. Âðîäå òîãî, êîòîðûé äîñòàëñÿ Äæèííè, òîëüêî íå ïîëíûé Òåìíîé Ìàãèè, åñòåñòâåííî, à ñîçäàííûé îïûòíîé æåíùèíîé, ó êîòîðîé ÿ ìîãëà áû ïîïðîñèòü ñîâåòà. ß íå ñìîãó ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ ìàìîé, ÿ ïðîñòî óìðó îò ñòûäà. Äæèííè ñêàæåò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà áûòü ñìåëåå – íî åñëè áû ÿ ìîãëà, ÿ íå ñèäåëà áû çäåñü, çàïèñûâàÿ âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè. Ìîæíî ïîéòè ê ìèññèñ Ñíåéï – êàê íè ñòðàííî, ýòî ëåã÷å, ÷åì îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ðîäíîé ìàòåðè. Åñòü â íåé ÷òî-òî, ïîçâîëÿþùåå ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ ïîéìåò. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ïîäîæäó äî ïÿòíèöû, è åñëè åãî ðóêè òàê è íå ñïóñòÿòñÿ íèæå ìîèõ ïëå÷, ÿ ïîñîâåòóþñü ñ íåé. Î Áîæå. Ó ìåíÿ âñå ñæèìàåòñÿ îò îäíîé ìûñëè îá ýòîì ðàçãîâîðå._

_Òîò, êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîáëåìó ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëåã÷å ðåøèòü, åñëè åå çàïèñàòü – ïîëíûé èäèîò. Ìíå òåïåðü ñòûäíî äàæå ñìîòðåòü íà ñòðàíèöó._

**°°**°°**

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óøëà íà óòðåííþþ ïðîãóëêó, è Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åå îòñóòñòâèåì, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ îòöîì. Îíè óæå ïîãîâîðèëè, âñå âòðîåì, äîëãî è ïëîäîòâîðíî, â ñóááîòó óòðîì, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óõîäèëà çà âåùàìè è êîòîì. Ðàçãîâîð ïîëó÷èëñÿ ïîëåçíûì äëÿ âñåõ. Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ âñå îáúÿñíèòü, è, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü, åãî ïîíÿëè. À òåïåðü åìó áûë íóæåí âñåãî ëèøü íåáîëüøîé ñîâåò. Åñëè áû îí íå çíàë î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ïîðòðåòà, ïðèøëîñü áû, âîçìîæíî, îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó. Íåîõîòíî è ñî ñòèñíóòûìè çóáàìè. Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ îòöîì.

Ê îãðîìíîìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ Ñåâåðóñà, ðàìà áûëà ïóñòà. Ìëàäøèé Ñíåéï ñî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âçäîõîì îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè, è íàêîíåö íàøåë Ãåäðèàíà, çàíÿòîãî ïðèÿòåëüñêîé áåñåäîé ñ âåñüìà âûðàçèòåëüíûì Èñàéåé êèñòè Ìèêåëàíäæåëî – åñëè áû èñòîðèêè, òîðãîâöû æèâîïèñüþ è äèðåêòîðà ìóçååâ óçíàëè î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ýòîãî ïîëîòíà, îíè ïåðåáèëè áû ñíà÷àëà äðóã äðóãà, à ïîòîì è âëàäåëüöåâ êàðòèíû. Íå çíàÿ, êàê ïðàâèëüíî îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ïîðòðåòó – Âàøå Ñâÿòåéøåñòâî çâó÷àëî êàê-òî ñòðàííî – Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ñ ïðîñòîãî ïîæåëàíèÿ äîáðîãî óòðà, ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò êèâîê, èñïîëíåííûé äîñòîèíñòâà, è ïðîäîëæèë. – Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïåðåáèâàþ âàñ. Ïàïà, ó òåáÿ íå íàéäåòñÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò?

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, íàéäåòñÿ. ×åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü? 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ. – Ýòî… î÷åíü ëè÷íàÿ ïðîáëåìà. È ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî òåìà áóäåò èíòåðåñíà ãëóáîêîóâàæàåìîìó ïðîðîêó. Íå ìîãëè ëè áû ìû ïîãîâîðèòü â äðóãîì ìåñòå? 

Èñàéÿ ïîãëàäèë êóð÷àâóþ áîðîäó. – ß êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ ìîëîäîé ëåäè ñ êàðòèíû Âàòòî. Òàê ÷òî ÿ îòïðàâëþñü íàíåñòè åé âèçèò è îñòàâëþ âàñ, äæåíòëüìåíû, íàåäèíå.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï, õëîïàÿ Èñàéþ ïî ïëå÷ó. - Òîëüêî áóäü äîáð, âåäè ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî – ìîÿ æåíà ñêîðî âåðíåòñÿ ñ ïðîãóëêè, à ìíå íå õîòåëàñü áû âûñëóøèâàòü æàëîáû…

Èñàéÿ óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ïîïðàâèë ñêëàäêè òóíèêè, è èñ÷åç. 

- À ÷òî, áûâàþò ïîâîäû äëÿ æàëîá? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

- ×àñòåíüêî. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî ïîðòðåò ïèñàëè ñ ðèìñêîãî ïëîòíèêà Èñèäîðî Ïó÷÷èíè. Òû îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà åãî àêöåíò?

- Äà, âîîáùå-òî, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, - íî ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî åâðåéñêèé.

- Íåò-íåò, èòàëüÿíñêèé. È ïîõîæå, ÷òî ïðè æèçíè îí áûë îáû÷íûì ñòàðûì ðàñïóòíèêîì. Íî ìû îòâëåêëèñü. Î ÷åì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Ñóäÿ ïî ðóìÿíöó è ãëóïîâàòîìó âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà – î ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Äà. Äà, êîíå÷íî. ß õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü ñîâåòà.

- Çàòàùè åå â ïîñòåëü, à ïîòîì æåíèñü, - òóò æå ïîñîâåòîâàë åìó îòåö. – ß íå ñîâåòóþ òåáå ìåíÿòü ïîðÿäîê äåéñòâèé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïåðâàÿ íî÷ü ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ íåïðèÿòíûì ñþðïðèçîì. Õîòÿ, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýêñïåðèìåíò îêàæåòñÿ âåñüìà ïðèÿòíûì. Íî íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì, åñëè íå ïîïðîáóåøü. Åñëè âäðóã îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âû àáñîëþòíî íåñîâìåñòèìû, ó òåáÿ îñòàíóòñÿ ïóòè ê îòñòóïëåíèþ. Ýòî íåïðèÿòíî, íî âñå æå ëó÷øå, ÷åì íåñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü.

Ñåâåðóñ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïåðåâàðèâàë ñëîâà îòöà. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñ ìîåé ìàìîé òû ïîñòóïèë èìåííî òàêèì îáðàçîì?

- Êîíå÷íî. Èëè òî÷íåå, ìû òàê ïîñòóïèëè. Ìû îáà íå õîòåëè ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî íå ïîäõîäèì äðóã äðóãó.

- Ó íàñ íåìíîãî äðóãàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, - âîçðàçèë Ñåâåðóñ. – Âû áûëè îäíîãî âîçðàñòà, è îáà èç ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ ñåìåé… ß áîþñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå î÷åíü õîðîøî îòíåñåòñÿ ê ïðåäëîæåíèþ…. ïðîâåñòè ïîäîáíûé ýêñïåðèìåíò.

- Àõ, äà. ß è çàáûë, ÷òî îíà ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ. Âñå ðàâíî íå âèæó ðàçíèöû. Èëè òû íå õî÷åøü åå?

- Íå õî÷ó? Òû èçäåâàåøüñÿ? ß òàê ýòîãî õî÷ó, ÷òî… âïðî÷åì, íå áóäåì âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè. Ïðîñòî ïîäîáíûé «ýêñïåðèìåíò» êàæåòñÿ ìíå íåìíîãî… ñîìíèòåëüíûì.

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå? Òû áîèøüñÿ, èëè ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ýòî âûõîäèò çà ðàìêè ïðèëè÷èé?

- Âîò ýòîãî ÿ è ñàì íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü.

- Ì-ì-ì… ñêàæè, åñëè ÿ áóäó çàäàâàòü íåñêðîìíûå âîïðîñû, íî è ñàìó òåìó ðàçãîâîðà ñêðîìíîé íå íàçîâåøü. Êàê äàëåêî âû çàøëè?

- Ìû öåëîâàëèñü… è âñå.

- Íî òû æå ìîã îöåíèòü åå ðåàêöèþ. Îíà îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, êîãäà òû ïðèêàñàåøüñÿ ê íåé?

- Íåò, íî ñìîòðÿ ÷òî ñ÷èòàòü… çíàåøü, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðèíóæäàòü åå ê ÷åìó-òî èëè òîðîïèòü. ß ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñëèøêîì ðàñïóñêàòü ðóêè. 

Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – È ÷åãî òû, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, îæèäàë? Îíà ìîëîäà è íåîïûòíà, òû äîëæåí áûòü åå ó÷èòåëåì, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà æå íå ñòàíåò êèäàòüñÿ íà òåáÿ, ñðûâàÿ îäåæäó. Äà è âîîáùå èíèöèàòèâà – ýòî ìóæñêàÿ ïðåðîãàòèâà, ñîãëàñèñü. ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî åå òîðîïèòü, íî ñëåãêà ïîäòîëêíóòü-òî ìîæíî.

- Î, Ìåðëèí, - Ñåâåðóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – ß òàê è çíàë, ÷òî òû îòâåòèøü ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Íó à åñëè ÿ íåïðàâèëüíî åå ïîíÿë? Åñëè îíà…

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû æå íèêîãäà íå îòäåëàåøüñÿ îò ýòèõ îïàñåíèé, åñëè íå ïîïðîáóåøü ïåðåøàãíóòü ÷åðåç íèõ. Îíà âäâîå ìëàäøå òåáÿ, òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, íàñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííî îíà ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò.

- Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òàê ìèëî íàïîìíèë ìíå î íàøåé ðàçíèöå â âîçðàñòå, - ÿçâèòåëüíî ïàðèðîâàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íà÷èíàé ãîâîðèòü ãëóïîñòè, - Ãåäðèàí ïîíåìíîãó òåðÿë òåðïåíèå. - Î ðàçíèöå â âîçðàñòå âû îáà çíàëè ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî äåâî÷êó ýòî íå âîëíóåò, à ñêîðåå âñåãî, åé ýòî äàæå íðàâèòñÿ. Íî ïîìíè, ÷òî â ïåðâîå âðåìÿ ýòî ìîæåò çàñòàâëÿòü åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå.

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë. – Õîðîøî, åñëè òû òàê â ýòîì óâåðåí… Òàê çíà÷èò òû ñîâåòóåøü ìíå áîëåå ÿâíî ïîêàçàòü ìîè íàìåðåíèÿ?

- Âîò èìåííî. Îíà çàñòåí÷èâà, íî îïðåäåëåííî íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê æåíùèíàì, êîòîðûå çàïðûãèâàþò íà ñòîë, óâèäåâ ìûøü. Ïîâåðü ìíå, Ñåâåðóñ, â íåé ÷óâñòâóþòñÿ áîãàòûå ïîòåíöèàëüíûå âîçìîæíîñòè. Âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ ýòîãî ñëîâà. – Äîáàâèë Ãåäðèàí ñ äâóñìûñëåííîé óõìûëêîé.

- Íó ÷òî æ, î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ñïàñèáî, ïàïà. Ïåðåäàé ïîêëîí Èñàéå. È…òû æå íå ðàññêàæåøü ìàìå î íàøåì ðàçãîâîðå?

- ß ìîæåò áûòü äàâíî óìåð, ìîé äîðîãîé ñûí, íî ÿ åùå íå âûæèë èç óìà. Êàññàíäðà íàïîèò äåâî÷êó êàêîé-íèáóäü âîçáóæäàþùåé ãàäîñòüþ, òû íå óñïååøü è ñëîâà ñêàçàòü. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ ñîõðàíþ òâîé ñåêðåò.

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë è ìåäëåííî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû – áûëî åùå î÷åíü ðàíî, è ñêîðåå âñåãî, Ãåðìèîíà åùå íå ñïóñêàëàñü ê çàâòðàêó. Îí ìîæåò… äà, ýòî ïðåêðàñíàÿ ìûñëü. Îí ïîäîæäåò â åå ãîñòèíîé. Ëåãêèé óòðåííèé ïîöåëóé áóäåò î÷åíü êñòàòè, îñîáåííî åñëè îíà âñå åùå íå ñîâñåì îäåòà. À ìîæåò áûòü îíà êàê ðàç ïðèíèìàåò äóø… Îí ïîøåë áûñòðåå. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ øåë ÷åðåç õîëë ê ëåñòíèöå, â ëåòîê, ñïåöèàëüíî ïðîäåëàííûé â ñòåíå äëÿ äîñòàâëÿþùèõ ïî÷òó ñîâ, âïîðõíóë ìàëåíüêèé ñîâåíîê è íà÷àë íîñèòüñÿ ïî õîëëó, êàê ñóìàñøåäøèé. Ñåâåðóñó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü åãî ïîéìàòü.

- Ýé, óñïîêîéñÿ! - Ðàçäðàæåííî ïðèêðèêíóë Ñíåéï íà áåñïîêîéíîå ñîçäàíèå, ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ óìåùàâøååñÿ â åãî ðóêå, è îòâÿçàë îò íîãè ñîâåíêà ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà.

Ñîâåíîê âîçìóùåííî çàóõàë. – Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïèñüìî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ åãî ïåðåäàì.

Îí ïîçâàë Ïèããè, ïðèêàçàë åé íàêîðìèòü è íàïîèòü ïòèöó è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Ïèñüìî áûëî íå çàïå÷àòàíî. Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïîñðåäè ëåñòíèöû. Ñîáëàçí áûë î÷åíü âåëèê. Õîòÿ ýòî íåäîñòîéíûé ïîñòóïîê. Ñîâåðøåííî íåäîïóñòèìî ÷èòàòü ÷óæèå ïèñüìà. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè áû â ïèñüìå áûëî ÷òî-òî ñåêðåòíîå èëè î÷åíü ëè÷íîå, îòïðàâèòåëü íå çàáûë áû ïðî ïå÷àòü. _À ìîæåò áûòü â òîò ìîìåíò ó íåãî ïðîñòî íå áûëî ïå÷àòè ïîä ðóêîé? Ê òîìó æå ñîâà äîëæíà äîñòàâëÿòü ïèñüìî â ðóêè ïîëó÷àòåëþ. _Íî ñêîëü âåëèê ñîáëàçí. Ñåâåðóñ ðàçâåðíóë ñâèòîê íà äþéì è çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü. Î÷åíü çíàêîìûé ïî÷åðê. ×üè æå ýòî êîøìàðíûå êàðàêóëè? Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü. Ýòî… íåò, òî÷íî îí íå ïîìíèë, íî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî îäèí èç Óèçëè – ó íèõ ó âñåõ ïîõîæèé ïî÷åðê, åñëè åãî ìîæíî òàê íàçâàòü. Ìîæåò áûòü ïèñüìî îò Äæèííè Ïîòòåð! Òîãäà â íåì ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ìàññà ïîëåçíîé èíôîðìàöèè.

_Äàâàé æå, Ñåâåðóñ, ïðî÷èòàé åãî. À ïîòîì ñìîæåøü ïîêàÿòüñÿ è èçâèíèòüñÿ. _Îí îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè ðàçâåðíóë ñâèòîê è ïðî÷èòàë ïåðâóþ ôðàçó. 

_Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,_

Ïî õîäó ÷òåíèÿ âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà èç çàèíòðèãîâàííîãî ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñâèðåïîå. Áëåäíûé, êàê ñìåðòü, ñ ãóáàìè, âûòÿíóâøèìèñÿ â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, îí ïðîäîëæàë ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå.


	14. Ãëàâà 14

**Ãëàâà 14.**

Îòëîæèâ â ñòîðîíó äíåâíèê, Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà â äóø. Âûòèðàÿñü è âòèðàÿ â êîæó ëîñüîí äëÿ òåëà – êîíå÷íî, ìîæíî áûëî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ çàêëèíàíèÿìè, íî åñëè ïîçâîëÿëî âðåìÿ, äåâóøêà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ìàããëîâñêèå ñïîñîáû – îíà äóìàëà î ïðåäñòîÿùåì çàâòðàêå. Çàâòðàêå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå íå òðåáîâàëî ïðèñìîòðà äî ëàí÷à, êîãäà åãî ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåìåøàòü, òàê ÷òî îíè ìîãëè àïïàðèðîâàòü â Îçåðíóþ îáëàñòü è ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. Êîíå÷íî, âàðèòü çåëüå íå áûëî íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè, èì ïðîñòî íóæåí áûë ïðåäëîã, íî òåïåðü îíè íå ñîáèðàëèñü ïðåêðàùàòü ïðîöåññ, òàê êàê îí î÷åíü óäà÷íî îáúÿñíÿë ïðèñóòñòâèå Ãåðìèîíû â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ. Ñòîÿëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïîãîäà, è â÷åðà âå÷åðîì îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü î ïðîãóëêå. Äåíü îáåùàë áûòü çàìå÷àòåëüíûì. Ê òîìó æå Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî åé ïîéäåò íà ïîëüçó õîòÿ áû íå íàäîëãî îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ðàáîòû.

Îíà âûñóøèëà âîëîñû çàêëèíàíèåì è çàïëåëà èõ â êîñó – âûáîð ïðè÷åñêè äîëæåí ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà îíà îäåíåòñÿ è ðåøèò, ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîäîéäåò ê ðåçóëüòàòó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âåäåíèå äíåâíèêà âñå æå óñïîêàèâàåò íà íåðâû. Òåïåðü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå òàê ñòðàííî, íàïðÿæåííî ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä âûáîðîì îäåæäû. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî íå ñàìûå âàæíûå ïðîáëåìû, íî ó íèõ åñòü ñïîñîáíîñòü çàñòàâëÿòü ÷åëîâåêà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå èëè õóæå. Åå ñåãîäíÿøíåå íàñòðîåíèå òðåáîâàëî ïëàòüÿ. Çàêóñèâ íèæíþþ ãóáó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñìîòðåëà âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû è ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ïîðà èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè ê Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì. Îäíî èç ïðåèìóùåñòâ òîãî, ÷òî òû âåäüìà, ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà, óëûáàÿñü ñâîåìó îòðàæåíèþ â çåðêàëå – íå íóæíî ïîêóïàòü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îäåæäû. Õîòÿ ñíà÷àëà íóæíî íàéòè áàçîâûé âàðèàíò. Êîíå÷íî, ìîæíî Ïðåîáðàçîâàòü â áðþêè, íó, ñêàæåì, êíèãó – äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ýòî íå ñîñòàâèëî áû òðóäà, õîòÿ äëÿ ìíîãèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ïðîáëåìû íà÷àëèñü áû óæå ñ ýòîãî ïóíêòà – íî ñòàáèëüíîñòü ðåçóëüòàòà ïðÿìî ïðîïîðöèîíàëüíî çàâèñèò îò ñòåïåíè ñõîäñòâà îáúåêòîâ. Òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíÿòü åùå è ôèêñèðóþùèå ÷àðû… Íåò, ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå Ïðåîáðàçîâûâàòü ïëàòüå â ïëàòüå äðóãîãî öâåòà èëè ôàñîíà. Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå çàêëèíàíèå ïðîäåðæèòñÿ íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ.

Ïî ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàâ ñ îòòåíêàìè è ôàñîíàìè, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà áëåäíî-ãîëóáîì ëüíÿíîì ïëàòüå áåç ðóêàâîâ ñ âûðåçîì êàðå – ñòîÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, îíà îòðåãóëèðîâàëà ãëóáèíó âûðåçà òàê, ÷òîáû îí ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðèîòêðûâàë ãðóäü. Ïëàòüå ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðèòàëåííûì, ñ øèðîêîé þáêîé íà äâà äþéìà âûøå ëîäûæåê. Äîïîëíèâ êàðòèíó ñâåòëî-ñåðûìè òóôåëüêàìè, îíà èçîáðàçèëà èç òðóäíî ïîääàþùåãîñÿ îïèñàíèþ áëåéçåðà æàêåò â òîí ïëàòüþ. Âîëîñû ïîñëóøíî ïîçâîëèëè óáðàòü ñåáÿ â ïðè÷åñêó, è íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ãîòîâà. Áûëî íåìíîãèì áîëüøå âîñüìè – ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ñåâåðóñ åùå íå óñïåë ïîçàâòðàêàòü. Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû çàáèëîñü îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ.

- Âñå õîðîøî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå, - ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò òû åãî óâèäèøü, ïåðåñòàòü äåðãàòüñÿ, êàê èäèîòêà. 

Îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ, è îáíàðóæèëà òàì Ñåâåðóñà, íåïîäâèæíî ñòîÿùåãî ó îêíà è ãëÿäÿùåãî âãëóáü ñàäà. Óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäêðàëàñü ê íåìó íà öûïî÷êàõ è îáíÿëà çà ïëå÷è.

Äîáðîå óòðî, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. – Êàêîé ïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç. 

Ñíåéï íå îáåðíóëñÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ïëå÷è âçäðîãíóëè. –Íå ïðèêàñàéòåñü êî ìíå! - ðÿâêíóë îí. 

Ñîâåðøåííî ñáèòàÿ ñ òîëêó äåâóøêà ïîä÷èíèëàñü è ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä. – Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî…

Òåïåðü îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí øàã íàçàä. 

- ×èòàéòå, - ñêàçàë îí. 

Ýòîãî êîðîòêîãî ñëîâà áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, ñêîëüêî ÿðîñòè ó íåãî â ãîëîñå. Îíåìåâøàÿ îò òàêîé âíåçàïíîé ñìåíû íàñòðîåíèÿ è îòíîøåíèÿ ê íåé, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ïðîòÿíóòûé åé ïåðãàìåíò. Ó Ñíåéïà äðîæàëà ðóêà. Íàõìóðèâøèñü îò íåòåðïåëèâîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà, ñìåøàííîãî ñ ðàñòóùèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì, äåâóøêà íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü.

_Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,_

_Àôðèêà ìîæåò áûòü è ïðåêðàñíà, íî ýòî òîëüêî åñëè íå ñðàâíèâàòü åå ñ òîáîé. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü ìèð, ÿ ïî÷òè êàæäûé äåíü äóìàë î òåáå è î íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. ß ïîìíþ, êàê ìû öåëîâàëèñü—_ Ãåðìèîíà çàâåëà ãëàçà_— È êàê ÿ òîãäà ìå÷òàë áûòü âìåñòå ñ òîáîé. ß çíàþ, êàêàÿ òû óìíàÿ è êàêîå ó òåáÿ äîáðîå ñåðäöå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òâîè ÷óâñòâà êî ìíå òîæå íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì äðóæáà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íèêóäà íå ãîäèòñÿ äåëàòü ïðåäëîæåíèå â ïèñüìå, íî åñòü âåùè, íà êîòîðûå ìíå íå õâàòàåò õðàáðîñòè, õîòü ÿ è Ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íå ìîãó æäàòü íè ñåêóíäû. Îòåö ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû âçÿëà îòïóñê íà òðè íåäåëè è íå îñòàâèëà àäðåñà, òàê ÷òî ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî è îòïðàâèòü åãî ñî Ñâèíîì áóäåò áûñòðåå, ÷åì êàê-òî ðàçûñêèâàòü òåáÿ. Äà, òû ïîíÿëà ìåíÿ ïðàâèëüíî: ÿ äåëàþ òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå, ÿ õî÷ó æåíèòüñÿ íà òåáå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìû îáà ýòîãî õîòèì, òàê çà÷åì æå æäàòü?_

_Ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå âåðíóëñÿ â Ïðèñòàíèùå, òàê ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ïðîñòî àïïàðèðîâàòü ñþäà – åñëè êàê ñëåäóåò ïðèöåëèøüñÿ, îêàæåøüñÿ ïðÿìî â ìîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ. Îáåùàþ, ÷òî òû îá ýòîì íå ïîæàëååøü._

_Ìàìà ïðîñòî âíå ñåáÿ îò ðàäîñòè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ åé îáî âñåì ðàññêàçàë, òàê ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ âûáðàòü äåíü ñâàäüáû_

_Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðèõîäè ïîáûñòðåå. Ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ ñíîâà óâèäåòü òåáÿ._

_Òâîé._

_Ðîí._

Ïðè îáû÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ïîñìåÿëàñü áû îò äóøè íàä ýòèì íåëåïûì ïîñëàíèåì è ïîñòàðàëàñü áû êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå íàâåñòèòü Ãàððè è Äæèííè, ÷òîáû ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ íèìè, à ïîòîì ðàçðàáîòàòü ïëàí òîãî, êàê ïîòàêòè÷íåå îòêàçàòü ìëàäøåìó Óèçëè. Íî âñå ýòî áûëî áû ïðè îáû÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. À ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë ìóæ÷èíà, â êîòîðîãî îíà áûëà âëþáëåíà, äûìÿùèéñÿ îò ÿðîñòè, è, ÷òî ïîäàâàëî íåêîòîðóþ íàäåæäó, îò ðåâíîñòè.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà îíà, - âû æå íå ñòàíåòå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ýòó ñåíòèìåíòàëüíóþ ÷óøü?

- Ýòî àáñîëþòíî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, - îòâåòèë îí òàêèì ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. – Ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíûì ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âû èçîáðàæàëè, ÷òî íå èñïûòûâàåòå íè ê êîìó íèêàêèõ ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ ÷óâñòâ. Êàê âû îñìåëèëèñü ïîîùðÿòü ìîé… èíòåðåñ ê âàì, åñëè âû óæå ïîìîëâëåíû?

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðåðâàë îí, - èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå â òîì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîáû âûñëóøèâàòü âàøè áåññìûñëåííûå îïðàâäàíèÿ. ß ïðèíîøó ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî, àäðåñîâàííîå íå ìíå, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ìîé ïîñòóïîê ïîìîã ïðîÿñíèòü ñèòóàöèþ. Õîòÿ ýòî íå â ìîèõ ïðèíöèïàõ, âñå æå äîëæåí ïîòðåáîâàòü, ÷òîáû âû íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíóëè ìîé äîì. ß âåðíóñü ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò, è áóäó áëàãîäàðåí, åñëè ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè âàñ óæå çäåñü íå îêàæåòñÿ. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

Îí áûñòðî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Ãåðìèîíà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåëà íà çàõëîïíóâøóþñÿ äâåðü, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ïëîõîé ñîí, ÷òî åé ïðîñòî íóæíî âåðíóòüñÿ â ñïàëüíóþ, à ïîòîì ñíîâà âûéòè â ãîñòèíóþ, è îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ñòîèò ó îêíà, óëûáàåòñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàåò ðóêè, ÷òîáû åå îáíÿòü… Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òÿæåëûé êîìîê â ãîðëå è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óõîäèòü íóæíî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íå ñîáèðàÿ âåùè, íå ðàçûñêèâàÿ Êîñîëàïñóñà, ïðîñòî óéòè. Âåùè åé ïåðåøëþò ïîçæå. Ïîäîáíûå ìåëî÷è ñåé÷àñ íå èìåþò çíà÷åíèÿ. Ñåé÷àñ åé íóæíî óéòè, ïîêà îíà íå çàäîõíóëàñü.

**°°**°°**

Ãàððè è Äæèííè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âîçìåùàëè íî÷íóþ ïîòåðþ êàëîðèé çà ïîçäíèì çàâòðàêîì, êîãäà â êàìèíå âîçíèêëà ãîëîâà Ðîíà. Ãîðäûé îáëàäàòåëü ñàìîé îñëåïèòåëüíîé óëûáêè ñî âðåìåí ðàñöâåòà Ãèëäåðîÿ Ëîêõàðòà êàçàëñÿ î÷åíü äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé.

- Ðîí! – Âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè. – Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð â Àôðèêå ïîÿâèëèñü êàìèíû? Òû îòêóäà çâîíèøü? 

- Âû íå ïîâåðèòå, íî ÿ â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Íå áóäåòå âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ÿ çàñêî÷ó íå íàäîëãî? Íóæíî îáñóäèòü êîå-÷òî î÷åíü âàæíîå.

- Äà óæ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Êñòàòè, äîáðîå óòðî. Çàâàëèâàé ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, åñëè õî÷åøü. Ìû åùå íå âåñü çàâòðàê óíè÷òîæèëè. Äæèííè èñïåêëà îëàäüè ñ ãîëóáèêîé – ïàëü÷èêè îáëèæåøü.

- Ñ ãîëóáèêîé! Óæå áåãó! – c ýíòóçèàçìîì çàÿâèë Ðîí. – ß äîëæåí íàâåðñòàòü óïóùåííîå. Ìíå ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ ïðèõîäèëîñü ïèòàòüñÿ âñÿêîé äðÿíüþ.

Äæèííè ïîøëà íà êóõíþ çà íîâîé ïàðòèåé îëàäèé, óëûáàÿñü ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå íå ìåíÿþòñÿ, íàïðèìåð ÷óäåñíàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü åå áðàòöà â ëþáîå âðåìÿ ïîãëîùàòü ëþáîå êîëè÷åñòâî ïèùè – áûëî áû ïðåäëîæåíî. Âåäü ìàìà, êîíå÷íî æå, óæå íàêîðìèëà Ðîíà çàâòðàêîì îáû÷íûõ äëÿ ñåìåéñòâà Óèçëè ðàçìåðîâ. Êîãäà îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñòîëîâóþ, Ðîí óæå ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, ïðè÷åì óñïåë ñòàùèòü èç òàðåëêè ïðèÿòåëÿ ïûøíóþ îðàíæåâóþ îëàäóøêó ñ àïïåòèòíûìè âêðàïëåíèÿìè ãîëóáèêè. 

- Ðîí, íó ÷òî òàêîå, ïðÿìî ïàëüöàìè! - Âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè, ñòàðàÿñü ãîâîðèòü ñòðîãèì ãîëîñîì. – Íå âðè ìíå, ÷òî ãîëîäåí, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìàìà ïîäíÿëàñü ÷óòü ñâåò, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê äëÿ áëóäíîãî ñûíà!

Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ, òùàòåëüíî îáëèçàë ïàëüöû, ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà è îáíÿë ñåñòðó, êàê òîëüêî îíà óñïåëà ïîñòàâèòü íà ñòîë ïîäíîñ. – Êàê çäîðîâî ñíîâà óâèäåòü òåáÿ, Äæèííè, - ñêàçàë îí. – Ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü òåáå îïðåäåëåííî íà ïîëüçó. 

- Îñîáåííî íåêîòîðûå ìîìåíòû, - áåççàáîòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü Äæèííè, óëûáíóâøèñü ìóæó. – Äàâàé, ñàäèñü è íàëåòàé. Îíè åùå ãîðÿ÷èå.

Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî åìó â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óäàëîñü ñ÷àñòëèâî èçáåæàòü ãîëîäíîé ñìåðòè, Ðîí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è ïîãëàäèë ñåáÿ ïî æèâîòó. – Òû îáàëäåííî ãîòîâèøü, Äæèííè. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èçáàëîâàí íàøåé ìàìîé, òàê ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî êîìïëèìåíò. Êàê êâèääè÷, Ãàððè?

Äæèííè çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ïåðåæèòü î÷åíü ñêó÷íûå ïîë÷àñà.

- Ìû â ïóõ è ïðàõ ðàçíåñëè Èíäèéöåâ. Âèäåë áû òû èõ ðîæè. Íà ýòîò ðàç ìû ñäåëàëè ýòî íå ñïåøà – ÿ òðè ðàçà ñïåöèàëüíî äàâàë ñíèò÷ó óëèçíóòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íèõ ñëàáàÿ çàùèòà, à íàøè îõîòíèêè â ïðåêðàñíîé ôîðìå. Âîò îíè è äîëáèëè ïî âîðîòàì áîëüøå ÷àñà – âîñåìíàäöàòü çàáèòûõ ìÿ÷åé ïðîòèâ èõ äâóõ. À ïîòîì ÿ ïîéìàë ñíèò÷. Íàñòîÿùàÿ, âïå÷àòëÿþùàÿ ïîáåäà.

Îíè äîâîëüíî äîëãî ïðîäîëæàëè â òîì æå äóõå, è Äæèííè óæå íà÷àëà ïðèäðåìûâàòü, êîãäà Ãàððè âäðóã âñïîìíèë. – Íî Ðîí, òû æå ñîáèðàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü íàì ÷òî-òî âàæíîå? È ÷òî æå?

Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Äóìàë, òû òàê íèêîãäà è íå ñïðîñèøü. ß æåíþñü.

Äæèííè òóò æå ïðîñíóëàñü. – Æåíèøüñÿ? Ðîí, ýòî æå çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Ãäå âû âñòðåòèëèñü? Îíà îòêóäà?

- Íåò, âû íå òî ïîäóìàëè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ðîí. – Èëè âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó âñþ æèçíü åñòü âñÿêóþ êèòàéñêóþ èëè èíäèéñêóþ ãàäîñòü?

- Íó, Ðîí, ðàçâå òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî æåíÿòñÿ íå òîëüêî èç-çà äîìàøíåé åäû? – Âîçìóòèëàñü Äæèííè. – ß, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âàæíûé äîâîä, íî íå òîò, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ëþäè ðåøàþò ïðîæèòü âìåñòå âñþ æèçíü.

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. ß ïðîñòî ãîâîðþ, ÷òî îíà íå èíîñòðàíêà. 

- Òåì ëó÷øå, - ïîäêëþ÷èëñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó Ãàððè, - íå áóäåò ïðîáëåì ñ òåì, ÷òîáû ïîáîëòàòü. Êòî îíà? Ìû åå çíàåì?

- Êîíå÷íî çíàåòå. Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïðîòèâ îæèäàíèÿ Ðîíà, ýòî ñîîáùåíèå íå áûëî âñòðå÷åíî âîïëÿìè âîñòîðãà è õëîïàíüåì ïî ïëå÷ó. Íàîáîðîò: Ãàððè è Äæèííè óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî, êàê çàéöû íà ãðåìó÷óþ çìåþ.

- Åé, âû ÷òî, ýòî òàêàÿ øóòêà? – Ïîðàçèëñÿ Ðîí. – Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñëûøó îò âàñ íè÷åãî âðîäå "ïðåêðàñíî, Ðîí" èëè "ñàìîå âðåìÿ"! Èëè ÿ ñëó÷àéíî íàëîæèë íà âàñ ïðîêëÿòèå îöåïåíåíèÿ?

Äæèííè è Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, íå â ñèëàõ ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà. Äæèííè ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ ïåðâàÿ. – Ðîí, - íà÷àëà îíà, - êàê òû…òî åñòü, ÿ ïîäóìàëà… Òû òîëüêî â÷åðà âåðíóëñÿ èç Àôðèêè, âåäü òàê? Êîãäà òû óñïåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? Òåì áîëåå, îíà â îòïóñêå.

- Ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé? – Óäèâëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ðîí. – ß ñ íåé åùå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë. ß íàïèñàë åé ïèñüìî è îòïðàâèë åãî ñî Ñâèíîì. Îòåö ðàññêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà â îòïóñêå, íî ñîâà åå âåçäå íàéäåò.

- Òû… - Ãàððè îòêàøëÿëñÿ. – Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ïðàâèëüíî òåáÿ ïîíÿë? Òû âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, ïîíÿë, ÷òî õî÷åøü æåíèòüñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíå, è íàïèñàë åé îá ýòîì â ïèñüìå?

- Íó äà. – Îòâåòèë Ðîí, äåëàÿ ïðàâîé ðóêîé æåñò, ïîêàçûâàþùèé, êàê åãî äîñòàëè äóðàöêèå íåíóæíûå âîïðîñû. – ß íàïèñàë, ÷òî õî÷ó æåíèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìàìà áóäåò ðàäà. Íó è ÷òî ëþáëþ åå, êîíå÷íî, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë îí.

Ãàððè çàìåòèë, êàê ëèöî åãî æåíû íà÷èíàåò ïîêðûâàòüñÿ êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè, è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîïðîñèë. – Äæèííè, äîðîãàÿ, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ âûïèòü ïî ÷àøå÷êå êîôå. Íå ìîãëà áû òû…

Íà ýòîì ìåñòå Ãàððè äëÿ âåðíîñòè ïîäìîðãíóë æåíå. Äæèííè ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà åãî, íî çàñîìíåâàëàñü. Ìîæíî ëè äîâåðèòü ýòî Ãàððè? Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå íåìíîãî îñòûòü, à òî ñåé÷àñ îíà ìîæåò íåíàðîêîì óáèòü ýòîãî ñàìîóâåðåííîãî óáëþäêà, êîòîðûé, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïðèõîäèòñÿ åé áðàòîì. Íàêîíåö, ïîäìèãíóâ â îòâåò, îíà êèâíóëà è óäàëèëàñü íà êóõíþ.

Ðîí, àáñîëþòíî íå ïîíèìàþùèé, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ñïðîñèë. – ×òî ñ âàìè òàêîå? Âû ÷òî, íå ðàäû çà íàñ? 

Ãàððè, çà ãîäû âîéíû íàó÷èâøèéñÿ ñäåðæèâàòü ñâîé èìïóëüñèâíûé õàðàêòåð, ñåé÷àñ áûë óæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî òåðïåíèÿ õâàòèò íàäîëãî. Îí ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, äîñ÷èòàë äî äåñÿòè, è çàãîâîðèë. – Ðîí. Ïîñëóøàé. ß, è Äæèííè òîæå, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, áûëè áû î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâû, åñëè áû âû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîæåíèëèñü. Íî âåäü îíà ïîêà íå äàëà ñâîåãî ñîãëàñèÿ? Òàê çà÷åì òîãäà õâàñòàòüñÿ áóäóùåé ñâàäüáîé, åñëè íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ïðåäïîëàãàåìàÿ íåâåñòà îòâåòèò íà òâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå?

Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà äîøëè äî öåëè. Íî ïîòîì Ðîí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ñêàçàë. – Ïî÷åìó îíà ìîæåò ìíå îòêàçàòü? Îíà îäèíîêà, ñèäèò öåëûìè äíÿìè â îáíèìêó ñ êíèæêàìè, íå òàêàÿ óæ è êðàñàâèöà – ïî÷åìó áû åé íå çàõîòåòü çà ìåíÿ çàìóæ?

Òåïåðü óæå è Ãàððè ïîáàãðîâåë îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü… òû… òû ãëóïûé, ñàìîóâåðåííûé ìåðçàâåö, - ïðîøèïåë îí ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû, - ÷òî òû äåëàåøü Ãåðìèîíå ïðåäëîæåíèå òîëüêî èç æàëîñòè? Òû, êñòàòè, íå çàáûë, ÷òî îíà íàøà ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà?

Íåìíîãî ïîåðçàâ íà ñòóëå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàçãîâîð íà÷àë ïðèíèìàòü âåñüìà íåîæèäàííûé îáîðîò, Ðîí îòâåòèë. – Í-í-íåò, íå èç æàëîñòè. Íî âåäü ýòî ëîãè÷íî, ðàçâå íåò? Îíà îäíà, òàê ïî÷åìó áû íàì… 

- Ðîí! – Ïåðåáèë åãî Ãàððè òîíîì, êîòîðîìó ïîçàâèäîâàë áû ñàì Ñíåéï. – Ðîí, ÿ çàäàë òåáå ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ è õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ÷åñòíûé îòâåò. Òû ëþáèøü Ãåðìèîíó?

- Íó-ó-ó…, - ïðîòÿíóë Ðîí, ñëåãêà îáåñïîêîåííûé âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ãàððè, - ýòî çàâèñèò îò òîãî, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü…

- Íå ðàçâîäè ôèëîñîôèè, Ðîí. Òû åå ëþáèøü?

- ß äóìàþ… íó ïîíèìàåøü, ýòî òðóäíî…

Ãàððè îäíèì ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì âñêî÷èë, ïîäëåòåë ê Ðîíó è âûäåðíóë åãî èç êðåñëà. – Ïîñëóøàé, - ïðîðû÷àë îí, - ñäåëàé ìíå îäíî îäîëæåíèå. Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ äîìîé èëè êóäà õî÷åøü, ïîäóìàé íàä ìîèì âîïðîñîì è íå âîçâðàùàéñÿ, ïîêà íå ñìîæåøü îòâåòèòü "äà" èëè "íåò". Ïîíÿë?

- Ãàððè, ÷òî…

- Óáèðàéñÿ, ÿ ñêàçàë. Íåìåäëåííî. Èëè ÿ òåáÿ â îêíî âûøâûðíó.

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, ÿ óæå óõîæó, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí. – Âñå ðàâíî âû îáà ðåõíóëèñü…

Îí èñ÷åç, à Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå, òÿæåëî äûøà è ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòñÿ. 

- Âîò êîôå, - îáúÿâèëà Äæèííè, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â äâåðÿõ. – À òåïåðü äàâàéòå…. ãäå Ðîí?

- Óøåë, - îòâåòèë åé âñå åùå ðàçúÿðåííûé ìóæ. – È ëó÷øå áû åìó íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ.

**°°**°°**

Êîãäà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï âåðíóëàñü ñ óòðåííåé ïðîãóëêè, îíà îáíàðóæèëà â äîìå òîëüêî äâóõ óâëå÷åííî âûëèçûâàþùèõ äðóã äðóãà êîøåê.

- Ãîëóáêè! – Ôûðêíóëà îíà è ïîøëà èñêàòü ñûíà. Îäíàêî, åãî íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîñòó÷àëà â äâåðü Ãåðìèîíû, íî åé íèêòî íå îòâåòèë. – Êàêàÿ ÿ ãëóïàÿ! – Âäðóã âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, øëåïàÿ ñåáÿ ïî ëáó. – Îíè æå ñîáèðàëèñü â Îçåðíóþ Îáëàñòü! Íàäî æå, ìíå íà÷èíàåò îòêàçûâàòü ïàìÿòü.

Óñïîêîèâøèñü, Êàññàíäðà ðåøèëà çàíÿòüñÿ èçó÷åíèåì íîâîé îñåííåé êîëëåêöèè ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, íî ñíà÷àëà ñïóñòèëàñü íà êóõíþ ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ïèããè, ÷òî ëàí÷ ãîòîâèòü íå íóæíî. Ïðîõîäÿ ÷åðåç õîëë, îíà çàìåòèëà êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà, ïðèêðåïëåííûé ê îäíîìó èç çåðêàë.

- Äåòè çàìåòèëè, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü ñòàðîé, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. – Íî âñå æå ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî ñ èõ ñòîðîíû – íàïîìíèòü ìíå, êóäà îíè ïðîïàëè.

Âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü, îíà îòëåïèëà ïåðãàìåíò. È òóò æå óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà, çàìåíèâøèñü èñïóãîì, ãðàíè÷àùèì ñ óæàñîì.

_Ìàìà,_

_ß âîçâðàùàþñü â Õîãâàðö, ãäå è íàìåðåâàþñü îñòàòüñÿ äî êîíöà âûõîäíûõ. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð âåðíóëàñü â Êàíòåðáåðè. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî â äîìå îñòàëîñü êîå-÷òî èç åå âåùåé. Áóäó î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí, åñëè òû ïîçàáîòèøüñÿ îá ýòîì. Ïðîøó òåáÿ íå çàäàâàòü ìíå ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ è íå ïûòàòüñÿ ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé èëè ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð._


	15. Ãëàâà 15

**Ãëàâà 15. **

Êàê è Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ñâÿòî âåðèë â èñêëþ÷èòåëüíóþ ïîëüçó óòðåííèõ ïðîãóëîê. Âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà âûêðîèòü ïîëòîðà ÷àñà áûâàëî î÷åíü òðóäíî, è îáû÷íî ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèáåãàòü ê ïîìîùè âðåìÿâîðîòà. Âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë âñå áûëî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå - îí ìîã ñêîëüêî óãîäíî áðîäèòü ïî äîðîæêàì âîêðóã çàìêà. Óòðî ñðåäû áûëî ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíûì, íî ñ äèðåêòîðîì ñûãðàëà çëóþ øóòêó îáû÷íî íåõàðàêòåðíàÿ äëÿ íåãî ðàññåÿííîñòü – âîçìîæíî âî âñåì áûë âèíîâàò â÷åðàøíèé çàòÿíóâøèéñÿ ðàçãîâîð ñ Ñèðèóñîì è Ìèíåðâîé, ùåäðî ïðèïðàâëåííûé âèñêè. È ïåðåä âûõîäîì èç çàìêà äèðåêòîð, çàäóìàâøèñü, çà÷åì-òî êðóòàíóë âðåìÿâîðîò – åñëè è äàëüøå ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ìîæíî äîèãðàòüñÿ è äî âåñüìà íåæåëàòåëüíîé âñòðå÷è ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé.

Âñå åùå õèõèêàÿ íàä ñîáñòâåííîé îïëîøíîñòüþ, Àëüáóñ íà÷àë ñâîé òðàäèöèîííûé îáõîä çàìêà. Îí âñåãäà ïðåäøåñòâîâàë çàâòðàêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî èíà÷å äèðåêòîð íå ïîëó÷àë îò åäû æåëàåìîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ äóìàòü, íå çàòåâàåòñÿ ëè ÷åãî-íèáóäü âî ââåðåííîé åìó øêîëå. Òåîðåòè÷åñêè îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åñëè ÷òî-òî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè, îíî âñå ðàâíî ïðîèçîéäåò â ñâîå âðåìÿ, íî òðàäèöèîííûé îáõîä âñå æå óñïîêàèâàë. Ïðîõîäÿ ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì, Äàìáëäîð çàìåòèë ñâåò ïîä äâåðüþ â êîìíàòû Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ, áåçìåðíî óäèâëåííûé óâèäåííûì. Òîëüêî ïîçàâ÷åðà îí ïîëó÷èë îò Ñåâåðóñà ïèñüìî, ïðåäóïðåæäàþùåå, ÷òî Ìàñòåð Çåëèé íå ñìîæåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðöå äî 1 ñåíòÿáðÿ. Èëè ýòî åìó ïðèñíèëîñü? Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ðàçäóìüÿ, Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë, ÷òî ïèñüìî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî, òàê ÷òî èëè Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, èëè â åãî êîìíàòàõ áûë êòî-òî ïîñòîðîííèé. Îáà âàðèàíòà òðåáîâàëè âìåøàòåëüñòâà, ïîýòîìó äèðåêòîð äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèÿ, çàùèùàþùèå âõîä.

Ìàñòåð Çåëèé ñèäåë â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè. Íà íåì íå áûëî îáû÷íîé ìàíòèè – òîëüêî ðóáàøêà è áðþêè, çàòî â ðóêå èìåëñÿ áîêàë ñ ÿíòàðíî-æåëòîé æèäêîñòüþ. Ýòèêåòêà íà ñòîÿùåé íà ïîëó áóòûëêå ïîäñêàçûâàëà çàèíòåðåñîâàííîìó íàáëþäàòåëþ, ÷òî â áîêàëå íå ÷òî èíîå, êàê Íàïîëåîí Êàìþ, V.V.S.O.P. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå èìåëî ìåñòî â âîñåìü òðèäöàòü óòðà, Äàìáëäîð ñ÷åë ñèòóàöèþ òðåâîæíîé. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñíåéï óøåë îò Âîëäåìîðòà, äèðåêòîð íåñêîëüêî ðàç çàñòàâàë åãî çà îäèíîêèì ïüÿíñòâîì - Àëüáóñ íå ïåðåñòàâàë îñòîðîæíî íàáëþäàòü çà Ñåâåðóñîì – íî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû òîò ïèë ïî óòðàì. Ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå Äàìáëäîð ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïîäîáíîå ïîâåäåíèå áûëî îáû÷íûì äëÿ åãî ìîëîäîãî êîëëåãè âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë – ñêîðåå âñåãî ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî åùå áîëåå äðàìàòè÷åñêîå, ÷åì îáû÷íûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Äèðåêòîð ñî âçäîõîì ðàñïðîùàëñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè î çàâòðàêå è ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ. - Ñíåéï äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. – Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü çàäàâàòü òåáå ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ, íî ñîãëàñèñü, ÷òî ýòî âåñüìà íåîáû÷íîå äëÿ òåáÿ ïîâåäåíèå – òàêèå êðåïêèå íàïèòêè ïî óòðàì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî òåáÿ âîîáùå íå äîëæíî áûòü â çàìêå. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî èñ÷åçíó, êàê òîëüêî òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñíåéï ïîäíåñ áîêàë ê ãóáàì, îñóøèë åãî îäíèì ãëîòêîì, ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà áóòûëêîé, ñíîâà íàïîëíèë áîêàë è âåðíóëñÿ â ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîãëàäèë áîðîäó. – Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû æäåøü, ïîêà ÿ óéäó. Íî è òû ïîéìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî ÿ íå ñäâèíóñü ñ ìåñòà, ïîêà íå óçíàþ, ÷òî äîâåëî òåáÿ äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ.

Â îòâåò Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ïîâòîðèë ñâîé ïðåäûäóùèé ìàíåâð – ãëîòîê, áóòûëêà, áîêàë, âîçâðàùåíèå â êðåñëî – è âñå ýòî áåç åäèíîãî çâóêà.

- Ïðåêðàñíî, - âçäîõíóë Äàìáëäîð. – Åñëè òû ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü ìîë÷àòü, ãîâîðèòü áóäó ÿ. – Îí ïîäîçâàë ê ñåáå ñòóë è ñåë ñëåâà îò Ñíåéïà – òàê, ÷òîáû íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ òîìó íà ãëàçà, íî ïðè ýòîì âèäåòü åãî ïðîôèëü. – ×òî æ, ïîäóìàåì, - íà÷àë îí, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, - è ïîïûòàåìñÿ äîãàäàòüñÿ, î ÷åì òû ñòîëü óïîðíî íå æåëàåøü ðàññêàçûâàòü. Íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå áûë àóêöèîí, è ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð…

È òóò æå ðàññóæäåíèÿ äèðåêòîðà áûëè ïðåðâàíû Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé ïîâåðíóë, íàêîíåö, ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà ñ òàêîé ÿðîñòüþ âî âçãëÿäå, ÷òî òîò äàæå îòøàòíóëñÿ. – Åñëè âû åùå õîòÿ áû ðàç ïðîèçíåñåòå ïðè ìíå ýòî èìÿ, ÿ çà ñåáÿ íå ðó÷àþñü. È áóäüòå äîáðû, îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîäíÿëñÿ. – Åñëè òû òàê õî÷åøü, ÿ óéäó. Íî íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû íå íàòâîðèøü ãëóïîñòåé, Ñåâåðóñ. Äëÿ âñåõ íàñ ýòî áûëî áû áîëüøîé ïîòåðåé.

Íî Ñíåéï óæå ñíîâà îòâåðíóëñÿ ê êàìèíó.

  
  


**°°**°°**

Íåìíîãèì ïîçæå Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñèäåëè â îôèñå Äàìáëäîðà. Äèðåêòîð, õîòü è ñ îïîçäàíèåì, çàâòðàêàë, åãî êîëëåãè ïèëè ÷àé, ÷òîáû ñîñòàâèòü åìó êîìïàíèþ. Âèä ó âñåõ òðîèõ áûë îçàáî÷åííûé. Ôîóêñ íàáëþäàë çà òðîèöåé ñî ñâîåé æåðäî÷êè, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè äîñòàâàÿ èç çîëîòîãî êóáêà ñåìå÷êè ïîäñîëíå÷íèêà.

- Íî ïî÷åìó âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî âñå ýòî èç-çà Ãåðìèîíû? – ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó çà î÷åðåäíûì òîñòîì – åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ê óíè÷òîæåíèþ ïèùè áûëè íè÷åì íå õóæå, ÷åì ó Ðîíà Óèçëè. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Ñåâåðóñ ðàçîçëèòüñÿ, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ âàì îá ýòîì ðàññêàçàë. Íî åñëè áû âû åãî âèäåëè… Îí ñèäèò, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, êàê çîìáè çàëèâàåò â ñåáÿ áðåíäè. ß ïðîñòî äîëæåí ïîìî÷ü åìó, õîòü îí è îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îò ïîìîùè, è ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî îäíîìó òóò íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Ïîýòîìó ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ âàìè ñâîèìè ñîîáðàæåíèÿìè.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë êèâíóëà. – Ê òîìó æå, Àëüáóñ, äîëæíà ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî íèêàê íå äîæäóñü òîãî ñ÷àñòëèâîãî äíÿ, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íàêîíåö îêîí÷àòåëüíî íàéäåò ñâîå ìåñòî â æèçíè è ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü èñòî÷íèêîì ïîñòîÿííîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà.

- Òû ïåðåñòàíåøü áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, òîëüêî êîãäà ïåðåñòàíåøü ïðåïîäàâàòü, Ìèíåðâà, - çàìåòèë Ñèðèóñ. Îí áûë çàìåñòèòåëåì äèðåêòîðà è äåêàíîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íî ïðåïîäàâàíèå Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèé îñòàâàëîñü â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Âî-ïåðâûõ, îíà íå õîòåëà óõîäèòü ñ ðàáîòû, âî-âòîðûõ òðóäíî áûëî íàéòè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ñòîëü æå âûñîêîé êâàëèôèêàöèè.

- Ôàêòû òàêîâû, - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð. – Âû îáà çíàåòå, ÷òî íà àóêöèîíå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïðåäëîæèëà çà Ñåâåðóñà ñàìóþ âûñîêóþ öåíó. Ó ìåíÿ âñå åùå ïðåêðàñíîå çðåíèå, è ÿ íå ìîã íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî òàêîé èñõîä äåëà ïîðàäîâàë Êàññàíäðó. Çíàÿ ýòó æåíùèíó, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà ðåøèëà ñâåñòè èõ âìåñòå.

- «Èõ» - ýòî Ñåâåðóñà è Ãåðìèîíó? – óäèâèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. – ×òî çà íåëåïîå…

- Åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýòî áåç ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ, - ìÿãêî ïðåðâàë åãî Äàìáëäîð, - äåëî íå ïîêàæåòñÿ òàêèì óæ íåëåïûì. Ê òîìó æå òû, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, áûë íåñêîëüêî íåðàâíîäóøåí ê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, à âû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ðîâåñíèêè. 

- Äà, íî…

- Îñòàâèì ýòè «íî», Ñèðèóñ. Òàêîâà ñèòóàöèÿ, è íàì ïðèõîäèòñÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ èìåííî ñ íåé.

Áëýê ïðîáóð÷àë ÷òî-òî íåäîâîëüíîå ñåáå ïîä íîñ, íî ñïîðèòü ïðåêðàòèë.

- Òàê âû ïðåäïîëàãàåòå, ÷òî Êàññàíäðà ïûòàëàñü ñâåñòè Ñåâåðóñà è Ãåðìèîíó. – Âñòóïèëà â ðàçãîâîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – ß ñîãëàñíà ñ âàøåé òåîðèåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî î÷åíü õîðîøî åå ïîìíþ – îíà íà ãîä ìåíÿ ñòàðøå, è åùå â øêîëå ïðè êàæäîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå ïûòàëàñü èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ ñâàõó. Íî âåäü ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëè òîëüêî âûõîäíûå, êàê âû îáúÿñíèòå…

- Åñëè áû ó âàñ äâîèõ õâàòèëî òåðïåíèÿ äîñëóøàòü ìåíÿ äî êîíöà, - íå âûäåðæàë Äàìáëäîð, - íè î ÷åì íå ïðèøëîñü áû ñïðàøèâàòü. Â ïîíåäåëüíèê ÿ ïîëó÷èë îò Ñåâåðóñà ïèñüìî. Îí ïðîñèë ðàçðåøåíèÿ íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â Õîãâàðöå äî 1 ñåíòÿáðÿ, è ñïðàøèâàë, íå ñîãëàøóñü ëè ÿ ïîðó÷èòü åãî îáÿçàííîñòè äåêàíà Ñèíèñòðå õîòÿ áû äî 5 ñåíòÿáðÿ, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ñðàçó ïîñëå çàíÿòèé âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé.

- Ýòî åùå íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò, - çàÿâèë Áëýê. – Ó òàêîé ïðîñüáû ìîæåò áûòü òûñÿ÷à ïðè÷èí.

- Òû ïðàâ, Ñèðèóñ, â ïðèíöèïå, ýòî òàê. Íî âî-ïåðâûõ, çà äâàäöàòü òðè ãîäà ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â çàìêå ïîçäíåå 25 àâãóñòà. Âî-âòîðûõ, ëîãè÷íî áûëî áû îæèäàòü îò íåãî îáúÿñíåíèé, íî â ïèñüìå óïîìèíàëèñü òîëüêî íåêîòîðûå «íåïðåäâèäåííûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà». Î÷åíü íå ïîõîæå íà Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Ýòî-òî òàê, ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - íî ÷òî…

Åé ñíîâà íå óäàëîñü äîãîâîðèòü, íî íà ýòîò ðàç òîìó âèíîé áûë íå äèðåêòîð, à ãîëîâà Êàññàíäðû Ñíåéï, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ â êàìèíå. 

- Àëüáóñ! – Âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. – Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ çàñòàëà!. 

- Êàññàíäðà, äîðîãàÿ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà òâîåãî çâîíêà – ïîâåäåíèå Ñåâåðóñà? 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. Î, èçâèíèòå, Ìèíåðâà, ìèñòåð Áëýê, ÿ… ÿ íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àþ ñåãîäíÿ, âîò äàæå çàáûëà ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ. Îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàë?

- Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, íåò. Îí… îí âåäåò ñåáÿ, êàê â õóäøèå âðåìåíà. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ïðîëüåøü ñâåò íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

- Çíàÿ òåáÿ, - óëûáíóëàñü ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - äóìàþ, ÷òî ïî÷òè îáî âñåì òû è òàê äîãàäàëñÿ. Íî êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ðàññêàæó âñå, ÷òî çíàþ.

Âñå òðîå ñ âåëè÷àéøèì âíèìàíèåì âûñëóøàëè âåðñèþ Êàññàíäðû.

- À ÷òî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? – Ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ áîëüøå âîëíîâàëàñü çà ñâîþ áûâøóþ ñòóäåíòêó, ÷åì çà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè. – Ãäå îíà?

- ß ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îíà âåðíóëàñü äîìîé. Îíà áðîñèëà ó íàñ ïî÷òè âñå âåùè, òàê ÷òî, ïîõîæå, óõîäèëà îíà â ñòðàøíîé ñïåøêå. Îíà äàæå íå çàáðàëà ñâîåãî êîòà. Åå êàìèí áëîêèðîâàí. Íî ýòî êàê ðàç ëèøíèé ðàç äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äîìà.

Äàìáëäîð ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. Âèä ó íåãî áûë äàëåêî íå ñ÷àñòëèâûé. – ×òî æ, ó÷èòûâàÿ ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ è õàðàêòåðû âîâëå÷åííûõ â íåå ëþäåé, ÿ íå âèæó äëÿ íàñ äðóãîãî âûõîäà, êðîìå êàê îñòàâèòü èõ íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â ïîêîå. Åñëè ó íàñ ïîëó÷èòüñÿ óçíàòü, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ïðîèçîøëî, ìû ñìîæåì âûðàáîòàòü ïîäõîäÿùóþ ñòðàòåãèþ, íî ïîêà, áîþñü, ÷òî…

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäåëà íà âñå ñâîè âîñåìüäåñÿò øåñòü ëåò, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà. – Âîçìîæíî, òû ïðàâ, Àëüáóñ. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîêà îñòàâèòü èõ. Íî âåäü òû áóäåøü… ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íèì âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ïðàâäà?

Äàìáëäîð ïîîáåùàë, è ñîâåùàíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü. 

**°°**°°**

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óæàñíî ñòàðîé, áåñïîìîùíîé è íåñ÷àñòíîé, óæå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü, ÷òîáû ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå èçó÷èòü êîìíàòó Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà èç êàìèíà åå îêëèêíóë æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. Îíà óñòàëî îáåðíóëàñü, è óâèäåëà ñðåäè ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè ñìóòíî çíàêîìîå ëèöî. Ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, ãäå îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü ýòó äåâóøêó, Êàññàíäðà âåðíóëàñü ê êàìèíó.

- Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï? – Ïîâòîðèëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà – èëè ñêîðåå äàæå ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, - Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïîìåøàëà âàì, ìåíÿ çîâóò Äæèííè Ïîòòåð è…

- Íó êîíå÷íî! Âû áûëè íà àóêöèîíå âìåñòå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé!

- Òî÷íî. – Äæèííè ïîäàðèëà ïîæèëîé âåäüìå ëó÷øóþ èç ñâîèõ óëûáîê. – ß äîëæíà ñêàçàòü åé êîå-÷òî î÷åíü âàæíîå, íî åå íåò â êîìíàòå… 

- Åå íå ïðîñòî íåò â êîìíàòå, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ê ìîåìó âåëè÷àéøåìó îãîð÷åíèþ åå íåò â ýòîì äîìå. Ãåðìèîíà óøëà. 

- Óøëà? Íî… Íî îíà æå íå ñîáèðàëàñü… îíà áûëà òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà… 

- Ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíè î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî ïîññîðèëèñü ñ ìîèì ñûíîì.

- Îõ, à âû ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåòå èç-çà ÷åãî? Ìîæåò áûòü ìû ñìîãëè áû èõ ïîìèðèòü?

- Õîòåëà áû ÿ çíàòü. Íî äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå øóòî÷íîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà îñòàâèëà çäåñü âñå ñâîè âåùè, âêëþ÷àÿ êîòà.

- Îíà îñòàâèëà Êîñîëàïñóñà? – Äæèííè çàäóìàëàñü. – Çíàåòå, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äîãàäûâàþñü î òîì, ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Íå îêàæåòå ëè ìíå îäíó óñëóãó?

- Êîíå÷íî, âñå ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ.

ß íå ïîïðîøó íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðèòå, íåò ëè â êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû êàêîãî-íèáóäü ïèñüìà? Èëè äàæå â êàáèíåòå ïðîôåññîðà. ß ñàìà åãî íå âèäåëà, íî ïî÷åðê äîëæåí áûòü óæàñíûì. È åñëè íàéäåòå, ïåðåçâîíèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï êèâíóëà, è ïîøëà ê ïîëêå, íà êîòîðóþ Ïèããè ñêëàäûâàëà ïî÷òó. Ïóñòî. Æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëàñü â êîìíàòû Ãåðìèîíû. Åäèíñòâåííûì ïðåäìåòîì, ëåæàùèì íà ñòîëå, áûë äíåâíèê, òàê è îñòàâøèéñÿ íå çàêðûòûì. Êàññàíäðà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü, êàê âäðóã çàìåòèëà ïîëóñêðûòûé çà çàíàâåñêîé ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà. Îíà ïîäíÿëà åãî è ïðî÷èòàëà «_Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà_» Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, óæàñíûé ïî÷åðê. Ïîõîæå, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî íóæíî. Âíèìàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàâ ïèñüìî, çàñòàâèâøåå ñêëàäêó ìåæäó áðîâåé äåëàòüñÿ ãëóáæå ñ êàæäîé ñòðîêîé, îíà òÿæåëî îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî ïåðåä êàìèíîì è âûçâàëà Äæèííè Ïîòòåð.

- Íó è êàê? – Ïîõîæå, ÷òî Äæèííè åå æäàëà.

- Äóìàþ, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî ìû èñêàëè. Êòî òàêîé Ðîí?

Äæèííè ïîìîðùèëàñü. – Ìîé áðàò, êàê ýòî íè ïå÷àëüíî. È ïîëíûé èäèîò, ê òîìó æå. Íåäàâíî îí ñâàëèëñÿ êàê ñíåã íà ãîëîâó, è çàÿâèë, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ æåíèòüñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíå. Çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó íåé è âàøèì ñûíîì, ÿ áûëà êðàéíå óäèâëåíà.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîêðóòèëà ê ðóêàõ ðîêîâîé ïåðãàìåíò. – Òàê âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ìåæäó âàøèì áðàòîì è Ãåðìèîíîé íè÷åãî íåò? 

- Âû ÷òî, øóòèòå! – Âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè. – Âîîáùå-òî, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âîçâðàùàëàñü çà Êîñîëàïñóñîì, ÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàëà åå, ÷òî ñ Ðîíîì ìîãóò áûòü íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Óâåðÿþ âàñ, èäåÿ Ðîíà åå íåïðèÿòíî óäèâèëà. 

- Çíàÿ ñûíà, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - ÿ òåïåðü ëåãêî ìîãó ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ïèñüìî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîïàëî åìó â ðóêè, à îïðàâäàíèé áåäíîé äåâî÷êè îí ïðîñòî íå ïîæåëàë ñëóøàòü. Îõ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ìîãëà áû…, - åå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà ñæàëà ïàëî÷êó.

- Íó-íó, íàéäèòå åãî è ïðîêëÿíèòå! – çàñìåÿëàñü Äæèííè. – Ìîæåò áûòü îí äàæå ïîéìåò, çà ÷òî åìó äîñòàëîñü.

- Õîòåëîñü áû, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Íî îí ïîñòóïèë êàê îáû÷íî – ñáåæàë. Ñåé÷àñ îí â Õîãâàðöå, è ìíå æàëü Àëüáóñà, êîòîðûé ïîîáåùàë ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà ìîèì îáîðìîòîì. 

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî çàíÿòèÿ åùå íå íà÷àëèñü, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. – À òî ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî áûëî áû ñ áåäíûìè ñòóäåíòàìè! – ×òî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ ïî ëèöó ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ÷òî æåíùèíå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó êàêàÿ-òî ìûñëü. – Ó âàñ åñòü èäåÿ?

- Äà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåïëîõîé ïëàí. Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, êîãäà âû â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç óâèäèòå ñâîåãî áðàòà?


	16. Ãëàâà 16

**Ãëàâà 16.**

Òàê âîò íà ÷òî ïîõîæà ëþáîâü. Ñåðäöå áîëèò – è íå ìåòàôîðè÷åñêè, íåò, îíî ôèçè÷åñêè ñæèìàåòñÿ îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè. Âñå òåëî êàê áóäòî íàëèòî ñâèíöîì. Â ãîðëå ïîñòîÿííî êîìîê, òðóäíî äûøàòü, õî÷åòñÿ òîëüêî îäíîãî - óïàñòü è ðàçðûäàòüñÿ, ìîëîòÿ êóëàêàìè ïî ïîëó. Íè÷åãî íå õî÷åòñÿ è íè÷åãî íå ñïîñîáíî îáðàäîâàòü. È òîëüêî ëèøü òû ïîäóìàåøü î òîì, êàê âñå ìîãëî áû ñëîæèòüñÿ, âñïîìíèøü åãî ëàñêîâûé ãîëîñ è íåæíûå ðóêè, ñåðäöå ñíîâà çàõîäèòñÿ îò áîëè, êîìîê â ãîðëå ñòàíîâèòñÿ åùå òÿæåëåå, è èç ãëàç íà÷èíàþò òå÷ü ñëåçû, õîòÿ ìèíóòó íàçàä êàçàëîñü, ÷òî èõ áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü.

Êîãäà â ñðåäó óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü äîìîé, îíà áûëà ñïîñîáíà òîëüêî çàáëîêèðîâàòü êàìèí, óïàñòü íà äèâàí è çàðûäàòü. Îíà ïëàêàëà, ïîêà íå óñíóëà îò èçíåìîæåíèÿ, à êîãäà ïðîñíóëàñü, áîëü îñòàëàñü ïðåæíåé, è ñëåçû ñíîâà ñàìè âûñòóïàëè íà ãëàçàõ. Îíà íè÷åãî íå åëà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëà òîøíîòó. Âûïèâ âîäû, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàñíóëà, âñå åùå íå ñíèìàÿ òîãî ñàìîãî ãîëóáîãî ëüíÿíîãî ïëàòüÿ, êîòîðîå òåïåðü ñòðàøíî èçìÿëîñü è ïðèëèïëî ê ãîðÿ÷åìó îò ðûäàíèé òåëó. Êîãäà îíà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðîñíóëàñü, áûëî òåìíî. Äåâóøêà ñèäåëà íà äèâàíå è ñïðàøèâàëà ñåáÿ «Ïî÷åìó?». Ïî÷åìó îí íå äàë åé ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà? Ïî÷åìó ó íåãî îêàçàëîñü åå ïèñüìî? Ïî÷åìó îí åé íå ïîâåðèë? Ïî÷åìó åãî ìàòåðè íå îêàçàëîñü ðÿäîì – âåäü îíà ìîãëà áû ïîìî÷ü? Ïî÷åìó îíà íå ïîáåæàëà çà íèì è íå çàñòàâèëà âûñëóøàòü? Ïî÷åìó îíà ïîñëóøàëàñü Äæèííè? Ïî÷åìó îíà íå îñòàëàñü çäåñü, ó ñåáÿ äîìà, â ýòîé êîìíàòå, êîòîðóþ òåïåðü íåíàâèäèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî â íåé ïóñòî?

È ñíîâà – âîäà, ñëåçû, ñîí. Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî îíà ðåøèëà ÷åì-íèáóäü çàíÿòüñÿ – âñå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ðàáîòà ïîìîãàåò îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ãðóñòíûõ ìûñëåé. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ÷èòàòü, íî â ãîëîâå òóò æå íà÷èíàë çâó÷àòü Åãî áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà øâûðíóëà êíèãó â óãîë è ðåøèëà çàíÿòüñÿ óáîðêîé, ïðè÷åì íå ïîëüçóÿñü ìàãèåé. Íî ðàçáèâ äâà ñòàêàíà è ïîðåçàâ ïàëåö, äåâóøêà ïðèçíàëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ñïîñîáíà äàæå íà òàêóþ ïðîñòåéøóþ ðàáîòó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíà âåðíóëàñü íà äèâàí è ëåãëà, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê. Ïîñëåäíèå äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà òÿíóëèñü öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, à ñêîëüêî åùå òàêèõ äíåé âïåðåäè? Ñêó÷íûõ, ñåðûõ äíåé. Äà, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ñî âðåìåíåì áîëü óòèõíåò. ×òî-òî ïîäîáíîå áûëî ïîñëå ñìåðòè ×àðëè Óèçëè. Âî âðåìÿ âîéíû îíè ñòàëè õîðîøèìè äðóçüÿìè. Ïîñëå ãèáåëè ×àðëè Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî äíåé íå ìîãëà óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íî ïîñòåïåííî áîëü ïðèòóïèëàñü, óãàñëà, è ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà ìîãëà âñïîìèíàòü äðóãà ñ ãðóñòíîé óëûáêîé è ëåãêîé ïå÷àëüþ.

Íî Ñåâåðóñ… ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áåçûñõîäíîå ÷óâñòâî ïîòåðè òîæå óòèõíåò ñî âðåìåíåì. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ åå ðàíà ãîðàçäî ãëóáæå. ×àðëè áûë äðóãîì, êîòîðîãî îòíÿëà âîéíà. Ñåâåðóñà îíà ëþáèëà, è îí ñàì âñå ðàçðóøèë, ñàì âûêèíóë åå èç ñâîåé æèçíè â õîëîä è ïóñòîòó. Ó íåå íå îñòàëîñü äàæå Êîñîëàïñóñà. Êîíå÷íî â ýòîì îíà ñàìà âèíîâàòà – íå íóæíî áûëî áðîñàòü êîòà â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ è áëîêèðîâàòü êàìèí. Èëè îíà ðàññ÷èòûâàëà, ÷òî åãî âåðíóò ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé? Èëè ïîñòó÷àò â äâåðü, ÷òîáû ïåðåäàòü åãî èç ðóê â ðóêè? Ìîæåò, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ðàññåðäèëàñü íà íåå íå ìåíüøå Ñåâåðóñà. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà íà åãî ñòîðîíå. Êàæäàÿ õîðîøàÿ ìàòü âñåãäà âñòàåò íà ñòîðîíó ñâîåãî ðåáåíêà. È çàùèùàåò åãî, êàê ëüâèöà. À êòî çàùèòèò Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð? Íèêòî. Îíà îäèíîêà è íåñ÷àñòíà. Äàæå åå êîò ïðåêðàñíî óñòðîèëñÿ â äîìå, èç êîòîðîãî åå âûøâûðíóëè.

Â ïÿòíèöó, ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå îò ãîëîäà – ó íåå äâà äíÿ íå áûëî âî ðòó íè÷åãî, êðîìå âîäû – îíà ðåøèëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñúåñòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ïîõîä ïî ìàãàçèíàì êàçàëñÿ òàêèì æå íåâûïîëíèìûì äåëîì, êàê âîñõîæäåíèå íà Ýâåðåñò. Òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îãðàíè÷èëàñü èññëåäîâàíèåì êóõîííûõ øêàôîâ. Îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà õîðîøåé õîçÿéêîé, ïîýòîìó â øêàôàõ íàøëîñü íåìíîãî. Íî ó íåå âñåãäà áûëè â çàïàñå êîíñåðâû èç òóíöà – èõ î÷åíü ëþáèë Êîñîëàïñóñ. Íåäîâàðåííûå ñïàãåòòè ñ òóíöîì – íå ñàìûé øèêàðíûé îáåä, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, åäà ïðèäàëà Ãåðìèîíå äîñòàòî÷íî ñèë, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü äóìàòü î áóäóùåì.

Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà â îäíîì: Íèêîãî íå õî÷åòñÿ âèäåòü. Ãàððè è Äæèííè ìîãëè ïîïûòàòüñÿ êàê-òî âìåøàòüñÿ, à ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî íå ñìîãëà áû ñåé÷àñ âûíåñòè. Êàêîé áû íè îêàçàëàñü èõ ðåàêöèÿ. Äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî îíè çíàëè. Ðîí. Åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå õîòåëà áû âèäåòü. Íåò, îíà íå íà÷àëà åãî íåíàâèäåòü, ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå ïèñüìî áûëî äàæå… ìèëûì, õîòÿ è íåñêîëüêî ñàìîóâåðåííûì. Åñëè áû íå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, îíà îò äóøè ïîñìåÿëàñü áû íàä îðèãèíàëüíûì ñïîñîáîì äåëàòü ïðåäëîæåíèå. Êàê òîëüêî Ðîíó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëî, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò áûòü â íåãî âëþáëåíà? Íåóæåëè îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî äåâóøêà ìîæåò ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèíÿòü ïðåäëîæåíèå, ñäåëàííîå òàêèì íåëåïûì îáðàçîì? Íî ñåé÷àñ âñå ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Âàæíî áûëî äðóãîå – íàéòè ñïîñîá ïåðåæèòü ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Áëèæàéøèå äâà äíÿ – âûõîäíûå, â ýòîì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, íî âûáîðà íåò. Íî âîò ÷òî äåëàòü â ïîíåäåëüíèê?

Ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó óåõàòü êóäà-íèáóäü – âåäü îíà áûëà ñâîáîäíà öåëûõ äâå íåäåëè. Íî òîãäà íàäî áûëî áû âûáèðàòü ìåñòî, ñîáèðàòüñÿ, ïîêóïàòü áèëåòû… Íî åñëè ïðîñèäåòü äâå íåäåëè â ïóñòîé êâàðòèðå, ìîæíî ñîéòè ñ óìà. Îñòàâàëîñü îäíî – âûéòè íà ðàáîòó. Íî òîãäà ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îíà ïðîñèëà òðè íåäåëè, à âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü âñåãî äâóìÿ. Õîòÿ ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åå ïëàíû íà îòïóñê ñîðâàëà áîëåçíü – ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, âñå â ýòî ïîâåðÿò, à ëþáîâü, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü – ýòî è åñòü áîëåçíü, òàê ÷òî åé äàæå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü íåïðàâäó.

**°°**°°**

×åðåç íåäåëþ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîäíÿëñÿ èç ïîäçåìåëèé. Îí øåë íàâñòðå÷ó âíåøíåìó ìèðó ñî ñæàòûìè ãóáàìè è ñâåðêàþùåé â ãëàçàõ óãðîçîé êàæäîìó, êòî îñìåëèòñÿ çàäàâàòü íåîñòîðîæíûå âîïðîñû. Îí ïî÷òè óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî äåâ÷îíêà åãî íåäîñòîéíà. È îí íå áóäåò âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê ñîïëèâûé ïîäðîñòîê. Îí ïåðåæèâàë è õóäøåå. ×òî, ñîáñòâåííî, ïðîèçîøëî? Åìó ïðåäïî÷ëè äâàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî êà÷åñòâ, äîñòîéíûõ óïîìèíàíèÿ? Åñëè ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñäåëàòü ïðàâèëüíûé âûáîð, ýòî åå ïðîáëåìû. 

Ê òîìó æå áûëî óæå 26 àâãóñòà, ïîðà áûëî ñîñòàâèòü ïëàíû çàíÿòèé, ïîäãîòîâèòü çàäàíèÿ íà ïåðâûå äâå-òðè íåäåëè, ïðîâåðèòü çàïàñû èíãðåäèåíòîâ, çàêàçàòü òî, ÷åãî íå õâàòàåò, ïîïîëíèòü çàïàñ ëå÷åáíûõ çåëèé, êîòîðûå îí äåëàë äëÿ Ïîïïè… Ó íåãî è òàê ìàññà ïðîáëåì, äàæå áåç âåðîëîìíûõ ìàëåíüêèõ ïðåäàòåëüíèö èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Îí ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîøåë â Ãëàâíûé Çàë íà çàâòðàê. Îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ ïîçäîðîâàëèñü ñ íèì âåñüìà ðàäóøíî, íî áåç ìàëåéøåãî íàìåêà íà óäèâëåíèå. Îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, íå îòãîðàæèâàÿñü îò íåãî, íî è íå ïûòàÿñü ñïåöèàëüíî âîâëåêàòü â îáùóþ áåñåäó, êàê îáû÷íî äåëàþò ñ òåìè, êîãî ïîäîçðåâàþò â äóøåâíîì ðàññòðîéñòâå èëè íàìåðåíèè ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé.

Äàìáëäîð ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â ïîëäåíü áóäåò ïåäñîâåò, áóäóò îáñóæäàòü ñïèñêè ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, ïðîôåññîð Ñèíèñòðà æàëîâàëàñü íà Ïèâçà, êîòîðûé èçîáðàçèë äëÿ íåå ðåäêîé íåïðèñòîéíîñòè æèâóþ êàðòèíó ñ ó÷àñòèåì äâóõ äîñïåõîâ è åå ëó÷øåãî òåëåñêîïà. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, âñå øëî êàê îáû÷íî. È ýòî äîëæíî áûëî îáíàäåæèâàòü. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ïðèâû÷íàÿ ñóåòà ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé êàíèêóë ïîòåðÿëà ñâîþ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü, îêðóæàþùèé ìèð – ñâîè ÿðêèå êðàñêè, à åäà – âêóñ. 

Íî êàê áû íå íàïîìèíàëè ñëåäóþùèå äíè ïðîöåññèþ æèðíûõ ñåðûõ ñëèçíåé, îíè ïðîøëè è íàñòóïèëî 1 ñåíòÿáðÿ. Çàìîê âíîâü íàïîëíèëè ñìåõ è ðàçãîâîðû. Ñåâåðóñ íåíàâèäåë âñå ýòî. Îí íåíàâèäåë âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, èçóìëåííî ïÿëÿùèõñÿ íà çà÷àðîâàííûé ïîòîëîê. Îí íåíàâèäåë ãóë ãîëîñîâ, õèõèêàþùèõ, ñìåþùèõñÿ, ðàññêàçûâàþùèõ äðóã äðóãó î êàíèêóëàõ. Îí íåíàâèäåë Ñîðòèðîâî÷íóþ øëÿïó è åå íîâóþ ïåñíþ. Â ýòîì ãîäó ïðåôåêòîì îò äåâî÷åê áûëà íàçíà÷åíà ñëèçåðèíêà, Ìýãàí Ïîëñòîê, î÷åíü òàëàíòëèâàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà íðàâèëàñü åìó çà óñïåõè â çåëüåäåëèè. Ïîñëå ïèðà îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåìó äåêàíó, ðàññ÷èòûâàÿ óñëûøàòü ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ. Åå ãëàçà ñèÿëè òàê æå ÿðêî, êàê íà÷èùåííûé çíà÷îê ïðåôåêòà íà ìàíòèè. Ñíåéï ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àåò ïðîòÿíóòîé ðóêè, áóðêíóë ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå è óäàëèëñÿ èç Çàëà, åùå áîëüøå âîçíåíàâèäåâ äåâ÷îíêó çà åå îáèæåííûé âèä, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ìîëîäîñòè è êîðè÷íåâûõ âîëîñàõ.

Òåïåðü, êîãäà íà÷àëèñü çàíÿòèÿ, åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü áûòü îñòîðîæíåå ñ àëêîãîëåì. Ñíåéï ðåøèë ñòðîãî îãðàíè÷èòü ñåáÿ îäíèì ñòàêàíîì áðåíäè, è ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ âåðòåë åãî â ðóêàõ, óñòàâèâøèñü â ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè. Äà, æèçíü âåðíóëàñü â ïðèâû÷íîå ðóñëî. È ýòî õîðîøàÿ, ñïîêîéíàÿ æèçíü. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî Ñåâåðóñó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ íå â òîò äåíü, êîãäà â åãî æèçíè ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, à â äàâíåå ïðîøëîå. Áóäü ïðîêëÿòà ýòà äåâ÷îíêà! Îí øâûðíóë â êàìèí îïóñòåâøèé ñòàêàí, ïîñìîòðåë, êàê òîò ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà îñêîëêè, íî íå èñïûòàë ïðè ýòîì íè ìàëåéøåãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, ïîãàñèë îãîíü è ïîøåë ñïàòü.

**°°**°°**

- À çíàåòå, - ñêàçàëà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï, çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ íà Äæèííè Ïîòòåð, - åñëè áû âû áûëè íåìíîãî ïî-ñïîêîéíåå è íåçàìóæåì, âû òîæå ìîãëè áû îêàçàòüñÿ õîðîøåé ïàðîé äëÿ ìîåãî ñûíà.

- Äóìàþ, ýòî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü êîìïëèìåíòîì, - óëûáàÿñü, îòâåòèëà Äæèííè.

Îíà òîæå ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèìïàòèþ ê ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, òîëüêî â îòëè÷èå îò Ãåðìèîíû íå èñïûòûâàëà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåé áëàãîãîâåéíîãî òðåïåòà. Îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü óæå â òðåòèé ðàç, è ó Äæèííè ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, òàê âíåçàïíî ëèøèâøàÿñÿ îáùåñòâà ñûíà, áûëà ðàäà ñ êåì-íèáóäü ïîãîâîðèòü. Äæèííè æå, ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, ïðèâëåêàëî ÿâíîå îòëè÷èå ýòîé ñâåòñêîé äàìû îò åå ñîáñòâåííîé ìàòåðè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âíåøíåå. Ïî õàðàêòåðó îíè áûëè ïîõîæè áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòîãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü, ãëÿäÿ íà íåñõîäñòâî âî âíåøíîñòè è ïîâåäåíèè. Îáå áûëè âëàñòîëþáèâûìè, ñ èçëèøíåé ñêëîííîñòüþ îïåêàòü áëèçêèõ è âìåøèâàòüñÿ â èõ äåëà, íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ñêàçàòü «ñîëíöå è ëóíà – íåáåñíûå òåëà». Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Äæèííè ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åå ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìàòü âñå æå ëó÷øèé âàðèàíò. Äåòÿì íåò äåëà äî áåçóïðå÷íîãî ñâåòñêîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ðîäèòåëåé, èõ ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ, ìàíåð è áåçóêîðèçíåííîé âíåøíîñòè. Øóì, áåñïîðÿäîê è ïîòðåïàííàÿ îäåæäà âðåìåíàìè óòîìëÿþò, íî âñå æå ó íèõ â äîìå áûëî áîëüøå òåïëà. Ñîëíöå è ëóíà. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïîäõîäÿùåå ñðàâíåíèå. Íî êàê ïîäðóãà, èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå çàáîòëèâîé òåòóøêè, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïðîñòî èäåàëüíûé âàðèàíò.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óëûáíóëàñü. – Ýòî è áûë êîìïëèìåíò. Íî ñêàæèòå, åñòü ëè íîâîñòè îò Ãåðìèîíû? 

- Ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Îíà âûøëà íà ðàáîòó. ß ñëûøàëà îò îòöà, ÷òî îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà ðåáÿòàì èç Èññëåäîâàòåëüñêîãî Äåïàðòàìåíòà, ÷òî òÿæåëî áîëåëà. Îòåö âèäåë åå, è ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ñîìíåâàòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ. 

- Áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà, - âçäîõíóëà ìèññ Ñíåéï, - äîëæíî áûòü, åé î÷åíü òÿæåëî. Æàëü, ìû íå ìîæåì åé ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî ñêîðî âñå çàêîí÷èòüñÿ.

- Ì-ì-ì, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Äæèííè, ðîò êîòîðîé áûë íàáèò øîêîëàäíûìè áèñêâèòàìè Ïèããè. – À ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèë íàñ÷åò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà?

Íàõìóðåííûå áðîâè è íåäîâîëüíîå ïîêà÷èâàíèå ãîëîâîé ÿñíî ïîêàçûâàëè, ÷òî ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ðàññòðîåíà ïîâåäåíèåì ñûíà. – Îí íàêîíåö íà÷àë âûõîäèòü èç ñâîèõ êîìíàò, íî äåðæèòñÿ çàìêíóòî, íè ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò è âñå âðåìÿ ïðåáûâàåò â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè.

- Êàê â ñòàðûå äîáðûå äíè, äà?

- Â ñòàðûå äîáðûå äíè ÿ åãî ïî÷òè íå âèäåëà. Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ðåãóëÿðíî ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ äîìà òîëüêî êîãäà çàêîí÷èëàñü âîéíà. Äî ýòîãî îí çàãëÿäûâàë íà ïàðó äíåé âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë, è, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, íà òàêîå êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ åãî òåðïåíèÿ õâàòàëî. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàëà, îí áûë äîâîëüíî ñóðîâûì ó÷èòåëåì?

Äæèííè óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåå. – Âû øóòèòå. Äà îí áûë, èçâèíèòå çà ìîé ôðàíöóçñêèé, òàêèì óáëþäêîì, ÷òî åãî ëþáîé áûë áû ðàä óáèòü, åñëè áû ïîäâåðíóëñÿ òàêîé ñëó÷àé. – Îíà õèõèêíóëà. – Åñëè îí îïÿòü ñòàë òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü øîê òåõ, êîòîðûå ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî òåïåðü îí âñåãäà áóäåò òàêèì äîáðåíüêèì.

- Åñëè ó íàñ âñå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, âñå âñòàíåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà, è óæå î÷åíü ñêîðî. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî ìíå, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ïðîâåðèòü, âñå ëè ãîòîâî. Êîãäà âû ïðèãëàñèòå Ãåðìèîíó?

- Òóò åñòü íåáîëüøàÿ ñëîæíîñòü. À ÷òî, åñëè îíà íå çàõî÷åò ïðèõîäèòü?

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, - íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - ïðèäåòñÿ åå îãëóøèòü è äîñòàâèòü ê âàì áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà. Àëüáóñ è ìèëåéøèé ìèñòåð Áëýê ñîãëàñèëèñü ñûãðàòü ñâîè ðîëè. À òî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü ñ ìîëîäûì ìèñòåðîì Óèçëè, äîñòàâèò ìíå îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå.

- ß åìó íå çàâèäóþ, - çàìåòèëà Äæèííè. – Êñòàòè, ìîæåòå ñ÷èòàòü ýòî êîìïëèìåíòîì.

**°°**°°**

Ïåðâàÿ ðàáî÷àÿ íåäåëÿ áûëà ïðîñòî óæàñíîé. Ïðàâäà ðàáîòà íåìíîãî îòâëåêàëà îò ïå÷àëüíûõ ìûñëåé, íî â öåëîì ýòî áûëî òÿæåëîå äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû âðåìÿ. Ê âå÷åðó ïÿòíèöû îíà óñòàëà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ëåãëà, êàê òîëüêî âåðíóëàñü â äîì, êàæóùèéñÿ åùå áîëåå ïóñòûì áåç Êîñîëàïñóñà, è ïðîñïàëà äî ñóááîòíåãî óòðà. Â âîñêðåñåíüå îíà ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî îò Äæèííè ñ ïðèãëàøåíèåì çàãëÿíóòü â ãîñòè â ñëåäóþùóþ ñóááîòó. Â ïèñüìå íå áûëî íè ñëîâà î Ñåâåðóñå èëè î ÷åì-òî äðóãîì, õîòÿ áû êîñâåííî êàñàþùåìñÿ åå òðàãåäèè – ïèñüìî, âûçâàâøåå ó Ãåðìèîíû íåïîíÿòíûé ïðèñòóï ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Åñëè áû Äæèííè õîòü ïîëóñëîâîì íàìåêíóëà áû íà íåäàâíèå ñîáûòèÿ, ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî çàêàòèòü ãëàçà, ïîðâàòü ïèñüìî è îòðóãàòü ïîäðóãó çà ïîïûòêó âìåøèâàòüñÿ íå â ñâîå äåëî. Íî Äæèííè âåëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ïîíÿòèÿ íè î ÷åì íå èìåëà, è ýòî ñëåãêà îáèäåëî Ãåðìèîíó. Òàê ÷òî, ïîäóìàâ, îíà ðåøèëà ïðèíÿòü ïðèãëàøåíèå è ïîêàçàòü èì âñåì, ÷òî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì íåñ÷àñòíàÿ ëþáîâü. Îíà ñòðàøíî ïîõóäåëà è - ïðîõîäèòñÿ ýòî ïðèçíàòü – ñîâåðøåííî ïåðåñòàëà ñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé. Õîòÿ èíîãäà – â ìîìåíòû àáñîëþòíîé ÷åñòíîñòè – îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ñîçíàòåëüíî íå äàåò çàòÿíóòüñÿ ñåðäå÷íûì ðàíàì, ÷òîáû èìåòü ïîëíîå ïðàâî ïîòàêàòü ñâîèì ñëàáîñòÿì. 

Åå ãîðå âñå åùå áûëî î÷åíü îñòðûì, îíà âñå åùå ïëàêàëà ïî íî÷àì, è ýòî áûëè èñêðåííèå ñëåçû. Íî, ïîñòåïåííî, îíà íà÷àëà îáâèíÿòü â íåóäà÷íîì ïîâîðîòå ñîáûòèé òîëüêî ñåáÿ, íàõîäÿ â ñâîèõ âíåøíîñòè è õàðàêòåðå êàêèå-òî âîîáðàæàåìûå íåäîñòàòêè. Îíà ïîñòîÿííî ïîâòîðÿëà, ÷òî âåëà ñåáÿ êàê ãëóïàÿ íåçðåëàÿ äåâ÷îíêà – ñëèøêîì íåçðåëàÿ äëÿ íåãî – íåëîâêàÿ, íåäîðàçâèòàÿ â èíòåëëåêòóàëüíîì è ñîöèàëüíîì îòíîøåíèè. Íå óõàæèâàÿ çà âîëîñàìè, íå çàáîòÿñü îá îäåæäå, àêêóðàòíûõ íîãòÿõ è ñîñòîÿíèè êîæè, îíà ñîçíàòåëüíî è óñïåøíî ñîçäàâàëà èìèäæ æåíùèíû, íà êîòîðóþ íèêòî íå ñòàë áû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ.

Ýòè ñâîåîáðàçíûå çàùèòíûå äîñïåõè äàëè ïåðâóþ òðåùèíó â ïîíåäåëüíèê âòîðîé åå ðàáî÷åé íåäåëè. Ïåðâûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îíà âñòðåòèëà, ïåðåøàãíóâ ïîðîã ìèíèñòåðñòâà, îêàçàëñÿ Ðîí Óèçëè. Âûñîêèé, âñå åùå íåìíîãî íåñêëàäíûé, íî ñ øèðîêèìè ïëå÷àìè è õîðîøî ðàçâèòûìè ìóñêóëàìè, çàãîðåëûé, ñ çà÷åñàííûìè íàçàä ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè, îí ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ åé, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî è íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïèñüìî, ÷òî áû îíî òàì íå íàòâîðèëî, îñòàëîñü áåç îòâåòà. Íî îíà ïðîñòî çàáûëà, ÷òî äîëæíà îòâåòèòü. À âñëåä çà âèíîé íåîæèäàííî ïîÿâèëàñü ñïîñîáíîñòü ê ñàìîîöåíêå, ïðè÷åì íå ïðîñòî ïîÿâèëàñü, íî è íå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü, óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå æèâîòà. Áîæå, îíà âûãëÿäèò ïðîñòî êîøìàðíî. Ãîëîâà íå ìûòà óæå íåäåëþ. Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îíà ïðîñòî îïîëîñíóëà ëèöî õîëîäíîé âîäîé – êðåìû, ëîñüîíû è òîíèêè îñòàëèñü ãäå-òî â ïðîøëîì. Íîãòè… îíà áûñòðî çàñóíóëà ðóêè â êàðìàíû äæèíñîâ. Êðîìå óïîìÿíóòûõ äæèíñîâ íà íåé áûë ñâèòåð íåîïðåäåëåííîãî ñåðî-çåëåíîãî (èëè çåëåíîâàòî-ñåðîãî?) öâåòà.

- Ïðèâåò, Ìèîíà! – Âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí. Îí áðîñèëñÿ ê íåé ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì îáíÿòü, íî, ïîäëåòåâ áëèæå, ïðåäïî÷åë äðóæåñêîå ðóêîïîæàòèå. – Ìû ñòî ëåò íå âèäåëèñü. Êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà?

Îíà, êîíå÷íî æå, îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ìàíåâðû. Íó à ÷åãî æå åùå îíà îæèäàëà? Ìîëîäîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïàðåíü íå ñòàíåò äîáðîâîëüíî îáíèìàòüñÿ ñ îãîðîäíûì ïóãàëîì, òåì áîëåå â ëþäíîì ìåñòå. Íî îí âåäü ïèñàë, ÷òî ëþáèò åå… - Ïðèâåò, Ðîí, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü ãîâîðèòü ñïîêîéíî. – Äà âñå áîëåå-ìåíåå íîðìàëüíî. Èçâèíè, ÿ ïîëó÷èëà òâîå ïèñüìî è íå îòâåòèëà…

- À, ýòî, - Ðîí ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. – Íå áåðè â ãîëîâó. Äóðàöêàÿ áûëà èäåÿ. Ýòî òû íà ìåíÿ íå îáèæàéñÿ. Ìû æå îñòàíåìñÿ äðóçüÿìè, ïðàâäà?

Ó Ãåðìèîíû óæàñíî ïåðåñîõëî â ãîðëå. Òàì æå áûëî ñëîâî «ëþáîâü», îíà âèäåëà åãî ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè. Èìåííî ýòî ñëîâî ðàçðóøèëî âñå, ÷òî íàìå÷àëîñü ó íèõ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, à òåïåðü îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûëè âñåãî ëèøü ÷åðíèëà íà áóìàãå? Íå÷òî íåçíà÷èòåëüíîå, îò êîòîðîãî ìîæíî îòìàõíóòüñÿ, êàê îò íàçîéëèâîãî íàñåêîìîãî? – Ä-äà, - îòâåòèëà îíà. – Ìîæåì, åñëè òåáÿ íå ñëèøêîì çàäåëî ìîå ìîë÷àíèå.

- Çàäåëî? Ìåíÿ? Äà ÷òî òû, Ìèîíà, ÿ íå èç òàêèõ ïàðíåé. ß ñïðîñèë, òû íå ñðåàãèðîâàëà, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû îòâåòèëà «íåò». Íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì.

Òåïåðü âñå â íåé êèïåëî îò ãíåâà. – Òû íàïèñàë, ÷òî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, è õî÷åøü íà ìíå æåíèòüñÿ. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âèäåòü, êàê òàêèå ñëîâà ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðóþò – îáèäíî. Èëè òû èìåë â âèäó íå òî, ÷òî áûëî íàïèñàíî?

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ èìåë â âèäó èìåííî ýòî, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ðîí. – Íî, êàæåòñÿ, âêëàäûâàë â ñâîè ñëîâà íåìíîãî äðóãîé ñìûñë. Íó çíàåøü, ýòî ïðèìåðíî êàê ñêàçàòü «Ìíå íóæíû äåíüãè», è çàëîæèòü äîì. Â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü òû âñå âûïëàòèøü, è äîì ñíîâà áóäåò òâîèì. Ëþáîâü, îíà òîæå ïðèäåò ñî âðåìåíåì, òàê ÿ ñ÷èòàþ.

Ðàçúÿðåííîå ÷óäîâèùå, ïðèòàèâøååñÿ äî ïîðû â ãëóáèíå Ãåðìèîíèíîãî ñîçíàíèÿ, âñêîðìëåííîå ÷óâñòâîì âèíû, íåíàâèñòüþ ê ñàìîé ñåáå è äóøåâíîé áîëüþ, èñïóñòèëî íåñëûøíûé ïîñòîðîííèì ðåâ, îò êîòîðîãî ó Ãåðìèîíû çàçâåíåëî â óøàõ è ïîìóòèëîñü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, - íà÷àëà îíà òèõèì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé ïîñòåïåííî ïîâûøàëñÿ ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî íàãëîå ñàìîóâåðåííîå ïîñëàíèå, íàïèñàííîå ê òîìó æå óæàñíî êîðÿâûì ÿçûêîì, òû ïèñàë íå âñåðüåç?

- Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ… 

- À çíàåøü ëè òû, Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, ÷òî òû ðàçðóøèë, äà, ðàçðóøèë, è íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, ó ìåíÿ íå èñòåðèêà, òû ðàçðóøèë îòíîøåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ñòàòü ÷åì-òî íàñòîÿùèì? ß ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè áûëà âëþáëåíà! ß áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà! ß çíàëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ ëþáèò, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ëþáèò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñïîñîáåí ïîíÿòü è îöåíèòü ìåíÿ! À òû âñå èñïîðòèë, ÷åðòîâ óáëþäîê!

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, òóò æå ëþäè…

- È ÷åðò ñ íèìè! - Ïðîäîëæàëà îðàòü Ãåðìèîíà, çàñòàâëÿÿ îïàçäûâàþùèõ î÷åíü áûñòðî ïåðåñåêàòü õîëë. – Ìíå íàïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîãóò óñëûøàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íå÷åãî ñòûäèòüñÿ! Ýòî òû âî âñåì âèíîâàò!

- Í-íî… íî…, - ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, - íè÷åãî æå íå áûëî, Ìèîíà!

- Íè÷åãî íå áûëî? ß âèäåëà, êàêîå ëèöî áûëî ó Ñåâåðóñà! ß âèäåëà îáèäó è óíèæåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ! Ó ìåíÿ ÷óòü ñåðäöå íå ðàçîðâàëîñü, êîãäà îí âåëåë ìíå óáèðàòüñÿ èç äîìà! À òû åùå îñìåëèâàåøüñÿ, - îíà ñäåëàëà øàã âïåðåä è Ðîí èñïóãàííî îòñòóïèë, - òû îñìåëèâàåøüñÿ ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå áûëî!

- Ñåâåðóñ? Òû ïðî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà? 

- ×òî, ýòî òåáÿ îçàäà÷èëî? – Óõìûëüíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – È ÷òî æå òû îá ýòîì äóìàåøü? ×óäîâèùå è Êíèæíûé ×åðâü? ×òî çà ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïàðî÷êà? À çíàåøü ëè òû, òóïèöà, ÷òî ó íàñ âñå ìîãëà áû ïîëó÷èòüñÿ? ×òî Âàìïèð è Çàíóäà áûëè áû ñ÷àñòëèâû, åñëè áû òû âñå íå èñïîðòèë?

È òóò Ðîí ñîâåðøèë êîøìàðíóþ îøèáêó: îí çàñìåÿëñÿ, ïðîñòî âçîðâàëñÿ îò õîõîòà. Ýòî íåóìåñòíîå âåñåëüå ñòîèëî åìó äâóõ ïåðåäíèõ çóáîâ è êëûêà. Ó óäèâëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, ñëó÷àéíûå çðèòåëè çààïëîäèðîâàëè.

- ×òîá òû ïðîâàëèëñÿ! - Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà ïîñëåäîê ïíóâ âàëÿþùåãîñÿ íà ïîëó Ðîíà ïî ðåáðàì. – Èçâèíèòå, - ýòî óæå áûëî îáðàùåíî ê çðèòåëÿì, - ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðîéòè, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß óæå è òàê îïîçäàëà. 

**°°**°°**

Áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, áûâøèå åäèíñòâåííûì íàäåæíûì óêðûòèåì. Íåäåëè ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñøàòàòü åãî íåðâû. À íà çàêóñêó Àëüáóñ ïðèáåðåã êîøìàðíûé ïåäñîâåò, íàçíà÷åííûé íà ñóááîòíèé ïîëäåíü. È âîò íàêîíåö, ïîñëå äëèííîãî, óòîìèòåëüíîãî è ñêó÷íåéøåãî ñîâåùàíèÿ îí âîçâðàùàåòñÿ â òèøèíó è ïîêîé ñâîèõ êîìíàò, è áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ÷òî-òî çàñòàâèò åãî âûéòè îòòóäà äî ïîíåäåëüíèêà. Îí òàê è ñêàçàë äèðåêòîðó.

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ çà îáùèì ñòîëîì íè ñåãîäíÿ, íè çàâòðà, Àëüáóñ. È î÷åíü íàäåþñü, ÷òî íèêòî íå áóäåò ìåøàòü ìîåìó çàñëóæåííîìó îòäûõó. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè: îáõîäèòå ïîäçåìåëüÿ ñòîðîíîé, è ïðåäóïðåäèòå îñòàëüíûõ, ÷òîáû îíè ïîñòóïàëè òàêæå, èëè êîìó-òî ïðèäåòñÿ îòñêðåáàòü èõ îò ïîòîëêà.

- Êîíå÷íî æå, Ñåâåðóñ, - ìèðíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, êîòîðîãî, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ñîâåðøåííî íå ñìóòèë òîí, êîòîðûì áûëî âûñêàçàíî ýòî ïîæåëàíèå. – Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü, òåáå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü. ß ïîíèìàþ. È ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü Ñèíèñòðó âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ òâîè îáÿçàííîñòè íà ýòè âûõîäíûå.

Ïðåäëîæåíèå áûëî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, ïîýòîìó Ñíåéï ñäåðæàë ÷óòü áûëî íå âûðâàâøèéñÿ êîììåíòàðèé ïî ïîâîäó çàáîòû îá åãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèè è îòâåòèë. – Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà. Îíà ñäåëàåò ìíå áîëüøîå îäîëæåíèå.

Âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòû, îí, åùå íå óñïåâ ñíÿòü ó÷èòåëüñêóþ ìàíòèþ, íàëèë ñåáå äâîéíóþ ïîðöèþ áðåíäè. Âçäîõíóâ, îí îïóñòèëñÿ â ëþáèìîå êðåñëî è ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Íî òóò æå âñïîìíèë âûðàæåíèå êàðèõ ãëàç, áëåñòÿùèõ îò ñëåç, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Òîãäà îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîøåë çà êíèãîé, êîòîðóþ íà÷àë ÷èòàòü åùå ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ – ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ðèñêà íàòîëêíóòüñÿ õîòÿ áû íà íàìåê íà ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ, îí âûáðàë «Êðèòèêó ÷èñòîãî ðàçóìà» Êàíòà. ×òåíèå ðàññóæäåíèé çíàìåíèòîãî ôèëîñîôà òðåáîâàëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè, è êàðèå ãëàçà ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ìåíåå îò÷åòëèâûìè. Âñêîðå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íàñòîëüêî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â òåêñò, ÷òî ïîñòîðîííèå âèäåíèÿ ïîëíîñòüþ èñ÷åçëè, åãî ãðóáî âåðíóë â ðåàëüíîñòü íàñòîé÷èâûé ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - çâàë îí èç êàìèíà. – Ñåâåðóñ, òû ó ñåáÿ?

- Åñòåñòâåííî, - óïðÿìî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, âñòàâàÿ òàê, ÷òîáû äèðåêòîð ìîã åãî âèäåòü. Îçàáî÷åííîñòü íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà çàñòàâèëà åãî íåìíîãî ñìÿã÷èòüñÿ. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Àëüáóñ. Ó âàñ îãîð÷åííûé âèä. 

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî ïîìåøàë òåáå, íî íå ìîã áû òû ïðèäòè â ãîñïèòàëü? Áîþñü, ÷òî Ñèðèóñó ñðî÷íî íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü.

- Áëýêó? È ÷òî îí íàòâîðèë íà ýòîò ðàç?

- Ïîñëå ñîâåùàíèÿ îí çàõîòåë ïîäûøàòü ñâåæèì âîçäóõîì, à íà ïðîãóëêå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñîáàêó. ×òî áûëî äàëüøå, Ñèðèóñ ðàññêàçûâàë íå î÷åíü âðàçóìèòåëüíî, íî êàê ÿ ïîíÿë, îí ïîéìàë îòðàâëåííóþ êðûñó.

Îòâåòîì íà ýòó íîâîñòü áûë ïîòîê âåñüìà öâåòèñòîé áðàíè. Íàêîíåö ñëîâàðíûé çàïàñ Ñíåéïà èññÿê. – ß óæå èäó. Òîëüêî âîçüìó áàçîâûé àíòèäîò. Ýòî ïîìîæåò ÷åðòîâîìó ïðèäóðêó ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìû íå ðàçáåðåìñÿ, ÷òî çà äðÿíü îí çàñóíóë â ñâîå øåëóäèâîå áðþõî.


	17. Ãëàâà 17

**Ãëàâà 17.**

Âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ áîðìîòàòü ïðîêëÿòèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ âëåòåë â ëàáîðàòîðèþ è ñõâàòèë ñ ïîëêè áóòûëî÷êó ñ àíòèäîòîì. Çåëüå ïîìîãàëî îò íåñêîëüêèõ íàèáîëåå ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûõ ÿäîâ, òàê ÷òî, åñëè èì ïîâåçåò, Áëýêó äàæå íå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ àíàëèç êðîâè. _Èäèîò Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé! Ìàëî åìó íîñèòüñÿ âîêðóã çàìêà íà òðåõ ëàïàõ! Íåò, åìó íàäî áûëî îòðàâèòüñÿ! Òóïîãîëîâûå ïðèäóðêè! Åñëè åñòü ìàëåéøàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íàòâîðèòü, îíè åå îáÿçàòåëüíî èñïîëüçóþò!_

Îí íå ðåøèëñÿ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì, ÷òîáû ñëó÷àéíî íå ðàçáèòü áóòûëî÷êó – ïåðåìåùåíèÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà ÷ðåâàòû ïàäåíèÿìè, äàæå åñëè âû ñ äåòñòâà ïðèâûêëè ê íèì. Ïîýòîìó îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðîëåòåë ïî êîðèäîðàì, ðÿâêàÿ íà õîäó íà ïîäâåðíóâøèõñÿ ïîä ðóêó ñòóäåíòîâ, âûìåñòèë ñâîé ãíåâ íà áåçâèííîé äâåðè, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïíóâ åå íîãîé, è âåñüìà êàðòèííî âîøåë â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Óñëûøàâ "_Petrificus Totalus_", îí íå óñïåë íè óäèâèòüñÿ, íè ñðåàãèðîâàòü, ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, è áûë ïîäõâà÷åí Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì, ó êîòîðîãî áûë ñëèøêîì öâåòóùèé äëÿ îòðàâëåííîãî âèä.

- Ñïîêîéíî, ñòàðèíà, - ñêàçàë óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Áëýê. – Èçâèíè çà ìàëåíüêóþ õèòðîñòü, íî íàì íóæíî áûëî êàê-òî âûìàíèòü òåáÿ èç òâîåãî çàïëåñíåâåëîãî óêðûòèÿ.

Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâÿçàâøèì åãî çàêëèíàíèåì, íî áåçóñïåøíî – Áëýê íå äàðîì ïîëó÷èë äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. Ïîòîì îí óñëûøàë ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ øàãè, è â åãî ïîëå çðåíèÿ ïîêàçàëèñü – î, êàê áû õîòåë çàêðûòü ãëàçà, íî è ýòîãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Åãî ìàòü è Äàìáëäîð. Î, Ìåðëèí! Ñåé÷àñ åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âûñëóøèâàòü ìîðàëè îò åäèíñòâåííûõ äâóõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ îí íå ìîã ïðîñòî ïîñëàòü êî âñåì ÷åðòÿì.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ñåâåðóñ, - ðàäîñòíî ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî Äàìáëäîð. – ß, êàê è Ñèðèóñ, õîòåë áû ñíà÷àëà èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ñïåêòàêëü. Çàêëèíàíèå ìû ñåé÷àñ ñíèìåì, íî ó÷òè, ÷òî äâåðü çàïåðòà è çà÷àðîâàíà, à êàìèí áëîêèðîâàí, òàê ÷òî ñáåæàòü íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Ñèðèóñ, áóäü òàê ëþáåçåí…

- À ìîæåò íå ñòîèò…, - Áëýê ïðîäîëæàë óõìûëÿòüñÿ – êàê åãî òîëüêî äî ñèõ ïîð íàâñåãäà íå ïåðåêîñèëî. – Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ÿ ñíèìàþ çàêëèíàíèå. Òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè òû íà÷íåøü îðàòü íà íàñ, ÿ òóò æå çàòêíó òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèåì _Boccamutus_. È äàæå íå ïîäóìàé òÿíóòüñÿ çà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé – ó ìåíÿ îòëè÷íàÿ ðåàêöèÿ.

Ñíåéï óìåë ïðèçíàòü ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. Êîãäà Áëýê îñâîáîäèë åãî, îí ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ìîë÷à óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñòîÿùóþ ïåðåä íèì òðîèöó. 

Ýòîò ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íå ïðîèçâåë íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé ïîäîäâèíóë ÷åòûðå êðåñëà, ñïîêîéíî ïðåäëîæèë. – Äàâàéòå ïðèñÿäåì. – È ãàëàíòíî ïðîâîäèë ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ê åå êðåñëó.

- ß íå æåëàþ ñàäèòüñÿ, - ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âåäåò ñåáÿ ãëóïî è ïî äåòñêè, íî õîòåë îñòàâèòü çà ñîáîé õîòÿ áû òî ïðåèìóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå äàâàë åãî ðîñò.

Êàññàíäðà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, óêîðèçíåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ñûíà. – Êàê õî÷åøü. Òîëüêî íå çàòûêàé, ïîæàëóéñòà, óøè, êîãäà ìû áóäåì ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü.

- Ýòî çàâèñèò îò òîãî, ÷òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ìíå ñêàçàòü. – Ïàðèðîâàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Òàê ÷åãî âû îò ìåíÿ õîòèòå?

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, - ñêàçàëà Êàññàíäðà, äîñòàâàÿ íåáîëüøóþ òåòðàäêó â ÷åðíîé îáëîæêå, - ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïðî÷èòàë âîò ýòî. Ñ âîò ýòîé îòìåòêè äî êîíöà. 

Îí ôûðêíóë, íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû âçÿòü òåòðàäü, îòêðûë åå íà ñòðàíèöå, ïîìå÷åííîé ñåðåáðÿíûì çàæèìîì è… çàìåð. – Êàê òû ïîñìåëà! – ïðîøèïåë îí. – Êàê òû ìîãëà âîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó ÷èòàòü ýòî… ýòó ñåíòèìåíòàëüíóþ ÷óøü! Çàáåðè ýòî! – Îí øâûðíóë äíåâíèê ìàòåðè. – Çàáåðè, è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïîçâîëÿé ñåáå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. ß ñàì â ñîñòîÿíèè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, ñêîëüêî áû òû â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàëàñü.

Íî Êàññàíäðà òîëüêî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñæàâ ãóáû, è íå äåëàÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî äâèæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû óáðàòü äíåâíèê.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, - åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê óâåðåí, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íåäîñòîéíà òâîåãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïðî÷èòàòü, ÷òî îíà ïèøåò â ñâîåì äíåâíèêå? Ïðî÷èòàé, à ïîòîì ïîäóìàé íàä ñâîèì ðåøåíèåì.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí óøåë! – Ñíåéï òêíóë ïàëüöåì íà Ñèðèóñà. – Ïî÷åìó âû âòÿíóëè åãî â ýòî äåëî? Îí íå èìååò íè ìàëåéøåãî îòíîøåíèÿ…

- Ñåâåðóñ, ïîñòàðàéñÿ áûòü áëàãîðàçóìíûì! – Áëýê ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íèêóäà óõîäèòü. - Íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íàä òîáîé ïîñìåÿòüñÿ èëè îñêîðáèòü òåáÿ. Åñëè áû òû îòíåññÿ êî âñåìó ïðîèçîøåäøåìó ñî âñåì ñâîèì õâàëåíûì ñàìîîáëàäàíèåì, íàì íå ïðèøëîñü áû íè÷åãî ïðåäïðèíèìàòü. Íî òû ñíà÷àëà çàïåðñÿ íà íåäåëþ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, à òåïåðü óæå áîëüøå íåäåëè âåäåøü ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåâûíîñèìî. È íå ïûòàéñÿ îòðèöàòü, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîñòîÿííî ãëîæåò âñÿ ýòà èñòîðèÿ.

Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó Áëýêà, íàâèñàÿ íàä íèì, êàê çëîâåùàÿ ÷åðíàÿ òó÷à. – Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ðåøèë çàïèñàòüñÿ âî Âðà÷åâàòåëè Äóø? – ðÿâêíóë îí. – ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ áûëî óäàðîì òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ îòâåðãëà êàêàÿ-òî… äåâ÷îíêà, íî êòî òåáå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó èçìåíèòü ìîå ê íåé îòíîøåíèå? Çäåñü, - îí òêíóë óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì â äíåâíèê, - íå ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ íè÷åãî, ñïîñîáíîãî çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïåðåñìîòðåòü ìîå ìíåíèå.

- Òîãäà ïðî÷èòàé ýòî, ïîòðàòü êàêèõ-íèáóäü ïÿòü ìèíóò, è ìîæåøü ïîñòóïàòü, êàê òåáå çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ.

- ß… âïðî÷åì ëàäíî, ðàç óæ âû òàê íàñòàèâàåòå, - Ìàñòåð Çåëèé îïóñòèëñÿ â ñâîáîäíîå êðåñëî è îòêðûë òåòðàäü. Äàìáëäîð è ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îáìåíÿëèñü êîðîòêèìè âçãëÿäàìè è ïîëóóëûáêàìè. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîøëî â ïîëíîé òèøèíå.

- Íó è ÷òî, ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü, ýòî äîêàçûâàåò? – Íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, çàõëîïûâàÿ äíåâíèê. 

- Ýòî íè÷åãî íå äîêàçûâàåò, Ñåâåðóñ, - íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèëà Êàññàíäðà. – Ýòî òîëüêî ïîäòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ëþáèò òåáÿ, è ÷òî îíà íè ñëîâîì íå îáìîëâèëàñü î ìèñòåðå Óèçëè. ß åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî ïðî÷èòàë ýòîò äíåâíèê, - äîáàâèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ ñòðàäàëü÷åñêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñâîåãî ñûíà, - è äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äåâóøêà âåñüìà ïîäðîáíî îïèñûâàåò ñâîè ìûñëè è ïåðåæèâàíèÿ, è óæ êîíå÷íî îíà óïîìÿíóëà áû Ðîíà Óèçëè, åñëè áû ìåæäó íèìè áûëî áû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü.

Ñíåéï ñóõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – Ýòî íåëåïî, ìàìà. È âîîáùå, òû ñàìà ìîãëà íàïèñàòü âñå ýòî. Äåâ÷îíêà ïîáðîñàëà âñå ñâîè âåùè â ïîìåñòüå. Î÷åíü ëåãêî çà÷àðîâàòü ïåðî òàê, ÷òîáû îíî êîïèðîâàëî ïî÷åðê, è ñî÷èíèòü ïàðó ñòðàíèö ïðèòîðíîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé ÷óøè. 

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. – ×òî æ, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè òû ïðîäîëæàåøü óïðÿìèòüñÿ, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèáåãíóòü ê áîëåå ðàäèêàëüíîìó ñðåäñòâó óáåæäåíèÿ.

È íå óñïåë Ñíåéï íè÷åãî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, êàê Áëýê, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ äåðæàë ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå, ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå, è òîíêèå, íî êðåïêèå ñåðåáðèñòûå âåðåâêè íàäåæíî ïðèâÿçàëè Ñíåéïà ê êðåñëó.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñèðèóñ, - ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ìåñòà. – Êàññàíäðà, äàé ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, çåëüå. 

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè áóòûëî÷êó è ïåðåäàëà åå äèðåêòîðó. Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé èçâèâàëñÿ â êðåñëå, ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòü õîòÿ áû ðóêè, áðîñèë ýòî áåñïîëåçíîå çàíÿòèå è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

- ×òî ýòî? – Íàñòîðîæåííî ñïðîñèë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà ãóñòóþ êîðè÷íåâóþ æèäêîñòü.

- À ýòî òî ñàìîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå òû òàê ëþáåçíî îñòàâèë ìèðíî ïîáóëüêèâàòü â ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, - ñ äîëåé íàñìåøêè ñîîáùèëà Êàññàíäðà. – Íå óïðÿìüñÿ, îòêðîé ðîòèê, è âûïåé. 

Îí îò÷àÿííî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. - ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïèòü ýòó äðÿíü. ×òî âû çàäóìàëè? Â êîãî âû õîòèòå ìåíÿ ïðåâðàòèòü?

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëàñü. – Â åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ìîæåò áåçîãîâîðî÷íî äîêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð âëþáëåíà â òåáÿ, à íå â Ðîíà Óèçëè. Ïðèãîòîâüñÿ ê íå ñàìîìó ïðèÿòíîìó ÷àñó â òâîåé æèçíè, äîðîãîé ñûíîê.

**°°**°°**

- Äæèííè! Êàêîé ïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç! – Âîñêëèêíóëà Ìîëëè Óèçëè, îáíèìàÿ äî÷ü. – À ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû ïðèãëàøàëà ãîñòåé è ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ãîòîâèòü óæèí.

- Äà, íî ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ óòðà è ó ìåíÿ åñòü âðåìÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ ê òåáå êàê ðàç ïî ïîâîäó ýòîãî óæèíà. Ìíå íóæåí ðåöåïò ïèðîãà ñ ÿáëîêàìè è êðûæîâíèêîì. ß ðåøèëà, ÷òî áóäåò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå çàéòè, ÷åì ïðîñòî ïîçâîíèòü.

- Êîíå÷íî, - ìèññèñ Óèçëè óæå ðûëàñü íà ïîëêå, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè êíèãó ñ ðåöåïòàìè. – Îõ, äîðîãàÿ, äà êóäà æå ÿ åå çàñóíóëà? Ìîæåò òû ïîêà ïðèãîòîâèøü êîôå?

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëàñü, êèâàÿ è óëûáàÿñü, è çàíÿëàñü êîôå. – Êàê ïîæèâàåò Ðîí? – Ñïðîñèëà îíà, êàê áû ìåæäó äåëîì. 

Ìîëëè èçäàëà ÷òî-òî âðîäå ðûêà ðàññåðæåííîé ëüâèöû. – Òâîé áðàò, êîòîðûé ê íåñ÷àñòüþ ïðèõîäèòñÿ ìíå ñûíîì, ñåé÷àñ íàâåðõó, â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ïîä äîìàøíèì àðåñòîì.

Äæèííè âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà. – Ïîä äîìàøíèì àðåñòîì? Ìàìà, åìó æå äâàäöàòü îäèí ãîä, òû æå íå ìîæåøü…

- Ìîãó. Åñëè îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà, îí áóäåò íàêàçàí, êàê ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà. Ìîæåøü ìíå ïîâåðèòü, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê äî÷åðè, ïîáåäíî ðàçìàõèâàÿ íàéäåííûì ðåöåïòîì, - ÷òî ÿ áûëà áû ñ÷àñòëèâà âèäåòü èõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âìåñòå. Òû çíàåøü, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ ýòó äåâî÷êó. Íî òî, êàê îí ñ íåé îáðàùàåòñÿ, ïðîñòî óæàñíî. Îí çàñëóæèë áîëüøåãî, ÷åì íåñêîëüêî âûáèòûõ çóáîâ è ðàñêâàøåííûé íîñ.

- Íî åìó æå çàìåíèëè çóáû, ïðàâäà? – Óòî÷íèëà Äæèííè.

- Äà, è ýòî ìû çàïëàòèëè çà ýòî äåñÿòü ãàëåîíîâ. Îí è âåñü òîãî íå ñòîèò. 

Äæèííè õèõèêíóëà. Ñåé÷àñ åé áûëî äàæå íåìíîãî æàëü Ðîíà, íî åãî çàêëþ÷åíèå â êîìíàòå ïðåêðàñíî âïèñûâàëîñü â ïëàí. – È äîëãî îí áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ ïîä àðåñòîì?

- Ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî åìó ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü ñâîþ îøèáêó. Íî äî çàâòðàøíåãî âå÷åðà – ýòî óæ òî÷íî. Íèêàêèõ âå÷åðèíîê ñ äåâî÷êàìè, îáîéäåòñÿ!

Äæèííè êèâíóëà. – Ïîíèìàþ. À îí ñïóñêàåòñÿ ïîåñòü? 

- Õà! – Óñìåõíóëàñü Ìîëëè. – Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò. ß ïðèíîøó åìó âñå íàâåðõ. ß íàëîæèëà îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå íà ïîë òðåòüåãî ýòàæà è íà îêíà, òàê ÷òî îí ìîæåò õîäèòü â âàííóþ, è áîëüøå íèêóäà. À òàê êàê ýòîò ëåíòÿé äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î ëèöåíçèè íà àïïàðàöèþ, îí íèêàê íå ìîæåò ñáåæàòü èç äîìà.

- Çàêëèíàíèå! – Ó Äæèííè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. – À êàêîå, åñëè íå ñåêðåò.

- Î, äà ýëåìåíòàðíîå _Nolimetangere_. Îáðàùåíî òîëüêî íà íåãî, à ïàëî÷êó ÿ êîíôèñêîâàëà. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðè æåëàíèè ìîãóò õîäèòü, ãäå çàõîòÿò.

Äæèííè ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå òèõèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. – Òû ïðîñòî ìîëîäåö ìàìà! Òàê ëîâêî âñå ïðèäóìàëà!

- Îòðàáîòàííûé âàðèàíò! – Ñ äîâîëüíîé óëûáêîé ïðèçíàëàñü ìèññèñ Óèçëè. – Âñïîìíè, êàê ÷àñòî Ôðåäó è Äæîðäæó ïðèõîäèëîñü ñèäåòü íàâåðõó. ×òî, íàäî ñêàçàòü, ìàëî ïîìîãàëî, è îíè âñå ðàâíî ïðîäîëæàëè èçîáðåòàòü âñÿêóþ îïàñíóþ ÷åïóõó. 

- Äà ëàäíî, ìàìà, - çàñìåÿëàñü Äæèííè. – Ó íèõ äàâíî ñâîå, ñåðüåçíîå äåëî. Ïîðà óæå è çàáûòü ïðî Ïîìàäêè-Ïóä-ÿçûê. Òû ìíå ëó÷øå ñêàæè, ÿáëîêè ÷èñòèòü, èëè áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ïîëîæèòü èõ âìåñòå ñî øêóðêîé?

**°°**°°**

Ïðåäëàãàåøü äåâóøêå ñ÷àñòëèâîå áóäóùåå, ãðóñòíî ðàçìûøëÿë Ðîí, à â îòâåò ïîëó÷àåøü ðàçáèòûé íîñ è äîìàøíèé àðåñò. Ñíà÷àëà íà íåãî íàêèíóëñÿ Ãàððè, ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà, à ïîòîì åùå è ðîäíàÿ ìàòü. È õîòü áû êòî-íèáóäü îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë íå òàê! Âñå îðóò, ÷òî îí âåë ñåáÿ ïðîñòî óæàñíî, íåäîïóñòèìî, âîçìóòèòåëüíî, äîïóñòèë ñòðàøíóþ îøèáêó, ðàçðóøèë ëþáîâü… Êàêàÿ ëþáîâü! Êòî ìîæåò âëþáèòüñÿ â Ñíåéïà? Èëè äàæå òàê – êòî ìîæåò âëþáèòüñÿ â Ñíåéïà, åñëè ìîæíî âûéòè çàìóæ çà Ðîíà Óèçëè?

Ðîí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí îáèäåëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà îñêîðáèëà åãî ïåðåä âñåì Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Íó ëàäíî, ïóñòü íå ïåðåä âñåì, íî ñëóõè ðàñïðîñòðàíÿþòñÿ áûñòðî, ê âå÷åðó âñå âñ¸ çíàëè. Åñëè áû âñòðå÷à ñ Ôàäæåì áûëà íàçíà÷åíà íà äðóãîå âðåìÿ! Âîò óæ ñîâïàäåíèå! Õîòÿ ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî óäà÷à íå ñîâñåì îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî – íà ðàáîòó âûõîäèòü íóæíî òîëüêî 15-ãî. Çà äâå íåäåëè âñå óñïåþò çàáûòü ïðî äóðàöêîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå. Åñëè åìó ïîâåçåò, âñå îãðàíè÷èòñÿ ïàðîé øóòî÷åê. Íî áûòü ïîâàëåííûì íà ïîë æåíùèíîé! Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îíà çàñòàëà åãî âðàñïëîõ. Íèêòî æå íå îæèäàë îò Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð… Òàê ÷òî íå òàê óæ è ñòûäíî. Íîñ òåïåðü ñëåãêà êðþ÷êîâàòûé, íî òàê îí âûãëÿäèò äàæå èíòåðåñíåå. Ìóæåñòâåííåå. Åñëè ó ìóæ÷èíû ñîâåðøåííî ïðÿìîé íîñ, çíà÷èò ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà íèêîãäà íè ñ êåì íå äðàëñÿ. È íå çà ÷åì ðàññêàçûâàòü, ÷òî ñîïåðíèêîì áûëà äâàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâ÷îíêà.

Ê òîìó æå îíà óæàñíî âûãëÿäåëà. Êîãäà Ñâèí âåðíóëñÿ áåç îòâåòà, Ðîí íåìíîãî îãîð÷èëñÿ, íî òåïåðü, óâèäåâ åå â ïîíåäåëüíèê, ðåøèë, ÷òî âñå ê ëó÷øåìó. Íà ãîëîâå êàêàÿ-òî áåñôîðìåííàÿ ãðèâà, ôèãóðû íèêàêîé, ãðóäü – êàê äâå ãîðîøèíêè íà äåðåâÿííîé äîñêå. Õîòÿ ìîæåò âàìïèðó Ñíåéïó íðàâÿòñÿ æåíùèíû, èç êîòîðûõ êàê áóäòî âñþ êðîâü âûñîñàëè. Âñåì ÿñíî, ÷òî îí èçâðàùåíåö.

Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. Ïîëïåðâîãî. Äàâíî ïîðà ïîäàâàòü ëàí÷. Æèâîò óæå íà÷àë èçäàâàòü äîâîëüíî ãðîìêèå çâóêè ïðîòåñòà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìàìà íå ñîáèðàëàñü ìîðèòü åãî ãîëîäîì, êàê Äóðñëåè ïîñòóïàëè ñ Ãàððè ïîñëå… à êàêîé æå ýòî áûë ãîä? Èõ ïåðâûé ãîä â øêîëå, åñëè åìó ïàìÿòü íå èçìåíÿåò. Ðîí ïîäîøåë ê îêíó, ïûòàÿñü óëîâèòü çàïàõè, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç êóõíè, è îñòîðîæíî íàêëîíèëñÿ. Æàðåííûå öûïëÿòà? È… îí ïîòÿíóë íîñîì. Ãðèáû. Óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóâ, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò îêíà è çàìåð. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà âûñîêàÿ ñåäàÿ âåäüìà, êîòîðóþ îí âèäåë âïåðâûå â æèçíè. Îíà èçó÷àëà åãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, î÷åíü íàïîìèíàþùèì îòâðàùåíèå. Äà è âîîáùå, ýòè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà êàçàëèñü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çíàêîìûìè. Ê òîìó æå åå ïàëî÷êà áûëà íàïðàâëåíà íà Ðîíà.

- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ÿ ïîëàãàþ?

Áîæå, âîò ýòî ãîëîñ! – Ä-äà, - ðîáêî îòâåòèë îí. – À êòî…

Òàêàÿ óëûáêà áîëüøå ïîäîøëà áû àêóëå. – Ñàäèòåñü, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. 

Òðóäíî ñïîðèòü, êîãäà íà òåáÿ íàöåëåíà ïàëî÷êà òàêîé äàìû. Ðîí ïîñëóøíî ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè è ñåë.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. - "_Petrificus Totalus._"

**°°**°°**

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñõàæèâàëà ïî êîìíàòå. Îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü ïðèíÿòü ïðèãëàøåíèå Ãàððè è Äæèííè, è Äæèííè îáåùàëà åé, ÷òî óæèíàòü îíè áóäóò òîëüêî âòðîåì. Ïðåêðàñíî. Õîòÿ ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè öåëûé âå÷åð â êîìïàíèè ñ÷àñòëèâîé ïàðî÷êè. Âûáèâ äóõ èç Ðîíà, îíà íåîæèäàííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå – òîëüêî êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ íåìíîãî áîëåëè, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñïåöèàëüíî íå ñòàëà ëå÷èòü èõ ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñðåäñòâàìè. Åé áûëî ïðèÿòíî ñòîëü íàãëÿäíîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå âåðíóâøåãîñÿ ê íåé êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñèòóàöèåé. Áîëü âñå åùå íå óòèõëà, âûæèäàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íàêèíóòüñÿ íà íåå, íî â öåëîì Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåïëîõî. Ïîñëå çàñëóæåííîãî íàêàçàíèÿ Ðîíà åé ïðèøëîñü ïîë÷àñà âûñëóøèâàòü íàñòàâëåíèÿ Êîðíåëèóñà Ôàäæà, îíà íàêîíåö ðåøèëà, ÷òî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå â ìóæ÷èíàõ – åùå íå ïîâîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü êàê ñòàðàÿ êóêëà, ïîäîáðàííàÿ íà ãîðîäñêîé ñâàëêå. À òåì áîëåå, íå ñòîèëî çàáûâàòü ïðî âíåøíèé âèä ïåðåä âèçèòîì â Ëîùèíó Ãîäðèêà – ÷åì áîëåå æàëêîé îíà áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü, òåì áîëüøå îïàñíîñòü, ÷òî åå íà÷íóò æàëåòü. ×òîáû èçáåæàòü ðàçãîâîðîâ î íåóäà÷å ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, íàäî íè÷åì íå ïðèâëå÷ü èõ âíèìàíèÿ. Ãëàâíàÿ ñëîæíîñòü çàêëþ÷àëàñü â âûáîðå îäåæäû. Åñëè îíà ñëèøêîì ðàçîäåíåòñÿ è áóäåò áåñïðåñòàííî óëûáàòüñÿ, ïðîíèöàòåëüíûå Ïîòòåðû íà ýòî íå êóïÿòñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ÷åðíûõ áðþêàõ è áåëîé øåëêîâîé áëóçêå, âîëîñû çàïëåëà â êîñó è ñëåãêà ïîäêðàñèëà ãóáû 

Ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäåâ ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, îíà êèâíóëà â çíàê óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ. Âîïëîùåíèå ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è óðàâíîâåøåííîñòè. Ñëåãêà âïàëûå ùåêè è òåíè ïîä ãëàçàìè – íî âåäü íèêòî íå îæèäàåò îò íåå ïîëíîãî ñîâåðøåíñòâà. Åùå ðàç êèâíóâ, îíà ñóíóëà â ðóêàâ ïàëî÷êó è äèñàïïàðèðîâàëà.

**°°**°°**

- Íåò! – ïðîñòîíàë Ñíåéï, êîãäà, îïðàâèâøèñü îò íåïðèÿòíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé ïðèåìà çåëüÿ, ñìîã îãëÿäåòü ñåáÿ ïîëíîñòüþ, îò ãðóáûõ ðóê, äî áîòèíîê, êîòîðûå ÷óòü íå ðàçâàëèëèñü, êîãäà â íèõ îêàçàëèñü íîãè ñëèøêîì áîëüøîãî ðàçìåðà. 

- À ïî-ìîåìó ïðåêðàñíî, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìåÿòüñÿ. – Ñåé÷àñ âîò òîëüêî îäåæäó ïîäãîíèì, è ìîæíî áóäåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì. 


	18. Ãëàâà 18

**Ãëàâà 18**

Áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ñíîâà ïîñèäåòü ñ äðóçüÿìè. Íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Ê òîìó æå, âñå ïðîøëî áåç îñëîæíåíèé. Ãàððè, ñî ñâîèìè âçúåðîøåííûìè, êàê îáû÷íî, âîëîñàìè, ëåãåíäàðíûì øðàìîì (âñå áûëè ïî÷òè óâåðåíû, ÷òî îí èñ÷åçíåò ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà, íî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî) è êðèâîâàòî ñèäÿùèìè î÷êàìè (îí íàêëîíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäáðîñèòü äðîâ â êàìèí) áðîñèëñÿ åé íàâñòðå÷ó è ðàäîñòíî îáíÿë.

- Ìèîíà, ÿ ñòðàøíî ðàä, ÷òî òû ïðèøëà. Òû âñåãäà íàñòîëüêî çàíÿòà ðàáîòîé, ÷òî ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü ïîñèäåòü îäíà è ïðîñòî òèõî îòäîõíóòü.

- Ýòà íåäåëÿ áûëà íå îñîáåííî òÿæåëîé, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ê òîìó æå âïåðåäè öåëûé äåíü, åùå óñïåþ îòäîõíóòü. À ãäå Äæèííè?

- Âñå åùå òîð÷èò íà êóõíå. ß ïðåäëàãàë ñâîþ ïîìîùü, íî îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé äëÿ ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Îíà ïðåäëàãàëà ìíå ïî÷èñòèòü ÿáëîêè, íî ïîòîì îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë âñå íåïðàâèëüíî, äà åùå è ïîðåçàë èõ íåðîâíûìè äîëüêàìè. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ìåíÿ âûñòàâèëè çà äâåðü.

- Áåäíûé Ãàððè. Íàâåðíîå, òû áûë áåçóòåøåí.

- Íå òî, ÷òîáû áåçóòåøåí, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ãàððè, æåñòîì ïðåäëàãàÿ åé ñàäèòüñÿ, - íî áûëî áû ïðèÿòíî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âìåñòå. Ìåíÿ ÷àñòî íå áûâàåò äîìà, Äæèííè íå âûëàçèò èç óíèâåðñèòåòà, ïîýòîìó, êîãäà ìû îáà ñâîáîäíû, õî÷åòñÿ áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Äàæå åñëè ïðè ýòîì ïðèõîäèòñÿ âûïîëíÿòü ÷åðíóþ ðàáîòó. Õî÷åøü âûïèòü? Êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îñìåëèâàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü íà êóõíþ, Äæèííè ñìåøèâàëà êàêîé-òî çàãàäî÷íûé êîêòåéëü.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. – Äà, õîðîøî áû. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî Äæèííè èçîáðåëà ÷òî-òî íå ñëèøêîì êðåïêîå.

_Íå ñëèøêîì êðåïêîå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, çàòî ñ Èñïîâåäàëüíûì çåëüåì. Ñïàñèáî òàëàíòàì ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. _ – Äóìàþ, ÷òî íå ñëèøêîì, íî óòî÷íþ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. Íåò, îñòàâàéñÿ çäåñü, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë Ãàððè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. – ß ñàì âñå ðàçâåäàþ. Òû æå çíàåøü Äæèííè. Ãîðå òîìó, êòî îñìåëèòñÿ âòîðãíóòüñÿ íà çàïðåòíóþ òåððèòîðèþ.

Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ, ãäå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàëà ñóåòèòüñÿ ðàñêðàñíåâøàÿñÿ Äæèííè. Ãàððè ïîöåëîâàë åå â øåéêó è ïðîøåïòàë – Âñå ãîòîâî? – È òóò æå äîáàâèë ïîãðîì÷å. – Äîðîãàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïðèøëà. ß âîçüìó àïåðèòèâû? 

Äæèííè êèâíóëà. – Õîðîøî. Îíè â õîëîäèëüíèêå. – È øåïîòîì. – Äàé Ãåðìèîíå òîò, êîòîðûé ñ êëóáíèêîé. 

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. – Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è ñíÿë çàìîðàæèâàþùåå è çàïèðàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå ñ îäíîãî èç êóõîííûõ øêàôîâ. Íà îäíîé èç ïîëîê ñòîÿëè äâà âûñîêèõ áîêàëà ñ ðîçîâàòî-æåëòîé æèäêîñòüþ, àïïåòèòíî ïàõíóùåé àïåëüñèíàìè. Êðàÿ áîêàëîâ áûëè óêðàøåíû ôðóêòàìè – îäèí ëîìòèêàìè àíàíàñà, äðóãîé – êëóáíèêîé.

Ñ óëûáêîé ñòàðîãî êîíñïèðàòîðà, Ãàððè âûøåë èç êóõíè. – Ó ìåíÿ àëëåðãèÿ íà êëóáíèêó, òàê ÷òî, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ýòî òâîé. È ìîæåøü íå áîÿòüñÿ ëèøíåãî àëêîãîëÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïåðâûé ãëîòîê, à Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû. Ïî÷òè ñåìü. Îí ìîæåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó. 

Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàëà òî æå ñàìîå è ïðèøëà ê àíàëîãè÷íîìó âûâîäó, êðèêíóëà èç êóõíè. – Ãàððè, äîðîãîé, òû íå ìîã áû çàéòè íà ñåêóíäó? ß ïîðåçàëàñü.

Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – Æåíùèíû! Ñíà÷àëà îíè òåáÿ âûñòàâëÿþò, ïîòîì îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ñðî÷íî íóæåí. Èçâèíè, Ìèîíà, ÿ ñåé÷àñ âåðíóñü.

Îí çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü êóõíè è ïðîøåïòàë. – Äà, äîðîãàÿ, òû ïðàâà, ïîðà èñ÷åçàòü.

Îíè âçÿëèñü çà ðóêè è äèñàïïàðèðîâàëè.

**°°**°°**

_Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî Äæèííè íàìåøàëà â êîêòåéëü_, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. _Àëêîãîëÿ òàì ïî÷òè íå áûëî, íî îòêóäà ýòî ñòðàííîå âîçáóæäåíèå. Òàì òî÷íî áûë àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê, áåëîå âèíî…äà è ëàäíî, çàòî âêóñ çàìå÷àòåëüíûé. _Îíà ïî÷òè äîïèëà ñâîé áîêàë è ðåøèëà çàíÿòüñÿ êëóáíèêîé, êîòîðóþ ëþáèëà. _Ì-ì-ì-ì, çàìå÷àòåëüíî. ß ìîãëà áû ïèòàòüñÿ îäíîé êëóáíèêîé. ×òî òàì ñ Äæèííè – ïîðåç, èëè îíà ñåáå âñþ ðóêó îòõâàòèëà? Ïîõîæå, îíè âîñïîëüçîâàëèñü ïîäâåðíóâøåéñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðèÿòíåå ïîöåëóåâ íà êóõíå, îñîáåííî, åñëè ãîñòè æäóò. Ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ñåìåéíàÿ ïàðà. Òàê, îñòàíîâèñü, Ãåðìèîíà. Ïðåêðàòè äóìàòü î ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ïàðàõ._

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà âåðíóëàñü ê êîêòåéëþ, è ñíîâà óäèâèëàñü ñòðàííîìó îùóùåíèþ ïðèÿòíîãî ïîêàëûâàíèÿ. ×òî ýòî…

Îò õèìè÷åñêîãî àíàëèçà åå îòâëåê çâóê, ïîñëûøàâøèéñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû êàìèíà. Ýòî åùå êòî? Äæèííè âåäü îáåùàëà, ÷òî èõ áóäåò òðîå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü.

Íåò. Îíà îòêàçûâàëàñü ïîâåðèòü â óæàñíóþ ðåàëüíîñòü. Íå ìîæåò òàêîãî áûòü. Äæèííè è Ãàððè íå ìîãóò áûòü íàñòîëüêî áåññåðäå÷íû – îíà çàæìóðèëàñü, ïîòîì ñíîâà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îí íå èñ÷åç. – Ðîí! ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

Îí êàê-òî ñòðàííî îãëÿäûâàë ñåáÿ, êàê áóäòî âèäåë â ïåðâûé ðàç. Òóïîé, ñàìîâëþáëåííûé óáëþäîê. Íàøåë âðåìÿ! Õîòÿ îíà äîëæíà áûòü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîé. Âîí, íîñ òàê è îñòàëñÿ êðèâîâàòûì. Íå ñòîèò áûòü ñ íèì ñëèøêîì ãðóáîé. Êòî-òî îäèí äîëæåí îêàçàòüñÿ óìíåå äðóãîãî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. – Ðîí, òû òóïîé, ñàìîâëþáëåííûé óáëþäîê. Âîí çåðêàëî, òû ÷òî, íå âèäèøü. Ïîäîéäè ê íåìó è ïîñìîòðè, åñëè ýòî òàê èíòåðåñíî.

Íåò, ýòî àáñîëþòíî íå òî, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü. Îíà æå õîòåëà èçâèíèòüñÿ. - È íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàêèì íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, Ðîí. Íà ìåíÿ ýòî íå äåéñòâóåò.

Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå, âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà. _Åñòü ÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ. ß íèêîãäà íè ñ êåì òàê íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà. ß íå ïîíèìàþ_… è òóò îíà ïîíÿëà. Ñëàäêàÿ ïàðî÷êà. Ïîäëèëè åé èñïîâåäàëüíîãî çåëüÿ. Âîò îòêóäà ýòî ïîêàëûâàíèå. Êàê ìèëî ñ èõ ñòîðîíû. Äàëè åé âîçìîæíîñòü âûñêàçàòü, íàêîíåö, ýòîìó òèïó âñå, ÷òî îíà î íåì äóìàåò. Áåäíûé Ðîí. ×òî æå, îíà ïîñòàðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåãî âñå, ÷òî îêàæåòñÿ â åå ñèëàõ, íî ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî ìàëî ïîìîæåò. Ãîâîðèòü íåïðàâäó íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Åñëè ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ìîæíî çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îñòîðîæíåå âûáèðàòü ñëîâà. Íî ïðàâäà îñòàíåòñÿ ïðàâäîé.

- Ý-ý-ý, - íàêîíåö-òî îí ðåøèë õîòü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. – ß… çäðàâñòâóé, Ãåðìèîíà! 

**°°**°°**

Îíè ïî÷òè íàñèëüíî âëèëè åìó â ðîò Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå. Ñèðèóñ çàíÿëñÿ îäåæäîé, à Äàìáëäîð òåì âðåìåíåì ðàññêàçàë î ïå÷àëüíîé ñóäüáå íîñà Ðîíà. Ïîòîì ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, óëûáàÿñü ëó÷øåé èç ñâîèõ ñëèçåðèíñêèõ óëûáîê, ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíó, äëÿ âåðíîñòè, íàïîèëè Èñïîâåäàëüíûì çåëüåì. Ïîòîì îíè óìåíüøèëè äíåâíèê è çàñóíóëè åìó â êàðìàí – âäðóã ïðèãîäèòñÿ, êàê ñ åõèäíîé óëûáî÷êîé çàìåòèë Ñèðèóñ – ðàçáëîêèðîâàëè êàìèí è çàòîëêàëè åãî òóäà. À òåïåðü… à òåïåðü îíà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì, îäíà – çíà÷èò Ïîòòåðû âñå æå âûïîëíèëè ñâîþ ÷àñòü ïëàíà – è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñî ñìåñüþ ÿðîñòè è íåäîóìåíèÿ. È îíà óæå óñïåëà íàçâàòü åãî òóïûì óáëþäêîì. Ñîâñåì íåïëîõî äëÿ íà÷àëà.

Òîãî, ÷åãî îí áîëüøå âñåãî áîÿëñÿ, íå ïðîèçîøëî: îíà íå áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ, èçâèíÿÿñü çà òî, ÷òî íàòâîðèëà. Ýòî îáíàäåæèâàëî. Âîò òîëüêî îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Íàêîíåö, îí âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ «Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãåðìèîíà». Âåñüìà íåîðèãèíàëüíî. Íî âåäü ñåé÷àñ îí áûë Ðîíîì Óèçëè. Äëÿ ìëàäøåãî Óèçëè ýòî áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííàÿ îñòðîóìíàÿ ðå÷ü.

- Ïðèâåò, - îòâåòèëà îíà, - êàê òâîé íîñ? 

Ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñó, ýòî åå íå îñîáåííî áåñïîêîèëî. – Äà íîðìàëüíî. _Ñêàæè ýòî Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè, ÷òî ïðîñèøü ïðîùåíèÿ. ×òî òû ñîãëàñíà âûéòè çà íåãî çàìóæ. Òîãäà ÿ ïðîñòî óéäó îòñþäà è âåðíóñü ê ñâîåé îáû÷íîé æèçíè. Ê ñâîåé îáû÷íîé, òóñêëîé, æàëêîé æèçíè…_

- Êàê òû çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ?

- Íó… ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ïðèãëàñèëè, - â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî æå íå åãî íàïîèëè Èñïîâåäàëüíûì Çåëüåì. 

- Ïðèãëàñèëè? Âîò êàê? À òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ òîæå áóäó çäåñü?

- Ä-äà. Äæèííè óïîìèíàëà îá ýòîì. 

- Òàê êàêîãî æå ÷åðòà òû ïðèïåðñÿ? – Åå ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè îò ÿðîñòè. – Òû æå çíàë, ÷òî ìíå ýòî áóäåò íåïðèÿòíî. Ïî÷åìó òû íå îòêàçàëñÿ ïðèäòè? 

Òàê, íàêîíåö îíà äîáðàëàñü äî ñóòè.

- ß æäó îòâåòà, Ðîí. Ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ – ýòî íå îòâåò. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû óìååøü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Âîò è îòâå÷àé, ïîêà ÿ íå ðàçîçëèëàñü! 

- ß… íó ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü.

Áûëî çàìåòíî, êàê ó÷àñòèëîñü åå äûõàíèå. – Ïîãîâîðèòü? Òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü? Ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ íå ïðàâà, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ óæå âñå ñêàçàëà. Åñëè òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, â ïîíåäåëüíèê òåáå áûëà ïðåäîñòàâëåíà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Íî òû ïðåäïî÷åë âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê óáëþäîê, êàêèì òû, ñîáñòâåííî, è ÿâëÿåøüñÿ.

Ìîæåò áûòü â íåì åñòü ÷òî-òî îò ìàçîõèñòà? Èíà÷å, ïî÷åìó áû åìó òàê íðàâèëîñü ñëûøàòü, êàê Ãåðìèîíà íàçûâàåò åãî óáëþäêîì? – À ìîæåò áûòü òû ðàçðåøèøü ìíå ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç?

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü? Ïåðåñêàçàòü ìíå ñâîè ìå÷òû î ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñåìåéíîé æèçíè? Òû ñëó÷àéíî íå ðàñêîïàë â Àôðèêå êàêîé-íèáóäü ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèé íàðêîòèê?

Ñíåéïó áûëî î÷åíü òÿæåëî ñëåäèòü çà âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. – ß õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü. ß õî÷ó îáúÿñíèòü êîå-÷òî.

Ãåðìèîíà äîëãî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íàõìóðèâøèñü, è íàêîíåö ñîãëàñèëàñü. – Ëàäíî. Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî íå âñå åùå ÿñíî, áóäü ìîèì ãîñòåì. – Îíà ïîêàçàëà íà äðóãîé êîíåö äèâàíà. Îí áûë äàëüøå âñåãî îò Ãåðìèîíèíîãî êðåñëà. – Ïîõîæå, ÷òî Äæèííè è Ãàððè ñáåæàëè ñïåöèàëüíî, ÷òîáû äàòü íàì ïîãîâîðèòü, òàê ÷òî ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ðàäè íèõ, à íå ðàäè òåáÿ. Íàäåþñü, äîáàâèëà îíà ñ åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé, - ÷òî åñëè ÿ îïÿòü ïîòåðÿþ ãîëîâó, îíè òåáå ïîìîãóò.

- Äà, - ïðîèçíåñ îí, ñãîðáèâøèñü íà äèâàíå, êàê ýòî ñäåëàë áû, ïî åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèþ, Óèçëè, - ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òàê îíè âñå è çàäóìûâàëè. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ.

- Äà ÷òî òû? È çà ÷òî?

_Íàäî èäòè ïî íàèìåíåå îïàñíîìó ïóòè._ – Çà òî, ÷òî áûë òàêèì èäèîòîì.

- Òû òàêèì ðîäèëñÿ, Ðîí, òàê ÷òî ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà. Õîòÿ òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî íàïèñàë òàêîå äóðàöêîå ïèñüìî. Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå âûéòè çà òåáÿ çàìóæ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ òàê ìàëî äóìàåøü îáî ìíå, ÷òî ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ïîñëå ïÿòèìåñÿ÷íîãî îòñóòñòâèÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî ÷åðêíóòü íåñêîëüêî ñòðîê. Çà òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîòîì, ÿ òåáÿ íå âèíþ. Òû íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íàéäåò ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå ïèñüìî…

Îíà çàìîë÷àëà. È âçäîõíóëà. Ïîòîì øìûãíóëà íîñîì. Åå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàáëåñòåëè… - Íå çíàë, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì îáíÿòü åå è òåì ñàìûì ïîäâåðãíóòü íîñ Óèçëè íîâîé óãðîçå. Íå ñòîèò, áîëü ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåíîñèòü åìó. – Íî íåóæåëè… òû ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî âëþáèëàñü â íåãî?

- ß êàæåòñÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà òåáå, ÷òî âëþáèëàñü â íåãî. È ìîãó ýòî ïîâòîðèòü. – Îíà âñõëèïíóëà è ïîëåçëà â êàðìàí çà ïëàòêîì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ìàøèíàëüíî ïîëåç â êàðìàí, íî â íåì îêàçàëñÿ òîëüêî äíåâíèê. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòè ïðèâû÷êè, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Êîíå÷íî æå, ó ìàëü÷èøêè íåò íèêàêîãî ïëàòêà. À òåïåðü îíà çàìåòèëà äíåâíèê. Îí òóò æå çàïèõàë òåòðàäêó îáðàòíî, íî áûëî ïîçäíî. 

- ×òî ýòî? - Áûñòðî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

×òî áû íà åãî ìåñòå îòâåòèë Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ïðîñòîôèëÿ? – Ý-ý-ý… íè÷åãî.

- ß æå ïðåêðàñíî âèäåëà, ÷òî òàì ÷òî-òî åñòü, Ðîí. È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îòâåòèë, ÷òî ýòî.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü êðàéíåå ñìóùåíèå, ÷òî îêàçàëîñü íåòðóäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâîâàë íå ÷òî èíîå, êàê êðàéíåå ñìóùåíèå. – Äà ïðàâäà, íè÷åãî. Òî åñòü, íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî. 

Ìåðëèí, êàêàÿ ñêîðîñòü! Îíà âûõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðèçâàëà ê ñåáå òåòðàäü è âñå ýòî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì çà äâå ñåêóíäû. Îíà âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà, ðàññìîòðåâ, ÷òî îêàçàëîñü ó íåå â ðóêàõ. "_Engorgeo!_" – äíåâíèê ìåäëåííî âåðíóëñÿ â íîðìàëüíûé ðàçìåð. – Êàê îí ó òåáÿ îêàçàëñÿ?

_Äóìàé, Ñåâåðóñ, äóìàé! Íàéäè õîòü êàêîå-íèáóäü îáúÿñíåíèå. Ðàíüøå ýòî ó òåáÿ íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü!_ - Ìîÿ… - _Îñòîðîæíî, òû ÷óòü íå ñêàçàë «ìàìà». Âíèìàòåëüíåå, Ñåâåðóñ. – _Ìîÿ ñåñòðà… Äæèííè äàëà ìíå åãî ïðî÷èòàòü. À âîò îòêóäà äíåâíèê ó íåå – ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ.

- Âîò êàê. È òû ïðî÷èòàë?

×òî æå îòâåòèòü, ÷òî îòâåòèòü!? – Äà… ïðîñìîòðåë.

- È íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë? Äàæå òû íå ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì èäèîòîì! 

_Ìîæåò, ìîæåò. Íàñ÷åò Óèçëè òðóäíî ñêàçàòü, à âîò îí – ìîæåò. _ ß… íó òàì æå íå áûëî íè÷åãî îïðåäåëåííîãî. Òû ïèñàëà, ÷òî òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû âëþáëåíà â - _Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ, íå â «ìåíÿ». Â «íåãî». Âñïîìíè Öåçàðÿ. Îí âñåãäà ãîâîðèë î ñåáå â òðåòüåì ëèöå. Åñëè ó íåãî ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü, ó òåáÿ òîæå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ – _â íåãî, - çàïíóâøèñü, çàêîí÷èë Ñíåéï.

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Êàê ÿ ìîãó çàÿâëÿòü, ÷òî ÿ âëþáëåíà, åñëè ïðîøëî âñåãî ïÿòü äíåé. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âëþáëåíà òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû ðàññòàëèñü. Êîãäà ó ìåíÿ ñåðäöå íà÷àëî ðàçðûâàòüñÿ îò òîñêè. À ïîòîì… âïðî÷åì, ýòî óæå íå òâîå äåëî.

Áîæå, îíà ýòî ñêàçàëà. Îíà â íåãî âëþáëåíà. Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë óñëûøàòü ýòî åùå ðàç. – Òû ëþáèøü Ñíåéïà. 

- ß íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáëþ åãî. ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âëþáëåíà. Òóò åñòü ðàçíèöà, õîòÿ òû åå è íå âèäèøü. Ëþáîâü, íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü, ýòî ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå âûðàñòàåò ñî âðåìåíåì. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Íî ìåæäó ìíîé è òîáîé, Ðîí – íèêîãäà. Ìîæåò áûòü, äðóæáà, õîòÿ òû ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû èñïîðòèòü íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ, íî ëþáîâü – íèêîãäà.

Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. _Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü. Îíà ñíîâà ñêàçàëà ýòî. À ÿ íå ìîãó îáíÿòü åå è ïîöåëîâàòü, ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ…çàòêíèñü. Òåáå ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî ýðåêöèè íå õâàòàëî – Ãåðìèîíå ýòî âðÿä ëè ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå ïîñòàðàéñÿ óçíàòü, êàêîâû òâîè ïåðñïåêòèâû. _Îí óáðàë ðóêè è ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû íåò è íàìåêà íà ñî÷óâñòâèå. Îíà ïðîñòî ñèäåëà è ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ïîäëîêîòíèêó êðåñëà. – Èçâèíè… ß ïðîñòî… äà ëàäíî. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ìîãó òåáå ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü? Íó õîòÿ áû ïîïðîáîâàòü îáúÿñíèòü åìó…

- Îõ, Ðîí, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü, - ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû. Ñïàñèáî. Íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Âèäåë áû òû åãî ðåàêöèþ. Ïðîñòî êîøìàð…. – Ó íåå ñíîâà çàáëåñòåëè ãëàçà. – ß æå íå â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà, à îí äàæå íå ñòàë ìåíÿ ñëóøàòü. Îí äàæå íå ïîçâîëèë ìíå îáúÿñíèòü. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü äåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã. Íè ñàìà, íè ÷åðåç ïîñðåäíèêà. Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü îí. Îí äîëæåí ïðèäòè êî ìíå. Õîòÿ, çíàÿ åãî, äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷åãî ìîæíî îæèäàòü.

Òåïåðü îíà ïëàêàëà. _Îõ, äà êàêîãî ÷åðòà… ß æå ìîãó ïîñòàðàòüñÿ åå óñïîêîèòü. Îíè äðóæàò ñ ïåðâîãî êëàññà, ó íåãî åñòü ïîëíîå ïðàâî…_ Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó. – Äà ÷òî òû, - íåóâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí, îáíèìàÿ äåâóøêó çà ïëå÷è. – Íå ïëà÷ü. Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí âñå æå ïîéìåò, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë, ïðèäåò è èçâèíèòñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. – ×òî-òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü â ýòîì, Ðîí. Ýòî âñå åãî ãîðäîñòü, ïðîêëÿòàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü... – È ñíîâà ñëåçû. Îíà ñæàëà åãî ïëå÷î. – Íî ñïàñèáî òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû ýòî ñêàçàë. È èçâèíè. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ âñå âðåìÿ íåäîîöåíèâàëà.

Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîõëîïàë åå ïî ñïèíå. – Äëÿ ÷åãî æå åùå íóæíû äðóçüÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, óòêíóâøèñü â ïëå÷î. Îí ïîçâîëèë åé âûïëàêàòüñÿ, ãëàäÿ ïî ãîëîâå, è íàøåïòûâàÿ âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè î òîì, ÷òî îíà íå äîëæíà òåðÿòü ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà, ÷òî âñå åùå áóäåò õîðîøî…

- Çíàåøü, - Ãåðìèîíà íåîæèäàííî âûïðÿìèëàñü, - ýòî ñìåøíî, íî ÿ òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó âàñ ïî÷òè îäèíàêîâûé çàïàõ.

Î, íåò. Âîçâðàùåíèå ëè÷íîãî çàïàõà – ïåðâûé ñèãíàë íà÷àëà îáðàòíîãî ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ. Îí ñîâñåì çàáûë ïðî òî, ÷òî íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà ÷àñû. Íåëüçÿ æå ïðîñòî âñòàòü è óéòè. Íî, ïîõîæå, ïðèäåòñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. – Èçâèíè, ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áåñòàêòíî. Ïîñèäè ñî ìíîé åùå íåìíîãî. ß ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå ÷óâñòâóþ…

Âïðî÷åì, âñå ðàâíî áûëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Îí óæå îùóùàë èçìåíåíèÿ â òåëå. Âîëîñû ñòàíîâèëèñü äëèííåå, ðîñò – áîëüøå, áîòèíêè òåïåðü áûëè âåëèêè… Î, Ìåðëèí, ÿâè ìèëîñåðäèå ñâîå. Ïî÷åìó ýòîò èäèîò Ïîòòåð òàê è íå ïîêàçàëñÿ èç ñâîåé òðåêëÿòîé êóõíè? Îíè òàì ÷òî, ëþáîâüþ çàíÿòüñÿ ðåøèëè? Çàáûëè ïðî âðåìÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, åùå ðàç ñæàëà åãî ïëå÷î, è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. È îí ñíîâà ñêàçàë òó æå ñàìóþ äóðàöêóþ ôðàçó. Âåñüìà íåîðèãèíàëüíóþ.

- ß… çäðàâñòâóé, Ãåðìèîíà.


	19. Ãëàâà 19

**Ãëàâà 19.**

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Ðàäà íàêîíåö ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ âàìè.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ åé ñàìîé ëó÷øåé èç ñâîèõ óëûáîê – òîé ñàìîé, çà êîòîðóþ åìó áûë ïðèñóæäåí ïðèç æóðíàëà «Âåäüìîïîëèòåí», êîòîðûì îí âòàéíå ãîðäèëñÿ, õîòÿ è áóðíî âîçìóùàëñÿ íà ñëîâàõ – è ïîöåëîâàë ðóêó. Äæèííè ôûðêíóëà. – Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. ß íå ìåíåå ñ÷àñòëèâ.

Æåíùèíû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè äðóã äðóãà, îáìåíÿâøèñü ïîöåëóÿìè â ùåêó.

- Êàê òàì Ðîí? – Ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè ñ óõìûëêîé, â êîòîðîé áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî åõèäñòâà, ÷òîáû ñ÷åñòü âîïðîñ ïðîÿâëåíèåì ñåñòðèíñêîé ëþáâè è çàáîòû.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Äóìàþ íåïëîõî. 

Ãàððè, êîòîðûé íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå âîñòîðæåííûå ðàññêàçû æåíû îá î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé è àðèñòîêðàòè÷íîé äàìå íå çàáûâàë, ÷òî îíà áûëà ìàòåðüþ Ñíåéïà, ñìîðùèë ëîá. – ×òî çíà÷èò «íåïëîõî»? Âû æå… âû æå íè÷åãî ñ íèì íå ñäåëàëè?

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé, è â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè ýõîì ïðîçâó÷àëî «íàøà íîâàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü», - íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû íå ñ÷èòàåòå ìåíÿ ñïîñîáíîé íà ôèçè÷åñêîå íàñèëèå íàä âàøèì äðóãîì?

- Íó…, - äà êàê ñêàçàòü! – Í-íåò, âîîáùå-òî íå òî, ÷òîáû…

- Ãàððè! - Ðàçãíåâàííî ïåðåáèëà åãî Äæèííè. – Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñîáèðàëàñü âñåãî ëèøü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Íå ïûòàòü.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óëûáíóëàñü. – Êîíå÷íî. Õîòÿ äîëæíà çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ïîíÿòèå ïûòêè íå îãðàíè÷èâàåòñÿ ãðóáûìè äåéñòâèÿìè, âðîäå èçáèåíèÿ, òåðçàíèÿ òåëà ðàñêàëåííûìè ïðåäìåòàìè è ïîäâåøèâàíèÿ íà æåëåçíûé êðþê. - Äæèííè âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà, Ãàððè äûøàë òàê, ÷òî åãî áûëî ñëûøíî. – Äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìèñòåðó Óèçëè ïðèøëîñü íåëåãêî, õîòÿ ôèçè÷åñêèõ ïîâðåæäåíèé îí íå ïîëó÷èë.

- Âîò äå…, - Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë ëîêòåì ïî ðåáðàì åùå äî òîãî, êàê óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü ñëîâî. – Ìåðëèíîâà… áîðîäà, - îí õîòåë åùå ïîãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó, íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëó÷øå îïåðèðóåò áðàíûìè ñëîâå÷êàìè èç ìàããëîâñêîãî äåòñòâà, ÷åì èõ êîëäîâñêèìè ýêâèâàëåíòàìè. – ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéïû èç íèîòêóäà íå ïîëó÷àþòñÿ.

- È ÷åì… âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü? – îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Äæèííè. 

- Êàê íàñ÷åò ÷àøå÷êè ÷àÿ? Âàø áðàòåö ñåé÷àñ ñïèò, à âû, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, òàê è íå óñïåëè ïîåñòü.

Ïîòòåðû äðóæíî êèâíóëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè î÷åíü ãîëîäíûìè, è ïîøëè âñëåä çà ãîñòåïðèèìíîé õîçÿéêîé â áèáëèîòåêó, ãäå èõ óæå æäàë ñòîëèê ïåðåä êàìèíîì, íàêðûòûé äëÿ ÷àåïèòèÿ. Ãàððè, ó êîòîðîãî òàê è íå ïîÿâèëîñü ïðèâû÷êè ê äîëãèì ÷àåïèòèÿì â ïîñëåîáåäåííûå ÷àñû, óõìûëüíóëñÿ, çàòî Äæèííè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óñòðîèëàñü â îäíîì èç óäîáíûõ êðåñåë.

- Âàø áðàò, - ïðîäîëæèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - ðàññêàçàë ìíå ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî.

Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ ÷àåì è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå. – Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï. Ðîí è «ðàññêàçàë» - ýòî ñëîâà, òðóäíî ñî÷åòàþùèåñÿ â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè. 

- ß çàìåòèëà, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Êàññàíäðà. – Ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ìíå âñïîìèíàåòñÿ îäèí î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíûé ðàçãîâîð ñ îäíèì èç ìîèõ çÿòüåâ, ìàããëîðîæäåííûì àìåðèêàíöåì, ïñèõîòåðàïåâòîì ïî ïðîôåññèè. Êîãäà îíè ñ ìîåé ñåñòðîé Ýëåêòðîé ãîñòèëè çäåñü íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, îí ðàññêàçûâàë ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî î òàê íàçûâàåìîì êîíôðîíòàöèîííîì ïîäõîäå, êîòîðûé î÷åíü õîðîøî ñðàáàòûâàåò, åñëè ïðèõîäèòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî óïðÿìûìè ëþäüìè, óïîðíî îòêàçûâàþùèìèñÿ ïðèçíàâàòü î÷åâèäíîå. Ìèñòåð Óèçëè ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå èìåííî òàêèì ÷åëîâåêîì, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîñëåäîâàòü ñîâåòó ñïåöèàëèñòà è äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü.

- Ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå òèñêîâ äëÿ áîëüøèõ ïàëüöåâ? – Óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Äà, äîâîëüíî ïîäõîäÿùåå ñðàâíåíèå. Âû ïîçâîëèëè åìó ñëèøêîì ëåãêî îòäåëàòüñÿ, - óêîðèçíåííî ñêàçàëà Êàññàíäðà, îáðàùàÿñü ê îáîèì Ïîòòåðàì. – Íî äåëî ìîæåò áûòü åùå è â òîì, ÷òî âû ñëèøêîì ìîëîäû. Ó Ìèñòåðà Óèçëè ìíîãî íåäîñòàòêîâ, íî â íåì âîñïèòàëè ãëóáîêîå óâàæåíèå ê ñòàðøèì, ïîýòîìó ìíå áûëî íàìíîãî ëåã÷å, ÷åì âàì.

- Íó çíàåòå ëè, - ñ êðèâîâàòîé óõìûëêîé ñîîáùèë Ãàððè, - åñëè áû âàøåé ìàòåðüþ áûëà Ìîëëè Óèçëè, âû áû òîæå ãëóáîêî óâàæàëè ñòàðøèõ, óæ áóäüòå óâåðåíû.

Äæèííè ïîäñêî÷èëà ñ êðåñëà. – Ìàìà! – Âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. – Ìû äîëæíû ïðåäóïðåäèòü ìàìó! Îíà óâèäèò, ÷òî Ðîí ïðîïàë, è áóäåò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ! 

- Íå ñòîèò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð. – Óëûáíóëàñü Êàññàíäðà. – ß âçÿëà íà ñåáÿ ñìåëîñòü ñîîáùèòü ìèññèñ Óèçëè î ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè åå ñûíà. Î÷åíü ìèëàÿ äàìà. Ìû ñ íåé ïðåêðàñíî íàøëè îáùèé ÿçûê. 

- Ïî÷åìó ýòî ìåíÿ íå óäèâëÿåò? – Ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. 

**°°**°°**

Íåïîãîæèìè îñåííèìè äíÿìè Ñåâåðóñ ÷àñòî ïîäíèìàëñÿ íà Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ Áàøíþ, ÷òîáû ïîíàáëþäàòü çà îáëàêàìè, áåãóùèìè ïî íåáó, çà áûñòðîé ñìåíîé ñâåòà è ïîëóìðàêà. Ýòî çðåëèùå ÷åì-òî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèâëåêàëî åãî. Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû áûëî ÷åì-òî ïîõîæå íà îñåííåå íåáî, íî, âî-ïåðâûõ, ëþáîâàòüñÿ èì áûëî íå ñòîëü áåçîïàñíî, à âî-âòîðûõ, îíî â êîíöå-êîíöîâ çàòÿíóëîñü îáëàêàìè, è ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðèçíàêàì â íåäàëåêîì áóäóùåì îáåùàëà ðàçðàçèòüñÿ ãðîçà. Ñåâåðóñ óñïåë âî âðåìÿ ñõâàòèòü åå çà çàïÿñòüå.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì áóäåøü ïðîêëèíàòü, åñëè çàõî÷åøü, - ïîïðîñèë îí, îñòîðîæíî ðàçæèìàÿ ïàëüöû äåâóøêè, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü ïàëî÷êó. 

- Îòäàé ìîþ ïàëî÷êó!

- Âñåìó ñâîå âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíà÷àëà îñòûíü íåìíîãî, à ïîòîì ïîëó÷èøü åå â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè.

- Òîãäà õîòÿ áû îòïóñòè ðóêó!

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ è òóò æå äîïóñòèë ãðóáóþ îøèáêó. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ðóêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì âåðíóòü åå çàêîííîé âëàäåëèöå. Ðóêà òóò æå âûðâàëàñü è çàåõàëà åìó ïî íîñó. – Ãåðìèîíà, - óêîðèçíåííî çàìåòèë îí, - ìîé íîñ è òàê íå ñîâñåì ðîâíûé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ñëàáîñòü ê ðàçáèâàíèþ íîñîâ, íî íå ñòîèò ïðåâðàùàòü ýòî â ïðèâû÷êó.

- Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ñìîæåøü âûéòè èç ïîëîæåíèÿ, èçîáðàæàÿ èç ñåáÿ Ñàìî Î÷àðîâàíèå, - òèõèì óãðîæàþùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, òû ãëóáîêî îøèáàåøüñÿ.

- Â ìîè íàìåðåíèÿ íå âõîäèò íèêóäà âûõîäèòü. _Îõ, íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, Áîãè, íå äàéòå åé ïðèâÿçàòüñÿ ê òîé ãëóïîñòè, êîòîðóþ ÿ ëÿïíóë, êëÿíóñü, ýòî âûøëî ñëó÷àéíî!_

Áîãè ñ ãíóñíûì õèõèêàíüåì óùèïíóëè Ãåðìèîíó çà áîê. Îíà âñïûõíóëà. - ß íå æåëàþ ñèäåòü çäåñü, è âûñëóøèâàòü âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû óíèçèë ìåíÿ –íèêîãäà áû íå ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî òû íà òàêîå ñïîñîáåí. Óáëþäîê, âîò òû êòî!. Ïðîêëÿòûé, çàíîñ÷èâûé ñëèçåðèíñêèé óáëþäîê!

Âñå æå îí íå ìàçîõèñò. Êîãäà áðàíü îáðàùåíà íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê íåìó, îíà òåðÿåò ïî÷òè âñå ñâîå î÷àðîâàíèå. – Ãåðìèîíà, âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Íå ÿ ïðèäóìàë ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïëàí. Òû ÷òî, íå óçíàåøü ïî÷åðê ìîåé ìàìî÷êè? Èëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñìîã áû ïîïðîñèòü ó ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð âîëîñ åå äðàãîöåííîãî áðàòöà? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñòàë áû ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â Ðîíà Óèçëè? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí íà ñòîëü áåçðàññóäíûå ïîñòóïêè?

- Áûë áû ñïîñîáåí, åñëè áû ëþáèë ìåíÿ. Åñëè áû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë ìåíÿ âåðíóòü, òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ áû ðàäè ýòîãî íà ÷òî óãîäíî!

Îí çàìåð ñ ðàçèíóòûì ðòîì. Ýòîò íåïîäðàæàåìûé îáðàçåö æåíñêîé ëîãèêè îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåñïîâîðîòíî ëèøèë åãî äàðà ðå÷è. – Íî… íî òû æå òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà…

- Ìàëî ëè, ÷òî ÿ òàì ñêàçàëà. Óáèðàé îòñþäà ñâîþ æàëêóþ çàäíèöó… îé, èçâèíè, ýòî âñå èõ Èñïîâåäàëüíîå çåëüå. Êñòàòè, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, âñïîìíèâ åùå îäíó ïðè÷èíó äëÿ ãíåâà, - èñïîëüçîâàòü Èñïîâåäàëüíîå çåëüå áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà íåýòè÷íî è íåçàêîííî. Òû ìîã ïðîñòî ñïðîñèòü ìåíÿ, íèçêèé, ïîäëûé, êîâàðíûé íåãîäÿé, è ÿ áû ñêàçàëà òåáå âñþ ïðàâäó! 

- Çåëüå ãîòîâèë íå ÿ!

- Íî çàòî òî ïðî÷èòàë ìîé äíåâíèê! Ó òåáÿ íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ïðàâà! 

- Îíè çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ! – Ñíåéï íà÷èíàë òåðÿòü òåðïåíèå. – Ñèðèóñ Áëýê , ýòà áðîäÿ÷àÿ äâîðíÿãà, ñâÿçàë ìåíÿ, à ìàòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì áóêâàëüíî íàñèëüíî çàñóíóëè äíåâíèê ìíå â ðóêè. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ áûë âûíóæäåí åãî ïðî÷èòàòü! 

Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü. – Â âàøåé èñòîðèè åñòü îäíî ñëàáîå ìåñòî, ìèñòåð Ñàìà-Íåâèííîñòü. Åñëè âû ïðî÷èòàëè ìîé äíåâíèê, ïî÷åìó áûëî íå ïîÿâèòüñÿ çäåñü â íîðìàëüíîì âèäå?

Î, íåò. Î, íåò, íåò, íåò. Ïî÷åìó æåíùèíû áûâàþò íàñòîëüêî ïðîíèöàòåëüíûìè? – ß… êàê áû ýòî îáúÿñíèòü…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü èç êðåñëà è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó ëåíèâîé êîøà÷üåé ïîõîäî÷êîé. – Íå ìîæåòå ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ñîâðàòü? – Ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà. – Âåëèêèé Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ìàñòåð èíòðèã è ìàñêèðîâêè, íå ìîæåò íè÷åãî ñî÷èíèòü äëÿ ìàëåíüêîé ãëóïåíüêîé Ãðèôôèíäîðêè?

Íåò, ÿ íå ëãó, - îí ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, - ýòî ïðîñòî…

- Íó òàê îáúÿñíèòå, åñëè ýòî ïðîñòî.

- ß íå ïîâåðèë, ÷òî ýòî íàïèñàëà òû, - íàøåëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Òîãäà îíè âëèëè ìíå â ãîðëî çåëüå, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî íå âèäÿò äðóãîãî ñïîñîáà óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â òâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. È ïðåäóïðåäèëè îá Èñïîâåäàëüíîì Çåëüå. Âîò ÿ è ïðèçíàëñÿ. Òåïåðü âû äîâîëüíû, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ ëó÷øå? Äà íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü, ìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü âñå, ÷òî çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ. Ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ óæå è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî óíèæàëè, îäíèì ðàçîì áîëüøå, îäíèì ìåíüøå – ýòî óæå ìîæíî íå ñ÷èòàòü.

Òåïåðü îíà ñòîÿëà î÷åíü áëèçêî ê Ñíåéïó, è çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëè òàê ïîñòóïàòü, ïðàâäà?

- ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ âûíóäèëè, - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - à ýòîãî ÿ, ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå, àáñîëþòíî íå âûíîøó.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Ñåé÷àñ åå ëèöî áîëüøå íå áûëà ðàññåðæåííûì – ñêîðåå ãðóñòíûì. – Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî âàñ âòÿíóëè â ýòó àâàíòþðó. Ýòî íå ìîÿ èäåÿ, ÿ óäèâëåíà è îáèæåíà íå ìåíüøå âàñ. ×òî æå, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû ñêàçàëè äðóã äðóãó âñå, ÷òî õîòåëè. Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, ÿ íå õî÷ó âàñ áîëüøå çàäåðæèâàòü.

- Âû íå õîòèòå? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîðàæåííûé íàñòîëüêî ðåçêîé ñìåíîé íàñòðîåíèÿ.

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – ß íå âåðþ ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå äåéñòâóþò íå ïî ñâîåé âîëå.

- ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìåíÿ çàñòàâèëè ïðèäòè ñþäà, Ãåðìèîíà. ÍÎ ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çàñòàâëÿë îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü. 

Îíà ñíîâà âñïûõíóëà. – À åùå áîëüøå ÿ íå òåðïëþ, êîãäà ìåíÿ æàëåþò. È ÿ íå íóæäàþñü íè â âàøåé æàëîñòè, íè â ÷åé áû òàì íè áûëî. Ýòî õóæå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî âû óæå ñî ìíîé ñäåëàëè. 

Ñåâåðóñ ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàë. Ïî÷åìó âñå èäåò íå òàê, êàê íàäî? Ïî÷åìó îíè íèêàê íå ìîãóò ïîíÿòü äðóã äðóãà? Ïî÷åìó îíè íå ìîãóò ïðîñòî… î, ÷åðò, äà èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âñå íå ïðîñòî. È ó íåå íåëåãêèé õàðàêòåð, è ó íåãî… ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, òðóäíûé. È ÷òî áû îí íå ñêàçàë, âñå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ íåâïîïàä. – À òóò ñëó÷àéíî íå îñòàëîñü ÷åãî-íèáóäü âûïèòü?

Ýòî áûëî èìåííî òî, ÷åãî îæèäàë Ðàçúÿðåííûé Çâåðü, äðåìàâøèé â Ãåðìèîíå. Ïîâîä äëÿ õîðîøåé äðàêè. Óïåðøèñü ðóêàìè â áåäðà, Ãåðìèîíà âîñêëèêíóëà. – Ýòî âñå, î ÷åì òû ñåé÷àñ äóìàåøü! Î òîì, ÷òîáû âûïèòü! Òû…, - ðåøèâ, ÷òî ñëîâ óæå è òàê áûëî ñêàçàíî ìíîãî, è òîëêó èç ýòîãî íå âûøëî íèêàêîãî, îíà òîëüêî îðàëà íà íåãî, ìîëîòèëà åãî êóëàêàìè, íå ñòàðàÿñü ïîïàäàòü â öåëü, ñíîâà ðûäàëà, ñêâîçü ñëåçû îáåùàÿ ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â ãèãàíòñêèé ñûðîé ðóáëåííûé áèôøòåêñ, êîòîðûé îíà ïîòîì ñìîæåò âûáðîñèòü â ìóñîðíîå âåäðî.

Ñåâåðóñ çàùèùàëñÿ, êàê ìîã, ïðèêðûâàÿñü îò óäàðîâ, ãðîçÿùèõ ïîïàñòü ïî ëèöó, è ïðèíèìàÿ òå, îò êîòîðûõ íå óäàëîñü óâåðíóòüñÿ ñ ìàêñèìàëüíîé âûäåðæêîé. Íàêîíåö âñå ýòî åìó íàäîåëî, îí ñõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó, ïëîòíî ïðèæàâ åå ðóêè ê òåëó, è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íå ïîçâîëÿë åé âûðâàòüñÿ, õîòÿ âûðûâàëàñü îíà îò÷àÿííî, è ê òîìó æå äîâîëüíî áîëüíî ïèíàëàñü. Çàòî îùóùåíèÿ îò åå ÿðîñòíî èçâèâàþùåãîñÿ òåëà…_Î, ýòî æå ïðîñòî âîëøåáíî. ß òàê è ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå åå òåëî â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ… íåæíîå, ìÿãêîå, âîñõèòèòåëüíîå… è ýòîò çàïàõ…Î íåò! ×åðò ìåíÿ ïîáåðè, òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ! Ó òåáÿ ÷òî, äðóãèõ ïðîáëåì ìàëî?_

Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà, ïîêðàñíåëà, è êàøëÿíóëà. – ß… ìíå êàæåòñÿ… Ñåâåðóñ, ïî-ìîåìó, ó òåáÿ âîçíèêëà… íåêîòîðàÿ ïðîáëåìà.

- Îáùåïðèíÿòîå íàçâàíèå ýòîãî ÿâëåíèÿ – ýðåêöèÿ, è áîëüøèíñòâî ìóæ÷èí ìîåãî âîçðàñòà îòíþäü íå ñ÷èòàþò åå ïðîáëåìîé, - íåñêîëüêî ÿçâèòåëüíî ñîîáùèë îí â îòâåò. 

- ß æå… òóäà íå ðàçó íå ïîïàëà, ïðàâäà? - Âåñüìà îçàáî÷åííî ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà.

- Íåò, ñëàâà Ìåðèëèíó, çà ÷òî ÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèçíàòåëåí. Êñòàòè ïðî âûïèâêó ÿ ñïðàøèâàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîì äîìå èìåþò îáûêíîâåíèå óãîùàòü êîêòåéëÿìè ñ Èñïîâåäàëüíûì Çåëüåì. Ìîæåò áûòü òû õîòü òîãäà ïîâåðèëà áû, ÷òî æàëîñòü òóò íå ïðè ÷åì.

- Î, ýòî î÷åíü… ëþáåçíî. Íî ÿ óæå è òàê âåðþ. È ìîæåøü îòïóñòèòü ìåíÿ, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî áîëüøå íå áóäó… íà ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî íàøëî…

Í-íåò, - âîçðàçèë Ñåâåðóñ, - ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåÿ ïîëó÷øå. ß ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë – ó íàñ ïåðåìèðèå?

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. – Íó äà, ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ïåðåìèðèåì. À ÷òî?

- Ìíå íóæíû òâåðäûå ãàðàíòèè. Ïåðåìèðèå – ýòî ñîãëàøåíèå. Ñîãëàøåíèå äîëæíî áûòü òåì èëè èíûì îáðàçîì ñêðåïëåíî. Åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèÿ?

- Ì-ì-ì, - â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû óæå çàáåãàëè èñêîðêè ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ, - ß ïðèïîìèíàþ, ÷òî îäèí ðàç ìû óæå çàêëþ÷àëè ñîãëàøåíèå, è íàøëè çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñïîñîá åãî ñêðåïèòü. Ìîæåò áûòü íà ýòîò ðàç îí òîæå ïîäîéäåò… 

- Î, Ìåðëèí, - ýòî âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü äî òîãî, êàê íàêëîíèëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó ãóáàì Ãåðìèîíû.

Ïîñòåïåííî îíè ïåðåìåñòèëèñü ê äèâàíó è îïóñòèëèñü íà íåãî, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ñâîåãî âàæíîãî çàíÿòèÿ.

- Îõ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà âî âðåìÿ âûíóæäåííîé ïåðåäûøêè äëÿ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ äûõàíèÿ, - à ÿ óæå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü âæèâëåííîå óñòðîéñòâî, çàïðåùàþùåå ðóêàì îïóñêàòüñÿ íèæå ïëå÷. 

- Âûøëî èç ñòðîÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ñíîâà ïðèâëåêàÿ åå ê ñåáå. 

×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè, ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðâûì ïîäàë ãîëîñ. – Ìîæåò áûòü íàì ñòîèò íåìíîãî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è âûïóñòèòü èç çàêëþ÷åíèÿ ìèñòåðà è ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð?

Ãåðìèîíà âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà è ïðèæàëà ðóêó êî ðòó. – Áîæå! ß ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà ïðî Ãàððè è Äæèííè! Êîíå÷íî…, - îíà âñêî÷èëà ñ äèâàíà. – Îõ! Íà ÷òî ïîõîæà ìîÿ áëóçêà! Äàé ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Êîãäà ñ ïðèâåäåíèåì îäåæäû â ïðèñòîéíûé âèä áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. – Âïåðåä, íà êóõíþ.

- Òåáÿ âñå ýòî àáñîëþòíî íå ñìóùàåò? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà ÷òî òû. Òîëüêî ÷åðò áû ìåíÿ ïîáðàë, åñëè ÿ ïîçâîëþ Ïîòòåðó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü çàìåòèòü.

Îíà çàñìåÿëàñü è ïåðâîé ïîñòó÷àëà â äâåðü êóõíè. Íèêòî íå îòîçâàëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòó÷àë åùå ðàç. – Ïîòòåðû, - ðÿâêíóë îí, - âûõîäèòå îòòóäà! Îáà! 

Ðåàêöèè ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå áûëî. Îíè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ îñòîðîæíî òîëêíóë äâåðü. Êóõíÿ áûëà ïóñòà. Íà ñòîëå, ïðèäåðæèâàåìûé áóòûëêîé âèíà, ëåæàë ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà. – Ïîõîæå, íàì ïîñëàíèå, - Ñíåéï âçÿë çàïèñêó è ïðî÷èòàë. – _Äîðîãèå ãîëóáêè, ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ëó÷øå áóäåò îñòàâèòü âàñ îäíèõ. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï áûëà òàê ëþáåçíà ïðåäîñòàâèòü íàì ñâîé êðîâ, òàê ÷òî äî âîñêðåñíîãî âå÷åðà äîì â âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. Ìû âåðíåìñÿ â ðàéîíå âîñüìè, è áóäåì î÷åíü ïðèçíàòåëüíû, åñëè íàéäåì âàñ îáîèõ îäåòûìè. Óæèí â äóõîâêå, ñòîë óæå íàêðûò, âèíî ïåðåä âàìè. Ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ. Ãàððè è Äæèííè._

Ïðè ñëîâå «óæèí» ó Ãåðìèîíû çàáóð÷àëî â æèâîòå. – Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! – Îáðàäîâàëàñü îíà. – ß áû ñåé÷àñ ãèïïîãðèôà ñúåëà. Òû æå íå áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ìû ïîåäèì ïåðåä òåì…

- Ïåðåä ÷åì? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, îáíèìàÿ åå, íî ïðè ýòîì óëûáàÿñü âåñüìà åõèäíîé óëûáî÷êîé.

- Íó…, - Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, - ïåðåä òåì… ñàì çíàåøü. 

- Ïåðåä òåì êàê – ìîæíî ïðîöèòèðîâàòü òâîé äíåâíèê? –_ îêàçàòüñÿ âìåñòå â îäíîé èç çàìå÷àòåëüíî îãðîìíûõ êðîâàòåé ýòîãî äîìà è çàíèìàòüñÿ ëþáîâüþ, ïîêà ìû îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå çàáóäåì, êòî ìû è ãäå íàõîäèìñÿ_? ß óãàäàë îñíîâíóþ ìûñëü?

- Äà, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Îñíîâíàÿ ìûñëü áûëà èìåííî òàêîâà. 


	20. Çíàêîìñòâî ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè

Î ÌÀÑÒÅÐÅ ÇÅËÈÉ: ÇÍÀÊÎÌÑÒÂÎ Ñ ÐÎÄÈÒÅËßÌÈ.

_Ñîâåðøåííî òåìíî… çíà÷èò, óæå íî÷ü… ÷åðò, ãäå ýòî ÿ? Ýòî îäåÿëî ìåíÿ óäóøèò. Îäåÿëî… Îõ. Î, Áîæå. Ýòî íå îäåÿëî, Ýòî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Ìîé áûâøèé ó÷èòåëü. Ìîé… ëþáîâíèê? Çâó÷èò óæàñíî áàíàëüíî. Íî íå áîéôðåíäîì æå åãî íàçûâàòü – ýòî âîîáùå ñìåøíî. ß ëåæó â êðîâàòè, ïðèíàäëåæàùåé Äæèííè è Ãàððè, ñî Ñíåéïîì… ×òî åùå? Î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå âî ðòó – íå òåðïëþ íå÷èùåíûõ çóáîâ. Ïðàâàÿ íîãà çàòåêëà. Ïðîâåðèì ëåâóþ…î, íîãà-òî â ïîðÿäêå, íî êàê æå âñå áîëèò âíóòðè. Øåÿ… î-î-îõ, áåäíàÿ ìîÿ øåÿ. À ïî÷åìó áîëèò øåÿ? Äàâàé, Ãåðìèîíà, ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ, è âñïîìèíàé. Ìû óæèíàëè è ïèëè âèíî. Âèíà áûëî ìíîãîâàòî, ïðèõîäèòñÿ ýòî ïðèçíàòü. Ïîòîì ìû ïîøëè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ, âåðíóëèñü â äîì, è îí íà ðóêàõ îòíåñ ìåíÿ â ñïàëüíþ… Äà. Äà, ýòî âñå ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíþ. Æàëü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå âèæó åãî ëèöà. Ìîæåò áûòü, ñòîèò åãî ðàçáóäèòü? À âäðóã îí óæå æàëååò… íåò, ëó÷øå ïóñòü ñïèò. Íî åñëè ÿ íå ëÿãó ïîóäîáíåå, ÿ óìðó. Íóæíî õîòÿ áû ïîïðîáîâàòü îñòîðîæíî ïåðåäâèíóòü ëåâóþ íîãó… Äà ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå! È êîæà âñÿ ëèïêàÿ. ×òî áû ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü? Îõ, ÷òî áû ÿ íè ïðèäóìàëà, âñå ðàâíî ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèïîäíèìàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó… Ëó÷øå íå çàáèâàòü ýòèì ãîëîâó, ó âñåõ òàêèå æå ïðîáëåìû. Åñòü çàêîíû ïðèðîäû, ñ êîòîðûìè íå ïîñïîðèøü… Íåò! Î, íåò! ß æå çíàëà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà! Êàê ÿ ìîãëà ïðî ýòî çàáûòü! ×åðò! Òûñÿ÷à ÷åðòåé! Ïîäîæäè, Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïàíèêóé ðàíüøå âðåìåíè. Ïîäóìàé. Ñåãîäíÿ ïÿòîå… èëè óæå øåñòîå, íî áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ïÿòîå. Â àâãóñòå òðèäöàòü îäèí äåíü, ïëþñ ïÿòü – ýòî òðèäöàòü øåñòü. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç öèêë íà÷èíàëñÿ… Î, íåò. Äâàäöàòü òðåòüåãî. Òðèíàäöàòûé äåíü. Ìíå äâàäöàòü îäèí, ÿ íå ïðèíèìàëà íèêàêèõ ïðîòèâîçà÷àòî÷íûõ ñðåäñòâ, ÿ çäîðîâà… Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãîñïîäè, íå äàé ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ! Ãîñïîäè, íåóæåëè ÿ… ÿ äàæå â óìå ýòîãî ñëîâà ïðîèçíåñòè íå ìîãó. Ìû øóòèëè î äåòÿõ, äà, íî… Îí æå ñàì ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå â áëèæàéøèå äâà ãîäà. À åñëè îí ìåíÿ áðîñèò? Èëè îñòàíåòñÿ ñî ìíîé òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ïîðÿäî÷íûé ÷åëîâåê? Íåò, òàê ÿ íå õî÷ó! Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî! Ýòî ïðîñòî íå÷åñòíî! Ìû òîëüêî ñíîâà ïîìèðèëèñü, è âîò òåáå! Îõ, Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû âñåãäà óõèòðÿåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ! Òû, íàêîíåö, íàøëà òî, ÷òî èñêàëà, è òåïåðü îí ìîæåò ñáåæàòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì òû óñïååøü äî êîíöà âûãîâîðèòü ýòî êîøìàðíîå ñëîâî. Áåðåìåííîñòü. ß ýòî ñêàçàëà. Ïðàâèëüíî, íóæíî ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Î, ÷åðò. Íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïëàêàòü. Íå ñìåé ðåâåòü, ÿ òåáå ñêàçàëà, òû æå åãî ðàçáóäèøü! Áóäü îíè ïðîêëÿòû, ýòè ñëåçû – òåêóò ñàìè ïî ñåáå…Íå òåðïëþ ýòîãî ïðîòèâíîãî îùóùåíèÿ, êîãäà îò íèõ íà÷èíàåò ÷åñàòüñÿ êîæà. Ìîæåò ó ìåíÿ âñå æå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ âûòåðåòü ëèöî, íå ðàçáóäèâ åãî… Áîæå, îí ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. Ñïè, Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ïðîñûïàéñÿ… Âîò ÷åðò!_

**°°**°°**

Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êóäà åãî çàíåñëî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âñå êîíå÷íîñòè íà ìåñòå. È îí ëåæèò íà êðîâàòè. Óæå õîðîøî. Íî ïîä íèì… Îõ, íàêîíåö îí ïðîñíóëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà. Âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ, î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ, ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ… Åãî Ãåðìèîíà. È êàê ýòî îí óõèòðèëñÿ çàñíóòü, ïðèäàâèâ áåäíóþ äåâî÷êó. Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå. Îíà íå ñïàëà. È…ïëàêàëà?

- Ãåðìèîíà?

Îíà âñõëèïíóëà.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïî÷åìó òû ïëà÷åøü? Òû æàëååøü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

Îíà ïðèêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó è ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî Ñåâåðóñ íå äàë åé ýòîãî ñäåëàòü.

- Ñêàæè ìíå. Ïóñòü ìíå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ óñëûøó, íî áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè òû ðàññêàæåøü. Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óøåë?

Âðÿä ëè ñòîèëî òàêîå ãîâîðèòü. Íî çàòî Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íå õî÷åøü? Ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü. ×òî òîãäà? Òû ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? Òåáå íåëîâêî? Òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ?

- Íåò! – Íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèëà îíà. – Íåò, ÿ áûëà áû àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâà, åñëè áû…, - íîâûé ïîòîê ñëåç.

- Åñëè áû…, - ïîäòîëêíóë åå Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ìû çàáûëè ïðî òî, ÷òî íóæíî ïðåäîõðàíÿòüñÿ, èäèîò… è ÿ òîæå õîðîøà… Ñåé÷àñ òðèíàäöàòûé äåíü, è î÷åíü âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî ÿ…, - Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà è çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêîé. – Ìîæåò, òåáå è ïðàâäà ëó÷øå óéòè. Îñòàâü ìåíÿ îäíó, çà÷åì òåáå âïóòûâàòüñÿ âî âñå ýòî!

- ß ñ÷èòàþ, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, - ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïðèíÿòü äóø. Ýòî âñåãäà ïîìîãàëî ìíå ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê ìûñëè. Åñëè òû ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ, áóäåò ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî.

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü ñêâîçü ñëåçû. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ïîìîæåò… è î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ ïî÷èñòèòü çóáû…

- Âîò è çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - îí ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó â êîí÷èê íîñà è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè. – À îñòàëüíîå ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü. Åñëè òû áåðåìåííà, çà ÷àñ íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòñÿ, òàê ÷òî ñïåøèòü íåêóäà. ×òî-íèáóäü åùå? – Ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, óâèäåâ áîëåçíåííóþ ãðèìàñó íà Ãåðìèîíèíîì ëèöå.

- Ìîÿ íîãà. ß åå îòëåæàëà. 

- Ñåé÷àñ ìû ñ ýòèì ðàçáåðåìñÿ, - ïîîáåùàë Ñíåéï, ñíîâà óñåëñÿ íà êðîâàòü, óëîæèë åå ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíóþ íîãó ñåáå íà êîëåíè, è íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ìàññèðîâàòü êàæäûé ïàëü÷èê. Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà ñ ïîëóïðèêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Êîãäà îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîâåëà ÿçûêîì ïî ãóáàì, Ñåâåðóñ íå óäåðæàëñÿ, è ëèçíóë áîëüøîé ïàëåö. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ìàññàæ - ëîäûæêà, ïîòîì âûøå, ïîäíÿëñÿ ê êîëåíó, ñòàðàÿñü íå îòâëåêàòüñÿ íà ðàñêèíóâøååñÿ ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîå çðåëèùå. Ïîäíÿëñÿ ê áåäðó… Äûõàíèå Ãåðìèîíû çàìåòíî ó÷àñòèëîñü…

- À íå ïîäîæäåò ëè ýòîò äóø åùå íåìíîãî? – çàäóì÷èâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ñêîëüçíóâ ðóêîé åùå âûøå.

- Òû ñêëîíÿåøü ìåíÿ ê ñâîåìó ìíåíèþ, èñïîëüçóÿ çàïðåùåííûå ìåòîäû, - ñîîáùèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñòðîãî. Ïîëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñäàâëåííîãî õèõèêàíüÿ.

- À ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ òàêèå ìåòîäû, - çàÿâèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîèãðûâàÿ êóäðÿâûìè âîëîñàìè, è íà÷èíàÿ ïîíåìíîãó ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ãëóáæå…

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæåò, ìû õîòÿ áû ñåé÷àñ ïîçàáîòèìñÿ î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ? 

- Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, - îáúÿñíèë Ñíåéï, íå ïðåðûâàÿ ñâîåãî óâëåêàòåëüíîãî çàíÿòèÿ, - ÷òî íèêàêèõ ìåð ïðåäïðèíèìàòü íåëüçÿ, íå óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî òû íå áåðåìåííà. Èëè ìîãóò áûòü ïðîáëåìû… ñ áóäóùèì ðåáåíêîì.

- Î-îõ, - áûëî íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ýòî – âçäîõ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, èëè çíàê òîãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà ïðîáëåìó. – Íî ÷òî òîãäà òû íàì ïðåäëàãàåøü?

- ß ïðåäëàãàþ, - îòâåòèë îí îòðàáîòàííûì ïðîôåññîðñêèì òîíîì (â ýòîò ìîìåíò åãî ïàëåö îñòîðîæíî ñêîëüçíóë â íåå), - èëè âîò ýòèì è îãðàíè÷èòüñÿ, ïîêà òû íå áóäåøü îêîí÷àòåëüíî óâåðåíà, èëè, - îí äîáàâèë âòîðîé ïàëåö, çàñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó çàñòîíàòü, - ìîæíî áóäåò ïîñìîòðåòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ïîñëå îðãàçìà.

- Äóìàþ, ëó÷øå ïîñìîòðåòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ïîñëå… î, Áîæå, - óòî÷íèòü, ïîñëå ÷åãî, ó Ãåðìèîíû íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ, íå óáèðàÿ ïàëüöåâ, áûñòðî ñìåíèë ïîçó, è ëåæàë òåïåðü ìåæäó åå íîã, îïèñûâàÿ ÿçûêîì ìåäëåííûå êðóãè âîêðóã ñàìîãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîãî ìåñòå÷êà.

- Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà? – Ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. 

- ß… íè÷åãî… ïðîñòî… ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàé.

- Ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è åãî ÿçûê ïðîäîëæèë ñâîþ âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ èãðó, (à ïàëüöû òàê è íå ïðåêðàùàëè äâèæåíèÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó). Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàåòñÿ íà îùóïü íàéòè åãî ðóêó, è ïåðåïëåë èõ ïàëüöû. Åå âçäîõè, ñòîíû, è ïàëüöû, âñå ñèëüíåå ñæèìàþùèå åãî ðóêó, ïîäãîíÿëè äâèæåíèÿ ÿçûêà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ñåâåðóñ íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå ìûøöû ñæèìàþòñÿ âîêðóã åãî ïàëüöåâ, åùå è åùå ðàç. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà «Ñåâåðóñ!» è çàìåðëà.

Îí åùå íåìíîãî ïîèãðàë ñ æåñòêèìè êóäðÿøêàìè, óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà ïðîòåñòóþùèé âîçãëàñ Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà òîé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî óæå ëèøíåå, óñòðîèëñÿ ðÿäîì, îáíÿë è ïîöåëîâàë åå. - Ó âàñ âîñõèòèòåëüíûé âêóñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí íà óõî äåâóøêå. – Õî÷åøü, ÷òî áû ÿ ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? 

Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå øèðîêî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. – À ÷òî, åñëè…, - ó íåå ñíîâà íàâåðíóëèñü ñëåçû. – À ÷òî, åñëè… òû æå íå õîòåë…

Ñåâåðóñ ñî âçäîõîì ðàñïðîùàëñÿ ñî ñâîåé ýðåêöèåé, ïðèêðûë èõ îáîèõ îäåÿëîì, è ñêàçàë. – Ïîõîæå, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïðîÿñíèòü íåñêîëüêî ìîìåíòîâ. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ íå ñòàë áû ïðîâîäèòü ñ òîáîé íî÷ü, åñëè áû äóìàë òîëüêî î êîðîòêîì ïðèêëþ÷åíèè. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè äîëãèìè è ïðî÷íûìè. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ ïîñëåäíèé ïîòîìîê äðåâíåãî ðîäà. À ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ó ìåíÿ äîëæåí ïîÿâèòüñÿ íàñëåäíèê, èëè ðîä óãàñíåò. Åñëè ó÷åñòü îáà âûøåèçëîæåííûõ ïóíêòà, ìîæíî ñäåëàòü âûâîä – âîïðîñ î äåòÿõ âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü áû ðåøàòü. Íå áóäó îòðèöàòü, ÷òî íå õîòåë ðåøàòü åãî ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ. Íî äóìàþ, ÷òî è ñåé÷àñ ñìîãó ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Îñòàåòñÿ îäíî: õî÷åò ëè ðåáåíêà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð? Ìîåãî ðåáåíêà, òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü.

- Íó, ÿ äóìàþ…, îíà ïðèæàëàñü ïîòåñíåå, - ÿ æå âñåãäà õîðîøî óõàæèâàëà çà Êîñîëàïñóñîì… ïðåêðàòè ñìåÿòüñÿ!

- Èçâèíè, íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî.

- Åñëè òîëüêî íåìíîãî, - ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæåííî ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – ß èìåëà â âèäó, ÷òî ìîãó î êîì-òî çàáîòèòüñÿ. È ÿ íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ äåòåé â îáùåì, è ïðîòèâ òâîèõ äåòåé â îñîáåííîñòè… È ýòî æå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü ñèäåòü äîìà… Ñêàæåì òàê: åñëè ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå áåðåìåííà, ÿ ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ïîäîæäàòü ãîä èëè äâà. Åñëè áåðåìåííà, ÿ íå áóäó ðûäàòü è ðâàòü íà ñåáå âîëîñû. Äàâàé ïîñìîòðèì â ëèöî ñâîèì ïîäîçðåíèÿì.

- Ðåøåíèå, äîñòîéíîå öàðÿ Ñîëîìîíà, - Ñíåéï äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ðóáàøêè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. – Òîãäà ïîñìîòðèì. Âíèìàíèå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß âèäåë ýòî òîëüêî îäèí ðàç, íî çðåëèùå çàíèìàòåëüíîå.

Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè, è íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà åå æèâîò, ïðîáîðìîòàë "_Contentutero!_" Îêîëî åå æèâîòà íà÷àëî ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå âûòÿíóòîé ñôåðû çîëîòèñòîãî öâåòà. Êîãäà ñôåðà ñòàëà ðàçìåðîì ñ äûíþ, îíà ïðåêðàòèëà óâåëè÷èâàòüñÿ. Îáà, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, âãëÿäûâàëèñü â íåå, à ñôåðà òåì âðåìåíåì ïðèíèìàëà ðîçîâàòûé îòòåíîê. Â öåíòðå áûë îò÷åòëèâî çàìåòåí ñãóñòîê, ïóëüñèðóþùèé, êàê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ñåðäöå.

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë, è ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèå. – Íè êàïëè ñïèðòíîãî, ñâåæèé âîçäóõ è çäîðîâîå ïèòàíèå, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

Ãåðìèîíà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïåðåâàðèâàëà óñëûøàííîå, ïîñëå ÷åãî âîçìóùåííî çàÿâèëà. – Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéï – çâó÷èò óæàñíî!

- Òâîé îòâåò åùå ðîìàíòè÷íåå ìîåãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ Ãðåéíäæåð – âîîáùå íå çâó÷èò, òàê ÷òî áóäåò ñ÷èòàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ ðåøåííûì. Ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, - îí âåðíóë ïàëî÷êó â êàðìàí è îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó, - ÿ óõèòðèëñÿ çà äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà çàïîëó÷èòü æåíó è ðåáåíêà. Ñâîåãî ðîäà ðåêîðä. À ïî êàêîìó ïîâîäó òàêîå åõèäíîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå ìîåé íåâåñòû?

- Äà íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, - íåáðåæíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ìîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè.

Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë, è óïàë íà ïîäóøêè.

**°°**°°**

- ß ñîâåðøåííî íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, çàòðàâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì èçó÷àÿ íîìåðà äîìîâ. Ñåé÷àñ îíè ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî íîìåðà 8, à öåëüþ áûë 26-îé.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü. – Ñåâåðóñ, òû æå áîðîëñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì è ðåøèëñÿ ñêàçàòü ñâîåé ìàìå, ÷òî ÿ áåðåìåííà. Òåîðåòè÷åñêè, âñå îñòàëüíîå íå äîëæíî òåáÿ èñïóãàòü.

- ß íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ìàìà ïðèäåò â âîñòîðã. À Âîëäåìîðò… ß çíàë, ÷åãî îò íåãî îæèäàòü. Ïîíèìàåøü ðàçíèöó? Ê òîìó æå, îíè äàíòèñòû! 

- È ÷òî èç ýòîãî?

- Êàæäûé äàíòèñò ñàäèñò â äóøå. 

- Ïðåêðàòè, Ñåâåðóñ… ß æå ãîâîðèëà òåáå, ÷òî îíè î÷åíü ìèëûå ëþäè. È òàì áóäåì òîëüêî ìû è îíè. È âîîáùå, ñåãîäíÿ ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, à îíè íå ñäåëàþò íè÷åãî íåïðèÿòíîãî äëÿ ìåíÿ â òàêîé äåíü. Ìàìó òû ñðàçó ïîêîðèøü, áóäü óâåðåí. À îòåö… äîëæíà æå ñðàáîòàòü ìóæñêàÿ ñîëèäàðíîñòü.

- ß íå èç òåõ, êòî áûâàåò ñîëèäàðåí õîòü ñ êåì-òî. È óæ òî÷íî, íå ñ äàíòèñòàìè…

- Îõ, Ñåâåðóñ, çàòêíèñü, íàêîíåö. Ìû ïðèøëè. Äåëàåì ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Ðàç, äâà, òðè….

Îíà ïîçâîíèëà. Äâåðü òóò æå îòêðûëàñü - ïîõîæå, ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð æäàëà èõ, óæå âçÿâøèñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó. Ñàäîâàÿ êàëèòêà ñî ñêðèïîì îòâîðèëàñü, è îíè âîøëè.

Ïðîõîäÿ íåñêîëüêî ÿðäîâ, êîòîðûå îòäåëÿëè êàëèòêó îò äâåðè â äîì, Ñåâåðóñ èçó÷àë ñòîÿùóþ â ïðîåìå æåíùèíó. Õåëåí Ãðåéíäæåð áûëî íåìíîãèì áîëåå ïÿòèäåñÿòè – âñåãî ëèøü íà âîñåìü ëåò ñòàðøå íåãî – âûñîêàÿ, ñòðîéíàÿ è, íåñîìíåííî, íå çàáûâàþùàÿ ñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé. Ïëàòèíîâàÿ áëîíäèíêà, âîëîñû óáðàíû â ýëåãàíòíóþ ïðè÷åñêó, çàãîðåëàÿ êîæà, ñíåæíî-áåëàÿ áëóçêà, îæåðåëüå èç æåì÷óãà, òåìíî-ñèíèå áðþêè, äîðîãèå òóôëè. Ñàìà ýëåãàíòíîñòü, íåíàâÿç÷èâàÿ, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, âåñüìà è âåñüìà äîðîãàÿ. Æåíùèíàì òàêîãî òèïà íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà èì öåëóþò ðóêó. Òàê îí è ñäåëàë, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âåæëèâî ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ. Ýòî ðåøåíèå îêàçàëîñü óäà÷íûì – íàêëîíèâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ íå çàìåòèë âñòðåâîæåííîãî âçãëÿäà, êîòîðûé ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð áðîñèëà íà äî÷ü. Åìó æå äîñòàëàñü òîëüêî ëó÷åçàðíàÿ óëûáêà, ïîñëå ÷åãî âíèìàíèå æåíùèíû, êàçàëîñü áû, ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

- Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ÷òî òû ïðèøëà. Íó, òàê ÷åãî ìû æäåì? Çàõîäèòå! – Ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò áûë òùàòåëüíî îòðàáîòàí, è ïîçâîëÿë ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü âî âñåé êðàñå ÷àñèêè ôèðìû Rolex. – Âñå óæå æäóò!

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà íà ïîëóøàãå. – Âñå? Ìàìà, ìû æå äîãîâîðèëèñü…

- Íå íà÷èíàé, Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðåðâàëà åå ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð. – Òû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ïðèäåøü ñ ïðèÿòåëåì, à ÿ ïðèãëàñèëà Êîëäâåëñîâ ñ èõ äî÷åðüþ. Íó è, êîíå÷íî, òâîèõ êóçåíîâ. Êîëäâåëñû – íàøè ñîñåäè, - ïîÿñíèëà îíà Ñåâåðóñó, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ áåñïîêîèëñÿ óæå íå çà ñåáÿ, à çà ñâîþ íåâåñòó, - Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà áûëà ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãîé èõ äî÷åðè. Êóçåíû, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîâîëüíûé âèä äî÷åðè è íàïðàâëÿÿ èõ ê äâåðè, èç-çà êîòîðîé äîíîñèëñÿ ïðèãëóøåííûé ãóë äîâîëüíî îæèâëåííîãî ðàçãîâîðà, - äåòè ìîåé ñåñòðû. Âèëüÿì ñòàðøå Ãåðìèîíû íà äâà ãîäà, à Õåéâå íà ãîä ìîëîæå. 

Ñóäÿ ïî òîíó, êîòîðûì âñå ýòî áûëî âûñêàçàíî, Ãðåéíäæåðû âñåãäà íàäåÿëèñü íà ðîìàí ìåæäó Âèëüÿìîì è Ãåðìèîíîé. 

- ß íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âû èõ ïðèãëàøàëè, ìàìà, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëàçà êîòîðîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêðàñíåëè è íà÷èíàëè áëåñòåòü. – ß õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ìû òèõî ïîñèäåëè â÷åòâåðîì è ïîãîâîðèëè, ÷òîáû âû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì...

- Âñåì îñòàëüíûì òîæå õî÷åòñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà òâîåãî... äðóãà, - äîâîëüíî áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî çàÿâèëà ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Îí íå _äðóã_, - óïðÿìî âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Îí ìîé æåíèõ. – È ïî åå ùåêå ñêàòèëàñü ïåðâàÿ ñëåçà.

_Íó âîò òîëüêî ýòîãî íå õâàòàëî!_ - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, - _Äâå íåäåëè áåðåìåííîñòè, è óæå ãîðìîíû ðàçûãðàëèñü è íåðâû íè ê ÷åðòó. Ïî÷åìó áû ýòîé òóïîé êîðîâå íå óñòóïèòü æåëàíèÿì äî÷åðè? Òåì áîëåå â äåíü åå ðîæäåíèÿ. È ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü? Åñëè ÿ âñòàíó íà ñòîðîíó ìàòåðè, Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò óïðåêàòü ìåíÿ ýòèì åùå íåäåëè äâå, êàê ìèíèìóì. Åñëè ïîääåðæó Ãåðìèîíó, åå ðîäèòåëè âîçíåíàâèäÿò ìåíÿ ñ ïåðâîé æå âñòðå÷è. _Íî âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë. - Ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð…

- Õåëåí, - ïåðåáèëà åãî æåíùèíà ñ åùå îäíîé ñòîëü æå ëó÷åçàðíîé óëûáêîé. 

- Õåëåí. Íå ïîçâîëèòå ëè âû ìíå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íàåäèíå? Áóêâàëüíî îäíó ìèíóòó.

Äâå áåçóïðå÷íî óõîæåííûå áðîâè âçëåòåëè ââåðõ. – Åñëè âû ñ÷èòàåòå ýòî íóæíûì…

Ïîäàðèâ åé ëó÷øèé âçãëÿä èç ñåðèè Ëîíãáîòòîì-Âàñ-Ïîäæàðÿò-Íà-Áàðáåêþ-Äüÿâîëó, îí îòâåòèë. – ß ñ÷èòàþ ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìûì.

Êèâíóâ, õîçÿéêà äîìà îòêðûëà äâåðü, âåäóùóþ â ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó, è æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèëà èì âîéòè. – Íå çàäåðæèâàéòåñü íàäîëãî, - è äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü. 

- Ïðåêðàòè òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, Ãåðìèîíà, - íàñìåøëèâî ñêàçàë îí. - Íåò, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òû òàê êî ìíå ïðèæèìàåøüñÿ, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñèëüíûì è ìóæåñòâåííûì, íî òàê äåëó íå ïîìîæåøü. Ëó÷øå ïîñëóøàé. – Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå â ìàêóøêó. – Èëè ëó÷øå ñêàæè. Ñêîëüêî êíèã î áåðåìåííîñòè òû óñïåëà ïðî÷èòàòü?

- Êîëäîâñêèõ èëè ìàããëîâñêèõ? – ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò îáùåå êîëè÷åñòâî.

- Ñåìü. 

- ß ýòîãî è áîÿëñÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ðàç òû âñå ýòî ïðî÷èòàëà, òî äîëæíà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òâîè ñëåçû – âñåãî ëèøü ãîðìîíàëüíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ îðãàíèçìà. Òû æåíùèíà, ðàçáèâøàÿ íîñ Ðîíó Óèçëè. Æåíùèíà, êîòîðàÿ íàïèñàëà ñàìóþ áëåñòÿùóþ èç ïðî÷èòàííûõ ìíîþ äèññåðòàöèé – íå ñ÷èòàÿ ìîåé, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - äîáàâèë Ñåâåðóñ, è Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà. – Òû ñìîæåøü ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä íèìè. Òû ñìîæåøü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè êóçåíàìè, ðîäèòåëÿìè è òàê íàçûâàåìûìè äðóçüÿìè. ß ïðàâ?

Îíà êèâíóëà. – Äà. À ó òåáÿ õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ðîëü ñèëüíîãî ìóæ÷èíû – çàùèòíèêà, òû çíàåøü?

- Çíàþ. Ñïåöèàëüíî òðåíèðîâàëñÿ. À òåïåðü, - îí äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó, - äàâàé-êà âûñóøèì ýòè ñëåçû è ïîäãîòîâèìñÿ êî âñòðå÷å ñ ïðîòèâíèêîì.

_Êàê æå ïðèÿòíî åå çàùèùàòü! Ýòî-òî ìåíÿ è ïîãóáèò. Ïðè÷åì âñå òîëüêî íà÷èíàåòñÿ!_

Ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð æäàëà èõ, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, è íåòåðïåëèâî ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïî ïîëó íîñêîì òóôåëüêè. – Òåïåðü ìîæíî? – Îñâåäîìèëàñü îíà, íàïðàâëÿÿ èõ ê ðîêîâîé äâåðè.

Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñæèìàåò åãî ðóêó. _Çàáàâíî. Òî÷íåå, ïîëíûé àáñóðä. ß âõîæó â êîìíàòó, äåðæà çà ðóêó ñâîþ äåâóøêó, íåâåñòó… äà êåì áû îíà ìíå íå ïðèõîäèëàñü, ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, êîøìàð ñîòåí ñòóäåíòîâ, ãåðîé ñòðàøíîé âîéíû, è… âîò ÷åðò. Íî òû æå âëþáëåí, Ñåâåðóñ, ïðèçíàé ýòî, à ëþáîâü êîãî óãîäíî ñïîñîáíà ñäåëàòü äóðàêîì._

Âîêðóã ñòîëà, íàêðûòîãî äëÿ ÷àÿ, ñèäåëî øåñòåðî. Âñå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëè èõ – â îñíîâíîì åãî, à íå Ãåðìèîíó. Ñåäîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà ëåò ïÿòèäåñÿòè ïÿòè ÿâíî áûë îòöîì Ãåðìèîíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íèõ áûëè î÷åíü ïîõîæèå ãëàçà. Ñïðàâà îò íåãî ñèäåë ìîëîäîé áëîíäèí, âîïëîùåíèå êëàññè÷åñêîãî îáðàçà âûñîêîìåðíîãî óáëþäêà. Îí íåìíîãî íàïîìèíàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ – áåç ôèðìåííîé Ìàëôîåâñêîé õîëîäíîñòè âî âçãëÿäå, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, è áåç èõ îñòðîãî óìà. Äåâóøêà ñëåâà îò ìèñòåðà Ãðåéíäæåðà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîõîæà íà ýòîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, òàê ÷òî ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áûëè Âèëüÿì è Õåéâå. Äåâóøêà áûëà íåìíîãèì ïðèâëåêàòåëüíåå áðàòà – ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ, íî ñ íåïðèÿòíûì âûñ÷èòûâàþùèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êîòîðîå Ñåâåðóñ òåðïåòü íå ìîã. Êîëäâåëñû áûëè îäíîé èç òåõ ïàð, êîòîðûå çà äîëãóþ ñåìåéíóþ æèçíü ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íàñòîëüêî ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà, ÷òî âûãëÿäÿò êàê áðàò è ñåñòðà. Îíè êàçàëèñü çàìåòíî ñòàðøå ðîäèòåëåé Ãåðìèîíû, òàê ÷òî èõ äî÷ü, ïîõîæå, áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì ïîçäíèì ðåáåíêîì. Ïî íåé ýòî ñðàçó áûëî âèäíî. Çàáèòàÿ ÷ðåçìåðíîé îïåêîé äåâóøêà, ñìèðèâøàÿñÿ ñî ñâîåé ó÷àñòüþ. Ñåâåðóñ ìûñëåííî ïîêëÿëñÿ ñåáå íèêîãäà íå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òàêèì îòöîì.

Ñîáðàâøèåñÿ íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå çàìîë÷àëè è çàìåðëè - Ñåâåðóñ ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âñåõ øîêèðîâàë åãî âîçðàñò – à ïîòîì íàáðîñèëèñü íà íèõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, êàê ñòàÿ ãðèôîâ íà òóøó çåáðû. Äåâ÷îíêè áûëè îäèíàêîâî íåñíîñíû, îòìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæèìàÿ ðóêó ìèñòåðó Ãðåéíäæåðó è íàáëþäàÿ êðàåì ãëàçà, êàê þíûå äàìû çàáðàñûâàþò Ãåðìèîíó âîïðîñàìè, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòîâ, è âñå âðåìÿ îãëÿäûâàþò åå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, áóäòî áû ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êàê îíà óõèòðèëàñü ñ òàêîé âíåøíîñòüþ îáîãíàòü èõ â ãîíêå ê àëòàðþ. Îñîáåííî äîñêîíàëüíî áûëî èçó÷åíî îáðó÷àëüíîå êîëüöî. Óëûáíóâøèñü è ïîäìèãíóâ Ñåâåðóñó, ìèñòåð Ãðåéíäæåð îòïóñòèë åãî ðóêó è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâóì ãàðïèÿì.

- Ïîäîæäèòå íåìíîãî, ëåäè, - ñêàçàë îí ñ íîòêîé ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, ñïðÿòàííîé çà îòðàáîòàííî-äîáðîäóøíûì òîíîì. – Íå ðàçîðâèòå ìîþ äåâî÷êó íà ÷àñòè, ïîêà ÿ íå îáíèìó åå è íå ïîçäðàâëþ ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ.

Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ è, ñóäÿ ïî åå óëûáêå, î÷åíü ýòèì äîâîëüíà, îí ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Êîëäâåëñàì è çàòåì, ñ ñàðäîíè÷åñêîé óëûáêîé ïîöåëîâàë êîãîòêè ãàðïèÿì. Ãàðïèè áûëè î÷àðîâàíû. Îíè òàê ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü ïåðåíåñòè èõ â äðóãóþ ìèôîëîãè÷åñêóþ êàòåãîðèþ è ïðè÷èñëèòü ê Ìåíàäàì. Õåéâå íå ñêðûâàëà ñâîåãî èíòåðåñà, âòîðàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðóþ çâàëè Äåëèÿ, ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà íåãî òàéêîì, íàïîìèíàÿ ïðè ýòîì âçãëÿäîì è ìàíåðàìè Ìàëôîåâñêèõ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ. Â åå ãëàçàõ áûëà ìå÷òà î ñóðîâîì õîçÿèíå. Îòâðàòèòåëüíî. Îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êàê ýòî çàáèòîå ñîçäàíèå ìîãëî áûòü ïîäðóãîé Ãåðìèîíû. Íàêîíåö, îí ïîæàë ðóêó Âèëüÿìó. Ðóêà îêàçàëàñü âÿëîé, êàê îí è îæèäàë.

Êîãäà ñ ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè è ïîçäðàâëåíèÿìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîäâåëà èõ ê ñòîëó. Ñåâåðóñ, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ñìèðèëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî åãî ïîñàäèëè íå ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Õîðîøî áûëî óæå òî, ÷òî áåäíÿæêà îêàçàëàñü ìåæäó îòöîì è íàäóòûì Âèëüÿìîì, òàê ÷òî îíà îêàçàëàñü ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì õîòÿ áû ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû. Ê òîìó æå îíè ñèäåëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. Ñëåâà è ñïðàâà îò íåãî ðàñïîëîæèëèñü Ìåíàäû, ïîêàçàâ íà ìãíîâåíèå ñâîè îòðàâëåííûå êëûêè. Ìèññèñ Êîëäâåëñ ñåëà ñïðàâà îò ìèñòåðà Ãðåéíäæåðà, ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð è ìèñòåð Êîëäâåëñ ðàñïîëîæèëèñü íàïðîòèâ íèõ, ñ÷àñòëèâûé êðóã çàìêíóëñÿ, è ìîæíî áûëî íà÷èíàòü áîéíþ.

**°°**°°**

Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñåâåðóñ ñòîéêî äåðæàë îáîðîíó çà ÷àéíûì ñòîëîì, ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîä ïðåäëîãîì âàðêè êîôå óâåëà ñâîþ ñîïðîòèâëÿþùóþñÿ äî÷ü íà êóõíþ. 

- Êòî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê? – Ñïðîñèëà îíà, êàê òîëüêî çà íèìè çàõëîïíóëàñü êóõîííàÿ äâåðü.

- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ìîé áûâøèé ó÷èòåëü, ÿ æå óæå ãîâîðèëà, - Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü âåñòè ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî è áëàãîðàçóìíî.

- Íî òû çàáûëà óïîìÿíóòü, ÷òî îí òåáå â îòöû ãîäèòüñÿ! 

_ß íå çàïëà÷ó. Íè çà ÷òî. Íå ñåé÷àñ. Íà ýòîò ðàç ó íåå íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò. _ – À çà÷åì, ìàìà? Òû ÷òî, õîòåëà áû ñàìà âûéòè çà íåãî çàìóæ?

Õåëåí íàõìóðèëàñü è ïîøëà íàëèâàòü âîäó. – Òû ïðåêðàñíî ìåíÿ ïîíÿëà, Ãåðìèîíà. Íà ñêîëüêî îí òåáÿ ñòàðøå?

Äåëàòü áûëî íå÷åãî. – Íà äâàäöàòü äâà. Ìàìà, ó òåáÿ âîäà ÷åðåç êðàé ïîëèëàñü.

Ñóäÿ ïî îáðàùåíèþ ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ñ êîôåâàðêîé, îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà íà åå ìåñòå Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. – Îí æå âñåãî íà âîñåìü ëåò ìîëîæå ìåíÿ!

- Äà, ìàìà. ß çíàþ. Óæå ïîñ÷èòàëà. Ýòî êàæåòñÿ òåáå ñåðüåçíîé ïðîáëåìîé?

- Êîíå÷íî. – Ðóêà, çàñûïàþùàÿ êîôå, ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëà. – Ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìíå ïðîáëåìîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ ïðîáëåìîé è äëÿ òåáå. Òû ïîíèìàåøü… 

_ß íå ñìîãó óäåðæàòüñÿ. Íî åñëè äàæå îíà çàõî÷åò ìåíÿ óáèòü, òóò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñâèäåòåëåé._ – ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî êîãäà íàø ðåáåíîê ïîñòóïèò â Õîãâàðö, Ñåâåðóñó áóäåò ïÿòüäåñÿò ÷åòûðå.

- ×òî…

Êîôå òåïåðü ïîêðûâàëî òîíêèì ñëîåì âåñü ïîë. Ãåðìèîíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàëà äâà çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîë ñòàë ÷èñòûì, à áàíêà ñ êîôå ñíîâà óñòðîèëàñü îêîëî êîôåâàðêè, âûãëÿäÿ òàê, áóäòî íè÷åãî è íå ñëó÷àëîñü.

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áåðåìåííà?

- Äà, - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðÿ÷à ïàëî÷êó. Ïåðâûé æå âûñòðåë ïîïàë â öåëü. Òàê, êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðÿò.

- Îõ, áåäíàÿ ìîÿ äåâî÷êà, - ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ïðèæàëà äî÷ü ê ñåðäöó. – Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà. Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü… Òû íå äîëæíà âûõîäèòü çàìóæ òîëüêî èç-çà ýòîãî, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ó íàñ øèðîêèå âçãëÿäû, è ìû î÷åíü ëþáèì òåáÿ. À ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó òû ñîáðàëàñü âûõîäèòü çàìóæ çà ýòîãî óæàñíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Íè î ÷åì íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ ñàìà ïîãîâîðþ ñ òâîèì îòöîì…

- Ìàìà!

- È ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì. Îõ, ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàêîâî òåáå áûëî, áåäíÿæêå… 

- Ìàìà, ÿ ëþáëþ åãî! 

Ãîðÿ÷èå îáúÿòèÿ ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð îùóòèìî îñëàáëè. – Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?

- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ëþáëþ åãî. Äà, ñ áåðåìåííîñòüþ âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñëó÷àéíî. Íî ìû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå áûëè áû âìåñòå.

- Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, òû òàê ìîëîäà, êàê æå òû ìîæåøü áûòü íàñòîëüêî óâåðåíà â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ? Ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ îøèáàþñü, íî âåäü îí – òâîé ïåðâûé ìóæ÷èíà?

- Íó äà, - ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ, ïðèçíàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íî ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò.

Ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð, íàêîíåö, âêëþ÷èëà êîôåâàðêó. – Çíà÷èò, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ, çíà÷èò. Òû äîëæíà íàáðàòüñÿ îïûòà, ïîëó÷øå óçíàòü æèçíü, à íå ïðèâÿçûâàòü ñåáÿ ê ïåðâîìó æå ìóæ÷èíå, ñ êîòîðûì îêàçàëàñü â ïîñòåëè. Òåáå íå ñ êåì ñðàâíèâàòü…

- ß íå æåëàþ íè ñ ÷åì è íè ñ êåì åãî ñðàâíèâàòü. È èçáàâü ìåíÿ îò ýòîé ôèëîñîôèè øåñòèäåñÿòûõ, ìàìà. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñïàòü ñ êåì ïîïàëî, êóðèòü òðàâêó è õîäèòü â ëîõìîòüÿõ, ÷òîáû «óçíàòü æèçíü». Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå òåáå áóäåò ñ ýòèì ñìèðèòüñÿ.

Êîôåâàðêà óäîâëåòâîðåííî áóëüêàëà. Õåëåí Ãðåéíäæåð ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåðàçóìíóþ äî÷ü. – Îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñïîñîáåí îáåñïå÷èòü òåáå è ðåáåíêó äîñòîéíîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå? 

- Î, ìàìà, åñëè ýòî òî, ÷òî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò, ìîæåøü íå ïåðåæèâàòü. Ó íåãî ïîëíî äåíåã. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî åãî ñåìüÿ äðåâíåå, ÷åì âñÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïàëàòà Ëîðäîâ âìåñòå âçÿòàÿ. Ïîñìîòðè íà ýòî êîëüöî!

Êîëüöî Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà òîëüêî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, ïðè÷åì íå áûëî ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñåìåéíàÿ ðåëèêâèÿ. Ñàïôèð êàáîøîí â îïðàâå èç 24-õ êàðàòíîãî çîëîòà, ÿâíî Âèçàíòèéñêèé ñòèëü.

- Ä-äà, âûãëÿäèò âïå÷àòëÿþùå, - íåîõîòíî ïðèçíàëà ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð. – À îíî íå… çàêîëäîâàíî?

- Íåò, ìàì. ß ïîëó÷èëà åãî òîëüêî â÷åðà, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñó óæå íå íóæíî áûëî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ âëþáèòüñÿ.

- Îí, ÷òî, ðåøèë ïîäàðèòü òåáå íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ îáðó÷àëüíîå êîëüöî?

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè. – Îõ, ìàìà…

**°°**°°**

Â ýòî âðåìÿ Ìåíàäû è èõ âåðíàÿ ñîáà÷êà Âèëüÿì äåëàëè âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû âûâåñòè Ñåâåðóñà èç ñåáÿ. Íå óñïåëà Ãåðìèîíà âûéòè èç êîìíàòû, êàê áûëà ïóùåíà ïåðâàÿ ñòðåëà.

- Âû äàâíî âñòðå÷àåòåñü?

È òóò æå ïîëåòåëà âòîðàÿ – Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó âñïîìíèë ôèëüì ïðî Ðîáèí Ãóäà, êîòîðûé ñìîòðåë âìåñòå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. – Âû æå áûëè åå ó÷èòåëåì? 

- Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî. À âñòðå÷àåìñÿ ìû îêîëî ìåñÿöà. – Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü äâóõ êîøìàðíûõ íåäåëü…

- È âû óæå ðåøèëè ïîæåíèòüñÿ? Íå áîèòåñü íåïðèÿòíûõ ñþðïðèçîâ?

Çà ýòîò âîïðîñ Äåëèÿ çàðàáîòàëà ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä ìèñòåðà Ãðåéíäæåðà. – Âðÿä ëè, - âêðàä÷èâî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. – ß âåäü çíàþ åå ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò. È âèäåë, êàê îíà ðàñòåò è ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ æåíùèíó. _À ýòî ìîÿ ñòðåëà, äîðîãóøà, è íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ, îíà îòðàâëåííàÿ._

- Ãäå âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðîâåñòè ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö?

_Ñêîðåå âñåãî â ïîñòåëè._ – Ìû åùå íå ðåøèëè. Ýòî çàâèñèò îò… ðÿäà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ.

- À ñâàäüáà? Êîãäà áóäåò ñâàäüáà? Íà âàøåì ìåñòå ÿ áû âûáðàëà Ðîæäåñòâî. Ýòî òàê ðîìàíòè÷íî!

_Äà, è ó òåáÿ áóäóò êàíèêóëû, òàê ÷òî òû íè÷åãî íå ïðîïóñòèøü._ – Íà Ðîæäåñòâî? Âðÿä ëè. Âîçìîæíî, íåìíîãî ðàíüøå, ìû äóìàëè î ñåðåäèíå íîÿáðÿ.

Òóò Âèëüÿì ïóñòèëñÿ â ðàññóæäåíèÿ î ïðåèìóùåñòâàõ ðàçëè÷íûõ ñåçîíîâ äëÿ ñâàäåá, î ìåñòàõ ïðîâåäåíèÿ öåðåìîíèé, î òåõ ñâàäüáàõ, íà êîòîðûõ îí ïðèñóòñòâîâàë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, î òîì, êàêèå ïðåêðàñíûå ìàëü÷èøíèêè óñòðàèâàëè åãî äðóçüÿ... Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò êîôå è âîñïîìèíàíèé î ïðîøëîé íî÷è. Îíè ïðîâåëè åå â Õîãâàðöå, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîòðÿñàþùå ñìîòðåëàñü íà òåìíî-çåëåíîì øåëêîâîì ïîñòåëüíîì áåëüå. Åãî ðåçêî âûâåëî èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ðóêè Õåéâå ê åãî áåäðó. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü äåâ÷îíêó çà çàïÿñòüå, è âûêðó÷èâàòü ðóêó, ïîêà êîñòè íå íà÷íóò òðåùàòü. Íî Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî áóäåò áëàãîðàçóìíåå ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå òàê, ÷òîáû îíà îòøàòíóëàñü, è ïðîøèïåòü. – Íå ñìåé.

Ê åãî îáëåã÷åíèþ, ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî. Ê åãî åùå áîëüøåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, ó Êîëäâåëñîâ áûëè áèëåòû íà äíåâíîé ñïåêòàêëü – Äåëèÿ áóêâàëüíî èçíûâàëà îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ, íåïðåñòàííî ãàëäÿ îá àêòåðå ïî èìåíè Àëàí Ðèêìàí. Ñåâåðóñ ìûñëåííî ïîæåëàë áåäíîìó ïàðíþ îêàçàòüñÿ êîëäóíîì, ÷òîáû îí ñìîã äèñàïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìî ñî ñöåíû, íå ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî çàõëåáûâàþùåéñÿ ñëþíîé Ìåíàäû. Âñå êàê ðàç ïîäíÿëèñü èç-çà ñòîëà, êîãäà ïîÿâèëèñü ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð è ðàñêðàñíåâøàÿñÿ, íî âûãëÿäÿùàÿ ïîáåäèòåëüíèöåé Ãåðìèîíà. Öåðåìîíèÿ ïðîùàíèÿ ïîçâîëèëà èì áûñòðî îáìåíÿòüñÿ íîâîñòÿìè.

Ñåâåðóñ ñ òðóäîì ïîâåðèë ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ, êîãäà åùå ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü çàçâîíèë ñîòîâûé òåëåôîí Âèëüÿìà. Åãî ìàòü - ìîëîêîñîñ èìåë íàãëîñòü íàçûâàòü åå «ìàìàøà» - íåîæèäàííî ïîòðåáîâàëà, ÷òîáû îáà åå îòïðûñêà íåìåäëåííî âåðíóëèñü äîìîé. Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü ðàçóìíîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ ïîäîáíîìó òðåáîâàíèþ, íî çàòî îáùåñòâî âåðíóëîñü ê òîìó ñîñòàâó, êîòîðûé ïëàíèðîâàëñÿ çàðàíåå. Îíè ïåðåøëè ê äèâàíó è êðåñëàì, ñòîÿùèì â äðóãîì óãëó êîìíàòû, è Ñåâåðóñ áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ñóïðóãîâ Ãðåéíäæåð, óñàäèë Ãåðìèîíó ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. Ìèñòåð Ãðåéíäæåð ïðåäëîæèë åìó áðåíäè.

Îñòàòîê âå÷åðà ïðîøåë ïî÷òè ïðèÿòíî. Âðàæäåáíîñòü ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð çàìåòíî óìåíüøèëàñü, à åå ìóæ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çàìåòíî ñâîáîäíåå áåç ãîñòåé. Íîâîñòü î áåðåìåííîñòè äî÷åðè îí âîñïðèíÿë ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî.

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, - çàìåòèë îí, íàëèâàÿ ñåáå è áóäóùåìó çÿòþ ïî ñëåäóþùåé ïîðöèè áðåíäè, - ñî ñâàäüáîé äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîèò ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. Íåò íè÷åãî õóæå, ÷åì íåâåñòà, êîòîðàÿ íîã íå âèäèò çà ñâîèì æèâîòîì. Ê òîìó æå ó áåðåìåííûõ æåíùèí åñòü êîøìàðíàÿ ïðèâû÷êà êàæäûå ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò áåãàòü â óáîðíóþ. Íå î÷åíü óäîáíî ïðåðûâàòü öåðåìîíèþ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íåâåñòå ïðèñïè÷èëî. Õîòÿ, - äîáàâèë îí, ïîäìèãíóâ Ñåâåðóñó, - âû ìîæåòå çàõîòåòü ïîäîæäàòü äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë...

Óæå ñòåìíåëî, êîãäà îíè âûøëè èç äîìà. Áûëî ïðîõëàäíî, ëåãêèé äîæäü çàñòàâëÿë ìîñòîâóþ áëåñòåòü â ñâåòå óëè÷íûõ ôîíàðåé.

- ×òî æå, - ïîäâåë èòîã Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà çà íèìè çàõëîïíóëàñü ñàäîâàÿ êàëèòêà. – Ìîãëî áûòü ãîðàçäî õóæå. À êàê ïðîøåë æåíñêèé ðàçãîâîð íà êóõíå?

- Òàê ñåáå. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî îíà äîëãî íå ñìîæåò ñìèðèòüñÿ. Íî ÿ îòîìùó. Ïåðâîå ñëîâî, êîòîðîìó ÿ íàó÷ó ðåáåíêà, áóäåò «áàáóëÿ».

THE END


	21. Â êðóãó ñåìüè

**Î ÌÀÑÒÅÐÅ ÇÅËÈÉ: Â ÊÐÓÃÓ ÑÅÌÜÈ.**

  


- Äîðîãàÿ Êàññàíäðà, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî â òàêîé ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíå íóæíà åå ìàòü.

- Äîðîãàÿ Õåëåí, â òàêîé ìîìåíò ðÿäîì ñ æåíùèíîé äîëæåí áûòü åå ìóæ. 

- Çíàåøü, êîãî îí ñåé÷àñ ìíå íàïîìèíàåò? Çðèòåëÿ íà Óèìáëäîíñêîì òóðíèðå, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè íà óõî æåíå, è îáà, õèõèêàÿ, ïîñìîòðåëè íà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ, ñòîÿùåãî ìåæäó êðåñëàìè, êîòîðûå çàíèìàëè åãî ìàòü è áóäóùàÿ òåùà. Ðóêè îí ñæàë â êóëàêè òàê, ÷òî êîñòÿøêè ïîáåëåëè, à ãîëîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàëàñü òî íàïðàâî, òî íàëåâî, ñëåäÿ çà ñïîðîì äâóõ æåíùèí. Ïîñòîðîííèé íàáëþäàòåëü, âçãëÿíóâ íà âûðàæåíèå ëèö ñîáåñåäíèö, âîçìîæíî, íå ñ÷åë áû ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñïîðîì, íî ïðåóâåëè÷åííàÿ âåæëèâîñòü äâóõ äàì ÿñíî ïîêàçûâàëà, ÷òî íîæè óæå ðàñ÷åõëåíû.

- Íè îäíà õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü óâàæàþùàÿ ñåáÿ æåíùèíà íå ïîçâîëèò ìóæó ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü ïðè ðîäàõ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ.

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî óâàæàþ ñåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü. Íî êîãäà ÿ ðîæàëà Ñåâåðóñà, ìîé ìóæ áûë ðÿäîì ñ ïåðâîé äî ïîñëåäíåé ìèíóòû.

- Êàæåòñÿ, âû çàáûëè, äîðîãàÿ Êàññàíäðà, ÷òî âàø ñûí âñå åùå íå ìóæ ìîåé äî÷åðè.

_Õîðîøèé óäàð, ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð, _ - ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. - _Õîòÿ, äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè áû íå âû, ìû ïîæåíèëèñü áû íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä._

- Åñëè áû íàì íå ïðèøëîñü ïîäñòðàèâàòüñÿ ïîä ðàñïèñàíèå ýêçàìåíîâ âñåõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ Ãåðìèîíû, - âîçðàçèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, - è åñëè áû íå âàøå óïîðíîå íåæåëàíèå îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïðèãëàøåíèÿ íåêîòîðûõ ïåðñîí, êîòîðûå ïîïàëè â ñïèñîê èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî çà òî, ÷òî îäíàæäû âû ëå÷èëè èì çóáû, Ñåâåðóñ è Ãåðìèîíà óæå áûëè áû ìóæåì è æåíîé.

_Ñïàñèáî ìàìà. Äóìàþ, òû ñðàâíÿëà ñ÷åò. Õîòÿ ýòî ìàëî ÷òî ìåíÿåò. Ó ìîåé íåâåñòû íà÷àëèñü ðîäû â ðàçãàðå öåðåìîíèè áðàêîñî÷åòàíèÿ. È íàì ïðèäåòñÿ êàê-òî ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ, õîòÿ êàê – Ìåðëèí åãî çíàåò. _

- Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëûøàëè ïðî ïîäñîçíàíèå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Êàññàíäðà?

- Äîðîãàÿ Õåëåí, ÿ íå ôàíàòè÷êà, è íå ñ÷èòàþ ðàçóìíûì èãíîðèðîâàòü âñå, ÷òî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê ìàããëàì. ×òî êîíêðåòíî âû èìåëè â âèäó? 

_Î, íåò. ÍÅÒ! Òåïåðü îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàÿâèòü, ÷òî… _

- Ïîäñîçíàíèå ðåàãèðóåò íà òî, ÷òî ëþäè ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì íå æåëàþò äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü îòêðûòî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ äî÷ü íå ñëó÷àéíî íà÷àëà ðîæàòü äî òîãî, êàê óñïåëà ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâà, êîòîðûå íà âñþ æèçíü ñâÿçàëè áû åå ñ âàøèì ñûíîì.

_Òàê. Îíà âñå æå ýòî ñêàçàëà. Ìû ñåé÷àñ â ãîñïèòàëå, òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðîêëÿñòü åå, è íè÷åãî íåïîïðàâèìîãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. ×òî-íèáóäü ñëàáåíüêîå, âðîäå Ôóðóíêóëüíîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ. _

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, îò ïåðñïåêòèâû ïðîõîäèòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïîêðûòîé ïðûùàìè, Õåëåí Ãðåéíäæåð ñïàñ Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Îí ïîÿâèëñÿ â ãîñïèòàëüíîì êðûëå ïîäîáíî Àíãåëó Âîçìåçäèÿ. Ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåãî ïàðèëè äâà îãíåííîãîëîâûõ õåðóâèìà, íåñêîëüêî ñìóùåííûå è ïîëíîñòüþ îáåçäâèæåííûå. – Âîò îíè, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì îáúÿâèë Áëýê. – Ïûòàëèñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â õðàíèëèùå äëÿ ìåòåë. Ìîæåøü ñàì ñ íèìè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, - îí çëîðàäíî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè, ÷üå ïîñëåäíåå èçîáðåòåíèå – Øèçàíóòàÿ Øóìíàÿ Øóòèõà – è ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé ïðåæäåâðåìåííûõ ðîäîâ Ãåðìèîíû, ñòàðàëèñü âûãëÿäåòü âèíîâàòûìè, íî ýòî ó íèõ ïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Íóæíî, îäíàêî, áûòü ñïðàâåäëèâûìè – ýòî îáúÿñíÿëîñü íå ñòîëüêî ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ðàñêàÿíèÿ, ñêîëüêî íàëîæåííûì íà íèõ ïðîêëÿòèåì.

Øèçàíóòàÿ Øóìíàÿ Øóòèõà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî íîâûì âèäîì ôåéåðâåðêà. Îíà ñîçäàâàëà â âîçäóõå âåñüìà ðåàëèñòè÷íîå èçîáðàæåíèå îäíîãî èç íàèáîëåå êîøìàðíûõ ïîðîæäåíèé ìàãè÷åñêîé ôàóíû, è ýòî èçîáðàæåíèå ñ ðåâîì è ðûêîì áðîñàëîñü íà çðèòåëÿ, íî ïåðåä ñàìûì åãî íîñîì ðàññûïàëîñü áóêåòîì èñêðÿùèõñÿ öâåòîâ. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, îäèí èç Õîãâàðöêèõ äîìîâûõ Ýëüôîâ, ñóåòÿùèõñÿ çà áóôåòíîé ñòîéêîé, íàñòóïèë íà õèòðîå óñòðîéñòâî äëÿ ïîî÷åðåäíîãî çàïóñêà øóòèõ, ïðèïðÿòàííûõ â êà÷åñòâå ñþðïðèçà. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, íåâåñòà, êîòîðàÿ êàê ðàç øëà ìåæäó ðÿäàìè ãîñòåé ïîä ðóêó ñ îòöîì, áûëà âñòðå÷åíà ó àëòàðÿ äâóìÿ àêðîìàíòóëàìè, õèìåðîé è íåñêîëüêèìè äðàêîíàìè ðàçíûõ ïîðîä, êîòîðûå áðîñèëèñü íà íåå è äîðîãèõ ãîñòåé ñ ÿâíî íåäîáðûìè íàìåðåíèÿìè. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåïóãàëàñü áîëüøå äðóãèõ – îíà äàæå ïûòàëàñü çàêðûòü ñîáîé áóäóùåãî ìóæà è Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. Íî äëÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ìåñÿöà áåðåìåííîñòè òàêîé øîê îêàçàëñÿ ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûì èñïûòàíèåì. Äàìáëäîð íå óñïåë åùå çàêîí÷èòü ñâîþ ïðèâåòñòâåííóþ ðå÷ü, êàê íåâåñòà âñêðèêíóëà è ñõâàòèëàñü çà æèâîò.

Ñíåéï ïîñòàðàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå äîñòàâèòü Ãåðìèîíó â ãîñïèòàëü. Çà íèì ïîñïåøèëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îáå ìàìû, à òàêæå Ãàððè è Äæèííè, áåç ïîìîùè êîòîðûõ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ïàðà íå áûëà áû íè ñ÷àñòëèâîé, íè ïàðîé, è êîòîðûå òåïåðü ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå îòâåòñòâåííûìè çà áóäóùóþ ñåìüþ. Ýòî, à òàêæå íåñêðûâàåìàÿ íåïðèÿçíü ìåæäó ìèññèñ Ñíåéï è ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîçâîëèëî Ïîòòåðàì ðåøèòü, ÷òî èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü áóäóùåìó îòöó èëè îäíîé èç äâóõ ðàçäðàæåííûõ äàì íå íàäåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé.

- Ñ íèìè ÿ óñïåþ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ïîçæå, - ñåðäèòî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – êàê òàì ãîñòè?

- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Àëüáóñ íàïðàâèë èõ áóðíóþ ýíåðãèþ â ñòîðîíó áóôåòà. Êîãäà ÿ âûõîäèë, òâîé áóäóùèé òåñòü âûïèâàë çà çíàêîìñòâî ñ ïîðòðåòîì òâîåãî îòöà.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë. _Õîòÿ áû îíè ñìîãëè äîãîâîðèòüñÿ. Æàëü, ÷òî òîãî æå íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü îá èõ ñóïðóãàõ. ×òî æå, ýòîãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü. Âñå áûëî ïîíÿòíî åùå ñ òîãî êîøìàðíîãî âå÷åðà ïî ñëó÷àþ íàøåé ïîìîëâêè._

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?

Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íàçîéëèâîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. – Äà, Áëýê. Ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà – ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî.

Áëýê ïîíèìàþùå óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Æåëàþ ñ÷àñòüÿ ëó÷øèì ñðåäè íàñ. – Ïîñëå ÷åãî ñ ñàìîé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé èç ñâîèõ óëûáîê ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Êàññàíäðå è Õåëåí. – È íàøèì ìíîãîóâàæàåìûì áàáóøêàì òîæå.

_Åñëè áû îí íå áûë òàêèì èäèîòîì, ÿ áûë áû îò äóøè áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà çàìå÷àòåëüíûé îòâëåêàþùèé ìàíåâð. Íî ýòî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, ñàìî âîïëîùåíèå Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, òàê ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñëó÷àéíî. Òåïåðü Ãàðïèè Ãðåéíäæåð ïðèäåòñÿ èñêàòü íîâûé ïîâîä äëÿ íàïàäåíèÿ. Êóäà æå ïðîïàëà Ïîïïè? Ãåðìèîíà òàì óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà… ×òî ñ íåé? Âäðóã ÷òî-íèáóäü íå òàê? Âäðóã åé ÷òî-òî óãðîæàåò? Èëè ðåáåíêó? Âîò ÷åðò…_

- Ñåâåðóñ? – Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûãëÿíóëà èç ïðèîòêðûòîé äâåðè ãîñïèòàëÿ. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îíà íàëîæèëà çàãëóøàþùèå çâóê çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åðåç ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü áûë ñëûøåí ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, ïîëíûé áîëè è íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî «ìíîãîóâàæàåìûõ áàáóøåê», Ãàððè, Äæèííè è Áëýêà ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè ãëàçàìè è îòêðûòûìè ðòàìè ïðîâîæàòü îøåëîìëåííûì âçãëÿäàì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà, ïîñïåøèâøåãî âñëåä çà Ïîïïè íàâñòðå÷ó çîâó æåíû. – Òû…óáëþäîê! Òû… Áîæå, íó ïî÷åìó òàê áîëüíî! ×åðòîâ óáëþäîê, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòîðâàòü ñâîþ çàäíèöó îò ñòóëà…, - ïîñëå ñòîíà è âñõëèïîâ ïîñëåäîâàëî ïðîäîëæåíèå. – Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå ñåé÷àñ æå, ñêîòèíà, ñêîëüêî ÿ äîëæíà îðàòü!

- Âîò êàê æèçíü-òî óñòðîåíà. Ïðèæìåøü äåâ÷îíêó ê ñòåíêå â òåìíîì ïîäçåìåëüå, à ïîòîì îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî îò ýòîãî äåòè áûâàþò. À âîò åñëè áû…, - íàçèäàòåëüíàÿ ðå÷ü, êîòîðóþ Ñèðèóñ ïðîèçíîñèë âñëåä óäàëÿþùåìó Ñíåéïó, áûëà ïðåðâàíà Î÷åíü Çëîâåùèì Âçãëÿäîì.

- ß âñå ñëûøàë, Áëýê. Êîãäà ðåáåíîê ðîäèòñÿ, ÿ ðàçáåðóñü ñ òîáîé, ãðÿçíàÿ äâîðíÿæêà, ñðàçó ïîñëå äâóõ ðûæèõ óãîëîâíèêîâ.

**O**~**O**~**O**

- Íå ïåðåæèâàé, - ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà åìó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. – Ó êàæäîé æåíùèíû âî âðåìÿ ðîäîâ êàêèå òîëüêî ñëîâà íå âûðûâàþòñÿ.

- Ìîæåò ýòî è òàê, - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï, ñíèìàÿ ìàíòèþ, - íî ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïðÿòàëèñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. Òàê ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âñå îñíîâàíèÿ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ.

Êðîâàòü Ãåðìèîíû áûëà îòãîðîæåíà îò ïîñòîðîííåãî âçãëÿäà çàíàâåñÿìè, äîõîäÿùèìè äî ñàìîãî ïîëà. Ñíåéï âäîõíóë ïîãëóáæå è ðàçäâèíóë èõ. _Î, ÷åðò…Áîæå, îíà êîøìàðíî âûãëÿäèò! Áåäíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíà âèçæèò, êàê òîðãîâêà ðûáîé… Òàêàÿ áëåäíàÿ, âñÿ âñïîòåëà. _– Ïîïïè, òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî âñå íîðìàëüíî?

- Òàê æå íîðìàëüíî, êàê äîæäèê îñåíüþ, - îæèâëåííî çàâåðèëà åãî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. – Ïðîñòî ïîñèäè ñ íåé, ïîäåðæè åå çà ðóêó… íó, êàê îáû÷íî, ñàì ïîíèìàåøü.

- Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, êàê áûâàåò «îáû÷íî»? – ïðîáóð÷àë Ñåâåðóñ, íî ñïîðèòü íå ñòàë è ìîë÷à ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê ïðîãíóëñÿ ìàòðàñ, Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. – Ñåâåðóñ…, - ó íåå áûë ñëåãêà îõðèïøèé ãîëîñ.

- Ëþáèìàÿ, - îí îñòîðîæíî âçÿë åå çà ðóêó. – ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî äîâîëüíî ãëóïûé âîïðîñ, íî âñå æå, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?

- Èçìó÷åííîé. È åùå ÿ î÷åíü çëà. ß êëÿíóñü, ÷òî óáüþ Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà…î, íåò, îïÿòü! – Îíà òàê ñæàëà ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî äàë åé ïðàâóþ – òàê âåäü îí ïàëî÷êó äåðæàòü íå ñìîæåò. _Ïóñòü, çàòî ÿ ìîãó ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ðàçäåëèë ñ íåé áîëü. Âîò óæ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ó Ãåðìèîíû òàêèå ñèëüíûå ðóêè._

Ñõâàòêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, è Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. – Êàê òàì íàøè ìàìî÷êè?

- Æèâû, - ñäåðæàííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïûòàÿñü íåçàìåòíî ïîìåíÿòü ðóêó. – À ãîñòè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îïóñòîøàþò áóôåò. Òàê ÷òî íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ñæàëà åãî ðóêó, è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóëà. – Íåò íè÷åãî ëó÷øå õîðîøåãî çåëüÿ äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ñõâàòîê. Ñåé÷àñ ìåæäó íèìè âñåãî äâå ìèíóòû, òàê ÷òî âñå ýòî íàäîëãî íå çàòÿíåòñÿ. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà, ïîõîæå, íå íàøëà â ýòîé íîâîñòè íè÷åãî óòåøèòåëüíîãî. – Ñåâåðóñ!

Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé. – Äà, ëþáèìàÿ.

- Åñëè ÿ ïåðåæèâó ýòî, òî êëÿíóñü… î-î-îõ. ß êëÿíóñü, ÷òî îòðåæó òâîé ïðîêëÿòûé ÷ëåí è çàñòàâëþ… ÿ çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ñîæðàòü åãî âìåñòî ñîñèñêè çà çàâòðàêîì…åñëè òû õîòÿ áû åùå îäèí ðàç ïðèòðîíåøüñÿ êî ìíå.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàõèõèêàëà. – Ýòî óæå ÷òî-òî íîâåíüêîå! 

Ïðîìåæóòêè ìåæäó ñõâàòêàìè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ìåíüøå, è Ñíåéïó ïðèãðîçèëè êàñòðàöèåé (äâà ðàçà), Ïûòî÷íûì ïðîêëÿòèåì (îäèí ðàç), ïðåâðàùåíèåì â ðàçíûõ òâàðåé (÷åòûðå ðàçà, òðè âèäà òâàðåé), îáåùàëè âûáèòü çóáû (îäèí ðàç) è ïåðåëîìàòü âñå êîñòè (äâà ðàçà) – è âñå ýòî çà âîçìîæíóþ ïîïûòêó ïðîäîëæèòü èñïîëíÿòü ñóïðóæåñêèå îáÿçàííîñòè. Íàêîíåö Ïîïïè âîñêëèêíóëà. – Åùå íåìíîãî, äîðîãàÿ! ß óæå âèæó ãîëîâêó! Åùå îäèí ðàçîê, è âñå!

Ñíåéï, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó ñìåõîì, ñëåçàìè, è íåïîíÿòíûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïðîòèâ çàêîíîâ ïðèðîäû (îñîáåííî êàñàþùèõñÿ âîñïðîèçâåäåíèÿ ñåáå ïîäîáíûõ), òî îáðå÷åííî ïðîùàëñÿ ñî ñâîåé ïðàâîé ðóêîé, òî ïðîòèðàë ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ìîêðûì ïîëîòåíöåì. _Íåëüçÿ æå åå çà ýòî ðóãàòü. Åñòåñòâåííûé ïðîöåññ! Äà îí õóæå, ÷åì Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå! Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî! Ïî÷åìó æåíùèíû äîëæíû ïðîõîäèòü ÷åðåç ýòî? Îõ! ß, êàæåòñÿ, ñëûøàë, êàê ó ìåíÿ êîñòè çàòðåùàëè! Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, âåäü âñå êàçàëîñü òàêèì çàìå÷àòåëüíûì... À òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà ðåáåíîê â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîøåâåëèëñÿ… ß òîãäà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ïîíÿë, ÷òî æäó åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íà ñâåò. ×óäî – äà, ýòî áàíàëüíî, íî äðóãîãî ñëîâà íå ïîäáåðåøü. ×åëîâå÷åñêàÿ æèçíü çàðîæäàåòñÿ…÷åðò ïîáåðè, Ãåðìèîíà! Ýòî æå ìîÿ ðóêà, è îíà ìíå ïîêà íóæíà!_

- À-à-à âîò è ìû! - Îáúÿâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîäíèìàÿ íîâîðîæäåííóþ è íàãðàæäàÿ åå çâó÷íûì øëåïêîì, íà ÷òî òà îòâåòèëà ñåðäèòûì êðèêîì. – Ïðåëåñòíàÿ äåâî÷êà. Âû óæå ðåøèëè, êàê åå íàçîâåòå? – Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü îíà, ëîâêî ïåðåðåçàÿ ïóïîâèíó.

- Ýôèãåíèÿ!

- Îêòàâèÿ!

Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà âñå åùå î÷åíü áëåäíîãî íåñîñòîÿâøåãîñÿ ìóæà. – Ìû æå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü!

- Íî òàê è íå äîãîâîðèëèñü! Ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèò íàðóøèòåëåé ñåìåéíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ ñ ìèôîëîãè÷åñêèìè èìåíàìè. Äâóõ íà ñåìüþ äîñòàòî÷íî!

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè òû çàáûë. Ýòî èìÿ òîæå èç ìèôîëîãèè, è åñëè òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ ÷ëåíîì ñåìüè, ìîæåøü…

- Ãì! – Êàøëÿíóëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. – Íå çàâîäèòåñü. Åñëè íå ìîæåòå âûáðàòü ñàìè, ïîñîâåòóéòåñü ñ êðåñòíûìè.

Ïàðî÷êà îáìåíÿëàñü íåäîóìåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè. – Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ…

- Ìû äàæå íå ïîäóìàëè…, - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìû ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëè î êðåñòíûõ, - çàêîí÷èë Ñíåéï.

- Êàê ýòî…, - ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ æàëîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ëåæàùèé ó íåå íà ðóêàõ ñâåðòîê. - Ïðåêðàñíûå ðîäèòåëè òåáå äîñòàëèñü, êðîøêà, ÷òî òóò ñêàæåøü! Äî äðàêè ñïîðÿò îá èìåíè, à î êðåñòíûõ ñîâñåì çàáûëè! Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå îñòàíåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé? ß ñìîãó î òåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ ëó÷øå ýòèõ áåñïå÷íûõ…

- Ìàðãàðåò! – Õîðîì âîñêëèêíóëè Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïîïïè ïðèùåëêíóëà ÿçûêîì. - ß ðàäà, ÷òî ýòîò íåõèòðûé ïðèåì ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñðàáàòûâàåò. Íåò, íåò! – Ýòî áûëî àäðåñîâàíî Ñíåéïó, ïîòÿíóâøåìóñÿ çà äî÷åðüþ. – Òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ óñëûøó èìåíà êðåñòíûõ!

- Ý-ý-ý, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.

- Íó…, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Çà ýòèì ïîñëåäîâàëà äîëãàÿ ïàóçà. – À âû íå ñîãëàñèëèñü áû, Ïîïïè? – Ñ Î÷åíü Ìèëîé Óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

- Ñ îãðîìíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Êòî åùå?

- Ïåðâûé, êòî âîéäåò â êîìíàòó, - âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà÷àâ òåðåòü òåðïåíèå. – È äàéòå æå ìíå, íàêîíåö, ìîþ äî÷ü, Áîãà ðàäè! 

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óáèðàëà ãðÿçíîå áåëüå è íàâîäèëà ïîðÿäîê, ñ óëûáêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñêëîíèâøóþñÿ íàä þíîé Ìàðãàðåò ïàðîé, êîãäà êòî-òî ïîñòó÷àë ñ äâåðü. – Âîéäèòå! – îòêëèêíóëàñü îíà.

È â êîìíàòó, ñèÿÿ îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ èíòåðåñíîãî çðåëèùà, âîøåë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. 

THE END


	22. Ïîäàðîê äëÿ ñâåêðîâè

**Î Ìàñòåðå Çåëèé: Ïîäàðîê äëÿ ñâåêðîâè.**

Ìèíèàòþðíûé áûê, ïàñóùèéñÿ íà ïûøíîì ëóãó èç ôëàìàíäñêîãî ïåéçàæà, ñåðäèòî çàìû÷àë è áðîñèëñÿ â àòàêó. È íåóäèâèòåëüíî – êîìó ïîíðàâèòñÿ ðóêà ðàçìåðîì â ïÿòü ðàç áîëüøå òåáÿ ñàìîãî, äàæå åñëè îíà ïðîñòî âèñèò â âîçäóõå è íå ïîêàçûâàåò íèêàêèõ äóðíûõ íàìåðåíèé.

- Îé! - âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, è ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíûì âèäîì ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ìóæó ïàëåö, îöàðàïàííûé êðîøå÷íûì ðîãîì.

Äâà äíÿ íàçàä Ñåâåðóñ íàêîíåö îôèöèàëüíî ñòàë åå ìóæåì – ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ñ òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà ïîÿâëåíèå íà ñâåò Ìàðãàðåò ïðåðâàëî èõ ïåðâóþ ïîïûòêó óçàêîíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ. Íà ýòîò ðàç öåðåìîíèÿ ïðîøëà â Õîãâàðöå âî âðåìÿ Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë è çàêîí÷èëàñü áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Ìîëîäîæåíû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ëó÷øèì ñïîñîáîì îòïðàçäíîâàòü ýòî ñîáûòèå áóäåò ïðîâåñòè íåñêîëüêî ñïîêîéíûõ äíåé â îáùåñòâå äðóã äðóãà. Íå áûëî ñìûñëà óåçæàòü êóäà-òî íà ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö – Ìàðãàðåò âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü áû âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé, à â òàêîì ñëó÷àå èõ æèçíü íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àëàñü áû îò êàæäîäíåâíîé.

Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî – îêîí÷àòåëüíîå è óñïåøíîå – ñîåäèíåíèå èõ ðóê, ñåðäåö è ñóäåá, òîæå íå îáîøëîñü áåç íåêîòîðîé çàìèíêè. Îá ýòîì ïîçàáîòèëàñü Ìàðãàðåò. Ó þíîé ëåäè áûëè çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ñèëüíûå ëåãêèå, è íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ñòîèò ëè èìè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Ñòóäåíòàì Ñåâåðóñà âñå æå ïðèøëîñü çàíîâî ïðèó÷àòü ñåáÿ ê âå÷íî ðàçäðàæåííîìó, ðÿâêàþùåìó ïî êàæäîìó ïîâîäó è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âñïûëü÷èâîìó ïðåïîäàâàòòåëþ Çåëèé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñ áîëüøèì ðâåíèåì âçÿëñÿ çà âûïîëíåíèå îòöîâñêèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, è îò÷àÿííî íå âûñûïàëñÿ. Äî÷ü ïî íåñêîëüêî ðàç çà íî÷ü áóäèëà åãî, áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî è íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî òðåáóÿ åäû, ñóõèõ ïåëåíîê è íîâûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ ðîäèòåëüñêîé ëþáâè.

Ñåé÷àñ âûøåóïîìÿíóòàÿ äî÷ü óäîáíî óñòðîèëàñü ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ, è, ïîñàñûâàÿ ïàëåö, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íàáëþäàëà íàä çàáàâíûìè äåéñòâèÿìè ìàìî÷êè.

- Çíà÷èò, âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, - ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, äîðîãàÿ. - Îáå ðóêè áûëè çàíÿòû, òàê ÷òî îí ïðîñòî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ñëèçíóë ñ ïîñòðàäàâøåãî ïàëüöà êàïåëüêó êðîâè.

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà. - Ðåøèë ïðèæå÷ü ðàíó ñâîèì ÿäîâèòûì ÿçûêîì?

- Íåò, ñêîðåå ýòî òîíêèé íàìåê.

Èç-çà ôèçè÷åñêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèé ðîäîâ, áåññîííèöû, êîðìëåíèÿ ãðóäüþ è ïðî÷èõ ïðåëåñòåé æèçíè ìîëîäûõ ðîäèòåëåé, ïðî ñåêñ è ðå÷è íå çàõîäèëî ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ Ìàðãàðåò. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåíîñèë ëèøåíèÿ ýòîãî ðîäà ñ áîëüøèì, ÷åì îæèäàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîíèìàíèåì – ýòî áûë ïåðâûé íàìåê, êîòîðûé îí ñåáå ïîçâîëèë, è íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïîäîáíàÿ âîëüíîñòü ïîêàçàëàñü ìîëîäîé ìèññèñ Ñíåéï íåóìåñòíîé. Íàïðîòèâ, åå îòâåòíàÿ óëûáêà áûëà âåñüìà èãðèâîé – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà âëîæèòü â óëûáêó òàêîé ñìûñë.

Ñåâåðóñ, óñïåâøèé ïîæàëåòü î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíè ó íåãî âûðâàëèñü, áûë ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåí, õîòÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñëåãêà ñìóùåííûì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð âåëñÿ â ïðèñóòñòâèè þíîé Ìàðãàðåò.

- Òû íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ñîáñòâåííûå çàñëóãè, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû è íåñêîëüêèõ ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûõ âçãëÿäîâ. - Ýòî âñå-òàêè ðåçóëüòàò íàøèõ ñîâìåñòíûõ óñèëèé, ÿ íå îäíà...

- Ìîèõ óñèëèé òàì áûëî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðè äîñòèæåíèè âîò ýòîãî ðåçóëüòàòà, - Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ìàðãàðåò, íà÷èíàâøóþ çàÿâëÿòü î ñâîåì íåäîâîëüñòâå æèçíüþ – ïîêà òðóäíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, â ÷åì äåëî. - ×òî æ, ìîæíî ïåðåéòè ê ñëåäóþùåìó ýòàïó, êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ? - Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåäàë ðåáåíêà Ãåðìèîíå. - Ýòî çàéìåò âñåãî äâà èëè òðè äíÿ.

**°°**°°**

Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ â ðàçãàð çèìû âûãëÿäåëî ïîòðÿñàþùå. Âñå âîêðóã áûëî ïîêðûòî òîëñòûì ñëîåì íåòðîíóòîãî ïóøèñòîãî ñíåãà, íî ëþáîâàòüñÿ ýòèì ñèÿþùèì âåëèêîëåïèåì ìåøàëè õîëîä è äîâîëüíî ñèëüíûé âåòåð. Õîòÿ Ìàðãàðåò áûëà çàêóòàíà â òîëñòîå îäåÿëî è çàùèùåíà ñîãðåâàþùèìè ÷àðàìè, Ñåâåðóñ è Ãåðìèîíà íå ðåøèëèñü äîëãî ëþáîâàòüñÿ âèäîì, è Ãåðìèîíà ñî âçäîõîì ñîæàëåíèÿ ñäåëàëà ïåðâûé øàã, íàðóøèâ ýòó äåâñòâåííóþ áåëèçíó. Ñëåãêà ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé è óëûáíóâøèñü ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè æåíû, Ñåâåðóñ ïîøåë âñëåä çà íåé ê äâåðè, ðàñïàõíóâøåéñÿ, êàê òîëüêî îíè ñòóïèëè íà ïîðîã. Â îòëè÷èå îò ïåðâîãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû â ïîìåñòüå, èõ âñòðå÷àë íå äîìîâûé ýëüô, à Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.

- Ñ Íîâûì Ãîäîì! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, îñòîðîæíî îáíèìàÿ íåâåñòêó, äåðæàùóþ íà ðóêàõ ðåáåíêà. - Âõîäèòå, âõîäèòå áûñòðåé! Ñ Íîâûì ãîäîì, Ñåâåðóñ!

Êîãäà âñå, íàêîíåö, èçáàâèëèñü îò ïëàùåé, îäåÿë è øàðôîâ, Ìàðãàðåò áûëà òîðæåñòâåííî âðó÷åíà áàáóøêå, êîòîðàÿ æäàëà ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ñ çàìåòíûì íåòåðïåíèåì. Âïðî÷åì, íàäî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèé îòïðûñê äðåâíåãî ðîäà Ñíåéïîâ âîîáùå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ áîëüøîé ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ, è âñå, çàøåäøèå â ãîñòè, òóò æå æåëàëè âçÿòü íà ðóêè Ìàðãàðåò. Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî ñäàëñÿ, ïðîñëóøàâ íåñêîëüêî ëåêöèé îá îòöîâñêîé ðåâíîñòè âîîáùå, è î ðåâíîñòè ê ïåðâûì ïîçäíèì äî÷åðÿì – â ÷àñòíîñòè. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí äàæå íàó÷èëñÿ öåíèòü òî, ÷òî âñåãäà ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè ïàðó ðóê, ãîòîâóþ ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîäåðæàòü ýòî òåìíîâîëîñîå ÷óäî ñ íåïîñåäëèâûì õàðàêòåðîì. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ, ãëÿäÿ íà êðóãëóþ áîëüøåãëàçóþ ìîðäàøêó (ãëàçà áûëè òåìíî-êàðèå, òåìíåå, ÷åì ó Ãåðìèîíû, íî ñâåòëåå, ÷åì ó íåãî), íåëüçÿ çàïîäîçðèòü, â êàêóþ ôóðèþ ìîæåò ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ ýòîò àíãåëî÷åê.

Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â áèáëèîòåêó, ãäå óæå áûë íàêðûò ñòîë äëÿ ÷àåïèòèÿ. Áàáóøêà ñ âíó÷êîé óñòðîèëèñü â êðåñëå, è íà÷àëè âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àòü Ñåâåðóñà è Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðûå, êàê íè ñòàðàëèñü, íå ìîãëè ñêðûòü ñâîåãî âîëíåíèÿ.

-×òî ñ âàìè òàêîå? - Íå âûäåðæàëà Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï. - Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåòå ìíå äâóõ êîòîâ, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ÷òî ñúåëè õîçÿéñêóþ ñìåòàíó?

Ïàðî÷êà îáìåíÿëàñü çàãîâîðùèöêèìè âçãëÿäàìè, è Ñåâåðóñ ÷óòü çàìåòíî êèâíóë, ïðåäëàãàÿ Ãåðìèîíå ãîâîðèòü. Îíà âäîõíóëà è íà÷àëà ñëåãêà äðîæàùèì îò âîëíåíèÿ ãîëîñîì. - ß äóìàþ, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ñëîâî Xenion?"

Êàññàíäðà íàõìóðèëàñü è êèâíóëà. - Êîíå÷íî. Ýòî ïîäàðîê, êîòîðûé ãîñòè ïðåïîäíîñÿò õîçÿåâàì äîìà. Òðàäèöèÿ, êîãäà-òî ðàñïðîñòðàíåííàÿ â Äðåâíåé Ãðåöèè è Ðèìå.

-Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - È âû, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîÿâèëàñü â ýòîì äîìå ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè. Ñåðüåçíîå óïóùåíèå, äîëæíà âàì ñêàçàòü.

- ×òî âû, ÿ... – ïîæàëóé, âïåðâûå â æèçíè Êàññàíäðà Ñíåéï íå ìîãëà íàéòè, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Ñåâåðóñó ýòî äîñòàâèëî ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. - ß àáñîëþòíî íå îæèäàëà îò âàñ íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèëà îíà.

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ìíå õîòåëîñü áû èñïðàâèòü ýòî óïóùåíèå. Õîòÿ áû ñåé÷àñ. - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ñðåäíèõ ðàçìåðîâ áóòûëî÷êó ñ íåâçðà÷íûì íà âèä ìîëî÷íî-áåëûì ñîäåðæèìûì âîäÿíèñòîé êîíñèñòåíöèè. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû ïðåêðàñíî ãîòîâèòå çåëüÿ, íî ýòî íàøå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íåáîëüøîå èçîáðåòåíèå. - Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîñòàâèëà áóòûëî÷êó íà ñòîë ïåðåä ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

- Ìîÿ æåíà, êàê îáû÷íî, ðåøèëà ïîñêðîìíè÷àòü, - çàìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Âî-ïåðâûõ, èäåÿ ïðèíàäëåæàëà åé, à âî-âòîðûõ, áîëüøå ïîëîâèíû ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ îíà òîæå ïðîâîäèëà áåç ìîåãî ó÷àñòèÿ.

Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïåðåäâèíóëà Ìàðãàðåò, ÷òîáû âçÿòü çåëüå. - È ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå? - Äåâî÷êà, ïðèâëå÷åííàÿ èãðîé ñâåòà íà ñòåêëå, çàñòàâëÿâøåé æèäêîñòü êàçàòüñÿ çîëîòèñòîé, ïîòÿíóëàñü ê áóòûëî÷êå. - Íåò, íåò, ìîÿ ðàäîñòü, ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ýòî íå äëÿ òåáÿ. È ÿ áóäó âåñüìà áëàãîäàðíà, åñëè òâîè ðîäèòåëè ïåðåñòàíóò, íàêîíåö, èãðàòü â çàãîâîðùèêîâ, è îáúÿñíÿò, ÷òî îíè ñîñòðÿïàëè.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê ìàòåðè, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ó íåå Ìàðãàðåò. - Ñäåëàé ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê, - ñ äåëàííûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì ïîÿñíèë îí, - à ïîòîì ïîäîéäè ê êàðòèíå Ðàôàýëÿ è äîòðîíüñÿ äî íåå.

Ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï îòêðûëà áóòûëî÷êó è ñêàçàëà. - ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî òåáå íåçà÷åì ïûòàòüñÿ óñêîðèòü ïîëó÷åíèå íàñëåäñòâà? Èëè ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïåðâîàïðåëüñêîé øóòêè?

Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü. - Íåò, êîíå÷íî íåò. Õîòÿ âû âîçìîæíî... èñ÷åçíåòå íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

- Îõ, à ÿ òàê íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî âû íå ïîäõâàòèòå îò ìîåãî ñûíà åãî êîøìàðíóþ ïðèâû÷êó ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè, - âçäîõíóëà Êàññàíäðà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê çàìå÷àòåëüíîìó ïîðòðåòó Ïàïû Ëüâà Õ è äâóõ åãî êàðäèíàëîâ – ïî ïðàâäå ñêàçàòü, äâà äæåíòëüìåíà, ñòîÿùèå ïî áîêàì îò Åãî Ñâÿòåéøåñòâà, ñàìè îòíþäü íå âûãëÿäåëè áåçãðåøíûìè. Èõ áûëî î÷åíü ëåãêî ïðåäñòàâèòü â ñëåãêà ïîìÿòûõ ïîëîñàòûõ êîñòþìàõ è ñ ñèãàðîé â óãëó ðòà. Âñòðåòèâ êîãî-òî ïîäîáíîãî íî÷üþ íà ñëàáî îñâåùåííîé óëèöå, ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê ñ ðàçâèòûì ÷óâñòâîì ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ óáåæàë áû ñ âîïëÿìè î ïîìîùè.

- Ëó÷øå áû åé ïîïðîáîâàòü íà êîì-íèáóäü äðóãîì, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Îíè íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàþò, - ïðîøåïòàë â îòâåò Ñåâåðóñ. - Ê òîìó æå, ó îòöà åñòü ïàëî÷êà.

Ïàïà, ÷èòàâøèé ÷åðåç óâåëè÷èòåëüíîå ñòåêëî óâåñèñòûé ôîëèàíò, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, à Ìîíñèíüîðû Äæóëèî äè Ìåäè÷è è Ëóèäæè äè Ðîññè ïîïðàâèëè ìàíòèè è ïîñìîòðåëè íà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ æåíùèíó ñ èäåíòè÷íûìè óõìûëêàìè.

- ×òî ÿ ìîæåò ñäåëàòü äëÿ âàñ, ïðåêðàñíàÿ ñåíüîðà? - Ñïðîñèë Ïàïà.

Êàññàíäðà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ãîñòÿì. - Îíè ó÷èëèñü àíãëèéñêîìó ó äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ, - ïîÿñíèëà îíà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîòèõîíüêó çàõèõèêàëà. - ß ñàìà íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ, Âàøå Ñâÿòåéøåñòâî, - îòâåòèëà ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîðòðåòó. - ß îçàäà÷åíà íå ìåíåå ÷åì âû.

Ñåâåðóñ è Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëè ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäÿ çà êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì. Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàòàèâøóþ äûõàíèå ïàðî÷êó è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê. Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî.

- Íó è... - Ñåâåðóñ íå äàë åé äîãîâîðèòü. - Òåïåðü äîòðîíüñÿ äî êàðòèíû. Òîëüêî îñòîðîæíî. 

Êàññàíäðà ëåãêî öàðàïíóëà íîãòåì âûïèðàþùèé æèâîòèê Ïàïû, è Ëåâ Õ õèõèêíóë. - ×òî çà ñîìíèòåëüíûå øàëîñòè, ìàäàì!

Ñåâåðóñ, ñòàðàÿñü ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó, óêîðèçíåííî ïðîèçíåñ. - È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìàìà, îòêóäà òàêîå íåóâàæåíèå ê Åãî Ñâÿòåéøåñòâó. Ïîòðîãàé ïëå÷î, è ëó÷øå êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà.

Îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàâøàÿñÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåì ìèññèñ Ñíåéï ñäåëàëà òî, ÷òî åé ïîñîâåòîâàëè, è òóò æå îòäåðíóëà ðóêó êàê îò ðàñêàëåííîãî æåëåçà. - Ñåâåðóñ! ß ÷óâñòâóþ...

- Èìåííî â ýòîì ñóòü íàøåãî îòêðûòèÿ, - îáúÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - È ýòî åùå íå âñå. - Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ñâåêðîâè ìàëåíüêèé ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà. - Ñ ïîìîùüþ ýòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ ìîæíî âîéòè â ñàìó êàðòèíó. Õîòÿ âû, âîçìîæíî çàõîòèòå...

Íî ìèññèñ Ñíåéï óæå âûëåòåëà èç êîìíàòû, ÿâíî ïîçàáûâ î âîçðàñòå, ìàíåðàõ, è âîîáùå îáî âñåì, ÷òî åå îêðóæàëî.

- Ñìîòðè, ñ Èñàéåé òàì ïîîñòîðîæíåå! - Êðèêíóë åé âñëåä Ñåâåðóñ.

- Èñàéÿ? - Óäèâëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà òàê, îäèí çíàêîìûé, - íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, îòêóñûâàÿ øîêîëàäíûé áèñêâèò. - Ïðîñòî îäèí ñòàðûé çíàêîìûé.

  
  


T H E E N D


End file.
